atado a tu amor
by sakurastar1289
Summary: esta historia es en un universo alterno, en el que bulma, milk y videl son las mejores amigas y asisten a la misma clase en un instituto..sus vidas transcurren normalmente hasta que un dia dos nuevos chicos llegan del extranjero son goku y vegeta y un sin fin de situaciones comienzan a desatarse para darle paso a amores intensos . esta historia incluye la segunda parte
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1 : un principe ?

Un dia ajetreado comenzaba y bulma salía despedida de su casa como un cohete trayendo a rastras a su mejor amiga milk , iban tan deprisa que parecía que estuvieran volando sobre el asfalto..

Milk: diablos bulma cálmate, mis pies ya no dan mas ah..ahh..por mas que corramos no vamos a llegar a tiempo..

Bulma: o no, eso no, hoy tengo un examen importante y no pienso perderlo además… ese profesor piccoro me tiene entre ceja.. asi que camina rápido aun podemos llegar..

Milk: pero quien te mando a quedarte despierta hasta tarde..además que hacías despierta después de todo hasta la media noche..

Bulma: ehh.. mejor vamos apurémonos.. en el descanso te lo cuento todo si?

Milk: esta bien pero solo espero que no estes metida en otro lio!

Las dos chicas alcanzaron a entrar al instituto a tiempo antes de que les cerraran la puerta en la cara.. ambas estaban exhaustas, a lo que se les acerco su compañera de clases y también mejor amiga desde la infancia videl

Videl: rayos pero que caras traen ustedes..Uhmm se levantaron tarde cierto..ya no me extraña son un par de irresponsables

Milk: ah..ah..se me va a salir el corazón, bulma esta me las pagas hoy tu compras el almuerzo..y te advierto que tengo hambre

Bulma: si amiga no te preocupes te comprare el restaurante entero si quieres..uff..uff

Videl: ohh por cierto chicas menos mal llegaron temprano saben hoy llegan dos nuevos alumnos a nuestra clase parece que vienen del extranjero por lo que alcance a escucharle a la profesora lanch

Bulma: viva otros mas que se unen al grupo, ah por cierto estoy siendo ironica.. diablos videl por que te importan esas cosas

Videl: eh pues es que al parecer son parientes o algo asi del chico que me gusta..amhh, es tan lindo..decia la chica mientras su cara se sonrojaba

Milk: y no sabes como son? Ahh deben ser guapísimos ya que gohan no esta nada mal eh videl...decía milk dándole un abrazo a su amiga que tenia toda la cara roja de la vergüenza

Videl: shhhh no lo digas tan algo el ni siquiera sabe que me gusta.

Bulma : y por qué no se lo has dicho aun, mejor díselo porque me he enterado que las de otros cursos están muy interesadas en el.

Sonó la campana y las chicas entraron al salón sentándose en sus sillas y dándole la bienvenida a su maestro piccoro..

Piccoro: buenos días a todos, hoy tenemos examen y además hay dos compañeros que se les unirán a partir de hoy en esta clase..Pasen por favor ..estos son Son Goku y vegeta ambos vienen del extranjero asi que por favor háganlos sentir bienvenidos

Son Goku: ehh..buenos días..decia mientras hacia una reverencia hacia sus compañeros mi nombre es Son Goku y espero que nos llevemos bien

Vegeta: mi nombre es vegeta ..buenos días a todos. Decía en una voz muy fría y casi molesta

Piccoro bueno pasen a sus asientos goku tú te sentaras al lado de Milk y vegeta al lado de bulma

Videl: hey chicas…nos separaron buuua..

Bulma: no te preocupes igual estamos en la misma clase ejej

Piccoro: ustedes dos cállense ya... Vamos a iniciar el examen

Milk: eh profesor pero no seria justo con los dos nuevos ellos no se han acoplado con los temas aun…decía la joven con la esperanza de que no hicieran el examen.

Piccoro: ohh tienes razón, en un tono sarcástico…ahora que lo dices es cierto tú vas a acompañar a goku y lo pondrás al dia con todo…y bulma va a poner al dia a vegeta y le mostrara el instituto…entendido

Una gota de sudor le cayó a milk sobre la cabeza, mientras bulma la miraba con unos ojos fulminantes que le decían "te voy a matar"…las chicas hicieron el examen y la clase término, todos iban a descanso goku se levantó de su asiento y mirando a milk con gran entusiasmo le pregunto:

goku: hola mucho gusto, ahora si me podrías prestar tus apuntes para ponerme al dia a y de paso podrías mostrarme el instituto es que no me quiero perder, por favor.

Milk completamente roja de la pena. Solo asintió con la cabeza accediendo a la petición de goku..

Milk: ehh esta bien..vamos

Bulma y videl se quedaron viendo como su amiga se iba con goku..mientras voltearon a ver a vegeta quien apenas se estaba levantando del asiento...bulma se miro con videl y suspiro..uff..Amiga creo que llego mi turno deséame suerte nos vemos luego…bulma camino hacia vegeta creyendo que este le pediría lo mismo que goku pero se equivocó rotundamente.

Bulma: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es...

La joven no pudo terminar siquiera de decir su nombre cuando vegeta la interrumpió bruscamente

Vegeta: quítate de enfrente estorbas…además quien dijo que necesitaba de tu ayuda .uhmj

Bulma incendio su ojos con una furia ante tal ofensa que le respondió de inmediato a vegeta

Bulma: y tu quién diablos te has creído…sabes solo trate de ser amable contigo pero por lo visto eres un completo idiota…púdrete!

La joven le dio la espalda y se fue caminando furiosa con Videl del brazo, mientras vegeta se que do sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien le respondía así y le decía idiota en su cara…

Vegeta: ahss pero que chica tan insolente como se atreve a hablarme asi, si supiera quien soy se tragaría su lengua…uhm

Bulma se fue con videl envuelta en una furia indescriptible tanto que a videl le dio miedo ver el rostro furioso de su amiga

Videl: cálmate bulma...te va a dar u infarto a ver respira vamos… Cuenta hasta diez

Bulma: es que es un GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!

Vegeta que estaba caminando por los pasillos del instituto sintió un escalofrió en su espalda

Vegeta: diablos que rayos fue eso se sintió raro

Bulma con una mirada de psicópata veía a Videl mientras maquinaba miles de formas de vengarse de vegeta…

Videl: ehh bulma que pasa me das miedo que estás pensando

Bulma: me las va a pagar…me vengare de ese odioso… JAJAJAJAJ

Videl asustada corrió a donde estaba milk con goku… los cuales estaban dando un recorrido por los jardines lo mas de encantados...

Videl: milk. Milk oye. Milk

De la prisa por alcanzar a su amiga cruza el pasillo sin mirar y se topa con gohan.. los dos cayeron al suelo…Videl sobre gohan y este bajo ella con los ojos llenos de asombro..

Videl: oye que no te fijas por donde vas!

Gohan: eh lo lamento muchísimo es que iba caminando y de repente saliste de la nada y no pude esquivarte. Pero estas bien?

Videl al ver que era gohan se puso de todos colores de la vergüenza…las palabras no le salían de la boca estaba petrificada…hasta que oyó la voz de los demás chicos que estaba presenciando la escena… (Chiflidos) ohh! gohan por que no llevas a tu amiguita a casa esto es una escuela, decían los chicos riéndose sin parar…Videl se levantó a toda prisa que ni siquiera supo cómo su cuerpo encontró fuerzas para correr. Llego al jardín que estaba cerca de la cafetería y cuando comenzó a recordar todo lo que paso se sintió morir.

Videl: dios como pude ser tan torpe...

Mientras tanto milk y goku seguían caminando por los alrededores del instituto llegaron y se sentaron bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezos… y comenzaron una plática muy animada

Milk: y de dónde vienes goku?

Goku: bueno pues es muy lejos sabes, de hecho he viajado mucho para llegar hasta aqui

Milk: uhmm debes tener unos padres muy ocupados parece que estas solo todo el tiempo...Eh lo digo por lo que viajas mucho. Jeeje

Goku: pues de hecho mis padres murieron mi abuelo fue el que me crio pero el ahora también está muerto.

Milk: oh lo siento mucho no debí preguntar.. lo siento de verdad

Goku: no, no hay problema. Sabes me pareces una buena persona milk te gustaría ser mi amiga

Milk: claro por supuesto..."nota mental: y si lo quisieras aún más que amiga"

Milk: y vegeta es tu hermano?

Goku: de hecho no, es mi pariente pero sus padres también murieron él se crio solo con sus sirvientes..

Milk: sirvientes. Y es que acaso es millonario jajá, decía burlonamente la joven

Goku: pues si de hecho es un príncipe… pero algunas veces se comporta muy grosero con los demás pero es porque no tuvo quien lo cuidara...jeje. Ahora vive conmigo y gohan al parecer se aburrió de vivir en su castillo y estudiar solo y por eso quiso venir conmigo..

Un silencio apareció entre ambos ya que se miraban fijamente, al parecer a goku le empezaba a gustar milk pero no quería acelerar las cosas y milk también al parecer quería ver cómo era en realidad el joven. Mientras tanto bulma iniciaba su clase de deporte ya se había cambiado su uniforme y se disponía a salir a realizar sus ejercicios ya que era una de las mejores corredoras del instituto… cuando ella tiene clases de deportes todos los chicos se amontonan para verla correr. Su cuerpo perfecto y su cabello azul que hace juego con sus ojos congelaba a los chicos.

Bulma: rayos otra vez estos idiotas pervertidos en la pista…por que no viene un tornado y se los lleva…uhss

Los chicos se sentaron a la orilla de la pista esperando por ver a la joven…y bajo un árbol apartado estaba sentado vegeta quien se interesó por ver lo que pasaba creía que era una pelea por la cantidad de chicos amontonados …así que se quedó para ver lo que pasaba..

En la pista todas las chicas se ponían en posición para correr y bulma suspirando con el fin de apaciguar su ira se fijó ganar la competencia para olvidar el mal rato que le había hecho pasar el tonto de vegeta...

Entrenador: en sus marcas...listas…fuera

Bulma corrió magistralmente a una velocidad que gano con facilidad la competencia al parecer la ira por vegeta fue suficiente para ganar...

Chicas: oh bulma eres la mejor jaja la próxima no ganaras tan fácil

Bulma: jajaj solo fue inspiracion chicas jaja

Entrenador: sigue así y podrás subir de nivel

Bulma se retiró a los cambiadores a quitarse la ropa y ducharse una vez término salió con un pequeño short azul y una camisa de tiras blanca... Camino por el pasillo principal para buscar a milk pero al que encontró fue a vegeta mirando por una de las ventanas con una gran nostalgia en la mirada que a bulma se le olvido el altercado de la mañana...sin embargo decidió no decirle nada y paso a su lado totalmente indiferente…vegeta volteo a mirarla, la chica le llamaba mucho la atención era muy linda pero no quería dar pie a malos entendidos. Bulma no logro encontrar a milk sin embargo encontró a Videl que ya iba de salida para su casa…

Bulma: Videl…hey Videl…Vámonos juntas no encontré a milk...

Videl: olvídalo milk esta con goku le estaba mostrando el instituto...ahhh bulma me quiero morir estoy muy avergonzada…hoy cometí el peor error de mi vida...

Bulma: ya, ya amiga sea lo que sea se va a solucionar vamos te invito a mi casa, quédate conmigo...

Videl: está bien en tu casa hablaremos mejor

En eso milk venia corriendo para alcanzarlas…hey chicas vamos hoy fue un dia súper...

Bulma: dilo por ti…Ese vegeta es un grosero

Videl: ahhh bulma ya no sigas con eso de verdad no es bueno.

Milk: uhmm pero goku es tan amable y muy dulce…Ahhh es tan lindo!

Bulma: uhmm aún no lo conoces bien mejor no te ilusiones... No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí con el idiota de yamcha que resultó ser un mujeriego y mentiroso

Milk: sabes es muy amable creo que serían buenos amigos…jajaj mañana te lo presentare para que veas que no es como vegeta

Bulma: está bien, está bien pero vámonos ya hoy he tenido un dia de perros y quiero darme un baño de burbujas y cenar con ustedes...jaja

Vegeta observaba de lejos como bulma se iba con sus dos amigas...en lo que una mano se posa en su hombro…era goku… quien notaba que vegeta estaba muy distraído mas no se percató de lo que él estaba viendo.

Goku: nos vamos a casa, sabes milk fue muy amable conmigo… y me presto sus apuntes... como te fue con bulma?

Vegeta: para que quieres saber, además esa chica es muy grosera jmpp

Goku: solo espero que no la hayas hecho enfadar vegeta, recuerda que eres nuevo y necesitas toda la ayuda posible para ponerte al dia

Vegeta: yo no necesito ayuda de nadie jmpp

En eso llego gohan saludando a goku y vegeta…. hola chicos espero no haberme tardado tanto vamos a casa? Oh por cierto supieron que una de sus compañeras creo que la que se llama bulma gano esta mañana la competencia de atletismo?

Vegeta: a quien le interesa eso...no es más que una simple chica

Gohan: pues no lo creo esa chica es la heredera de la corporación capsula y además es una genio…solo que es muy reservada y no tiene muchos amigos aquí

Goku: a mí me parece una buena chica mañana le pediré que seamos amigos jeje

Los chicos se marcharon a casa finalmente el dia se acabó, bulma, Videl y milk cenaban en el cuarto de bulma muy animadas riéndose de todas las cosas que pasaron durante el dia.

Videl: jajajaaj hubieras visto la cara de bulma cuando vegeta le dijo eso ajajja daba miedo milk!

Milk: me imagino al fin encontró alguien con el mismo genio que ella jajaj

Bulma: ya dejen de reírse, además ese vegeta me debe una, nunca ningún chico había sido así de descortés conmigo uhss

Milk: sabes goku me conto que era un príncipe y que se cansó de vivir solo por eso se vino a vivir con gohan y el a lo mejor es que estaba nervioso

Bulma: uhmm no lo sé pero no pienso olvidar así de fácil lo que me dijo jmpp…

Milk: vamos bulma dale una oportunidad.. Ya sé por qué no lo invitas a salir mañana después de clases?...vamos inténtalo sí!

Bulma. Ahss milk ..Está bien pero si no resulta será tu culpa

Videl: chicas pronto habrá un viaje escolar van a ir...será en una montaña...por favor vamos…si

Bulma: está bien yo iré y tu milk también iras

Milk: por supuesto, no las dejaría solas ni loca jaja

Bulma: al fin que fue lo que te paso hoy Videl por que estabas llorando

Videl recordó lo que le había pasado con gohan y se puso roja y no sabía cómo explicar ..Pero comenzó a relatar lo sucedido y sus amigas solo explotaron de risa, la chica se relajó y también comenzó a reírse de lo sucedido, saben mañana le diré que me gusta espero que todo salga bien.


	2. una disculpa sincera?

A la mañana siguiente bulma se levantó muy temprano a hacer ejercicio…normalmente corría todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela para relajarse… pero esa mañana sería diferente pues vegeta también salía muy temprano a hacer ejercicio, bulma iba corriendo con unos shorts azules y una camiseta rosada…contenta porque el dia estaba amaneciendo muy hermoso. Llego hasta el parque cerca de su casa y se sentó para estirar sus piernas haciendo pequeñas flexiones. Cuando ve que viene subiendo una figura a lo lejos. Los ojos de bulma se abrieron para divisar quien era...Oh no es ese engreído de vegeta...mejor me voy antes de que me fastidie la mañana. Pero cuando se disponía a marcharse vegeta la alcanzo a ver y en un intento de alcanzarla comenzó a correr más a prisa…bulma volteaba de reojo y lo veía acercarse cada vez más…hasta que por fin estaban a la par…

Bulma: buenos días…dijo fríamente

Vegeta: vaya parece que no amaneciste de buen humor...

Bulma: es que se me acaba de quitar sabes...

Vegeta: oh que mala noticia…decía sarcásticamente

Bulma: sabes me entere de que eres un príncipe es verdad?

Vegeta: pues si ...Pero que rápido corren los rumores en esta ciudad

Bulma: sabes para mi eres totalmente un príncipe…decía la joven con una voz muy sexy

Vegeta se sonrojo ante lo dicho por la joven. Y bulma noto esto y supo que el momento de su venganza había llegado.

Vegeta: a que te refieres exactamente, decía el joven curioso de la respuesta de la joven

Bulma: pues si eres el gran príncipe de los groseros.. .uhmmp

Bulma acelero el ritmo de sus pasos dejando atrás a un vegeta envuelto en una furia que parecía que sus pasos también se aceleraban…bulma al ver esto comenzó a correr de verdad al ver que el príncipe se acercaba cada vez más..

Bulma: diablos en que me metí…ahhh por que no pude quedarme callada.., bueno después de todo él se lo busco…

Vegeta: ya verás cuando te atrape...te enseñare a respetar a un príncipe..

Bulma volteo su cabeza y le saco la lengua a vegeta , lo que termino de encender más la furia que este traía encima…pero al hacer esto se descuidó del camino y se cayó en un pequeño barranco que había al costado. La joven quedo cubierta de hojas…y con un raspón en su pierna...comenzó a llorar no tanto por el golpe sino por quedar en ridículo ante vegeta quien estaba parado al pie del pequeño barranco con una sonrisa burlesca que ya no pudo contener más..

Vegeta: jajajaaj si serás descuidada como se te ocurre correr sin mirar al frente jajajaaj

Bulma: ya cállate y lárgate de aquí tonto! Decía la joven lanzándole hojas

Bulma se levantó en medio de las hojas con un genio de los mil diablos… Subió el pequeño barranco hasta donde estaba vegeta y le estampo una cachetada …con lágrimas en sus ojos

Bulma: eres un idiota…un total idiota...de príncipe solo tienes el título…nunca había conocido a un patán tan grande como tú … y ver que te iba a invitar a salir para hacer las paces…pero sabes por mí te puedes desaparecer pequeño idiota!

Vegeta se quedó petrificado al parecer esta vez sí se había pasado con la chica pero no lo reconocería…cuando trato de articular palabra ya bulma se había marchado…suspiro…ahora si le debía una disculpa de verdad. Mientras bulma llego toda sucia y llena aun de hojas en su cabello y con un raspón bastante notorio en su pierna, Videl y milk se sorprendieron mucho..

Milk: dios que te paso bulma parece que te hubiese pasado un camión encima

Bulma: si ese camión se llama vegeta...el muy idiota comenzó a molestarme y no me fije por donde iba y me caí en un pequeño barranco y por si fuera poco ese idiota ni se preocupó solo comenzó a reírse...es un idiota milk…sniff...buuua...me duele la pierna…

Videl y milk ayudaron a bulma para que se quitara la ropa sucia y se alistara para irse con ellas al instituto…milk vendo la pierna de bulma al parecer el golpe le había dejado un moretón considerable…las chicas salieron muy arregladas esa mañana al instituto Videl quería confesarle a gohan lo que sentía por él y milk quería invitar a salir a goku a comer después de clases y bulma no quería ni verle la cara ese dia a vegeta así que prefirió saltarse la primera clase y se quedó en la pista haciendo calentamiento para trotar…

Cuando las chicas entraron al salón ya goku y vegeta estaban en sus lugares. Vegeta miro con detenimiento buscando a bulma pero no la vio…sintió como si una flecha le hubiera atravesado la espalda…al parecer la conciencia lo remordía...milk al ver que él estaba buscando a bulma con la mirada , se acercó a él y dándole una fuerte palmada a su silla… lo miro de frente y le dijo:

Milk: mi amiga está mal por tu culpa así que espero tengas lista una disculpa por que esta vez te pasaste…y pensar que ella había planeado invitarte a salir para olvidar lo de ayer, pero eres todo un caso así que espero que te disculpes como se debe, entendiste decía milk mirándolo con unos ojos amenazadores…

Vegeta: uhmm si me disculpo o no eso, no es tu problema...jmpp..

Milk casi se abalanza sobre él tenía ganas de estrangular su cuello…pero goku quien había escuchado todo interfirió y mirando a vegeta fijamente le pidió que se disculpara con bulma de una forma muy amable…vegeta accedió ..

Vegeta: pero me disculpare cuando quiera…y si ella acepta mi disculpas

Milk: más te vale…ella hoy solo vino por una prueba de atletismo así que búscala cuando termine la clase en el gimnasio entendiste y se amable.

Las clases terminaron goku y milk salieron al jardín y se sentaron juntos bajo el árbol de cerezo… muy tímida miraba a goku con gran nerviosismo… goku lo noto y también comenzó a ponerse nervioso..

Milk: ehh. Goku te gustaría. Te gustaría salir a comer conmigo hoy , vamos al centro comercial hay restaurantes muy buenos allí te gustaría?

Goku: está bien, claro que me gustaría ir contigo así de paso y aprovecho a comprarme unas camisas me ayudarías a escogerlas jeje..

Milk: claro…por supuesto...entonces nos veremos a las 7 en la casa de bulma..

Goku: está bien no te preocupes soy muy puntual jeje.

Amos se miraron conteniendo las ganas de besarse al parecer había sido amor a primera vista pero ambos preferían llevar las cosas despacio así que se quedaron bajo el árbol todo el descanso platicando de un sinfín de cosas; mientras Videl se armaba de valor para confesársele a gohan, camino hasta el salón de gohan y lo llamo para hablar con él, gohan accedió gustoso a él también le gustaba Videl desde hace tiempo..

Videl: eh gohan siento mucho lo de ayer…quería pedirte disculpas…

Gohan: no te preocupes no fue nada. Discúlpame tú.. Es más como disculpa quisiera invitarte a salir, quieres salir esta noche conmigo?

Videl sentía que su cuerpo flotaba ante las palabras que salían de la boca de gohan SALIR, NOCHE, TU Y YO! Videl se puso roja pero accedió… claro que si a qué horas pasas por mí?

Gohan : como a las 7 te parece ?

Videl: por supuesto estaré lista me puedes recoger donde bulma, sabes donde es cierto?

Gohan: claro entonces es una cita, esperare con gusto hasta esa hora

Videl: está bien entonces adiós

La chica sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad todo le había salido bien…milk también se encontraba muy feliz cuando las dos se encontraron saltaron abrazándose de felicidad…

Videl: milk, me invito a salir me siento muy feliz debemos decirle a bulma..

Milk: yo también voy a salir hoy estoy muy emocionada…parece un sueño vamos a buscar a bulma, jajaj, vamos!

Las dos iban corriendo hacia la pista cuando se toparon con una imagen sorprendente eran vegeta y bulma hablando lo mas de tranquilos frente a la pista, ambas se escondieron tras unos árboles observando atentas lo que pasaba..

Bulma: que quieres ahora? haz venido a terminar de burlarte por que no fue suficiente esta mañana..

Vegeta: no , no he venido a eso he venido a disculparme, lamento haberme reído de ti ..Decía aguantando las ganas de reír ante la cara de bulma...lamento no haberte ayudado a levantarte...pshh...Pshh…jajajaajaj lo siento no puedo fue muy gracioso…jajaj

Bulma: eres un grosero desaparece de mi vista.

Vegeta: ya, ya discúlpame , quiero invitarte a salir para hacer las paces, sé que tú lo querías hacer y reconozco que no he sido el mejor desde que llegue así que salimos hoy?

Bulma: y que te hace pensar que aceptare salir con un patán como tu jmpp

Vegeta: pues si no quieres no te obligare, eso sí solo me dejas claro que me tienes miedo

Bulma: miedo yo de un tonto como tú ja, a que oras quieres salir pequeño

Vegeta: nunca me vuelvas a llamar pequeño o te arrepentirás, nos vemos a las 7 en tu casa y más te vale estar lista no soy de mucha paciencia!

Bulma: si no llegas a esa hora sabré que te acobardaste

Vegeta: uhmm yo soy muy cumplido no se tu

Vegeta se fue caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y volteo a mirar a bulma, realmente esa chica le atraía mucho pero no sabía cómo decirlo era la primera vez que se sentía así por una chica, antes había tenido amoríos fugaces pero nunca lo habían hecho sentir intimidado, esa chica lo intimidaba con solo su presencia.

Bulma: hay vegeta no sabes con quien estas tratando… te voy a dejar anonadado cuando nos veamos hoy en la noche.. Los ojos de la joven se iluminaban con un tinte pícaro.

Videl y milk que observaban de lejos salieron corriendo y se abalanzaron sobre bulma diciéndole entre risas… te vimos …que hablabas con el dinos …dinos..

Bulma: pues se disculpó y me invito a salir hoy

Las dos chicas se miraron el rostro y sonrieron…Pues a nosotras también vamos a salir hoy...

Bulma: pues entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a comprar ropa para esta noche y a arreglarnos jaja pienso dejar boquiabierto al tonto de vegeta...

Milk: esta bien vamos entonces no perdamos más el tiempo

Videl: chicas aun estamos en clases jajaj tenemos que esperar un poco

Bulma y milk suspiraron…ohh es cierto volvamos a clases ya va a empezar la clase del al maestra lanch y ya saben que ella es de un humor muy cambiante


	3. tres citas una noche magica

Las chicas Salieron A Toda prisa para arreglarse en solitario pues les quedaban 2 horas para Hacerlo, Bulma ESTABA Con Los nervios de punta, Videl ESTABA tan pensativa en Lo que sé iba ONU Poner la leche y ESTABA pálida Como la nieve. Al Llegar a la casa Bulma comenzo ONU armario desarmar Do ¿Buscando un traje ideales para la cita ... MIENTRAS leche ayudaba a maquillar la ONU Videl ...

Bulma: DIOSS! QUE DEMONIOS ME PONGO

Leche: cálmate jaja ni Que Fuera La Primera Vez Que con ventas ONU jajajaaj chico

Videl: Cierto: hay tantas cosas: Además necesidad eres muy bonita de cualquier Manera

Bulma miro con amor Una SUS DOS amigas ... cielos chicas las amo de verdad ... ahhh ya apúrense hora Perdimos Medios de Comunicación ...

Leche y Videl se arreglaron muy hermosas para la cita, Lucía leche ONU Hermoso traje de colores lila corto ONU de la estafa pequeño escote no muy insinuante Do Cabello recogido Y tacones Altos UNOS Que hacian resaltar SUS piernas tonificadas ... MIENTRAS Que Videl Lucía ONU traje de color de verde Esmeralda ceñido al Cuerpo con tacones de color de la UNOS de Igual y Un cuello de perlas blancas Que hacian resaltar su maquillaje ... Y Finalmente Bulma opto por un Vestido corto Extremadamente corto con profundo escote en V en su espalda y uno pequeño en Su pecho se coloco UNOS tacones Altos rojos y se solto su cabellera completo su atuendo con Una Pequeña Cartera de colores de dorado Que Hacia juego con SUS aretes y Su cuello ... Antes de salir Bulma Saco Un pequeño cofre de su armario ¿Y Se parto Frente a sus amigas ...

Bulma: chicas les Tengo Un Presente Parr Las Dos úsenlos favor espero les guste POR

Bulma abrió el cofre y Saco dos Flores Hechas en brillantes piedras Para Que sus amigas las lucieran en su cabello ... las chicas miraron el obsequio con emoción ya Que Eran muy lindas Una leche le dio ONU loto blanco muy hermoso ya Videl le dio Una rosa roja ... las chicas se Dieron un abrazo y Miembro en un tono solitario le Dieron las Gracias a Bulma por el obsequio ...

Videl: Gracias Bulma eres la mejor ...

Leche: Gracias Por Estar Conmigo siempre amiga

Las tres Salieron a la puerta A Esperar a Uno de Sus Cada chicos ...

Por Otro Lado En La casa de los chicos TODO Era Un desorden gohan AÚN SE ESTABA duchando, goku pecado Sabia Que camisa colocarse y vegeta ESTABA enredado con el nudo de la corbata Así Que decidio llevarla pecado ...

Goku: vegeta Cual crees Que Me quedaria mejor la blanca o la azul?

Vegeta: ¿Por qué diablos? Me tarde Preguntas ESO Colócate del la A QUE SEA UN torpe VAS Llegar

Gohan salia del baño colocándose Una camisa A Toda prisa ... Recordo Que Tenia un regalo para Videl Que habia Comprado para la cita era Un pequeño oso de felpa Y Lo Tenia Listo para entregárselo. El joven ESTABA muy entusiasmado con la cita ...

Gohan: Y Que les van a regalar las chicas ... Una digo Deben de regalarles ALGÚN Presente o no? en especial con tu vegeta Porque Despues de todo esta cita ES Para Hacer Las Pasea Bulma y pedirle disculpas jajaj.

Vegeta se Puso era pálido verdad si iba a pedir disculpas lo correcto era llevarle la unidad ONU Presente ... pero ya era tarde para eso muy ... sin embargo de Recordo Que a la vuelta de Su Casa Habia Una floristería Que cerraba tarde .. . Así Que opto por ir ONU buscarle Unas flores de Pero El Pecado Que nadie se Diera Cuenta .. Vegeta Término de arreglarse Definitivamente habia Quedado perfecto opto por un traje entero de color de negro con camisa blanca abierta Una Medio en Los Primeros Botones Debajo pecado La Corbata Y Como ya salio ESTABA listo a Buscar Las Flores Antes de Que Los Dos chicos sí dieran Cuenta de Sus aviones ...

Vegeta: hasta luego par de torpes Más tarde nos vemos

Gohan: Que ya te VAS SI AÚN Falta Hora Media, goku AÚN SE ESTA Cambiando Porque No nos esperas.

Vegeta: ni loco ustedes se Tardan Demasiado Mas Bien apúrense Para Que lleguen A Tiempo La Casa de Bulma Ninguna Está muy Lejos Pero si se van sin Siguen demorando un Llegar a Tiempo ... vegeta Recordo Las Palabras de Bulma Y sin perder Quiso Más Tiempo Así Que salio de la casa y se dirigió Como un cohete a comprar Las Flores ... Pero CUANDO llego pecado Sabia Que escoger ... eS Eso Se Acerco el vendedor ...

Vendedor: aun no se deciden Si Quiere le puedo Ayudar en solitario descríbame Como Es La Persona A Quien Le Va A las obsequiar flores ...

Vegeta: ehh ... pues es ella del ... uhmm Como decirlo ... a ver ... Uhmm ... Si Es bonita Pero Tiene Un mal genio ... ... es gritona y muy caprichosa por Lo Que alcanzo a ver ... uhmm Pero también es amable y muy dulce ...

Vendedor: pues entonces ya esta listo su ramo ... El vendedor le habia armado ONU hermoso ramo muy ... Cada flor de este ramo Tiene Un poco de la personalidad de Esa Chica se que le gustara ...

Vegeta: uhmm Mas Te Vale ...

Vegeta salio caminando en Dirección a la casa de Bulma llevaba ONU hermoso ramo de flores En sus manos sin embargo no hay heno ellas Estafadores era muy Delicado ya en solitario Que le parecían Una formalidad ... Pero en el fondo de Realmente Esperaba ver El Rostro de Bulma Cuando Se entregara las Lavara y su imagen mála con Ella. Goku y Gohan Salieron corriendo de la casa se les habia Hecho Muy Tarde por arreglarse Varias Veces, goku Corrió Más Rápido Que Gohan dejándolo Atrás en el Camino alcanzo ONU divisar la ONU vegeta Pero No se detuvo Queria Llegar Lo Más Pronto Posible ...

Goku: hey vegeta Sino te apresuras llegaras tarde jajajaaj

Vegeta: veremos lo ESO del

Gohan: hey chicos espérenme ... Como diablos Corren ... ah ... ahhh ° - °!

Goku llego Primero a la casa de Bulma con Una gran sonrisa toco el timbre ... y espero Una cola Saliera leche ...

Leche: wow Que los Eres puntual ... te ves muy bien jajaj ... vamos ... adiós chicas que pasen Una Feliz noche nos vemos LUEGO!

Bulma y la leche se despidieron de la chica no antes sin advertirle Una goku ...

Bulma: Que Mas Te Vale no quieras Pasar de listo con mi amiga Entendiste

Goku: ehh ... Si No Te preocupes cuidare muy bien de ella ... goku Sentia ONU escalofrío en su Cuerpo de ver el rostro amenazante de Bulma ...

Videl: umrr ... Umrr ... Mas Te Vale Que No intentes nada extraño conozco a todos los Policías de esta ciudad ... ... uhmmp

Leche y goku Salieron corriendo de la casa ya que Si seguían alli su cita IBA Una Terminar Muy Pronto ... en eso llego con vegeta Una cara de Pocos AMIGOS Por Que goku le tomo la Delantera Al Llegar Primero ... toco el timbre. .. y Bulma abrió la Puerta y se quedo atónita al ver Una vegetación tan apuesto moreno Formales ... era de Ese Hombre Demasiado apuesto para Ser verdad ... por Otro Lado vegeta quedo perplejo al ver lo hermosa Que ESTABA Bulma ... inconscientemente queria tocar Todo el Cuerpo provocativo de la joven de Pero Su cordura lo Hizo reaccionar y le entrego el ramo de la ONU Bulma.

Vegeta: ujmm ... buenas noches ... toma te traje Esto Es Para Ti ... le entrego el ramo de la ONU poco sonrojado

Bulma: gracias ... estan muy bellas me encantan Como supiste Que Me gustaban Estas flores ... jajaj estan muy lindas de verdad muchas gracias ... voy a ponerlas en agua Espérame Un Segundo por favor ... Bulma entro y coloco las Flores en un jarrón con agua .. .al salir le agradeció el detalle ONU de la estafa vegeta un beso en la mejilla Que Puso al Príncipe Rojo Como Nunca ...

Vegeta: ya tarde Vámonos ... SE N Hace

Bulma: ya donde vamos ... espero Un mar Que Un lindo Un sitio ...

Vegeta se ruborizó sintio Que su Corazón se aceleraba ... Pero Que Tiene Salón ESTA PUEDE Mujer Como Ponerme así ... no lo puedo creer me siento nervioso ... diablos ...

Vegeta: Pues Vamos a ir de la ONU Un restaurante Que esta es la uña de Las Colinas Al Norte de Aquí Así Que Apresúrate ... Antes de Que Cambie de opinión ...

Bulma: jajaj Que me tienes miedo "Príncipe" no lo puedo creer!

Vegeta: jaja ya desearas Poder hacerme Sentir Así

Videl: bueno váyanse Ya o no van a Tener Una cita de verdad si se quedan peleando en la puerta

Bulma: it Cierto Vamos dados Príncipe En un tono burlesco Tomando de la mano a vegeta ... Miniatura mentales "Esta noche va Una muy divertida Ser, te voy a torturar Como No tienes ni idea Jeeje."

Vegeta: VAMOS Señorita Bulma Decia sarcásticamente "uhmm esta noche vas a suplicarme que te bese jajajaajaj" Nota de mentales

Videl observaba SE IBA de Como La Pareja tomados de la mano, ciertamente sí Veía raro ya Que Bulma lucia feliz y eso era Algo que hay Hacia Mucho Veía en su amiga ...

Videl: jajajaaj al fin una Sonrisa sincera amiga puedo ver Que Vas A Pasar una noche Fantástica, pasarla a solas espero yo también ... suerte

Gohan: hola hermosa dama, espero no haberme tardado del del tanto y de Ser Así acepto el castigo que me quieras dar ... Decia El joven cubriendo su rostro con el oso de felpa

Videl: Claro que no te castigare de Hecho Llegaste A La Hora Que jajaj prometiste

Gohan: fiuuf ... que bueno entonces vamos voy a llevarte a la feria Que llego a la ciudad va ONU divertido Ser muy

Videl: Acuerdo de entonces VAMOS ...

Gohan le extendió la mano a Videl para llevarla del brazo ... Videl accedió ONU de la estafa del del tanto de timidez

Videl: Aunque No sabes lo creas es mi primera cita ...

Gohan: ENTONCES soy un hombre afortunado de Tener tan bella mi para Compaía

Ambos siguieron su camino Hasta la feria Donde planeaban Pasar la noche divirtiéndose en Los juegos ... Al Parecer Las Tres citas con serian Diferentes matices leche y Goku Irian uno ONU de los restaurantes del Centro Comercial y LUEGO de compras, Vegeta y Bulma se Irian Una unidad ONU restaurante muy elegante al norte ...


	4. luz verde al amor

El centro comercial estaba a reventar al parecer había un concurso de comida en uno de los restaurantes más famosos del centro el restaurante kame house y el chef krilin estaba retando a los participantes a un concurso de comida en el que el ganador tendría 1 mes de comida gratis si podían comer todos los platillos que el preparara en menos de 3 minutos; a goku le brillaron los ojos si algo le encantaba era la comida y antes que nada los desafíos así que tomo a milk de la mano y entraron al restaurante y se inscribieron para el desafío.

Chef krilin: buenas noches queridos damas y caballeros…competidores están listos para la prueba…les advierto no será nada fácil así que en sus marcas listos fuera….

Goku: milk ganare este desafío ya veras

Milk: ehh…si pero procura no comer de más, al parecer ya las otras parejas se están rindiendo…

Cuando milk le dice esto a goku su cara se asombra al ver que ya el chico estaba devorando la mitad de los platos con una increíble velocidad…dios si sigue comiendo ganaremos de verdad jajajaaj… la competencia estaba por terminar y cuando el reloj iba a contar el último segundo goku acababa con el ultimo platillo…el chef krilin quedo en shock no pensaba encontrar a alguien que comiera tanto esa noche…

Chef krilin: y los ganadores son la pareja de goku y milk…felicitaciones tienen un mes de comida gratis en el restaurante kame house

Goku de la emoción agarro a milk de la cintura y la alzo de felicidad….mientras que milk estaba tan contenta que no paraba de sonreír…

Goku: vez milk te dije que ganaríamos ajajja…

Milk: si, ganamos gracias a ti…

Ambos se miraron fijamente con unas ganas inmensas de besarse y cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo los interrumpieron para entregarles el premio…ambos se sonrojaron…recibieron el premio y siguieron su recorrido por el centro comercial tomados de la mano…mirándose con una intensidad en la que deseaban desaparecer al resto de las personas y quedar ellos dos solos en el mundo…

Goku: ehh…milk me acompañas a comprar las camisetas que te dije la tienda no está muy lejos de aquí…

Milk: por supuesto vamos…me he divertido mucho esta noche contigo sabes jajajaaj.

Ambos entraron a una tienda de ropa…goku comenzó a ver las camisetas pero no se decidía por ninguna…así que decidió preguntarle a milk cual le quedaría mejor…milk escogió unas y le dijo que la mejor forma de saberlo era probándoselas…así que goku entro al cambiador a medírselas y milk se sentó enfrente esperando a aunque este saliera pero goku sin darse cuenta no cerro bien la puerta del vestidor y justo cuando este se estaba sacando la camisa la puerta se abrió y milk quedo boquiabierta al ver el escultural pecho de goku…

Milk: nota mental "este hombre es perfecto…no sé cuánto podre aguantar más a su lado sin devorarlo"

Goku se puso todas las camisetas que milk le entrego…sabes milk me las llevare todas tus gustos son muy parecidos a los míos….

Milk completamente sonrojada sentía que su cuerpo flotaba cada vez que goku se acercaba a ella…

Goku: quieres ver una película conmigo vamos al cine

Milk: si…claro vamos…

Ambos salieron al cine, compraron las entradas y pasaron a la sala…se sentaron juntos…todo estaba muy oscuro…cuando la película comenzó goku miro fijamente a milk y paso su brazo detrás de ella, dibujando una sonrisa a la cual milk correspondía con igual intensidad…los minutos pasaban y había mucha tensión entre ellos por la necesidad de darse un beso que sellara esa cita…goku acerco su rostro al de milk y cálidamente le dio un beso que a milk le ilumino el alma pero ella acelero el ritmo del beso acariciando el rostro de goku y enredando sus dedos en el cabello de goku…se soltaron de ese beso que casi los asfixia…respirando con el corazón a mil y se volvieron a besar una y otra y otra vez…hasta que goku interrumpió los besos para hacerle una pregunta con una cara algo seria

Goku: milk quieres ser…mí…mi novia?

Milk: si…jaja…claro que si…me asustaste con esa cara tan seria…

Goku: es que no quería que pensaras que era una broma…pero estoy muy feliz de verdad…gracias por aceptar…

Milk y goku se quedaron abrazados durante la película suspirando de amor el uno por el otro.

Mientras tanto en la feria Videl y gohan se divertían sin parar se montaron en la montaña rusa se tomaron muchas fotos divertidas; probaron manzanas acarameladas y muchos dulces, se reían sin parar definitivamente se entendían a la perfección….Videl quiso probar suerte en los dardos pero no lograba dar en el blanco así que gohan decidió intentarlo y atino a darle en el centro del blanco, ganándose un premio…

Vendedor: puedes elegir el premio que desees para tu novia

Gohan se sonrojo a morir y Videl agachaba la cabeza de la vergüenza…gohan tratando de disimular le pregunto calmadamente que deseaba de premio…

Videl: pues quiero ese gato de felpa para que acompañe el que me regalaste…

Vendedor: tome señorita que lo disfrute…hacen bonita pareja

Los chicos siguieron caminando juntos y de repente gohan abrazo a Videl y mirándola al rostro le confeso que le gustaba mucho…

Gohan: Videl…siempre me has gustado…pero no encontraba la forma de decírtelo…pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad…quiero que sepas que me gustas y mucho por eso te pido por favor quieres ser mi novia…prometo...el chico fue interrumpido por un gran beso que Videl le dio que lo dejo asombrado al principio pero luego se fundieron en un abrazo ardiente; gohan acariciaba la cintura de Videl estrechándola hacia su cuerpo…Videl podía sentir el calor en el pecho de gohan…ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas abrazándose, dándose besos bajo el cielo estrellado…

Videl: gohan me has hecho muy feliz hoy…gracias

Gohan: no gracias a ti….hoy he tenido el mejor dia de mi vida

Ambos se miraron fijamente y se dieron nuevamente un beso que no querían terminar pues ambos sentían que sus almas se habían fusionado en una pasión incontenible…


	5. me he enamorado?

Bulma y vegeta entraron al restaurante una vez dentro llamaron mucho la atención sin duda bulma estaba radiante y vegeta no dejaba de hacer suspirar a las jóvenes que estaban en el restaurante…vegeta rodeo la cintura de bulma con su mano mostrándoles a todos que no había espacio para nadie más…pero bulma se zafo del agarre del príncipe sutilmente…

Bulma: uhmm…uhmmp…no te pases querido príncipe vamos a nuestra mesa por favor…

Vegeta: jmpp… no me digas que te dio miedo que te sujetara….oh te intimide jajajaaj

Bulma: ya quisieras jajajaaj

Mesero: pasen por aquí, joven bulma hacía mucho tiempo que no habíamos tenido su hermosa presencia en este lugar…en honor a su visita les daré una de nuestras mesas en la terraza superior solo estarán ustedes dos…le parece?

Bulma: si muchísimas gracias

El mesero se alejó…y vegeta se quedó sorprendido ante la actitud de este con bulma…que miles de preguntas curiosas pasaban por su mente…sin embrago estaba esperando el momento preciso para hacerlas ya que no quería que bulma se cerrara a contestarle…la terraza estaba sin duda hermosa adornada con luces tenues que hacían un ambiente relajado y propicio para una cita realmente romántica, la mesa estaba adornada con unas pequeñas velas y un ramo pequeño de flores blancas …bulma y vegeta se acercaron a la mesa; vegeta abrió la silla para que bulma se sentara…bulma atendiendo el gesto se sentó y le agradeció con la cabeza…vegeta se sentó frente a ella…sin duda bulma era muy bella esos ojos azules tan claros y profundos como el mar y esa piel blanca y suave hacían que vegeta no dejara de mirarla…

Bulma: que tanto me miras nunca habías visto a una chica tan linda como yo jajajaajaj

Vegeta: en realidad no…pero debe ser el cansancio que me está haciendo alucinar jaja

Bulma: sabes si te hubieras quedado con la boca callada hubiera sido un momento realmente hermoso…pero tenías que arruinarlo…

Vegeta: jajajaaj pero que tenías pensado hacerme…oh no que mente tan retorcida tienes jajaj pensaste que te besaría…

Bulma: besarte a ti no seas iluso jajajaaj ni en mil años besaría a un grosero como tu

Vegeta: estas segura…que no me besarías aun si tuvieras la oportunidad

Bulma: completamente segura

Vegeta acerco su mano a la de bulma quien estaba fría de los nervios y la abrazo con su mano; a bulma se le erizo la piel…vegeta la miraba con unos ojos provocativos llenos de pasión y eso hacía que su corazón se revolucionara de latidos…

Bulma: nota mental "diablos cálmate bulma, solo te está provocando no caigas tan pronto"

Vegeta: que pasa mujer solo te he tocado la mano y estas como un iceberg jajajaaj

Bulma: es que está empezando a hacer frio es todo…

Vegeta: entonces ven levántate vamos a ver la ciudad desde el balcón mientras llega el mesero

Bulma: está bien…pero no intentes nada…

Vegeta sonrío levemente y extendió su mano a bulma quien la tomo y camino junto a el hacia el balcón …la vista era hermosa se veía toda la ciudad iluminada era un espectáculo precioso para la vista…bulma estaba tan emocionada por la vista que apretó un poco la mano de vegeta…lo que provoco que a este se le acelerara el pulso…en eso ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente …su corazones estaban desesperados por consumir el deseo de besarse…vegeta comenzó a pasar sus manos por la cintura de bulma y esta comenzó a subir sus manos hasta el cuello del príncipe…y acercándosele al oído la chica le susurro…

Bulma: si me quieres besar aun te falta para que me convenzas

Vegeta: pues eso se puede arreglar dime lo que falta

Bulma: dime por que fuiste tan grosero conmigo cuando nos conocimos

Vegeta: pues…es que…no reacciono muy bien a los cambios y estar cerca de ti me ponía muy nervioso eso es todo…te he dicho la verdad

Bulma: yo pensé que no me querías cerca de ti…que te caía mal…pero cuando me pediste salir para hacer las paces…vi a un chico muy diferente y eso me gusta sabes…

Vegeta se sonrojo por completo no sabía cómo hacia bulma para sacar todo lo que el realmente pensaba sin ningún esfuerzo…sin duda estaba hechizado por la belleza de esta… sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones entrecortadas…bulma lo miraba fijamente y vegeta correspondía esa mirada…sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente…y cuando estaban a punto de besarse entra el mesero y los interrumpe…ambos se separan de inmediato…

Mesero: joven le he traído el menú se los dejare aquí cuando decidan que pedir por favor llámenme

Vegeta: está bien muchas gracias…decía el joven colocando sus manos en la cara ante la decepción de haber perdido la oportunidad de besar a bulma…

Bulma: vamos a pedir de una vez no te parece…

Vegeta suspiro y camino hacia la mesa como si sus pies pesaran una tonelada no podía creer que había perdido una oportunidad así...ambos se sentaron nuevamente en la mesa y trataban de esquivar sus miradas…hasta que bulma rompió el hielo

Bulma: vegeta discúlpame si te incomode hace poco…

Vegeta: no sé de qué hablas solo respondí lo que me preguntaste…

Bulma: ehh si es verdad y aprovechando esta velada quiero que comencemos de nuevo…

Vegeta: a que te refieres

Bulma se levantó de su mesa y extendió su mano hacia vegeta…y se presentó nuevamente

Bulma: mucho gusto mi nombre es bulma brief soy heredera de la corporación capsula y me gusta mucho el atletismo…espero que nos llevemos bien

Vegeta se levantó de su silla y le dio un abrazo que a bulma dejo sin palabras esta le correspondió abrazándolo

Vegeta: empecemos otra vez…esta vez si seré un verdadero príncipe jajajaaj

Ambos se separaron entre risas…sosteniéndose de las manos y se volvieron a sentar

Bulma: y que vas a ordenar

Vegeta: no tengo mucha hambre que digamos…más bien tengo antojos de otra cosa, decía mirando provocativamente a bulma…

Bulma: jajajaaj que cosas dices… espero que no tengas ningún pensamiento retorcido conmigo jajajaaj

Vegeta: nota mental" si me pudieras leer la mente" jajajaaj

Bulma: de que te ríes…vaya definitivamente eres una persona muy peculiar

Ambos pasaron una velada muy agradable sin duda bulma y vegeta estaban flechados sin embargo aún no se decidían a dar el primer paso…salieron del restaurante y se fueron caminando bajo la noche estrellada llegaron a un pequeño parque que está cerca y caminaron hasta un pequeño puente que estaba sobre un lago…ambos contemplaban las estrellas…

Bulma: vegeta hace frio…me estoy congelando

Vegeta se acercó y rodeo a bulma con su saco…diciéndole...ten espero que te sirva para que no tengas más frio…bulma lo miro con gran ternura…y dándole las gracias le dio un beso en la mejilla…vegeta la miro fijamente y tomo su mentón dándole un beso tan vibrante que a bulma se le quito el frio de inmediato, vegeta comenzó a abrazar cada vez más a bulma hacia su cuerpo, sus manos recorrían la piel suave de la joven posándose en sus caderas las cual apretaba con pasión…bulma recorría la espalda de vegeta con igual intensidad de deseos pero en un momento reaccionaron y se separaron bruscamente…

Vegeta: creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa

Bulma: ehhm…sí creo que es lo mejor, sabes he pasado una noche muy interesante me gustaría volver a pasar otra noche así…

Vegeta: pues solo tenemos que elegir el dia jajajaaj

Bulma y vegeta caminaron hasta la casa abrazados cuando iban llegando divisaron la figura de Videl y milk que la estaban esperando en la puerta…al parecer habían llegado antes los chicos las habían regresado con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros…las chicas al ver que bulma regresaba con vegeta desaparecieron de la puerta y se fueron a espiar por una de las ventanas…

Bulma: buenas noches vegeta…gracias otra vez

Vegeta: nos vemos mañana

Bulma antes de que este se fuera le dio un abrazo fuerte y le susurró al oído: te espero mañana luego de clases vamos a caminar un rato te parece…vegeta sonrío y acepto la invitación…vegeta se marchó y bulma quedo flotando en el aire por unos instantes en su mente decia creo que me he enamorado ; antes de que sus amigas la hicieran aterrizar de un solo grito…TE VIMOS JAJAJAAJ…bulma sonrío y entro a la casa con sus amigas no podían esperar para contar lo que les había sucedido a cada una en su cita…mientras que en la casa de los chicos gohan no dejaba de pensar en Videl viendo las fotos que se tomaron en la feria…goku pensaba en los besos que le dio a milk en el cine suspirando acostado en la cama…cuando sintieron que la puerta se abría era vegeta quien entraba con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro y tocándose la mejilla …no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de bulma… se quitó el traje y se fue a dormir pero no lograba conciliar el sueño esperando el amanecer para volver a ver a bulma…cuando en eso la puerta de su habitación se abre y gohan y goku se lanzan sobre el…

Gohan: como te fue? A mí me fue uy bien Videl acepto ser mi novia

Goku: oh de verdad yo también se lo pedía milk y acepto…y tu vegeta como te fue a ti con bulma…

Vegeta con un genio de los mil demonios se levantó y de un solo empujón saco a los chicos del cuarto…

Vegeta: y a ustedes que les importa…déjenme dormir!

Gohan y goku se quedaron tras de la puerta riéndose…

Goku: jajajaajaj parece que bulma lo rechazo…

Gohan: si a lo mejor fue eso por lo que está de mal genio jajajaaj

Decían los chicos para provocar la ira en vegeta y que este les contara todo…pero vegeta solo se limitó a reír dentro de la habitación contestándoles...

Vegeta: están muy equivocados si creen que voy a caer en esa trampa. Mejor váyanse a dormir...

Los tres chicos finalmente se durmieron igual que las chicas…todos durmieron esperando el nuevo dia para volverse a ver y consumir de nuevo sus deseos….


	6. dos corazones un malentendido

Bulma y las chicas se habían levantado con muchas energías esa mañana sin embargo el día traería un mal rato para bulma...

Milk: ahhh que bien dormí anoche ...vamos se nos va a hacer tarde

Vídel: si ya estoy lista y donde esta Bulma?

Milk: debe de estar arreglándose aun, hoy amaneció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

videl, bulma y milk llegaron al instituto y entraron a clases mirando provocativa mente a vegeta y a goku ...las miradas entre vegeta y bulma era tan intensa que casi se devoraban en la mirada...goku y milk se miraban con deseos de consumir sus labios nuevamente...

Piccoro: pronto sera el viaje a las montañas así qque los que van a ir inscribanse en esta lista...vamos a empezar las clases saquen sus apuntes

Bulma le paso un pequeño papel a vegeta con total discreción...vegeta lo recibió y lo coloco entre su libro para que nadie lo viera...

NOTA: nos vemos luego de clases así que no faltes att bulma

Vegeta sonrió un poco ante la invitación de la joven ...

La clase termino y bulma se fue a faltaba poco para encontrarse con su príncipe...cada vez que recordaba ese beso fugaz se ruborizaba...sin embargo ese día seria traería una amarga sorpresa para ella...

Vegeta que se encontraba en el salón solo esperando la hora de salida cuando fue abordado por una chica rubia que se acerco insinuante a su silla...

Rubia: hola como estas ?

Vegeta: bien que no ves!

Rubia: sabes desde que llegaste no he podido de dejar de verte me pareces muy varonil...decía pasando su mano cerca de la mano de vegeta .

Vegeta: pues sabes es .mejor que te marches

En eso la chica se abalanza sobre el y le besa a la fuerza...mientras en ese mismo instante bulma va subiendo las escaleras para entrar en el salón cuando se encuentra a videl y gohan que van bajando...

Bulma: hola chicos...no han visto a vegeta quedamos a encontrarnos pero se ha retrasado

Gohan: ohh si esta en ón estaba leyendo un libro

Bulma: ok gracias...Videl nos vemos luego en casa quizás llegue tarde decía guiñándole el ojo a su amiga...

Videl: está bien amiga yo me voy con milk mas tarde

Videl y gohan siguen su camino...Videl va muy feliz lo que llama la atención de gohan...

Gohan: porque estas tan feliz?

Videl: es que hace .mucho no veía a bulma tan feliz...desde que llego vegeta es como si hubiese vuelto a la vida...me gusta verla sonreír...ya que antes la paso muy mal por el chico con el que salia resulto ser un mujeriego y mentiroso...la hizo sufrir mucho por eso me alegra que vegeta la haga sonreir...

Gohan: Jaja sabes vegeta también ha cambiado un poco o suele reírse mas...

Mientras en el salón vegeta trataba de alejar a la rubia quien había comenzado a desabrocharse la camisa y lo estaba besando a la fuerza...en eso la. Puerta se abre y bulma se congela ante la imagen que encuentra...vegeta con una chica despeinados, agitados y la chica prácticamente sobre el...bulma sintió que algo se había roto dentro de su pecho...las palabras no salían de su boca...solo lágrimas. Brotaban de sus ojos...suspiro e interrumpió la escena...

Bulma: lamento haberlos interrumpido ...con permiso

Vegeta se puso pálido al ver que bulma estaba en la puerta presenciando la escena ...cuando trató de quitarse de encima a la rubia ya bulma había cerrado la puerta...vegeta por mas que quiso llegar a la puerta y detener a bulma no lo conseguia pues la rubia seguía aferrada a el..

Vegeta: ya quítate de encima no me gustas, y nunca me vas a gustar...apártate...estás loca

La rubia cayo sentada mientras vegeta salía disparado del salón a buscar a bulma...corrió como nunca pero no la alcanzo a ver...

Vegeta: maldición...decía pasándose las manos por el cabello

Bulma iba caminando a su casa con su cara inundada en lágrimas...llego al parque cerca de su casa y se sentó en una. Banca desplomando su cuerpo sobre ella..

Bulma: todos son iiguales...lastima llegue a pensar y a sentir que él era diferente...de verdad me gusta mucho, pero porque …por que hizo algo así…sniff...sniff...las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos azules ...

Videl y milk llegaron y las horas pasaban y bulma no llegaba ...videl estaba muy preocupada...milk no dejaba de ver por las ventanas a ver si veía a su amiga...llego noche y aun bulma no aparecia...

Milk: diablos videl esto no me gusta bulma jamás llega tan tarde… y no contesta su teléfono lo tiene apagado

Videl: voy a llamar a los chicos de pronto ellos la vieron en algún lugar...

Videl llamo a casa de gohan pero la respuesta fue negativa no habían visto a bulma desde la clase...vegeta quien estaba cerca alcanzo a escuchar lo que videl le preguntaba a gohan...y estaba muy enojado consigo mismo por haber dejado que esa situación se diera...

GGoku: que paso gohan ?

Gohan: parece que bulma no llego a su casa?/vegeta ella no se encontró contigo...

Vegeta: si pero no salimos, tuve un malentendido con ella...

siguieron pasando y aun no había noticias de bulma... Videl y milk estaban sumamente preocupadas y en la casa de los chicos la situación era igual...vegeta no dejaba de dar vueltas en la casa...las chicas se durmieron con la esperanza de que bulma regresara más tarde pero en la mañana encontraron su habitación intacta la peliazul no había llegado a dormir…milk comenzó a llorar y Videl la abrazo consolándola…

Videl: ya milk ella no es ninguna chica tonta debe estar bien además sabes que ella puede comprarse una casa o un edificio entero para pasar la noche jajajaaj…decía la chica con el fin de levantar los ánimos…vamos a lo mejor se levantó muy temprano y está en el instituto…

Mientras que en la casa de los chicos…gohan y goku estaban congelados ante lo que vegeta les había contado sobre lo sucedido con bulma… vegeta apretaba la mano con furia por no haber podido alcanzar a bulma…

Gohan. Vegeta no te preocupes al fin fue un malentendido…hoy debes tratar de hablar con ella y aclararlo todo.

Goku: sí, es cierto no te preocupes…ahss vegeta pero como fuiste tan descuidado de dejar que una chica así se te tirara encima!

Vegeta: yo no sabía lo que ella iba a hacer…de todas formas espero poder explicarle lo que sucedió realmente…nota mental "después de lo bien que íbamos…diablos estúpida rubia"

En la clase todos sentados miraban el vacío en la silla de bulma…milk no podía contener las ganas de llorar…estaba muy preocupada, mientras que Videl trataba de pensar en donde podría estar su amiga…en eso entra el maestro piccoro…

Piccoro: buenos días a todos…antes de iniciar la clase quiero darles un anuncio…la señorita brief se ausentara por unos días ya que no se siente bien…ahora sigamos con la clase…

Milk se levantó bruscamente de la silla y miro con desespero al profesor…

Milk: pero no dejo dicho en donde esta...?

Piccoro: no y siéntate antes de que te saque de clase

Vegeta sentía como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese recorrido el cuerpo…ahora su situación con bulma empeoraba…y para colmo de males no la iba a poder ver en varios días…al terminar la clase todos salieron al jardín y se sentaron juntos bajo el árbol de cerezos…goku trataba se consolar a milk…y Videl no dejaba de preguntarse en donde estaría bulma y que estaría haciendo…vegeta solo se acostó en el pasto a pensar en ella…cuando de repente e teléfono de Videl comenzó a sonar y está al ver que era el número de bulma contesto de inmediato

Videl: bulma que rayos te pasa nos tienes muy preocupadas…qué diablos te paso? Estas bien? En dónde estás?

Bulma: lamento haberlas preocupado pero ayer no podía ni llegar a casa no me sentía bien…pero no te preocupes ya me siento mejor solo que no voy a asistir por unos días…pero por favor inscríbeme para el viaje para estar con ustedes y llevarme ese recuerdo

Milk le quito el teléfono a Videl y comenzó a hablar con su amiga…

Milk: porque no nos avisaste nada me preocupe mucho…estas bien?

Bulma quedo en silencio unos minutos…suspiro y volvió a hablarle a milk

Bulma: si amiga solo que necesito un poco de tiempo para mi es todo…además acepte la oferta de papa de dirigir la corporación así que una vez terminen las clases me iré con el…o no se aun no lo sé…necesito pensar las cosas…milk espero me entiendas…la voz de bulma se empezaba a quebrantar y esta colgó el teléfono no quería que sus amigas la escucharan llorar

Milk cerró la llamada y le paso el teléfono a Videl con una cara de tristeza por su amiga ambas suspiraron…aunque sea tenían por lo menos el alivio de saber que su amiga estaba bien

Videl: milk ella va a volver solo faltan unos días para el viaje eso quiere decir que la tendremos pronto nuevamente…decía la joven dándole una sonrisa a milk…milk correspondió con una mirada llena de alegría

Vegeta tenía la curiosidad a mil por saber lo que le había dicho bulma a las chicas…pero su curiosidad fue salvada por las preguntas de goku

Goku: y como está bulma?

Videl: está bien…solo la note un poco triste

En eso todos voltean a ver a vegeta con una cara de "eres el culpable"

Goku: y dónde está? Volverá pronto?

Videl: si, me dijo que volverá para el viaje a las montañas, menos mal y está cerca la fecha…solo me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para ella…

Gohan y goku voltearon a ver nuevamente a vegeta…"totalmente culpable "quien estaba acostado con el brazo cubriendo su cara pensando en bulma…la extrañaba mucho sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca de sentir su aroma de perderse en sus hermosos ojos azules….a partir de esa llamada los días trascurrieron y un dia antes del viaje a las montañas una motocicleta deportiva llegaba a toda velocidad a la escuela y se bajaba de ella una figura femenina imponente y sexy con el uniforme de la escuela y un morral parecía como si hubiese regresado de un largo viaje…la hermosa figura se paró en la entrada de la escuela en espera de sus amigas era bulma quien había regresado y con un cambio total…


	7. atrapados

Videl y milk quienes iban caminando hacia el instituto con los chicos abrieron los ojos al divisar en la entrada la imagen de bulma…salieron corriendo a prisa…goku y gohan quedaron asombrados ellos aún no habían alcanzado a distinguir a bulma pero cuando lo hicieron quedaron sorprendidos…voltearon a ver a vegeta quien aún venia caminando tras de ellos…

Gohan: es realmente ella…vaya bulma se ve bien…me alegro

Goku: si realmente está bien…hey vegeta ven a ver quién está en la entrada del instituto

Antes de que goku terminara de hablar ya vegeta estaba parado a su lado contemplando a bulma…sus ojos destilaban una alegría inmensa por verla de nuevo…los tres chicos caminaron hasta la entrada…

Gohan: hola bulma que bueno que regresaste

Goku: cierto ya te extrañábamos en especial las chicas

Bulma: gracias chicos ustedes también me hicieron falta espero hayan cuidado bien de mis amigas

Vegeta no daba para articular palabra estaba muy nervioso…pero bulma le dio una mirada de total indiferencia y se fue caminando con milk y Videl a la clase

Gohan: rayos vegeta casi te mata con esos ojos

Goku: si no quisiera estar en tus zapatos jajajaaj

Gohan: solo espero que puedas encontrar un momento para hablar con ella y explicarle todo

Vegeta: si como si fuera tan fácil…

Ya en la clase bulma se levanta y se dirige hacia el maestro piccoro susurrándole al oído una pequeña petición a la cual el accede sin ninguna molestia…

Piccoro: Videl cambia de asiento con bulma

Videl mira sorprendida a bulma con cara de "por qué lo haces"…la chica se levanta toma sus cosas y se sienta en el lugar de bulma…vegeta quedo impactado realmente no lo quería ni cerca?... durante la clase había una tensión tan grande que se podía cortar con un cuchillo…cuando esta termino todos salieron y vegeta se acercó para tratar de hablar con bulma pero en eso llegaron a saludarla las chicas del curso de atletismo y se la llevaron a practicar…vegeta suspiro había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con ella…milk, Videl y goku estaban expectantes de lo que iba a suceder así que decidieron darle una ayuda a vegeta… se reunieron en los jardines cerca de la pista donde estaba gohan con varios amigos de su clase…Videl le hizo señas para que se acercara a donde ellos estaban

Videl: gohan tu estas en el equipo de béisbol cierto?

Gohan: si, por que lo preguntas?

Videl: pues es obvio hoy todos los equipos tienen calentamiento en la pista así que te vas a acercar a bulma y le vas a comentar algo sobre lo que sucedió con vegeta luego le preguntaras como se siente al respecto…pero trata de ser sutil ;)

Gohan: de acuerdo

Milk: goku tu procuraras de mantener a vegeta cerca de la pista para que bulma no pueda evadirlo así que se sentaran en las gradas a esperar mi señal cuando Videl me confirme lo que le dijo bulma a gohan una mano arriba para que se acerquen y una X con los brazo para que salgan corriendo, saben que bulma tiene un carácter muy fuerte ejejejej

Goku: de acuerdo, mientras voy a tratar de animar a vegeta para que hable con ella

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron juntos VAMOS POR EL PLAN RECONQUISTA

Gohan se metió en la pista e intentaba alcanzar a bulma pero esta corría muy rápido incluso para el que hacia deportes le costaba alcanzarla…pero bulma alcanzo a ver de reojo a gohan y decidió bajar la velocidad para quedar a la par…

Bulma: hola gohan estas calentando para el partido…

Gohan: eh si…veo que aun continúas en forma…y eso que te fuiste varios días

Bulma: si donde estuve pude hacer ejercicio

Gohan: sabes cuándo te fuiste vegeta estuvo algo callado y un poco distante...pero que bueno que regresaste ejejejej

Bulma paro en seco su trote y mirando a gohan con cara de pocos amigos descubrió su plan…gohan se devolvió hacia ella extrañado por la pausa que había hecho la chica…

Bulma: sabes gohan si él te pidió que me preguntaras como me siento con respecto a él solo te lo voy a decir en simples palabras "lo detesto con la fuerza de mil soles"

Gohan quedo azul del miedo al ver los ojos de bulma y comprendió que era momento de correr fuera de allí…bulma busco con la mirada y encontró a vegeta y a goku sentados en las gradas y le dio una mirada infernal a vegeta el cual sintió como si estuviera siendo atravesado por miles de flechas…las chicas suspiraron de lamento al ver como su plan se había venido al piso…Videl agarro a gohan y lo comenzó a perseguir furiosa por no haber sido sutil al preguntar…

Videl: te dije que fueras sutil y caíste al primer intento '_

Milk: le hizo a goku la X con los brazos… en señal del fracaso

Pero los chicos no se darían por vencidos…iban a ayudar a vegeta como fuese así que esperaron a terminar las clases y les propusieron a las chicas llevar a bulma al centro comercial y ellos llevarían a vegeta y buscarían el momento indicado para un "encuentro casual" los cuatro sonrieron mirando pícaramente de lejos a bulma quien se estaba montando ya en su motocicleta para ir a casa…

Milk: hey bulma…por qué no nos vamos juntas hoy, además vas a la casa cierto?

Videl: es cierto no necesitas esa motocicleta para ir a casa

Bulma sonrió a sus amigas y les contesto en un tono muy amable quitándose el casco

Bulma: lo siento chicas es que tengo que devolver la motocicleta a la agencia de mi padre porque me la prestaron hoy para poder llegar a tiempo a clases…pero nos veremos más luego en casa vale?

Milk: de acuerdo pero no llegues tan tarde queremos invitarte a salir

Bulma: está bien…y les dio una sonrisa a sus amigas

Videl: viste esa sonrisa milk…otra vez esta triste

Milk: si amiga pero eso no será por mucho tiempo…

La noche llego y las chicas se estaban arreglando para la salida…en eso milk llama a goku por teléfono

Milk: como va todo por allá, están listos solo estamos esperando a bulma…vamos como dentro de unos minutos así que apúrense

Goku: está bien ya vegeta está listo no sabe nada así que hay que actuar lo más natural posible...nos vemos

Bulma entro a la habitación y pregunta Chicas como me veo Videl y milk quedaron atónitas ante la ropa de bulma quien lucía un mini short color negro y un esqueleto muy ceñido de tiras blancas cubierto por una camisa manga larga de cuadros color azul recogida hasta sus codos y unos botines negros altos que resaltaban sus piernas largas y tonificadas, su cabello suelto revuelto caprichosamente como queriendo lucir desarreglado…y bien? Videl y milk contestaron en un solo tono te ves muy bien! ahora vámonos …las chicas llegaron en cuestión de minutos al centro comercial y los chicos las estaban esperando…Videl se miró con milk y empezaron el plan…

Videl: oh mira allí esta gohan voy a saludarlo chicas

Milk tratando de encubrir a su amiga sigue con bulma caminado hasta una de las tiendas de ropa donde alcanza a ver a vegeta y a goku…sonríe pícaramente y le pide a bulma que entre con ella a la tienda pero bulma le dice que no, que prefiere ir la tienda de enfrente donde vendían unos vestidos muy lindos que le llamaron la atención…milk accede con una sonrisa está bien….pero cuando termines nos encontramos en la zona de los restaurantes ok…bulma le sonríe confirmando su petición…mientras milk entra corriendo a la tienda y jala a goku sin que vegeta se percate..

Milk: ya bulma está aquí así que ahora te toca ayudarme al plan b trata de llevarlo hasta el ascensor cuando este dentro te sales, la idea es que ellos dos queden dentro entendiste

Goku: fuerte y claro

Bulma había terminado de comprar un vestido en la tienda e iba a tomar el ascensor para encontrarse con sus amigas pero en eso venia goku caminando con vegeta…bulma presintió que era otra de las trampas de las chicas así que comenzó a presionar el botón para que el ascensor bajara rápido antes de que ellos llegaran pero justo cuando llego, ya goku estaba en frente sosteniendo la puerta…

Goku: hola bulma que casualidad…vas a la los restaurantes milk me dijo que allí nos encontraríamos

Bulma: hola, si ella me dijo que nos encontraríamos allí…vamos? Nota mental "mientras este goku no será una tortura subir un piso con vegeta"

Vegeta entro en el ascensor y bulma también y goku haciendo la mímica de que también iba a subir se hecho hacia atrás y les cerró la puerta del ascensor…bulma y vegeta quedaron dentro del ascensor en un silencio incomodo….

En ese mismo instante Videl y gohan estaban con uno de los guardias de seguridad al que le habían pedido colaborar en el encuentro… para que detuviera el ascensor hasta que los dos arreglaran su malentendido…milk se encontró con goku y le dio un gran abrazo…

En el ascensor había una incomodidad muy grande vegeta y bulma no se dirigían ni las miradas…lo peor fue que bulma trataba de apresurar el ascensor pero se percató de que este no subía...

Bulma: diablos, diablos…no…no…me hagas esto estúpido ascensor!

Vegeta: que pasa…decía mirando hacia el techo del ascensor!

Bulma: parece que este estúpido ascensor se averió…diablos!

Bulma comenzó a gritar sáquenme de aquí! Chicas si esto es obra suya me las van a pagar!

Vegeta en un impulso agarro a bulma y la coloco contra la pared encerrándola entre sus brazos, mirándola fijamente…a bulma se le cayeron las bolsas de la compra que había hecho ante la sorpresiva actitud de vegeta…ambos se quedaron mirando con las respiraciones entrecortadas

Vegeta: tengo que hablar contigo….


	8. aclaremoslono puedo estar sin ti

Vegeta tenia encerrada a bulma entre sus brazos ...bulma lo miraba detenidamente podía sentir el olor de vegeta tan varonil tan atrayente, lo miro de los pies a la cabeza...realmente era un chico muy apuesto tenia unos jeans negros una camisilla azul y una camisa con capucha gris oscuro que resaltaba los músculos bien formados de sus brazos...bulma miro a los ojos de vegeta buscando un razón convincente para volver a desbordar la pasión pero recordó lo que había sucedido y volteo su rostro mirando hacia la pared del ascensor...vegeta vio esto y decidió no esperar mas para hablar pero el tener a bulma tan cerca poder verla, olerla,sentirla lo excitaba en gran medida...tomo fuerzas para finalmente hablarle...

Vegeta: ese día ocurrió un gran malentendido...esa chica loca se me abalanzo encima y yo estaba tratando de quitármela de encima pero no pude...cuando logre apartarla ya te habías ido te espere a la mañana siguiente para explicarte pero te fuiste...no sabes lo mal que me sentí por eso...vegeta de acerco al oído de bulma susurrándole...no sabes como te extrañe...sentía mi cuerpo frío sin ti...bulma

Las palabras del príncipe habían hecho despertar a bulma sin embargo esta se abrió en medio de lágrimas mirando a vegeta...  
Bulma: no sabes como me sentí en ese momento o peor aun como me siento ahora...verte a ti con esa chica me partió el corazón por completo, yo senti que había encontrado a alguien que por fin me hiciera sentir feliz, pero ahora tengo muchas dudas y cuando te veo solo puedo recordar esa escena y me da RABIA! Haberme ilusionado como una tontaa...ese día cuando me fui del instituto vage por las calles desconsolada y decidí nunca mas volver a sentirme mal por nadie que no valiera la pena , así que dime vegeta hasta donde estas dispuesto a llegar para hacerme cambiar de idea por que no va a ser facil...aunque ya me explicaste que fue un malentendido y ...ese día la bulma ingenua...esperanzada en un príncipe azul que la hiciera feliz se murió... aparto los brazos de vegeta y se separo de el...limpiando sus lágrimas con las manos  
Vegeta: se que aunque te explique aun tienes dudas pero lo que estoy sintiendo por ti es de verdad...y no voy a descansar hasta hacerte cambiar de idea y hacerte feliz...  
Bulma sonrió levemente y se acerco a el dándole un abrazo ...mirándolo. .ojos ...acerco su rostro al de vegeta sus labios estaban a punto de besarse pero del ascensor se abrieron y las personas que iban a entrar se quedaron sorprendidas ante vegeta abrazaba a bulma de la cintura y esta le agarraba con una mano la camisa y con la otra el rostro...ambos se sonrojaron a morir y salieron a toda prisa del ascensor...caminaron rápidamente tratando de perderse en ...cuando finalmente lograron perder todos esos ojos curiosos se miraron fijamente... Y continuaron caminando...  
Bulma: vas a ir al viaje de mañana?  
Vegeta: si tu vas eentonces es una buena razón para ir  
Bulma: uhmm que estas planeando exactamente?  
Vegeta : pues no se es una sorpresa para ti  
Bulma miraba pícaramente a. Vegeta con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos sin embargo prefería ir despacio aun no se sentía bien del todo...cuando iban caminando se toparon a la chica rubia quien al ver a vegeta salto sobre el ... Bulma miro con indiferencia la escena suspirando y caminando mas rápido tratando de dejar atrás la escena...vegeta aparto bruscamente a la rubia y con una mirada fulminante le dice  
Vegeta: vez a esa chica que esta allá ...ella es..mi novia..no quiero que te me acerques nunca mas entendiste !"nota mental: aun no se lo he pedido pero ella sera mía "  
Rubia: ehh..lo siento quería invitarte a salir ...  
Vegeta: pues no quiero ...desaparece de mi vista  
Vegeta corrió tras bulma y logro alcanzarla...bulma llevaba lágrimas en sus ojos y la cabeza agachada  
VVegeta: bulma espera por favor...esa maldita chica esta loca ya le he dejado claro que no quiero nada con ella pero esta loca y no deja de molestar  
Bulma se detuvo conteniendo las lágrimas miro a vegeta y tratando de reponerse pensando en lo que habían pasado atrás en el ascensor...le dijo  
Bulma: espero que vayas mañana al viaje...hablaremos mejor mañana  
Vegeta: eso que acaba de pasar no...  
Sus palabras fueron selladas por un imprevisto beso de bulma quien le dijo con gran ternura y una leve sonrisa...espero no me decepciones ...vegeta sentía que su cuerpo era recorrido por una electricidad...apretó a bulma contra si acariciando de la joven ...  
Bulma: vegeta lo que estoy sintiendo por ti nunca antes lo había sentido por eso miedo que me hagas sufrir por que yo de verdad siento algo muy fuerte por ti...los días que no estuve contigo me hicieron entender que te necesito...decía la joven paseando sus labios por el cuello de vegeta... Así que no juegues conmigo por que si lo haces nunca mas volveré a ti...parece que después de todo la bulma ingenua aun quiere vivir.  
Decía la joven en un tono realmente sincero.  
Vegeta: ya no digas mas nada ...mañana veras con tus propios ojos, sentirás con tu piel y vivirás con tus sentidos todo lo que siento por ti...  
Bulma se separo de vegeta y continuo ssu camino hacia los restaurantes donde se encontraban sus amigas con goku y gohan..  
Videl : hola bulma por q tardaste tanto? ;)  
Milk: es cierto que te quedaste haciendo  
Bulma: fueron ustedes verdad jajjajaj  
Milk: no se de que hablas ...  
Videl y milk se miraban conteniendo la risa ... Bulma las abrazo..  
Bulma: chicas ustedes son como las hermanas que nunca tuve pero si me vuelven a dejar encerrada en un ascensor las mato!  
Las tres empezaron a reír con gran fuerza...gohan y goku comprendieron que el plan habia dado frutos..  
Videl: mañana sera el viaje a las montañas tienen listo el equipaje...  
Milk: yo si y tu bulma?  
Bulma: pues no aun no ,de hecho no sabia si ir o no pero definitivamente si voy a ir jajanaaj  
miraron a bulma su sonrisa había vuelto...  
Videl: goku y vegeta va a ir?  
Goku: si , que iba a ir desde hace días por que había algo importante que debía hacer...  
En eso vegeta llego donde estaban todos reunidos y le dio a bulma una pequeña caja de regalo...  
Vegeta: lo he comprado para ti pero quiero que lo abras mañana cuando lleguemos a las mmontañas...  
Goku: vaya que es ? dinos vegeta que es?  
Vegeta: no...no es de tu incumbencia  
Bulma: gracias ...esta bien lo abriré mañana  
Vegeta: bueno me marcho mañana sera un día ajetreado por ese viaje así que quiero descansar...hasta mañana  
Cuando vegeta se alejaba bulma lo llamo..vegeta...y una mirada de pasión al principe...  
Milk y videl quedaron asombradas al parecer bulma había madurado rapido...en otra circunstancia le hubiese puesto ese regalo en la cabeza a vegeta y lo hubiera mandado al diablo, pero eso significaba que por fin su amiga estaba enamorada y era correspondida ...  
Las chicas se despidieron de gohan y goku y se marcharon a casa al llegar bulma miraba con amor la caja que le había dado vegeta a bulma con una gran curiosidad por saber lo que contenia...  
Milk: debe ser algún arete o una pulsera  
Videl: ahhh y si es un anillo...dios bulma se moriría de la emoción  
Bulma : que tanto piensan mañana sabrán que es así que dejen la ansias chicas mas bien vamos a dormir.  
En la casa de los chicos vegeta estaba despierto en su cama con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro esperando con ansias el día de mañana...en eso entran goku y gohan y se arrojan sobre el...como dos niños incontrolables...  
Gohan: como te fue al fin?/ pudiste hablar con ella  
Goku: dinos , que le dijiste?  
Vegeta: pues creo que comprendió lo que paso...sólo ansio que llegue la mañana para poder verla otra vez...  
Goku comenzó a molestar a vegeta ...  
Goku: vegeta esta enamorado ...vegeta esta enamorado jajajaj  
Gohan : y le preguntaste si ella quería ser tu novia?  
Vegeta se sonrojo ante ...y prefirió sacar a sus amigos del cuarto a rastras..  
Vegeta: ya dejen de ser tan metido mejor duermanse de una buena vez  
Los chicos se durmierony vegeta no hallaba la forma de dormir por estar pensando en bulma ...en su cuerpo, su aroma, sus ojos...nota mental " mañana sera un gran día " íncipe se quedo dormido con una sonrisa maliciosa tras un largo rato .despierto...


	9. dos cuerpos una cama

Bulma abrió los ojos a una mañana hermosa iluminada y con una aire lleno de amor, se ducho y se coloco el uniforme del instituto , miro a que estaba al lado de su cama y vio la pequeña caja de regalo que le había dado vegeta...la joven suspiro y dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro...la tomo junto a su maletín para el viaje , se disponía a salir del cuarto cuando escucho la llamada de sus amigas quienes se habían levantado con muchas energías desde temprano y ya estaban listas...  
Milk: BULMA levantate se nos hace tarde...no quiero que los chicos lleguen primero que nosotras!  
Bulma: y quien les dijo que aun estaba dormida ...jajaja...hoy es un día muy muy importante para mi...  
La joven abrió la puerta de su habitación y sus amigas quedaron sorprendidas ante la imagen imponente y segura que tenia bulma...su rostro parecia iluminarse solo...videl y milk sonrieron...al ver el rostro de su amiga...  
Milk: bbulma...estas radiante...que te hiciste ?  
Videl: ay milk que preguntas haces , obvio que esta radiante por culpa de alguien , decía videl guiñándole el ojo...  
Bulma: ummmh podría ser pero vamos despacio...decía bulma mordiéndose los labios en una sonrisa retorcida...  
Videl: despacio...jajaja si ustedes cada vez que se miran parece que se quisieran devorar con los ojos...y eso no es ir  
Milk: videl...como le dices eso ...no insinues que nuestra amiga es una pervertida que cada vez que ve a vegeta parece que lo estuviera desnudando con los ojos ...que mente tan sucia tienes videl...decía milk con un tono de ironia aguantándose la risa...  
Bulma: dios pero que amigas tengo...jajajaj...  
Las tres riéndose sin parar sin duda el día empezaba con el pie derecho...salieron de la casa rumbo al instituto.  
En la casa de los chicos todo estaba hecho un caos , goku estaba armando su equipaje a toda prisa ...gohan a penas se estaba bañanado y vegeta estaba listo solo le faltaba colocarse su. Camisa ...salio de su habitación al escuchar el escandalo que tenia goku...  
Vegeta: cual es tu drama...pareces una niñita con tanto escandalo!  
Goku: es que aun no termino de empacar...y no me he puesto el uniforme...y no he desayunado...y...y...estoy muy nervioso...  
Vegeta: bah! Son tonterías por que habrías de estar nervioso es solo un viaje y nada mas...  
Goku: ohh tu lo ves solo como un viaje... YYo lo veo así, es la primera vez que voy a estar solo con milk...y pensar en tenerla tan cerca me hace sentirme muy ansioso...además creo que nuestra relación esta lista para dar el siguiente paso...  
Vegeta: el siguiente paso ? A que te refieres con eso...  
En eso gohan que había escuchado la conversación sale del baño y...le hace la aclaración a vegeta...  
Gohan : umhhr ..umhhr a ver vegeta te eexplico...a lo que se refiere goku es a tener tu primera experiencia mas allá de simples besos...ummhh es decir a estar juntos mas allá de besos y caricias con ropa entendiste...te lo resumo así tu +tu chica+ cama+noche juntos!  
Goku: ehmm gohan no tenias que ser tan explicito... Además no quiero presionar a milk ...si yo estoy así y no ha pasado nada imagínate como se sentiría ella si se lo dijera así como se lo acabas de explicar a vegeta..osea mmilk..tu y yo + cama+noche juntos...definitivamente me mataría...jajaj  
Vegeta se quedo pasmado ante los comentarios de sus aamigos...ahora que lo decían era cierto el iba a estar a solas con bulma ...a solas ...el joven comenzó a ponerse rojo al pensar en bulma acostada a su lado por la noche... Trago saliva y una gota de sudor corrió por su cabeza...gohan al notar esto lo miro con una sonrisa picara en su cara...  
Gohan : oh no me digas que estas imaginando a bulma en esa situación .jeejejje  
Vegeta: ccallate...no vas a contaminar mi mente con tus perversiones...  
Goku mira a los dos en esa situación tan divertida y hace una pregunta que aunque ingenua provoco que vegeta se congelara por completo...  
Goku: vegeta aun eres virgen ? No has estado nunca con ninguna de las chicas con las que salias?  
Vegeta: suspiro...eso no te importa...grandísimo impertinente como me vas a preguntar algo así...decía vegeta sobre goku con ganas de estrangularlo  
Gohan se moría de la risa al ver a los dos ppeleando como niños chiquitos...pero cuando vio el reloj se puso pálido...DIABLOS... DIABLOS..SE NOS HACE TARDE!  
Goku y vegeta recogieron sus cosas y salieron a toda prisa al instituto ...gohan iba tras de ellos aun acomodándose la ropa y con el maletín medio abierto por la prisa...  
Los chicos alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo casi les cierran las puertas en la cara...sin embargo la clase había empezado y las chicas estaban preocupadas por Que los chicos no habían llegado ...cuando en esos momentos los tres entran por la puerta y el maestro piccoro los ve con una mirada de furia por interrumpir la clase...  
Piccoro: a ver los tres jóvenes pregunta por que llegan tarde...  
Los tres chicos se miraban y se señalaban entre ellos diciendo ..fue por culpa de gohan ...no por culpa ...mentiras fue por culpa de goku...el maestro piccoro los vio con unas ganas de despellajarlos vivos ...pero suspiro y los dejo pasar...mejor vayan a sus asientos y mas les vale que se queden callados...las chicas hacían milagros para no reírse de la situacion...  
Piccoro: ya que estamos completos voy a dar inicio a la explicación del viaje...ehmm..ehmm..pasaremos un semana en las montañas del norte ...tomaremos apuntes de todos los animales y plantas que veamos...lo haremos en grupo y serán de 6 integrantes ...ya que la clase es grande así lo harán mas rápido , acamparemos al siguiente día al aire libre para observar las constelaciones ...los siguientes días pueden usarlos para divertirse...aquí están los grupos asignados si tienen alguna duda pueden dirigirse a la maestra lanch...  
El maestro piccoro le entrego las lista del grupo a bulma...bulma la leyó y sus ojos Se iluminaron y miro sus amigas diciendo el nombre de los integrantes del grupo..emm..emm...chicas presten atención los integrantes de nuestro grupo son: videl, goku, gohan, milk,Bulma y finalmente ...vegeta al decir esto bulma miro de una forma provocativa a vegeta y este respondió la mirada con igual intensidad...  
Piccoro: bueno ya todos los grupos están listos vámonos...suban al autobús...llegaremos a nuestro destino en la noche así que las habitaciones la definen ustedes... No hay problema con eso o si? Toda la clase le responde en un solo : ninguno maestro piccoro...  
El viaje transcurre con normalidad y al llegar al hotel en las montañas todos estaban eexhaustos...  
Videl: chicas vamos a comer algo  
Milk: yo ppaso...quiero darme un baño primero  
Bulma: yo quiero cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo mas cómodo  
Gohan : videl yo iré contigo tengo mucha hhambre...  
Goku: yo quiero ir a caminar un rato ...milk nos podemos ver mas luego...  
MMilk: obvio tu y ho compartiremos la habitación  
Bulma: QUE COMO ASI! USTEDES VAN A ESTAR EN EL MISMO CUARTO?  
Milk: ejejehm si amiga el maestro piccoro dijo que los cuartos los decidiéramos nosotros... Así que videl estara en la misma habitación con gohan y tu compartiras tu cuarto con vegeta; tienes algún problema con eso  
BBulma estaba impactada con la noticia no esperaba compartir su habitación con vegeta creía que dormiría con sus amigas pero por lo visto ellas tenían otros planes en mente...bulma miro detenidamente a vegeta quien estaba comprando unas bebidas ...y sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar...videl vio eso y se acerco con una cara muy burlona a bulma...y la jalo a parte para hablar un segundo con ella...  
Videl: bulma por que te sonrojas ...en que estas pensando jjejeje...sabes yo quiero estar hoy con gohan pero voy a esperar a ver si el se decide ejejje...por que no lo intentas con vegeta..  
Bulma estaba totalmente roja y sus ojos estaban tan brillantes de la emoción...  
Bulma: ahhyy videl como me puedes decir eso...callare me pones nerviosa decía dándole leves golpecitos videl en el brazo...  
Videl: bulma no me digas que es tu primera vez de verdad?  
Bulma: pues es mi primera vez en todo , nunca había estado siquiera en cuarto con un chico solo con ustedes tonta..además no se que hacer ...  
Videl: solo relajate... Además yo tampoco es que sea una experta pero he visto algunos libros de romance que son muy educativos..así que tengo una vaga idea de eso...oh pero te dejo ahí viene vegeta..recuerda relajate...además no creo que de esos chicos atrevidos...  
Vegeta se acercó a bulma ofreciéndole una taza de te caliente...con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro que a bulma le hechizaba ...ese chico tenía una mirada penetrante llena , seductora en todos los sentidos para ella..  
Vegeta: vamos a caminar un rato...quieres?  
Bulma: por supuesto...al parecer mis amigas están un poco ocupadas ...vamos  
Ambos se fueron caminando por los jardines del hotel que sin duda eran hermosos y mas bajo la luz de la luna...los dos caminaron por los jardines deteniéndose en una banca que estaba rodeada de hermosas rosas de todos los colores..vegeta miraba a bulma como si fuera un sueño el que estuviese viviendo...  
Bulma: umhhm porque me miras tanto...jejjeej  
Vegeta: no lo se ahí algo en ti que me resulta irresistible  
Bulma: uhmm..uhmm..y que piensas de que vayamos a compartir ón?  
Vegeta : que si lo prefieres puedo dormir en otro sitio si te sientes incomoda...  
Bulma: no es necesario tu presencia no me incomoda en ninguna forma...  
Vegeta: en serio entonces me puedo sentir seguro de que en la noche no saltaras sobre mi...ni trataras de aprovecharte de este joven inocente...decía en un tono divertido  
Bulma: jajajaj jajaj pero que cosas dices por supuesto que no lo haré jajajaj ademá .chicas lindas como yo no hacen ese tipo de cosas... sin permiso claro...decía lanzándole una mirada que a vegeta le hacia que el corazón se le acelerara..el joven tomo la mano de bulma y con delicadeza la beso y luego miro a de bulma..  
Vegeta: cuando hicimos las paces te prometí ser un príncipe..y aunque ya lo soy jejeje... Solo que tu aun no estas convencida del todo ...te lo vuelvo a prometer haré lo que sea para que siempre sonrías ...y seas feliz ...por que eso es lo que hace un príncipe por la mujer que ama...bulma se ruborizo por completo...ambos se quedaron sentados en la banca conteniendo con gran voluntad los deseos de amarse con locura...  
Mientras videl y gohan disfrutaban de una velada romántica comiendo juntos...  
Gohan: videl no sabes cuanto me gustas...me gusta todo de ti...tus ojos ...tu piel...tu forma ... De reír ...te quiero mucho..  
Videl: nunca imagine llegar a estar a tu lado y menos que correspondieras mi amor...siempre te veía rodeado de chicas muy lindas y nunca pensé que llegaríamos a ser novios...  
Gohan: pues ahora estamos juntos y quiero seguir a tu lado por que te amo mucho  
Videl sella ón de gohan con un ardiente beso ...ambos se abrazan y se miran con gran deseo...  
Videl: sabes creo que ya comí suficiente...nos vamos?  
Gohan: yo también estoy lleno y creo que es tarde ...vamos a la habitación?  
Videl se sonrojo y ó los labios mirando con gran amor a gohan...  
Videl: esta bien vámonos...  
Ambos se fueron tomados de a la habitación caminando...milk por otro lado estaba en medio de una montaña de burbujas dándose un baño en la habitacion... Se bañaba con total relax ...  
Milk: umhhh que pensara goku de dormir juntos...lla chica comenzaba a tener pensamientos un tanto sucios sobre lo que podría pasar esa noche..cuando reacciono su rostro estaba rojo ...así que decidió salir del baño...cubrió su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla en eso goku regresaba de caminar y al abrir la puerta se topa con de milk empapada y solo. Cubierta por esa pequeña toalla...ambos se miran fijamente y se ruborizan por completo..goku se tapa ...  
Goku: DIIOS MILK LO SIENTO NO SABIA QUE ESTABAS AQUI...LO SIENTO DE VERDAD... DISCULPAME...  
Milk: esta bien , Disculpame tu es que quería ducharme antes de que llegaras pero me demore mucho...  
Milk: se coloca rápidamente una bata ...  
Goku: abre llos ojos..y suspira...sabes estoy muy nervioso ...nunca había estado a una. Chica como tu  
Milk: a mi pero no pensemos en eso...te parece mas bien disfrutemos el viaje ...quieres ver las estrellas en ón de la habitación están muy lindas...  
Goku: esta bien vamos  
Ambos salen al balcón y se quedan viendo las estrellas agarrados de las manos...

Bulma y vegeta deciden subir a su habitación ...bulma ía en silencio una ves frente a la puerta vegeta abre la puerta y le permite primero el paso a bulma, pero esta antes de entrar lo mira a los ojos...  
Bulma: ehm...vegeta...yo solo quiero que sepas que ...tu..tu..me gustas.. y que deseo conocer todo. De ti ...Nota mental" al fin se lo pude decir"  
Vegeta: umhh eso ya lo sabia ...yo también te lo ttengo que decir..tu . ...me facinas ...  
Vegeta se acerco peligrosamente a bulma y de la cintura dándole un ardiente beso en a la vez que le susurraba ...no sabes cuanto te amo...y esto no es algo que pueda ni quiera controlar..cúando estoy mi cuerpo arde y mi corazón vibra...  
Bulma sonríe en gran manera , sus ojos destilan pasión sus instintos despiertan y desea devorar a ese chico con una pasión salvaje...pero se controla... Y le da un gran abrazo a vegeta...  
Bulma: vamos adentro tenemos muchas cosas aun por hablar no crees  
Vegeta : si y también muchas cosas para hacer ...decía con una mirada sumamente provocativa  
Bulma: jajaja no, no querido príncipe te quieres convertir en un lobo...tendrás que convencerme mucho para que devorar de ti...jajaja  
Vegeta: umhh pues entonces tendré que empezar ya..  
Vegeta carga a bulma y entra con ella cargada ala habitación y la coloca en la cama...  
Bulma: y ahora que hacemos...decía. Nerviosa ...  
Vegeta: jajajaj si vieras tu cara ...estas tan roja como un tomate jajaja  
Bulma sse comienza a reír y le tira una almohada a vegeta ...este se la devuelve y bulma jala a vegeta a la cama riéndose como nunca...vegeta estaba sobre ella y en un momento las risas cesaron ambos se miraron fijamente , un silencio inundó la habitacion... Vegeta acerco su rostro al de bulma y le dio un beso bulma le correspondió ...ambos se fundieron en un largo beso abrazados sin ganas de separarse un centímetro ...cuando se les acababa el aire se separaron y vegeta se levanto de la cama...  
Bulma: sabes haces que mi corazón se paralice con y eso es algo mágico...  
Vegeta la mira fijamente y suspira para hacerle una pregunta que el estaba esperando hacerla desde hace tiempo...  
Vegeta: bulma tu quieres ser mi novia ?  
Bulma: al fin te armaste te valor para preguntarmelo ...por supuesto que si...acepto con todo gusto...  
Vegeta: vaya pero que presumida eres jajaja osea que estabas esperando a que te lo dijera jajaja y si no lo hubiese hecho?  
Bulma: pues hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para que lo hubieras hecho y también. Te hubiera esperado todo el tiempo que hubieras necesitado jjajja decía la joven con un  
Aire muy seductor cruzando sus piernas pprovocativamente ante vegeta...  
Bulma: bueno ahora que soy tu novia ...ven aquí pequeñin jajaj  
Vegeta : pequeñin ...jjjajaja esperó aue no te arrepientas mas tarde... de llamarme así..  
Bulma jalo a vegeta nuevamente hacia la cama y le abrazo por completo...diciéndole al oído te amo ...te amo  
Vegeta : vamos a ddormir...decía el joven completamente excitado por estar sobre el cuerpo de su amada...  
Bulma: esta bien pero dejame cambiarme a mi primero  
Vegeta: esta bien ...entonces yo me cambiare aquí afuera así que espero que no me espies... Jajaj  
Bulma y vegeta se levantaron de la cama mirándose con un gran amor... La chica entro al baño a ponerse su pijama y vegeta comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse una ropa mas cómoda...  
apenas empezaba para parejas ...y la luna estaba en plenitud dándole un aire romántico aal viaje ...


	10. 10 la llave de mi corazon

Bulma entro al baño para cambiarse pero decidio darse un pequeño baño para relajarse antes de ir a dormir...al terminar de darse el baño se coloco su pijama era de seda roja de una sola pieza...la chica la trajo pensando que dormiría con las chicas y no cargo otra clase de pijamas todas eran muy cortas...y a bulma le daba algo de pena al pensar que vegeta creería que ella se estaba insinuando cuando no era así...mientras del logró lado de la puerta vegeta se quitaba su ropa descuidadamente aun no terminaba de creer que dormiría con bulma en la misma cama...por lo que seguía actuando como si estuviera en el cuarto de su casa...tiro los pantalones a un lado de la cama y se puso un pantalón de pijama largo color gris y una camisilla blanca...se acostó en la cama recostando su cuerpo en el espaldar ...cerro sus ojos intentando calmarse ...respiraba hondo ...cuando en esos momentos escucha que la puerta del baño se abre y dirige su mirada hacia bulma quien lo dejo anonadado con su pijama roja que resaltaba en su blanca piel...la chica venia secándose aun el cabello con la toalla y una sonrisa en el rostro... Se sentó al lado de las piernas de vegeta y lo miro con unas ansias como una fiera hambrienta...  
Bulma: ummm sigues despierto pensé que ya estarías dormido...  
Vegeta: estaba esperándote ...decía con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro al parecer unos deseos inmensos de estar con bulma lo estaban consumiendo por dentro ...  
Bulma: ummm y eso para que? Preguntaba la chica con un tono sumamente erótico  
En eso vegeta no pudo ccontenerse mas y se abalanza sobre la chica sujetándole sus manos y abrazando su cuerpo al de ella...la mira fijamente..y comienza a susurrarle al oído  
Vegeta: bulma te deseo ...te deseo tanto que esto me quema por dentro ...pero no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras ...  
Bulma: esta bien es solo que yo también te deseo...nunca había sentido algo así...es mi primera vez ...y siento que ya no puedo resistir mas  
Vegeta comienza a besar el cuello de bulma aspirando su aroma quedando atrapado en un éxtasis total...suelta las manos de bulma y comienza a bajar sus manos acariciando las piernas de bulma..la chica jadeaba ante la excitación de sentir el calor del cuerpo de vegeta se su pecho...sentía como si su corazón fuera a explotar...vegeta comienza a pasar sus manos debajo de la pijama de bulma sintiendo su piel suave , sus muslos definidos tonificados ...los aprieta con pasión provocando en bulma un sonrojo total...la chica besa con pasión a vegeta jalando sus labios ...entrelazando los cabellos del chico con sus dedos jalandolos suavemente lo que terminaba de encender la pasión en vegeta ...bulma sentía qu se iba a morir de tanto amor contenido...en eso da un giro y ella se coloca sobre vegeta ...levantándose quedando sentada sobre las piernas de vegeta ...comenzó a sacarse la pijama subiéndosela poco a poco mirando a vegeta con lujuria ... Al parecer las dudas habían quedado atrás y el miedo se fue a un segundo plano ...dándole lugar a una pasión desenfrenada y salvaje...pero vegeta la interrumpió antes de que se sacara por completo su pijama...  
Vegeta : bulma detente ...no sigas  
Bulma: que paso hice algo mal...  
Vegeta la besa tiernamente ...y la abraza con amor...suspirando sobre su piel...  
Vegeta: bulma ambos queremos esto..pero quiero que nuestra primera vez sea muy especial no así ...no lo tomes a mal...solo quiero que sea algo inolvidable...  
Bulma lo miro fijamente...y sonrió...  
Bulma: esta bien ...y que hacemos ahora jajajJja...sabes eres un caso vegeta ...jajaj  
Vegeta: no comas ansias es mejor que paremos ahora...ademas creo que es hora de que abras tu regalo decía con una sonrisa en el rostro  
Bulma le dio un beso y se levanto caminando hacia su maletín buscando la cajita... Cuando la encontro se sentó al lado de vegeta...  
Vegeta: abrela...lo que esta alli dentro es tuyo...le decía abrazando a la joven por su cintura ...colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de bulma  
Bulma abrió lentamente la cajita y al abrirla sus ojos se exaltaron al ver el regalo de vegeta...era una hermosa cadena delgada de color dorado con una llave pequeña muy bella labrada en finos filigranas...bulma la extendió sobre sus manos ...le dio un beso muy calido a vegeta.  
Bulma: me encanta es tan linda ...jaja es muy linda...gracias  
Vegeta: pues además de ser la llave de mi corazón abre otra sorpresa para ti pero para eso tendrás que venir conmigo...cuando yo te lo pida ...decía dándole un beso a la joven con tal intensidad que bulma sentía .miles de mariposas subiendo y bajando en su estomago...  
Bulma: sabes te amo ...te amo mucho vegeta.. Jajaj decía la joven dándole un gran abrazo...  
Vegeta: mañana sera un día interesante ...ya veras , decía el príncipe colocándole con delicadeza la cadena que le había quedado justo a su medida ...delicada y que adornaba a la perfección el cuello de su novia  
Bulma : ahh si ...ya me esta dando curiosidad ...que tienes en mente  
Vegeta: es un secreto solo te pido que cuides muy bien la llave ...bulma eres mas hermosa que he conocido con la que no dudaría ni un segundo en pasar el resto de mi vida...el chico la abrazo con intensidad ...ahora vamos a dormir...a dormir bulma...me prometes que te portadas bien esta noche , decía en un tono lleno de picardía y romance  
Bulma alzo su mano derecha , no te preocupes príncipe me voy a portar. Bien te lo prometo pero la que debería preocuparse debería ser yo de que mi príncipe se convierta en lobo durante la noche y me quiera devorar jJajanjaaj.  
Ambos se acostaron en la cama ...bulma se acerco poco a poco al lado de vegeta...  
Vegeta: bulma me lo prometiste...cuando el príncipe gira a ver a bulma ella estaba profundamente dormida...se veía tan frágil, tan hermosa ...tan deseable ...tan tentadora... Vegeta la abrazo y bulma esbozo una pequeña sonrisa...  
Vegeta: manipuladora...  
Bulma : es que hace frío ...dice en una vos muy baja entre el pecho de vegeta..  
ñana llego y bulma al abrir sus ojos nota que esta sola en y en la habitación ...comienza a llamar a vegeta ...  
Vegeta! Vegeta! donde estas ?  
Bulma se levanta desconcertada ; vegeta donde estas ?  
Bulma se baña de inmediato se cambia y se coloca unos jeans ajustados a su cuerpo y una camisa de silueta amplia color blanco semitransparente ...su cabello a medio arreglar y el regalo que le había dado el príncipe en la noche colgando de su delicado cuello...la chica baja a toda prisa a la terraza del hotel donde encuentra a videl a abrazada con gohan bajo un gran árbol...  
Bulma: buenos días ! Chicos han visto a vegeta  
Gohan : el se levanto muy temprano y salio  
Videl: eso te pasa por dormir tanto jajajaj  
Bulma: y no dijo a donde iba ?  
Gohan : no solo nos dijo que no te preocuparas que regresaría antes del aalmuerzo...  
Videl: oh recuerdo que se fue hablando con un chico de cabello lila ...  
Bulma: ok chicos gracias no los interrumpo mas ..nos vemos luego  
En lo que bulma va subiendo a una de las terrazas que tenia el hotel en el techo se encuentra con milk y goku...  
Milk: buenos días bulma...  
Goku: sabes vimos muy temprano salir a vegeta del hotel...  
Milk: si es cierto cuando goku le preguntó hacia donde iba dijo que era una sorpresa para ti...  
Bulma se ruborizó mucho dejando al descubierto de sus amigos su amor por vegeta  
Goku: a por cierto bulma el maestro piccoro nos dio estos álbumes para realizar el registro de plantas y animales que veamos mientras estamos en las montañas...  
Bulma: oh goku muchas gracias que atento...pues iré a caminar los alrededores a ver que puedo ver mientras viene vegeta, así que si el regresa antes que yo por favor le dicen que estaré en los alrededores del hotel  
Milk: ok amiga, cuidate  
Bulma regreso a la habitación y busco ssu cámara fotográfica para tomar unas fotos de las montañas ...y del pueblo que estaba cerca de allí...se. Cambio la camisa y se puso un top rojo con una chaqueta negra para cubrirlo un poco...al bajar le informo al maestro piccoro que iba a ausentarse para tomar ...la chica partió tomando fotos de los alrededores y luego se fue caminando hacia el puéblo se veía muy lindo desde el camino que estaba cubierto de arboles florecidos pues había entrado la primavera y el día estaba soleado y perfecto para tomar fotografías...la chica camino unos .minutos y cuando por fin llego al pueblo se embeleso con la panorámica era un pueblo hermoso ...la chica tomo fotos de todas las calles y edificios y cuando estaba enfocando el lente de la cámara vio a. Vegeta caminar hacia una de las tiendas de un pequeño centro comercial...cuando trato de alcanzarlo ya vegeta se le había perdido de vista  
Bulma: rayos lo perdí!  
Al ver el reloj ve que va siendo mediodía decide regresar al hotel en el camino de regreso no dejaba de preguntarse tantas cosas la curiosidad la invadía por completo ... Al llegar al hotel la impaciencia se apoderaba de bulma que no hallaba el momento de ver a vegeta...


	11. 11 una sorpresa confusa

ñana llego y bulma al abrir sus ojos nota que esta sola en y en la habitación ...comienza a llamar a vegeta ...

Vegeta! Vegeta! donde estas ?  
Bulma se levanta desconcertada ; vegeta donde estas ?  
Bulma se baña de inmediato se cambia y se coloca unos jeans ajustados a su cuerpo y una camisa de silueta amplia color blanco semitransparente ...su cabello a medio arreglar y el regalo que le había dado el príncipe en la noche colgando de su delicado cuello...la chica baja a toda prisa a la terraza del hotel donde encuentra a videl a abrazada con gohan bajo un gran árbol...  
Bulma: buenos días ! Chicos han visto a vegeta  
Gohan : el se levanto muy temprano y salio  
Videl: eso te pasa por dormir tanto jajajaj  
Bulma: y no dijo a donde iba ?  
Gohan : no solo nos dijo que no te preocuparas que regresaría antes del aalmuerzo...  
Videl: oh recuerdo que se fue hablando con un chico de cabello lila ...  
Bulma: ok chicos gracias no los interrumpo mas ..nos vemos luego  
En lo que bulma va subiendo a una de las terrazas que tenia el hotel en el techo se encuentra con milk y goku...  
Milk: buenos días bulma...  
Goku: sabes vimos muy temprano salir a vegeta del hotel...  
Milk: si es cierto cuando goku le preguntó hacia donde iba dijo que era una sorpresa para ti...  
Bulma se ruborizó mucho dejando al descubierto de sus amigos su amor por vegeta  
Goku: a por cierto bulma el maestro piccoro nos dio estos álbumes para realizar el registro de plantas y animales que veamos mientras estamos en las montañas...  
Bulma: oh goku muchas gracias que atento...pues iré a caminar los alrededores a ver que puedo ver mientras viene vegeta, así que si el regresa antes que yo por favor le dicen que estaré en los alrededores del hotel  
Milk: ok amiga, cuidate  
Bulma regreso a la habitación y busco ssu cámara fotográfica para tomar unas fotos de las montañas ...y del pueblo que estaba cerca de allí...se. Cambio la camisa y se puso un top rojo con una chaqueta negra para cubrirlo un poco...al bajar le informo al maestro piccoro que iba a ausentarse para tomar ...la chica partió tomando fotos de los alrededores y luego se fue caminando hacia el puéblo se veía muy lindo desde el camino que estaba cubierto de arboles florecidos pues había entrado la primavera y el día estaba soleado y perfecto para tomar fotografías...la chica camino unos .minutos y cuando por fin llego al pueblo se embeleso con la panorámica era un pueblo hermoso ...la chica tomo fotos de todas las calles y edificios y cuando estaba enfocando el lente de la cámara vio a. Vegeta caminar hacia una de las tiendas de un pequeño centro comercial...cuando trato de alcanzarlo ya vegeta se le había perdido de vista  
Bulma: rayos lo perdí!  
Al ver el reloj ve que era mas de mediodía decide regresar al hotel en el camino de regreso no dejaba de preguntarse tantas cosas la curiosidad la invadía por completo ... Al llegar al hotel la impaciencia se apoderaba de bulma que no hallaba el momento de ver a vegeta...

Bulma estaba sentada en el gran jardín del hotel en medio de miles de flores...contemplando la llave que traía la cadena con gran curiosidad...por que me habrá pedido que la cuidara tanto? Bueno de igual forma lo haré es un regalo que me dio con mucho amor pero que es lo que hay tras esta llave...en eso se acerca videl sigilosamente para darle un susto a bulma quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos...  
Videl: BUUUUUU!  
Bulma: ahyy dios ! Bulma reacciono dándole un golpe a videl en ...cuando abrió los ojos y vio a videl en el suelo ...se percato del "fantasma"  
Videl: rayos bulma si que golpeas duró...jeejeje  
Bulma: pero en que rayos pensabas sabes que reacciono así cuando me asustan!  
Videl : jejeje es que te vi tan concentrada que no me pude resistir...jaja  
Bulma: es que aun no ha regresado vegeta...así que decidí quedarme en el jardín ...  
Videl: y como te fue anoche? Decía la chica con gran picardía y unos ojos curiosos  
Bulma: ummm...ummm primero tu , así que dime que hiciste anoche ?  
Videl/se sonrojo por completo al recordar lo ssucedido en su habitación anoche...  
Videl: pu...pu..pues...ahhhyyy...estoy muy apenada no preguntes  
Bulma: oh no ,tu me vas a decir lo que paso ejejejee  
Videl: pues solo te diré que fue maravilloso, gohan fue muy amable , delicado y FUE MARAVILLOSAMENTE MAGICO! :)  
Bulma: osea que ttu...y gohan...de verdad ...ajajja...no lo puedo creer, pero creo que se venia venir ustedes estaba que botaban chispas con solo mirarse jajaj  
Videl: bueno ya te dije lo que paso pero ahora dime tu... fue con vegeta...  
Bulma: pues fue muy lindo pero solo nos dormimos...no paso nada mas ...queremos esperar indicado es todo...jejeje...sabes que ayer me pidió que fuese su novia y acepte jejeje.  
Videl: no lo puedo creer ...así que se contuvieron toda la noche...vaya son admirables...y vamos a ir esta noche a acampar  
Milk,goku, gohan y yo vamos y tu?  
Bulma: no la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ir a acampar sabes que no soy mucho de esas cosas...así que paso mejor me quedo  
Videl: pero y si vegeta va ? Te quedaras sola?  
Bulma: si el quiere ir esta bien , además soy su novia no su dueña jajajaj...  
Videl: sabes me gusta verte sonreír así aamiga, después de lo que viviste por culpa de ese estupido yamcha ...estar feliz es lo mínimo que te mereces, decía la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro  
Bulma: si al parecer la tormenta ya paso...jajaj  
En vegeta regreso al hotel y se encontró con goku...traía hecha un enredo...no sabia como hacer para alejar a bulma de la habitación en la noche ...no quería que bulma descubriera la sorpresa...  
Goku: oh vegeta ya regresaré  
Vegeta: si no me ves ! A propósito necesito un favor tuyo  
Goku: ummmh de que se trata...  
Vegeta mira a todos lados y jala a goku tras una columna y comienza a hablar en voz baja  
Vegeta: necesito que le preguntes a tu novia ... sobre bulma ...quiero darle una sorpresa pero si se lo preguntó yo mismo me descubrirá...así que presta atención y si haces bien te mato!  
Pregunta:  
Cual es su fruta favorita, su color ppreferido, su comida favorita, y sus flores favoritas nota mental" ya le di unas antes pero eran de diferentes clases así que quiero saber cual le gusta en especial"  
Goku: esta bien lo haré y luego nos vemos en la terraza del hotel  
Vegeta: esta. Bien gracias ...y trata de no llamar tanto la atención!  
Goku se fue de inmediato en busca de milk para hacerle las preguntas después de todo ellas eran casi hermanas...busco en la habitación y al entrar escucho que milk estaba tomando una ducha ...toco la puerta..milk me podrias ayudar por favor necesito preguntarte algo...lo que goku no sabia era que milk estaba escuchando musica con sus audífonos en ...y no alcanzaba a escucharlo...estaba cantando una canción..que le encantaba  
Goku: milk cuales son favoritas de Bulma?  
Milk en medio de su canción tarareaba ppalabras que goku consideraba las respuestas...  
Milk: .oh..sii..el diente de león...oh..oh..león  
Goku: ok el diente de leon ...y cual es su comida favorita?  
Milk seguía cantando y tarareando...  
Milk: las ancas de rana...ohh yeahh ...ancas de rana!  
Goku: vaya que gustos raros buahhq..ancas de rana ...y su color favorito..  
Milk : purpura...purpura...oh...oh..oh..púrpura... Si!  
Goku : gracias milk...nos vemos mas tarde...  
Milk alcanzo a escuchar la leve voz de goku y se quito los audífonos pero al no escuchar nuevamente su voz volvió a colocárselos para seguir ccantando...  
Mientras videl y bulma continúan su charla en ín...  
Videl: awww que linda están ...  
Bulma: si en especial llas rosas son mis favoritas...  
Videl: sabes a mi me encantan las amarillas...  
BBulma: a . mi me fascinan las de color rojo ...por q es mi color preferido..  
Videl: sabes hoy vi en el bbufete del hotel comida italiana wuaaw me encanta italiana que tal si comemos un poco para  
Bulma: si me fascina también la comida italiana ...es una delicia!  
Videl : ammm lastima no ttraje un vestido bonito para poder ir a comer con gohan... Quería ir al restaurante mas tarde con el ! :(  
Bulma: por eso no hay problema te prestó uno de por suerte siempre vengo preparada jajajaj te voy prestar uno de mis vestidos favoritos el rojo awww me encanta ese color  
Videl: en serio...ohh ...bulma eres la mejor amiga...  
Videl tomo una de que estaban cerca para regalarsela a su amiga como agradecimiento...pero...cogió por equivocación un diente de león...  
Videl: toma bulma ...en señal de agradecimiento..  
Bulma: ahww que linda ...cuando la acerca a su rostro ...empezó a retorcerse ...ahhh..ahhh.. ! Diablos debo ser alérgica...pero gracias de todas formas videl...  
Las chicas para ir al restaurante...platicando durante el camino...mientras tanto goku daba las erradas respuestas a vegeta...  
Goku: ya conseguí las respuestas ...le gustan los diente de león..el color purpura...y las ancas de rana..uff menos mal milk no sospechó nada jeje  
Vegeta: excelente...bien muchas gracias nos vemos luego...  
Goku: y a donde vas?...  
Vegeta: no es obvio a buscar los que me acabas de decir tonto!  
Goku: ahhh esta bien entonces no vas a ir a acampar ccon los demás...le decía guiñándole el ojo  
vegeta: ya callate...mejor vete ya ...  
Vegeta se fue una sonrisa muy maliciosa en su rostro..en eso se encuentra con bulma y videl...  
Videl: oh ese que viene allí es. Vegeta? Ahmm bulma nos vemos después para que me prestes el vestido  
Bulma: esta bien ...nos vemos luego  
Vegeta: buenos días ...  
Bulma: umhhh buenos días...por que te fuiste sin avisarme?  
Vegeta: pues eestabas muy dormida y no te quice levantar...además necesitaba salir solo  
Bulma: ahmmm si ?  
Vegeta: si por ?  
Bulma: no por nada no te preocupes  
En ese instante llega un encargado del hotel a darle un recado a vegeta..  
Joven le llaman por teléfono en la recepción ...  
Vegeta: esta bien. Ya voy para allá...bulma nos vemos ahora que regrese ,vamos a salir un rato quieres ?  
Bulma: pues, esta bien a donde vamos?  
Vegeta: vamos a caminar ...deja jejeje  
Bulma: esta bien pero no he olvidado el abandono de esta mañana jmmp !  
Vegeta: ay pero que mal geniada...no te desesperes es algo muy bueno  
Bulma: mas te vale príncipe  
Vegeta: jajaj pero parece que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo hoy  
Bulma: ya ...deja de molestar ummmhh jajajaj...  
Vegeta: esta bien ...solo esperame aquí un momento  
Bulma: pero que descaro el tuyo , me dejas sola toda la mañana y aun me pides qque te espere...esta bien ...ni hablar ...pero no te demores  
Vegeta se apresura para llegar a la recepción ...una vez allí contesta la llamada  
Vegeta: por que han tardado tanto, ya tienen todo listo? Esta bien voy a salir un rato así que pueden entrar a la habitacion... Por cierto traigan dientes de león, y preparen ancas de rana...y el color es púrpura... Si..ummjum...aja...si..esta bien...ya deje instrucciones para cuando lleguen...gracias hasta luego...  
Vegeta regreso donde estaba bulma...y se fueron juntos hasta uun lugar apartado del hotel ...  
Vegeta: ehmm...bulma que te parece si ...el joven fue interrumpido por un rápido beso de su novia...este correspondió de inmediato abrazándola...  
Bulma: lo siento no me pude resistir...  
Vegeta: vaya pero que novia tan audaz tengo...robarme un beso de esa manera...  
Bulma: pues es lo que te pasa por hacerme esperarte tanto...  
Ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol en medio del campo...bulma estaba sentada entre las piernas de vegeta y este jugaba con de la chica en eso bulma ...comienza a pestañar y queda dormida entre los brazos de vegeta... Este al ver el plácido rostro de su chica comienza a tener sueño ...y ambos se quedan dormidos bajo el arbol...por un buen rato...cuando reaccionan ya era tarde y ambos tenían mucha hambre...  
Bulma: ummm ...ahhh...tch..tch..vegeta ...vegeta..despierta...bulma ve su reloj ...QUEEE ...SE NOS HIZO MUY TARDE...  
Vegeta se levanta sobresaltado ante el grito de bulma...  
Vegeta: por que gritas..ahss...casi me rrevientas la cabeza con ese grito...  
Bulma: que por que grito se nos hizo tarde...parece que nos mucho tiempo...mira ya esta aanocheciendo !  
Vegeta recordó la sorpresa que le tenia preparada a bulma... así que recordó que ya la habitación debía estar lista ya que había solicitado en una tiendas del pueblo los encargos sobre la informacion que le dio goku sobre bulma...se dibujo una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro...  
Vegeta: bulma de regresar ...vamos a la habitación  
Bulma: a la habitación ...pero si no hemos comido aun  
Vegeta se estaba desesperando y le dirige a bulma una mirada de " he dicho vamos"...a bulma le cae una gota de sudor por la frente...  
Bulma: esta bbien, tranquilo vámonos jajajaj  
Vegeta : si vamos ...no quiero esperar mas  
Bulma: esperar mas ? A que te refieres...la chica comenzó a ruborizarse pensando que iban a dar el paso que dejaron inconcluso  
Vegeta: pues ayer te dije que te tenia una sorpresa o no?  
Bulma: pues si entonces vamos y después salimos a comer  
Vegeta : si..si...como quieras pero ahora vamos  
Ambos llegaron caminando hasta la habitación vegeta abrió la puerta...pero antes de que bulma abriera los ojos le exigió que no mirara...hasta que .dijera  
Vegeta dio un paso dentro de la habitación sosteniendo de bulma... Contemplo la habitación ...habían ramos de diente de león en de noche ... tenia sabanas color púrpura... Había una charola con la comida que había pedido con la comida "favorita" de bulma...  
Vegeta hace que bulma camine unos pasos y luego se pone detrás de ella abrazándola con sus fuertes bbrazos...y le susurra al oído...abre tus ojos...dijo con retorcida mente sexy en sus labios...  
Bulma abrió los ojos y... 


	12. tres corazones bajo el hechizo de la noc

En la habitación había un silencio eexpectante vegeta sentía un nudo en su garganta al esperar la reacción de bulma al ver la habitación ...bulma abrió los ojos y al ver la habitación con una decoración algo singular cae una gota de sudor en la cabeza...y suspira lentamente...diciéndose a si misma " bulma callate ...el lo hizo con toda la intención de tener una sorpresa ...rayos pero de verdad tenia que escoger estas flores y este color para darme ...en fin lo que importa es la intención " '•_~  
Vegeta: y bien que te parece ? Te gusta lo que he preparado para ti ...  
Bulma: ehmm...si ...si...esta muy bella la habitación nota mental" por esta vez te pasar por que se que te haz esforzado mucho...pero sobre mis gustos" -_-  
Vegeta: bueno ya que estamos aquí vamos a comer he pedido un plato ti...  
Bulma: en serio...que detallista resultaste ...y pensar que antes me parecí chico muy muy pero muy grosero...  
Vegeta: ummp eso es para que veas que no debemos dejarnos llevar por las apariencias...además yo también pensaba lo mismo de ti...  
Ambos se miran fijamente y se dan una sonrisa cargada de deseos...  
Se sientan en una pequeña mesa que estaba adornada con un ramo de dientes de león ...vegeta abre la silla para que bulma se siente ...esta se acomoda y vegeta se sienta frente a ella...agarrando sus manos, mirándola fijamente...  
Vegeta: bulma... Una vez terminen que vas a hacer...  
Bulma: pues había aceptado de mi padre para dirigir ón pero eso implica mucha responsabilidad así que aun no se si irme con el o...hacer otra cosa...decía mirando a vegeta con pasión  
Vegeta: pues yo aun no se si regresare a mi país...así que.. una respuesta...  
Un silencio se apodero de la habitación ...bulma sentía un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo, sentía como si su cuerpo se congelara poco a poco...en recogiendo fuerzas para hablar...  
Bulma: una respuesta ?  
Vegeta: se levanta de la mesa y se acerca hasta ...bulma yo soy una persona que cuando decide algo no me arrepiento de nada...desde que te conoci no se por que pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un minuto... Se que al principio no fui el mas amable de todos...pero es que estar cerca de ti me congela ...me pones nervioso con , y eso es algo que nunca antes .me había pasado...no te quiero perder...es por eso que..que..suspira..bulma quieres compartir tu vida conmigo para siempre? dice el joven mirándola fijamente  
Bulma: pasar la vida juntos... ...vegeta proponiendo...lo que yo creo..  
vegeta: pues si lo que crees es que quiero que seas mi esposa ummm si...  
Bulma: claro que si...si..si..si...mil veces si!  
Bulma le da un gran abrazo a vegeta hasta casi asfixiarlo...luego le da un gran beso...ambos con gran deseo... Vegeta se controla y vuelve a su silla frente a bulma...  
Vegeta: emmjem ...eemmejm...bueno ya que tenemos claro lo que vamos a hacer una vez terminemos ...solo te pido una cosa...no aun  
Bulma: esta bien... de estaba iluminada de la alegría ...  
Vegeta se levanta de su silla y camina hasta su maleta...sacando un cofre de ella ...era un cofre pequeño muy bello hecho de ébano y con una sonrisa leve en su rostro la coloca frente a bulma...y vuelve a sentarse...  
Vegeta: ahora si usa que te obsequie y abrelo  
BBulma miraba con curiosidad el cofre...comienza a abrirlo girando levemente la llave ...cuando abre hay un anillo muy bello en su interior bulma lo toma con en eso vegeta le toma a y le quita el anillo...mirándola fijamente se lo coloca en su mano...bulma sentía mil revoluciones de latidos en su corazón ...sentía que su rostro se incendiaba de calor...

Bulma: vegeta...de ahora en adelante somos unos solo, te ísimo...  
Vegeta: ummm si ahora somos unos ssolo... sabes ese anillo era madre... Antes de morir me lo obsequio para el.día en que encontrara a alguien especial se lo diera ...Nunca pensé encontrarla por lo que lo guarde durante mucho tiempo... cuando me decidí a dártelo busque ese cofre y mande a hacer esa llave especial para ti...por que no quería que alguien mas pudiera tenerlo sino tu...además por que vivo con un par de entrometidos y si lo hubiesen encontrado hubieran armado un gran alboroto...  
Bulma: sabes no pienso desperdiciar un minuto a tu lado principe...decía con unos ojos impregnados de deseo se acerca a su amado pero acerca su cara a una de las flores y comienza a estornudar ...ahhhshuu...ahhshuu...lo siento vegeta es que estas flores me dan ganas de ahhshuuu...  
Vegeta quita llas flores de y las coloca en otra..  
Vegeta: estas bien? Pero como te pueden gustar unas flores que te dan alergia... Que descuidada ummp  
Bulma: nota mmental" creo que es momento de hacer la aclaracion" ehh vegeta tengo que decirte que...la joven fue interrumpida por el principe quien le destapaba la charola con la comida  
Vegeta: vamos a comer ...mira tu plato favorito ancas de rana..decía el príncipe con un gran orgullo al complacer los " gustos" de bulma  
La joven al ver las ancas de rana da un salto de buaawq ancas de rana fuchi...buagh... Vegeta se queda sorprendido por ón de bulma al ver la comida...  
Vegeta: que te paso ? "•_• no te gustan las ancas de rana o que ?  
Bulma: lo siento de verdad vegeta ...pero no me gustan para nada ...y tampoco me gusta ni los dientes de león...  
Vegeta: pero...pero..  
Bulma: no te preocupes ...jeej se que lo hiciste amor pero es mejor que sepas que me encanta italiana... .rojo...y ...además de que tengo un gran debilidad por las fresas...decía la joven con un sonrisa pícara en ...  
Vegeta: bueno ya que ahora lo se no volveré a equivocarme jejej...nota mental " goku date por muerto"  
En a las afueras del hotel goku que estaba sentado junto a milk siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ...  
Goku: ahh que sensación tan horrible  
Milk: pero que tienes goku?  
Goku : ehmm. Nada solo creo que alguien se acordo de mi pero creo que no fue para nada bueno jeenjeb sigamos viendo las estrellas milk  
Milk: goku sabes estar cerca a ti me hace sentir muy bien... Eres una persona muy especial para mi  
Goku: tu también lo eres , te quiero y no tienes idea de cuanto eres una chica amable, bonita e inteligente que mas podría pedir jeejej  
Milk lo mira con un amor infinito en sus ojos y le da un beso a goku sintiendo que su cuerpo se convertía en el aire que suspiraba su amado...ambos se besaban con ansias contenidas ...  
Milk: goku quiero estar ccontigo...no sabes cuanto...decía la joven pasando sus manos por el cuello de su amado..  
Goku: pues si quieres vamos a estar juntos hoy cuando Regresemos? Te parece decía con sumo nerviosismo en su voz  
Milk: esta bien ...creo que me siento lista ...además te ...la joven seguía viendo los ojos negros y profundos de su amado ...goku la bbeso, ambos se quedaron atrapados en un beso de incontrolable pasión acostados en sobre la grama freesca

En ese mismo instante bulma levanta a vegeta de .. un abrazo...muy cálido mirándole el rostro... sus labios al de el y le dio un beso que iluminó la habitación con puro amor...las ganas que tenia bulma de estar con vegeta se estaban notando mucho...vegeta respiro hondo y le dijo a bulma...vamos unos instantes a de arriba ya todos debieron irse a acampar...bulma accede pero le pide primero que le deje quitar esa ropa para ponerse una mas cómoda...vegeta le dice que si...bulma abre su maleta y saca un blusón color rosa y entra al baño a cambiarse...lo que vegeta aprovecha para bajar a toda prisa a la recepción y ordenar un nuevo pedido a la habitación esta vez con la información correcta en a toda prisa antes de que bulma termine de cambiarse y entra desapercibido ...comienza a cambiarse a toda prisa se coloca unos jeans azul oscuro...y se estaba colocando una camiseta negra cuando en eso bulma sale del baño y se da con la figura atlética de vegeta ...un abdomen bien marcado ...un pecho definido ...bulma quedo atontada unos segundos antes de que vegeta se dejara caer y volteara a verla el también quedo atontado bulma lucia un camisón corto color rosa pálido que resaltaba su figura ...su cabello suelto y con un poco de maquillaje que resaltaba aun mas su belleza...se había aplicado un perfume que a vegeta le extasiaba los sentidos...  
Vegeta : ya estoy listo vamos...decía embriagado del aroma de bulma que inundaba la habitación con notas dulces y florales  
Bulma: yo también vamos ...decía extendiendo su mano a la de vegeta  
Ambos salieron de la habitación entrelazados de manos ...bulma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa caminaron hasta la terraza una vez allí Se tumbaron sobre un puff y se quedaron abrazados durante un rato mirando las estrellas...  
Bulma: sabes me siento como si estuviera en las estrellas en estos momentos...  
Vegeta: jajajaj yo me siento como si viniera de ellas cada vez que veo tu rostro jajaj

Los chicos regresaban de su campamento y subieron a la terraza donde estaban bulma y vegeta, abrazados...  
Gohan : oh como esta nuestra pareja favorita ! Se han portado bien ..decía guiñandoles el ojo  
Videl: ahy gohan que cosas ddices...mis amigos no son unos perversos umpp  
Goku: jajaj vegeta pero quien lo diría tu enamorado al fin jajaj  
Milk: ahy hacen una linda pareja...en ese momento milk se acerca a bulma y nota el anillo en su mano y da un salto hacia atrás de la emoción...wawww bulma y ese anillo no me digas que tu y el?  
Bulma y vegeta se miraron a la cara buscando una explicacion creíble que no revelara sus planes de boda ...pero fue imposible todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos ...  
Videl: bulma te vas a casa ...ahhh que eemocion! °u°  
Milk entre ssollozos...mi amiga se casa buuuaahhb que felicidad...las dos chicas se abalanzan sobre bulma apartando a vegeta...el cual es halado por gohan con una cara pícara a un lado para interrogarlo  
Gohan: así que te vas a casar? Ummm estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?  
Goku: es cierto. Vegeta esto es muy serio...lo haz pensado bien .?  
Vegeta irritado jala a ambos por las orejas y se los dice en un tono muy amenazador  
Vegeta: miren chicos si ven a la chica que esta allá. Cierto?/los chicos contestan moviendo la cabeza... Y decidí que ella sera mi esposa y yo no tomo decisiones a la ligera ...si se lo pedí es por que de verdad siento que nos entendemos bien así que no sigan haciendo esas preguntas estúpidas...entendieron?  
Los chicos. Contestan un rotundo si  
Vegeta mira con unos ojos asesinos a goku y este comienza a sudar frío ante la mirada de vegeta..  
Goku: ehh.. Vegeta por que me miras así ejeje  
Vegeta por que hiciste completamente mal el favor que te pedí! Casi arruinas mi noche cabeza hueca  
Goku: ejejjej lo siento de verdad jejejen  
LLos chicos miran a sus novias quienes estaban muy emocionadas por la noticia...y sonrieron al mismo tiempo  
Gohan: saben. Videl es mi vida...y quiero pasar también el resto de lo que me quede de. Vida viendo su sonrisa  
Goku: milk es como mi alma gemela ...compartimos muchas cosas además entre nos hemos decido dar el siguiente paso...decía el joven lleno de entusiamo y nerviosismo  
Gohan: eso es maravilloso la primera vez es algo que siempre vamos a recordar así que aseguraré de que sea muy especial... A propósito vegeta hasta donde has llegado con bulma?  
Vegeta: suspiro...hemos estado a punto pero preferimos esperar...sin embargo hoy sera uuna no he especial para ambos así que si se da o no para mi esta bien  
Gohan y goku se miraron ante la admiración que les causaba las palabras de vegeta... En eso viene acercandose uno de los encargados del hotel quien le hace señas a vegeta de que todo esta listo...vegeta se acerca a donde esta bulma y las chicas y la abraza por la espalda envolviendo su cintura con los brazos...diciéndole como excusa para ir a la habitación "tengo sueño vamos a dormir" a lo que bulma Accede : esta bien vamos...chicas nos vemos mañana para charlar un rato vale? Las chicas aceptan la invitación y ven como bulma se va con vegeta hacia su habitación...  
Videl: sabes esos ddos si que hacen una linda pareja...jajaj  
Milk: videl tengo que preguntarte algo...ehhmm..como fue tu primera vez?  
Videl se puso roja por completo ...  
Videl: pues fue muy linda gohan fue muy muy especial...de hecho hoy tendremos otra velada ;)  
Milk: pero que debo hacer exactamente? ES que no se que hacer  
Videl: pues no hay problema solo relajante ...y veras como todo sale bien  
Milk: _ lo iintentare amiga gracias ...nos vemos mañana buenas noches  
Milk se va con goku hacia su habitación hecha un mar de nervios y ni hablar de goku  
Videl y gohan se abrazaron dándose un beso arrebatado y lleno de pasión ambos no podían aguantar las ganas de llegar a la habitación ...gohan empezó a pasar sus manos por la cintura de videl..provocando que esta soltara los que serian los primeros gemidos de la noche...  
Gohan : creo que es hora de irnos a la habitación ...  
Videl : si ya estaba esperando este momento  
Sin duda las. tres parejas pasarían una no he inolvidable le llena de primeras sensaciones ...besos y caricias mas allá de abrazos ingenuos e inseguros ...para a una tormenta de lujuria y deseos desenfrenados .


	13. una noche magica para los dos

En la habitación de goku y milk había un silencio abrumador...ambos estaban tan nerviosos que evadían sus miradas ...milk estaba sentada al borde de la cama mientras que goku estaba sentado con cruzadas mirando la espalda de milk...en eso recoge fuerzas para hablar  
Goku: por que estas tan nerviosa digo...yo también lo estoy pero si ya habíamos decidido estar juntos ...vamos a hacerlo solo si te sientes segura jamas te obligaría a nada , te quiero mucho como para hacerte algo asi  
Milk: suspiro...esta bien , yo estoy segura de ti...sólo necesitaba unos minutos para calmarme...jejejjed! es que estoy nerviosa  
Ambos se miran con unos ojos fieros hambrientos de tocar, devorar, fundir sus cuerpos..  
Goku se acerca y abraza a milk por la espalda ... Comenzando a besar su cuello aspirando el aroma de la chica ... milímetro de su delicado cuello, sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar lentamente la camisa recorriendo suavemente los pechos de la joven ...apretandolos levemente a lo que milk comenzaba a excitarse acariciando las manos de goku con suavidad...el joven se detiene susurrándole al oido  
Goku: sabes milk quiero darte un regalo ... decía dándole a la chica una sonrisa que la derretía por dentro  
Milk: esta bien? Jeje que es dime ?  
Goku le colocaba entre sus manos un pequeño reloj de bolsillo...muy antiguo con finos gravados en su superficie  
Goku: quiero que conserves este reloj ...y lo guardes como un tesoro, me lo regalo mi abuelito cuando aun era muy niño...quiero que lo tengas para que siempre me recuerdes y cuentes de ahora en adelante todas las horas que pasaremos juntos sin desperdiciar un minuto...  
Milk lo mira admirada aante la sinceridad y la nobleza de su novio y le da un beso tierno en la mejilla...  
Milk: lo cuidare con mucho cariño por que además de ser un tesoro tuyo ahora es parte de mi...la chica fue interrumpida por un beso voraz de parte de goku quien no aguantaba mas cerca de ella sin poder consumir su pasión, milk despertaba en el una llama incontrolable de deseo ...comenzó a apretar la cintura de la joven , respirando entrecortado sobre la espalda de la chica ...haciendo que esta sintiera el fuego en su aliento que golpeaba sobre su piel ...que comenzaba a humedecerse ante el calor de la excitación...  
Milk: goku...ahh..ah... quiero vivir por siempre en tu corazón ...  
Goku: yo solo qquiero que me ames...quiero vivir en cada suspiro de tu boca ...en cada latido de tu corazón...milk ...quiero que seas...al chico le cerraron la boca con un beso desbordado de amor...  
Goku toma a milk y la atrae hacia la cama girando su cuerpo y quedando sobre ella...milk sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto con de goku... EEste se aparta unos centímetros de la piel de su amada para comenzar a desnudar su pecho y sus piernas ...milk devoraba con sus manos la piel de su amado recorriendo con sus manos el pecho y la espalda de goku..la chica comienza a besar ferozmente los labios de despertando en el una pasión animal irracional solo urgida de sexo...  
Goku: milk eres como una llama que abraza mi corazon con fuego y no puedo resistir mas...no sabes como he tenido que contenerme todo este tiempo...  
Milk: no solo tu te contenias yo también. Me he tenido que controlar ante ti ...ahmm...por que ...ahhhahh...simplemente haces que se despierte en mi una ganas indescripibles de que me poseas... tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo...ummm...  
Goku comienza a besar las piernas de milk comenzando por sus pies , subiendo por las rodillas y cuando llega a sus muslos comienza a lamerlos...besandolos con una pasion desbocada ...al ver el rostro de milk completamente extasiado ante la sensacion que desprendia el calor de los labios de el recorriendo su piel.. Goku la mira detenidamente ..."es perfecta, es simplemente perfecta , y ahora me mira como si fuésemos solo nosotros dos en todo el mundo...dios es una sensación sublime "  
Goku comienza a abrir las piernas de milk con ansiedad , sus manos recorrían las piernas de ella con una urgencia total ...quitando lentamente la ropa interior de la chica y comienza a acercar su cuerpo sobre ella introduciendo su masculinidad por primera vez en el. Cuerpo de la chica quien con sus manos aprieta las sabanas de la cama y da un gemido ahogado de éxtasis ... siente como si su cuerpo se invadiera de electricidad ...suspira lentamente hasta que logra marcar de su amado...quien entrelaza sus manos a las de ella con fuerza...como si el cuerpo de la joven se fuese a desvanecer bajo su cuerpo...  
Goku comienza a aumentar el ritmo en los que los dos quedan atrapados en un remolino de pasión ...la noche transcurrió entre gemidos y caricias de los dos jovenes que por fin habían logrado consumar sus ansias de amarse... llegando a disfrutan de múltiples orgasmos que paralizaban sus corazones como si tocaran las estrellas  
Goku: milk como te sientes  
Milk: como si hubiera ido al cielo  
La joven ve con unos ojos atrayentes a goku y comienza a besarlo nuevamente con gran deseo a lo que el corresponde de inmediato eran tantas las ganas de seguir atrapados por la pasión que durante toda la noche consumían sus cuerpos en una total fusión de amor...  
Goku: milk vamos a estar siempre juntos ...no quiero que nada nos separe...  
Milk: yo también quiero estar para siempre contigo...  
Milk le da un gran abrazo a goku...estrechándolo sobre sus pechos  
Pensamiento de goku " de ahora en adelante seras mi razón de vivir...viviré por ti cada día...cada minuto...cada segundo "  
Pensamiento de milk " siento como si nos hubiésemos conocido de siempre...somos tan parecidos que a veces parecemos uno solo...y me encanta...me fascina "  
Ambos se ccontemplan fijamente durante unos minutos para por fin quedar dormidos en la cama ...abrazando su desnudez...tocandose el alma y los corazones.

La noche en otra de las habitaciones transcurria al ritmo del corazón desenfrenado de Videl y gohan quienes estaban en una faena de besos con los que parecían querer arrancarse ...videl desgarraba de gohan con una desesperación que parecía que su cuerpo fuese a colapsar de deseo,gohan suspirarba aceleradamente sobre de videl ...mordiendo los pezones de la joven ...acelerando el ritmo de las caricias ...

Videl: ya no puedo mas gohan ... quiero sentirte dentro de mi ...quiero ...tenerlo todo de ti...  
Gohan: esta bien ...esta bien...amssh...suspiraba agitado...yo quiero consumirte como si fueras agua en el desierto ...quiero verte como la ultima estrella en el firmamento...no puedo parar este deseo tan salvaje de ti...te necesito...  
El joven aspiraba con locura el aroma de los pechos de videl...quedando atrapado en la fragancia de su cuerpo cubierto de un aroma embriagante que despertaba en el un deseo bestial...quería transformarse en esos momentos en un felino y devorar cada centímetro de su piel a punta de besos y caricias cargadas de un tinte libidinoso por que podían mas las ansias de tener aquel encuentro que toda racionalidad quedaba en un segundo plano...  
El joven en su ardiente deseo por poseer el. Cuerpo de su amada despoja con rapidez la ropa de videl...le quita su falda y que la cubría para contemplar una venus...un cuerpo inigualable ...perfecto en cada linea, en cada lunar...sus ojos pasan ahora a ver los de su amada y se pierde en el azul infinito de sus ojos...reaccionando al sentir la calidez de los besos de videl...  
Gohan: eres una chica muy...muy atractiva...te deseo con locura  
El joven comienza a sacarse la suya también ...se acomoda sobre ella y comienza a hacer movimientos que sugestionan todos los sentidos de videl...ambos se envuelven en las sabanas de la cama entrelazados de manos y pies en una fusión de cuerpos unidos bajo el hechizo de la pasión...  
Gohan sse separa de ella unos minutos otra vez y la ccontempla nuevamente su piel blanca como nieve , sus cabellos negros como la noche y sus ojos azules que en la tenue oscuridad de la habitación parecían brillar como diamantes...era como ver un angel...  
Pensamiento de videl: el es real? O es un sueño? de igual manera es mi sueño hecho realidad, tenerlo aquí a mi lado significa que mi mayor deseo se cumplió ...lo amo...lo amo "  
La chica a contempla a su lado el cuerpo de gohan por una simple sabana ...a lo que su deseo regresa con mas fuerza de poseerlo... Esta vez es ella comienza con caricias en el abdomen de gohan... Comienza a bajar rozando sus manos en los muslos de su novio...  
Gohan: uhmm. Parece que aun no quieres dormir cierto...  
Videl: no...la noche aun es joven como nosotros...  
En eso gohan se gira hacia ella aprisionando sus manos con las suyas mirándola finamente le da un beso que comienza a marcar el inicio de una nueva faena ...  
Gohan : tu cuerpo es algo irreal, pareces sacada de una revista de modelos...tus piernas fuertes...tu piel perfecta...tus manos delicadas y tu rostro angelical...dios veo haberme muerto y estar en ...jejeje  
Videl: awmm si pues voy a tener que traerte de nuevo a la tierra  
Comenzó a besar el ccuello de su novio apasionadamente y le hizo una leve marca ...a gohan la sensación de los labios de videl sobre su cuello ejerciendo presión  
Gohan: creo que necesitare mas de eso para llegar a tierra...decía a la vez que colocaba sobre si el cuerpo de videl ...quedando el sentado y ella sobre el...la chica retorcía su cuerpo de pasión, su espalda se arqueaba de sentir todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo...su corazón se sentía retumbar al ritmo acelerado se las caricias de gohan ...finalmente ambos llegaron al máximo clímax ambos suspirando sobre la piel del otro ...empapados en sudor ..con el cuerpo envuelto en el calor de la pasión...  
Gohan : que quieres hacer mañana ...decía en un tono realmente provocativo..  
Videl: pues mañana me escapare de ti un rato ...voy a estar con las chicas...y luego me puedes raptar y hacerme lo que quieras...  
Gohan: ummm suena negociable ejejej  
Videl: jejej sabes te amo mucho... quiero que me lleves al cielo todas las noches...decía en tono insinuante al joven en el oído  
Gohan: pues entonces así sera...por que contenerme ante ti en la misma hhabitación es casi imposible ...el chico le dio un beso con gran ternura...  
Ambos se miran antes de caer en un profundo sueño ...la chica se quedó dormida sobre gohan escuchando el latir de su corazón y este se durmió acariciando el cabello de la chica...

En esos momentos mientras las otras parejas daban rienda suelta a sus pasiones..y dormían bajo la noche complica del amor...bulma y vegeta aun no habian entrado a la habitación...  
Vegeta: bulma se que sonara repetido pero puedes cerrar otra vez...y no hagas trampa...  
Bulma: ummmjjajja esta bien  
Vegeta toma a bulma de la mano y caminan hasta el centro de la habitación...  
Vegeta: ahora si abre los...Ojos...decía el joven cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
Bulma quedo maravillada ón estaba decorada con pequeñas velas que daban una iluminación tenue ideal para la noche habían pétalos de rosa por el piso y ramos de rosas en las mesas de noche , había una fuente repleta de fresas en una pequeña mesa...bulma sentía una pequeña humedad en sus ojos todo era realmente perfecto parecía un sueño...vegeta al notar esto curioso  
Vegeta: no me digas que no te gusto...  
Bulma se gira donde esta vegeta y se le tira encima cayendo los dos sobre ...la joven sobre el comienza a besarlo con mucho amor , despacio como si de su amado fueran a desaserce ... fijamente perdiéndose entre la profundidad de sus ojos  
Vegeta respira agitadamente el cuerpo de su novia sobre el...  
Pensamiento de vegeta: "Su perfume es una dulce promesa que hace aparecer lujuria en mis ojos, siento que me quemo por dentro antes estaba preparado para cualquier cosa pero ahora estoy desarmado ante ella...dios estuve todo menos para ...menos para Ella, hace un calor infernal en mi pecho estoy contemplando a una diosa, me dice que me desea, no perderé ni un segundo mas preguntándome cómo he podido tener tanta suerte ,ella Huele como deben oler los angeles, la mujer perfecta, una diosa, bulma seras.mía "  
Pensamiento de bulma: "Te regalo mi corazón, ya no me pertenece, desde el día en que te conocí me abandono y su fue contigo, ya no me pertenece ...deseo que nuestro amor sea eterno y ser yo por la que tu corazón lata dia a día y de eso me encargare por siempre te lo prometo"  
Las manos del joven bajaban por la espalda de bulma hasta llegar a sus glúteos apretándolos los con suavidad y acercando su cuerpo al de ella...bulma besaba el cuello de su novio y le susurra..  
Bulma: príncipe hoy sera nuestra noche ...dándole un beso a su amado consumiendo sus labios en un hambre voraz por poseerlo  
vegeta giro su cuerpo y quedo sobre bulma ...comenzó a quitarse su camisa...dejando al descubierto el bien formado cuerpo que poseía...bulma comenzó a ayudarle a quitarse los pantalones desabrochándo su pantalón ...el joven se los saca por completo y se coloca sobre bulma ...sacando botón por botón el camisón que esta tenia mostrando su exuberante cuerpo...el joven comienza a besarle el abdomen lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales comienza a lamer con una mirada encendida en lujuria total...bulma enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de vegeta presa del deseo carnal...  
Vegeta comenzó a ddecender por su cuerpo y cuando llego a su pelvis comenzó a bajar con pasión el interior de bulma el cual arrojo fuera de la cama junto con toda su ropa...volvió a acomodarse entre los pechos de bulma...besándola con fuego en sus labios ... y era como si contemplara mas. Bello que jamas hubiese visto... El cabello de bulma esparcido por la almohada y la chica con su cara sonrojada con su piel suave y tersa mirándolo con deseos...  
Bulma: vegeta te amo mucho ...y quiero pasar el resto de mi vvida contigo! Así que no me hagas arrepentirme de nada!  
Vegeta: nota mental" uhmm de lo único que te vas a arrepentir es de haberme llamado pequeñin "  
Vegeta: yyo también te amo...y seras mía para siempre lo entiendes , para siempre  
Vegeta bajo su mano a la entre pierna de bulma sintiendo la humedad de su intimidad ...estimulandola con sus ddedos...lo que hace que bulma se retuerza de placer en apretando con fuerza la espalda de vegeta ...respirandole agitadamente al oido ...vegeta sintió un calor abrasador recorrer su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza sintió que era el momento de fundir sus. Cuerpos ...abrió lentamente las piernas de bulma ...mirándola al rostro dandole besos tornados de magia ...que bulma sentía que su alma abandonaba el cuerpo ante la sensación de los besos de vegeta...el joven se introdujo en ella ...ambos suspiraron en un solo respiro...el comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo lento ..bulma comenzaba a deslizar sus piernas abrazando las de el aprisionando su cuerpo contra el suyo ambos siguieron en un ritmo compartido y sincronizado , sus cuerpos se encajaban a la perfección ...la noche siguió al ritmo de las caderas de bulma y las embestidas de vegeta ...ya no había vuelta atrás ambos habían experimentado un esplendor pasional en el que quedaron atrapados en un abrazo hasta el amanecer.  
Bulma: me hiciste sentir como si mi alma se saliera de mi cuerpo... Me fácinas...  
Vegeta: sentí que mi corazón se iba a estallar si no te hacia mía...dios estaba loco por ttenerte...no sabes cuanto  
Bulma: bueno no eras el único en sentirte así jejej  
Ambos se miran y se pierden en la inmensidad de sus miradas ...  
Bulma: vegeta...porque decidiste casarte conmigo...digo se que soy irresistible pero por que tan pronto?  
Vegeta: jajaj pero que creída eres...y si solo estoy jugando contigo...dijo fingiendo una seriedad...  
Bulma: pues te diría que yo también podría estar jugando...decía conteniéndose las carcajadas ...hasta que finalmente ambos se rieron sobre la cama... y se volvieron a besar con gran deseo al parecer aun tenían energía para rato...la noche transcurrió entre besos y deseos encarnizados...  
Por la mañana las tres chica as amanecieron con energías renovadas ...bajaron y se reunieron en la terraza del hotel ...la primera en llegar fue bulma quien esperaba a sus dos amigas en una de las mesas de jardín...la joven contemplaba embelesada su anillo y recordaba cada .momento vivido la noche anterior con su amado...suspiraba con los ojos cerrados hasta que aparece videl quien chasquea sus dedos en la cara de bulma...  
Videl: diablos aun sigues soñando...  
Bulma: jejejj es que anoche la pase muy bien...a propósito donde esta milk aun no ha despertado?  
Videl: hace poco vi a goku estaba con los chicos tomando unas fotografias... así que debió haberse quedado dormida...  
En eso la atención de bulma se dirige a una chica que pasa al lado de ellas...era una joven alta de cabellos rojos y rasgos muy finos...la cual al notar de bulma le sonríe maliciosamente...videl al percatarse de esto le jala las orejas a bulma  
Videl: oye pero que rayos haces prestame atención  
Bulma: ehmm videl tu viste a la chica que paso cierto?  
Videl : pues si y que con eso?  
Bulma: no se esa chica no me da buena espina  
Videl: uhmm ahora que lo dices creo que se llama suno y en otra clase en el instituto...uhmm recuerdo que es amiga de otras dos pero ahora mismo no recuerdo sus nombres ...pero por q te da mala espina...  
Bulma: no lo se...en fin deben ser cosas mías...jajaj  
Las chicas siguen platicando esperando a milk ...mientras Goku es observado desde lejos por suno... 


	14. chantaje

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Una chica se acerca caminando despacio hacia donde se encuentran goku , vegeta y gohan sin embargo su atención se fija en pronto en goku su cuerpo camina hacia el como si fuese el único en el planeta/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"SUno: ahhh que guapo esta...ha pasado mucho y tiempo desde la primera vez que lo vi en aquel centro comercial...dios es tan atractivo... La chica se acerca donde están los chicos discutiendo ya por una fotografía que gohan había tomado a las montañas.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Vegeta: diablos esa foto fue la peor de todas ! Toma otra/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gohan: me rehusó ...lo que pasa es que ustedes no comprenden el arte de la fotografía...por lo menos tu vegeta solo oprimes el botón y ya ...y goku toma la foto de lo primero que ve...es que no captan la esencia de la imagen...decía sarcásticamente En eso vegeta le da un coscorrón en la cabeza...va ya callate y toma la foto de una buena vez...gohan se quejaba del ggolpe...mientras goku se reía a carcajadas...entonces la mirada de sus dos amigos pasa a la. Chica pelirroja que estaba parada a espaldas de goku.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Suno: ummr...ummr...hola goku Goku gira al escuchar la pequeña voz...y ve a la cchica/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: ehmm buenos días...dice normal y vuelve a girarse a ver a sus amigos... La chica sintió como un balde de agua fría recorría su espalda... SSuno: ehmmm...goku quisiera saber si podemos comer juntos hoy...te invito?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: ummm no puedo...pero gracias Suno: por que no? Sera divertido Goku: es que estoy ocupado ../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Suno: pero sera mas tarde, vamos ...decía la chica insistente/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: no, lo siento mucho La chica comenzó a molestarse al notar la indiferencia de este ante ella...en eso jala a goku por el hombro hacia ella y le da un beso en la boca...en eso gohan ante la sorpresiva actitud de la chica dispara el botón de la cámara y le toma una foto en el momento en que la chica besaba a goku...gohan y vegeta se miran sorprendidos ante esa situación... a lo que vegeta decide intervenir ya que las chicas estaban cerca y sabia que se podría armar un lío de grandes proporciones... Vegeta: emm...emm podrías soltar a goku ya cchica? Ni siquiera sabemos quien eres y tienes esa actitud tan vulgar.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"SSuno : y a ti que te importa jmuup Vegeta a punto de estallar es detenido por gohan...goku había quedado en shock...en eso gohan jala a goku y lo separa de la chica.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gohan: lo siento mucho ppero creo que lo mejor es que te vayas... Suno ignora a gohan y se acerca nuevamente a goku...iinsinuandose ...sabes me gustas mucho ...y se que estas saliendo con la mojigata de milk pero eso no sera impedimento para mi...por que seras mio. Goku no daba para articular palabra la personalidad agresiva de la chica lo tomo por sorpresa y lo dejo en blanco... La chica se despide de el con un beso en la mejilla y le lanza una mirada amenazadora a vegeta y gohan ...diciéndoles al marcharse...no se metan en mi camino o si no se la pasaran mal de verdad.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Vegeta: jmpp esta por verse quien es el que la pasara mal...así que mejor alejare ./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gohan: es cierto además no sabemos ni siquiera quien eres...como te atreves a amenazarnos... En eso gohan descuida la cámara y suno aprovecha para qquitársela rápidamente.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Suno: bueno para que les quede claro mi nombre es suno y voy al mismo instituto que ustedes...uhmm. Sabes creo que me quedare con la foto que me tomaste con goku.. La chica comienza a correr rápido y los chicos van tras ella pero no pueden alcanzarla.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Vegeta:DEMONIOS...GGOHAN COMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE TE LA QUITARA!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gohan: lo siento es que fue muy rápida... Goku seguía en blanco sentado en el campo...sin idea de lo que había pasado... GGoku: pero que rayos paso? En eso vegeta y gohan llegan exhaustos a donde esta goku y se tiran sobre el campo verde...exhalando con dificultad/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Vegeta: diablos esa maldita suno corre muy rápido/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gohan: lo peor es que nos quito la cámara con todas las fotos...ojala solo sea una broma!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Vegeta: de broma va a estar la cara de aquel tonto cuando esa chica loca comience a mostrar esa foto... Ambos suspiraron al ver la gran tempestad que se le venia encima a goku por culpa de suno... Mientras tanto en esos momentos videl y bulma estaban platicando a gusto cuando milk se acerca a ellas radiante como si el mismo sol estuviera en sus ojos...las chicas se quedaron asombradas.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bulma: ohh veo que a mi amiga le fue bien anoche! /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Videl: si su rrostro se ilumina solo jajajaj/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Milk: jajaj amanecieron bromistas no?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bulma : pero si es lo que vemos en tu rostro...jajaj al parecer tuviste una noche algo ummm no se interesante jaja/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Milk: si , jaja pero no sigas que me haces dar verguenza/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Videl: jajaj en fin milk que haremos hoy ...por que no vamos a las aguas termales que están cerca del hotel.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bulma: por que díantres no habías dicho nada antes!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Videl: je jeje es que apenas me acabo de enterar Milk: pues a mi me encantaría jajaj /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bulma: esta bien vamos en la tarde... ? así les daremos un rato solos a los chicos jajaj/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Milk: esta bien es cierto los chicos necesitan un rato para divertirse...deben estar pasándola muy aburridos.. Gohan , vegeta y goku , se partían el cráneo pensando la manera de recuperar la cámara antes de que suno la usara malintencionadamente .../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gohan: rayos esa chica se apareció como un mismo demonio...diablos...decía dándole un golpe a la grama .../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Vegeta: pues ya no hay nada que hacer ...debemos buscar la forma de quitarle esa cámara como sea...ese idiota de goku como pudo dejarse besar asi.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gohan: goku tu antes habías visto a esa chica?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: no...nunca...ni siquiera se quien es! Vegeta: pues dijo que se llamaba suno , aun así no la recuerdas ?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: no definitivamente no! Los chicos se quedan tendidos en el suelo mirando al cielo y suspiran al mismo tiempo... Bulma , milk y videl fueron a sus habitaciones para buscar ropa para ir a las aguas termales...una vez las tenían listas caminaban juntas hasta el campo donde estaban los chicos tendidos en la grama con unas caras como si el alma se les hubiese salido del cuerpo...las chicas se acercan sigilosamente y los asustan ...HEY DESPIERTEN ! los tres se levantan sobresaltados ...vegeta al abrir los ojos ve el rostro de bulma con una gran sonrisa. Vegeta: que hacen aquí creí que aun estarían hablando./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gohan: cierto además el día esta muy lindo por que no salen un rato ejjeeje decía nervioso.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Videl: gohan por que estas tan nervioso?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gohan : ehmmm por nada es que estábamos muy distraídos jejeje es todo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bulma: bueno de igual forma íbamos a salir un rato...veníamos a decirles que iríamos a las aguas termales que hay cerca de aquí según videl, así que regresaremos mas tarde Los chicos al oír que las tres estarían por fuera se alegraron mucho por dentro por lo menos lles daría algo de tiempo para recuperar la.cámara de las manos de suno./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: es perfecto chicas entonces no pierdan mas tiempo...nota mental" dios apurense y vayanse ya" Las chicas se marchan algo extrañadas ante la actitud de sus novios pero no le dan mayor importancia/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Milk: cielos chicas pienso sumergirme en esas aguas durante un buen rato./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bulma: ahhh me han dicho que esas aguas son muy buenas para la piel... Videl: yo quiero relajarme lo mas posible ...pronto se nos acabaran los días del viaje jajaja.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bulma: cierto pronto regresaremos a la ciudad...y las clases acabaran pronto/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Milk: bulma y te casaras con vegeta cuando se terminen las clases? Bulma: es lo mas lógico aunque aun no hemos definido nada jejjee queremos disfrutar el momento decía guiñándole el ojo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Milk: jajaj pero que bueno me alegro por ti...sabes aun rrecuerdo lo mal que la pasaste por el idiota de yamcha...recuerdo que fue una época muy triste para ti sobre todo por que el...te engaño con alguien a quien considerabas tu amiga../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;". Videl: cierto pero lo bueno es que vegeta aunque sea algo tosco no se ve que sea de los del tipo yamcha.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bulma: jjajjaja es cierto el es totalmente diferente...sabes si el fuera como yamcha definitivamente no se que haría Las chicas caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar al pueblo una vez allí miraron algunas tiendas y a lo lejos se veía la figura de la pelirroja...quien iba saliendo de un estudio fotografico con un sobre en sus manos y una sonrisa bélica en su rostro. Videl: en voz baja " hey chicas miren esa es suno que hará aquí en el pueblo? /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bulma: pues ni idea, además esa chica no es que me agrade mucho /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Milk: ay bulma no seas así, por que no nos acercamos a saludarla a lo mejor se anima a acompañarnos a las aguas termales...hey...hey..hola...hola..suno.. Suno voltea con una indiferencia al ver que milk la estaba llamando...nota mental: "uhsss y ahora que quiere esa estúpida"y con una sonrisa hipócrita le contesta el saludo... Hola .milk: ehmmm queríamos saber ssi te gustaría acompañarnos a las aguas termales..?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Suno: no , muchas gracias debo regresar al hotel ay algo que debo entregar.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bulma: ves milk ella no quiere vámonos no pierdas mas el tiempo Suno ve a bulma con ojos de rencor...a ella no le caía bien ninguna de de hecho siempre había sentido celos por ellas.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Suno: siento haberle hecho perder el tiempo señorita bulma se que es una persona muy ocupada, decía en un tono sarcástico Videl al ver el rostro a punto de explotar de bulma interviene y jala a bulma ddel brazo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Videl: vamos bulma a lo mejor debe estar ocupada o no ?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Suno : a ti que te importa ...ahssh definitivamente ustedes son un trio estresante mejor me voy... Las chicas se quedan viendo a suno qquien se iba caminando con unos ojos asesinos.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Milk: cielos bulma tenias razón esa chica es odiosa/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bulma: totalmente de acuerdo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Videl: NOS DIJO TRIO EESTRESANTE...UHSHHY COMO QUERIA ROMPERLE LA CARA.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Milk: ya videl mejor vámonos ya a las aguas termales o llegaremos mas tarde al hotel... Videl y bulma caminaban juntas botando chispas de la rabia ante la antipatía de la pelirroja.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bulma: nota mental" pero que se a creído esa ...uyy como la quería ahorcar con mis manos cuando me dijo eso...uff ...calmate bulma o esa tonta hará que me da Salgan arrugas prematuras"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Videl: suspiro...chicas vamos a relajarnos yo invito las bebidas../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Milk : estupendo !/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bulma: bueno quiero te verde sabes que es mi favorito jajaj Las tres siguieron su camino y llegaron a las aguas termales... Mientras suno se dirigía al hotel con un paquete lleno de copias de la foto que había hecho gohan/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Suno: goku seras mio...como sea te lo aseguro! En esas goku y los chicos entraron a sus habitaciones y goku se quedo en la suya pensando sobre lo sucedido...hasta que sintió que tocaban a la puerta .../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: debe ser alguno de los chicos ...abre la puerta y se encuentra a suno con una sonrisa provocativa y una minifalda de cuadros con una camisa negra.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Suno: hola goku.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: como puedes ser tan cínica...que haces aquí ..mejor aun dame la cámara de gohan. Suno movía sus dedos indicando negación/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Suno: no..no..no querido si tu quieres la cámara aquí esta ...le entrega la cámara a goku ...pero esta foto es mía por completo Goku se puso blanco de la impresión.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Suno: así es mira la ffoto...si la quieres vas a tener que hacer lo que yo diga...así que te espero en la terraza del hotel en la noche ..adiós.. Goku quedo impactado ahora no solo se vería obligado a salir con la chica, sino que además debía recuperar la foto que esta tenía en su poder, lo que el no sabia era que esa no seria la única foto...gohan quien había salido de su habitación a buscar algo para comer ...toco la puerta de vegeta ...este abrió ...y se fue con el a comer mientras regresaban...cuando van por el pasillo se encuentran a goku petrificado en la puerta de su habitación ../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Vegeta: hey tonto que te pasa/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: en voz baja ssssunnno/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gohan : oh no otra vvez esa chica loca y ahora que te dijo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: que saldría con ella/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Vegeta: y obviamente no lo harás cierto?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: ahhh tengo que hacerlo tiene una foto mía ...decía zarandeando a vegeta por los hombros /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gohan: diablos tenemos que hacer algo Goku: pero que haremos? Vegeta: la atraparemos y le quitaremos la foto/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gohan : y como haremos eso? Una sonrisa maquiavélica se asomo en el rostro de vegeta... /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p 


	15. una sombra entre los dos

Los chicos estaban elaborando un plan para quitarle la foto a suno y que de esta forma goku quedara libre de cualquier compromiso con ella, sin embargo este plan traería graves consecuencias para uno de los chicos...  
Goku: chicos que se supone que haga...no quiero salir con ella ...  
Gohan : tranquilo amigo no tendrás que hacerlo...jaja..ya veras..  
Vegeta: lo que debes hacer es llevarla a la terraza y tratar de entretenerla lo mas posible ...entendiste en. Eso gohan ira a la habitación de ella y buscara la foto...lo mas probable es que la deje para chantajearte ...mientras yo estaré contigo en la terraza escondido...cuando gohan me avise en el teléfono que todo esta listo el vendrá y entre los tres ... Atraparemos a la chica y así dejara de molestarte ...es simple...  
Goku: wow...vegeta eres un genio...no quisiera pensar que alguna vez te paso algo así jjejej  
Gohan: si es cierto ...bueno voy a ubicarme cerca de la habitación de las chicas y esperare a que suno salga y comenzare el plan!  
Goku: chicos gracias no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes ! :)  
Vegeta: bah! Callate solo es una tontería  
En eso los chicos se preparan en sus posiciones esperando el inicio del plan ...goku estaba nervioso , quería que todo saliera bien cuando escucho un toque en la puerta de su habitación TOC..TOC..  
Suno : yuju goku ya estas listo vámonos  
Goku: ehmm. Si ya voy ! En eso goku le envía un mensaje al teléfono de gohan y vegeta aavisándoles.  
Goku sale de su habitación acompañado de la chica quien iba pegada a su brazo...  
Suno: www estoy tan feliz sabes siempre quise salir con un chico tan apuesto como tu!  
Los dos llegan a la terraza donde vegeta se encontraba escondido tras unos de los ppequeños muros que habían ...observando todo desde una buena distancia...  
En esos momentos gohan logra abrir la puerta de la habitación de suno y comienza a buscar en toda la habitación ...bajo la cama, las almohadas , en las mesas de noche ...  
Gohan: diablos donde están !  
En eso sus ojos se fijan en un sobre al lado de el bolso de la chica  
Gohan: sseran esas ...revisa y encuentra muchas copias de la foto que tenía con goku... Diablos esta chica si que esta loca !  
IInmediatamente rompe todas las fotos... Ufff al fin se va a terminar este lío...al terminar manda el mensaje a vegeta avisándole que todo iba bien y ya iba a subir...  
En eso goku estaba fastidiado con la compañía de suno ...rogaba al cielo que la ttortura terminara pronto en eso mira de reojo a donde estaba vegeta y ve que este le hace una seña de ok.. Goku dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro...  
Goku: emmm suno ...y la foto que tenias en la mañana aun la traes contigo?  
Suno: obvio crees que dejaría mi unica forma de tenerte para mi!  
Goku: entonces solo tienes esa ?  
Suno: no...con una sonrisa picara, jeejeeje  
Goku: por que haces esto?  
Suno: por que simplemente quería saber que se sentiría estar con alguien como tu  
Goku: pero sabes que tengo novia y la amo mucho...así que no te puedo prometer nada...lo siento  
Suno: sabes eres un chico dulce ...realmente dulce  
La chica mira fijamente a goku buscando sus labios pero este aparta su rostro...mirando hacia otra parte ...trato de insinuarsele nuevamente desbrochando lentamente su camiseta ...pero goku no la miraba ...  
En eso gohan viene entrando a la terraza con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara , vegeta sale de su escondite y caminan juntos , despacio hacia donde estaba la pareja sentada...vegeta se sienta al lado de suno y gohan al lado de goku...  
Vegeta: ummm...uunmm...sera mejor que Desistas de tu plan chica loca...ya no tienes nada con lo que seguir chantajeando a nuestro amigo...  
Gohan: es cierto es mejor que lo dejes en paz...  
Suno: jajaja que ilusos ...miren esta foto no es la única que tengo...hay mmuchas mas !  
Gohan: ummm si como las qque tenías en tu cuarto...jajaj oh por cierto ya no existen...decía en tono sarcástico  
Vegeta: jjajaja creo que fallaste ... A pesar de que goku no tiene una mente brillante yo si y fue fácil dañar tus planes...  
Suno: así que fuiste tu...la chica se levanto y cuando iba a mover su mano para darle una cachetada a vegeta este sujeto con fuerza la mano de la chica ...  
Vegeta: gohan vamos ahora quitásela !

Gohan le quito rápidamente la ultima foto que esta tenia en su poder y la destruyo, rompiéndola en mil pedazos...la chica se cae sentada en el suelo...  
Suno: esto no se va a quedar así me las vas a pagar...  
Vegeta: si...si...si ...aja...es mejor que te vayas sabes tu presencia me irrita...eres un verdadero fastidio  
Goku intervino al ver que vegeta estaba comenzando una nueva pelea...  
Goku: emmm vegeta ya dejala por favor...y tu suno es mejor que no sigas...mira no me gustas y tu puedes conseguir cualquier chico que ddesees ...así que mejor vete...  
Suno atendió la petición de goku y se marcho cconteniendo las lágrimas de la rabia que llevaba encima  
Suno: nota mental" vegeta esta me la vas a pagar caro...voy a buscar lo que mas te duela y me vengare"  
Los tres chicos se miraban sonrientes ... Goku se abalanzó sobre vegeta...y gohan lo siguió...  
Goku: cielos vegeta me salvaste el pellejo, no se que hubiera hecho ...lo mas probable es que hubiese tenido un gran problema con milk...gracias...gracias ...decía dándole un abrazo asfixiante a su amigo.  
Gohan: cierto eres un buen amigo después de todo jejejj  
Vegeta: ya callense para de torpes... quitense de encima me están aplastando...diablos!  
Goku: gohan , vegeta son casi mis hhermanos gracias !  
El cchico volvió a abrazar a sus amigos se quedaron en la terraza riéndose de todo lo que había pasado ese día...esperando a las chicas ...cuando en eso escuchan las risas de bulma, milk y videl quienes venían entrando a la terraza...  
Bulma: ahh chicas mirenlos se han portado tan bien hoy ... La chica corrió donde estaba vegeta y se le tiro encima...dándole un gran beso.. hola le dijo susurrándole sexy al oído  
Vegeta: uhmm pensé que se quedarían en las aguas termales.  
Milk: no queríamos demorarnos mas además descansamos lo suficiente ...  
Videl: además queríamos pasar con ustedes la ultima noche en este viaje...al parecer regresamos mañana .  
Gohan: eeh en serio porque ?  
Milk: pues ahora que veníamos hacia aca el maestro piccoro nos dijo que regresaríamos por que al parecer los exámenes finales se adelantaron y recuerden que tenemos nuestro baile de graduación...  
Videl: ajajajmm..ajajajmmm sobre el baile de graduación chicos quiero decirles que me he inscrito con gohan para ser los reyes del baile  
Bulma: vaya eso es genial...por lo menos tendrás oportunidad ya que no participare jajajaj  
Vegeta: a mi no me interesan esas cosas así que bien por ustedes  
Goku: ahmmm tendremos que regresar mañana que aburrido tan bien que me la estaba ppasando aquí!  
Milk: pero no te preocupes de todas formas en la ciudad podremos divertirnos juntos jajja... Decía a la vez que le daba un Beso en la mejilla...que a goku sonrojo por completo.  
Videl: gohan cuando Regresemos vamos a ir a una de las mejores boutiques de la ciudad para ir escogiendo nuestros vestidos  
Los tres chicos se quedaron viendo las estrellas durante un buen rato luego las parejas regresaron a sus habitaciones...  
En la habitación de vegeta bulma se estaba cambiando en el baño poniéndose una bata rosada satinada...al salir del baño vegeta se estaba quitando la camisa estando de espaldas a bulma...la joven no pudo aguantar las ganas y se fue por la espalda del joven dándole un abrazo y susurrándole al oído: tal vez no necesites eso hoy...la chica besaba ferozmente el cuello del chico...desprendiendo un gemido de excitación del joven quien tomo las manos de su novia y se giro quedando sobre ella ... fijamente y comenzó a pasear sus manos por los pechos de la joven ...estrechando su cuerpo al de ella...envueltos en el fuego del amor...  
Vegeta: parece que tu tampoco vas a necesitar esta ropa...decía con voz entrecortada de la agitación por tener cerca el cuerpo de bulma.  
Bulma: jujjmmmjujuu me haces cosquillas... ?  
Vegeta: esta noche te haré mas que cosquillas decía pasando sus manos por la cintura de la joven mirándola con unas ganas de consumir el cuerpo de la joven.  
Ambos se miran fijamente antes de seguir dándose besos llenos de pasión y quedar entrelazados en la cama...  
Milk y goku quienes estaba descansando en la cama , miraban al techo hablando de un sin fin de cosas...  
Goku: milk que quieres hacer cuando Regresemos a la ciudad?  
Milk: pues quiero invitarte a un sitio muy lindo al que quiero ir contigo...es a un templo que esta en las afueras es que allí practico algunas veces artes marciales  
Goku: wwow nunca imagine que practicabas artes marciales... Jajaj esta bien quiero ir ya me convenciste...solo espero que no me des una paliza jajaja  
Milk: que cosas dices...jjajjaja la chica le arrojo una de las almohadas a la cara...y eso dio inicio a una guerra de almohadas en la que los dos quedaron envueltos en una nube de plumas esparcidas en la habitación dándose un beso inundado de ppasión durante la noche...  
Mientras que videl y gohan platicaban en la cama sobre el baile de ggradúacion...  
Videl se levanto de la cama y jalo a gohan con ella mostrándole el ritmo del baile que podrían bailar de salir ganadores del concurso...  
Videl: mira gohan colocas tu mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi espalda ...así vas bien jeje  
Gohan: es que eres muy buena profesora jajaj  
Ambos se miran y se funden en un abrazo...  
Videl: gohan estos días han sido mágicos para mi...no quiero que acaben nunca!  
Gohan: no te preocupes estos solo son el principio de los días maravillosos que nos esperan ...videl quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no me ubico sin ti ...no se ni como explicarte...necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos y se anuncia en tu boca calmando mi alma inquieta...te amo.  
El chico alzo a videl por sus caderas y le daba vueltas sintiéndole a su novia...  
Videl: jajaja gohan ...no nos vamos a separar nunca...te amo mucho..  
Los chicos caen en la cama mirándose y respirando agitados ...se besan con gran frenesí...gohan pasa sus manos por debajo de la camisa de videl acariciando sus pechos ...a la vez que esta enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del joven ...  
La noche fue testigo del amor consumado en estas parejas , pero el día traería consigo la promesa de un amor renovado y lleno de energías tan grande que no podrían escapar de el.  
En la mañana las tres parejas estaban en la entrada del hotel junto a los demás vistiendo sus uniformes y con sus maletas listas para regresar...en eso vegeta y bulma estaban junto a los chicos pero bulma se separa un segundo para comprar unas bebidas al regresar ve que una chica se le acerca a vegeta y parece estar hablando con el pero no le presta importancia además no alcanzaba a distinguirla...por lo que sigue escogiendo unas bebidas...  
Suno: sabes vegeta resultaste ser muy astuto pero esa burla que me hiciste ayer al dañar mis planes con goku te va a salir muy cara  
Vegeta: uyyy que miedo...que me puede hacer una chica loca como tu...mira estoy temblando  
Suno: sabes te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras ...tu novia es una chica muy interesante ...y bonita además...umm bulma ...así se llama cierto..  
En eso vegeta se exaspera y sugeta a suno por una de sus manos apretándola con guerra y dándole una mirada con fiereza ...  
Vegeta: si te atreves a molestar a bulma...en respondo...yo no soy como goku...así que mejor desaparece...  
En eso goku se percata de la situación y trata de calmar a vvegeta sin armar un escandalo...  
Goku: vegeta ssueltala...no te molestes por ella...vamos  
Vegeta la suelta y le da la espalda para no seguir viendo su rostro  
Goku: suno , no fue suficiente todo lo que me hiciste pasar ayer tratando de chantajearme...por favor deja a mi amigo en paz ...mejor dicho dejamos a todos en paz...  
Suno le da la espalda a los dos y sube a su autobús dándole una mirada llena de rencor a vegeta ...  
Vegeta: ggoku...yo no soy como tu ...yo no tengo tu paciencia y si ella se mete conmigo no me voy a contener...decía empuñando su mano con furia...  
Goku: ccalmate ella no vale la pena además lo que debes hacer es ignorarla ...  
En eso bulma regresa con las bebidas y le ofrece una a goku con una gran sonrisa...pero notó inmediatamente la cara de mal genio de vegeta...este prefirió subir solo al autobús y dejo a bulma hablando con goku.  
Bulma: goku que paso , por que vegeta tiene esa cara de mal genio ... Sabes quien era la chica con la que estaba hablando no alcance a reconocerla?  
Goku casi se ahoga con la bebida... Comenzó a escupirla para aliviar el ahogo...por que estaba muy nervioso...  
Goku: emmm cual cchica? No la vi...lo siento ..además tu sabes que vegeta tiene un genio impredecible jeejje  
Bulma: umm esta bbien...nota mental" ummm se que hay algo raro aquí"  
Goku se alejo rrápidamente y subió al autobús Para evitar cometer alguna indiscreción con bulma que dejara al descubierto lo que paso con suno...  
Maestro piccoro: suban todos ya ...ya...si alguien se queda sera su problema como regresar ...apurense...señorita brief...es para hoy...su base ya!  
Bulma : emm si señor ya voy ...

Bulma sube pero al ver la cara de mal genio de vegeta prefirió sentarse aadelante...le dio las bebidas a los chicos ...y volteo de reojo para ver a vegeta que estaba sentado con goku en la parte trasera del autobús ...en eso milk se sienta al lado de ella...  
Bulma: milk vas a regresar a mi casa y te quedarás conmigo?  
Milk: emm lo ssiento bulma , debo regresara casa pero no te preocupes igual vivimos cerca jajaj  
Bulma voltea a ver a videl...esperanzada en que esta se quedara con ella en su casa, ya que la casa de bulma era muy grande y a ella no le gustaba quedarse sola...  
Bulma: pshhh...pshhh...videl ...ooye videl vas a regresar a casa conmigo plisss...no quiero regresar sola... ?  
Videl: jjejej bulma lo siento voy a regresar a mi casa ...debo ordenar algunas cosas ...pero prometo a irte a visitar ...todos los días ...jejej  
Bulma: ummm son unas traidoras me van a dejar sola en esa casa buuuu  
Milk: jajaj ya calmate no te vamos a dejar sola...Jaja además pronto ya no lo estarás...recuerda que te vas a casar pronto jjejeje decía la joven señalando con su dedo a vegeta quien iba dormido en la parte trasera del autobús  
Bulma se puso roja al pensar en su boda...definitivamente estaba muy entusiasmada con eso...  
Bulma: saben chicas quiero que me ayuden a eacoger mi vestido y todo lo de la boda !  
Videl: claro que si! Además seremos de honor jajaja  
Bulma: por su puesto!  
Las tres con una energía en los ojos ...desbordante de felicidad...sin embargo la felicidad no parecía querer durar tanto...una gran nube se posaba en el campo soleado de bulma.  
El viaje transcurrió sin pproblemas al llegar a la ciudad los chicos se quedaron en su casa...y el autobús dejo a cada una de las chicas en sus respectivas casas...cuando el autobús llego a la casa de bulma...esta entro en esa gran casa que estaba en un completo silencio...la chica suspiro...rayos si que esta sola mi casa sin las chicas armando alboroto por todo jajajaj! Subió a su recamara y comenzó a desvestirse cuando iba a entrar al baño para tomar una ducha ...se quedo parada frente al espejo de su habitación y se quedo observando la fina cadena que colgaba de su cuello y el anillo que adornaba su mano...una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro...quedo flotando unos minutos...ese chico la tenia locamente enamorada...la chica entra y se da un largo baño de burbujas ...cuando sale se coloca una pijama y se acuesta a dormir un rato.  
En eso los chicos ya instalados nuevamente en sus habitaciones se relajaron un poco y se sentaron juntos en y ordenaron una pizza para comer...gohan era aficionado a las pizzas...  
Gohan: hey chicos voy a pedir una extra grande jaajjaaj  
Goku: si a mi Pídeme una igual  
Vegeta: ordena lo mismo ...pero no pidas de anchoas buagg !  
Gohan se entretiene hablando con ls pizzería...si traiganme 3 extra grandes y tres bebidas también grandes...ummm..jumm...si ...calle 6 ...ummjumm...si el numero es...si ese..mismo ...bien gracias...listo chicos ahora sólo hay que esperar unos minutos !  
Goku: esta bien...emm. Vegeta aun sigues molesto por lo de esta mañana?  
Vegeta: no , eso no vale la pena de pensarlo siquiera  
Gohan : ummm de que hablan  
GGoku: emmm suno estaba molestando a vegeta esta mañana, pero creo que no volvera a molestar  
Gohan : uff menos mal saben esa chica si que estaba loca, había sacado una gran cantidad de copias de la foto con la que. Chantajeaba , definitivamente no esta. Bien...  
Vegeta: lo único que quiero es que no vaya a cometer ninguna estupidez tratando de hacerle algo a bulma...  
En eso la pizza llego ...gohan la recibe y comienzan a comerla juntos...  
Goku: sabes vegeta ...bulma esta mañana me preguntó que qquien era la chica con la que hablabas ...pero la evadí ...y creoaue no sospecho de todas formas debes saber que contestarle para que no tengas problemas  
Vegeta: no yo quiero decirle la verdad, además si estoy metido en este lío es por ti cabeza hueca!  
Gohan: solo trata de que ella no se altere por que sino somos hombres muertos  
Goku: vegeta no es necesario que digas nada...ya se soluciono todo  
Vegeta: rayos esta bien por ahora pero si llega a ser necesario lo diré ...así que mas les vale estar preparados  
Goku: si..si esta bien...ahora comamos...  
Los chicos seguían devorando las pizzas y en esos instantes las chicas sostenían una llamada telefónica en grupo riéndose a carcajadas de lo que les había pasado en el viaje...  
Bulma: chicas si que me han hecho reír  
Milk: sabes mañana después de clases vamos a ir a una estética quiero arreglarme el cabello ...  
Videl: oh si chicas vamos ...  
Bulma: esta bien ...entonces mañana iremos a la estética jajaj  
Todos se durmieron con la esperanza de un día sumamente iinteresante...  
A la mañana bulma abre los ojos y contesta una llamada de su madre... Awwwsss...buenos días mmama! ...que cual regalo de que hablas...QUE MI PAPA QUE! EN SERIO ES MIA!...CIELOS !GRACIAS ...mama para que van a hacer esa fiesta..si..si..esta bien invitare a todos ...al hotel pacífic,... Bueno esta bien...si adiós dale un gran abrazo a papa de mi parte..  
bulma baja corriendo las escaleras de su casa y sale al jardín para contemplar un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado de ssus padres...era el modelo de motocicleta deportiva nuevo que su padre había diseñado para ella...color negro...sumamente estilizada... Si había algo que a bulma le encantaba en la vida era la velocidad y sobretodo las motocicletas ... La chica abrazo su regalo y subió a darse un baño con mucha energía y felicidad estaba tan radiante cúando salio para el instituto que parecía que una aurora la envolviera...  
Videl y milk que iban Camindo hacia el instituto fueron alcanzadas por bulma...  
Bulma: eyyh chicas apurense van a llegartardisimo jajaja  
Videl y milk sssolo alcanzaron a ver el visaje de bulma a toda velocidad...las chicas trataban de arreglar su cabello  
Milk: uhss deja que llegue a clases le voy a desarmar su bonito peinado  
Videl: jajajaj milk quedaste como si un huracán hubiese pasado por encima tuyo jajaja  
Milk: así yo no hablaría mucho si fuera tu mira tu pelo jajaja  
Las chicas siguieron su camino hacia el instituto cuando iban llegando se encontraron a los chicos quienes estaban llegando a la entrada...  
Milk: hey... Goku...goku ...buenos días  
Goku voltea a ver a milk con una gran sonrisa y esta se le tira encima dándole un gran abrazo!  
Videl: buenos días gohan ...como estas  
Gohan: muy bien gracias decía dándole un beso en la mejilla  
Vegeta: enmm y donde esta bulma?  
Milk: pues ella llegó temprano ...esta como maniática con una nueva motocicleta  
Vegeta: motocicleta?  
Milk: AHHH DIABLOS VIDEL PRONTO SERA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE BULMA !  
videl: CIERTO SOLO FALTA UN DIA, DIOS COMO SE ME ESTABA OLVIDANDO!  
Goku : bueno lo importante es que lo recordaron a tiempo...y que planea hacer bulma en su cumpleaños?  
Gohan: pues me imaginó que debe hacer una fiesta o algo así no, como es una de las chicas mas importantes para la sociedad de esta cuidad me imagino que ofrecerá un baile de alta sociedad jaja  
Milk: a decir verdad ssi, aunque ella no quiera tiene que ir por que esa fiesta la hacen sus padres y personalidades que son muy amigos de su familia..  
Goku: oh vegeta sera una buena oportunidad para conocer a sus padres y darles la buena noticia jejej  
Vegeta: bah! A mi no me gustan esas cosas , prefiero preparar otra cosa...  
Los chicos entran a la clase , bulma no estaba en ella pues tenia clase de atletismo a primera hora ...  
Bulma en la pista hacia el calentamiento para iniciar a correr...en eso se siente observada y comienza a buscar con la mirada por toda la pista y las gradas pero no observa a nadie aparte del equipo de atletismo... bulma sin saberlo era asechada desde las sombras por suno quien tenia entre ceja y ceja a bulma para vengarse de vegeta.  
Suno sonreía maliciosamente viendo a bulma correr en la pista con las demás chicas del equipo sonriendo ampliamente ...  
Suno: ummm...disfrutarlo mientras puedas ...  
Bulma termino su entrenamiento y se fue a los vestidores darse un baño y colocarse su uniforme de repuesto... La chica nuevamente se siente observada y siente miedo al ver que se había quedado sola en el vestidor que opta por salir rapido y dirigirse a la clase pero olvida uno de sus libros ...  
Pero prefiero irse sin el y regresar luego acompañada por sus aamigas...  
En clases los chicos conversaban animados ... Milk y videl cuchicheaban sobre el regalo que le darían a su amiga...en eso bulma abre la puerta de la clase y entra con una sonrisa en el rostro...buenos días a todos... Dándole una mirada llena de amor a vegeta... con una leve sonrisa en el rostro...  
Bulma: chicos pasado mañana sera mi cumpleaños y como saben mis padres siempre hacen una gran fiesta para mi así que quiero que todos asistan por favor... La fiesta sera dn el hotel pacific ...decía con una cara tan amable que ninguno de sus compañeros de clase se pudo negar...  
MMaestra lanch: buenos días estudiantes ...tomen sus asientos hoy les daré el horario de exámenes pues como saben se adelantaron y pronto tendrán que presentarlos...  
La maestra le pasa a cada uno los horarios ...en eso a bulma se le cae su horario cerca de vegeta y este lo recoge para dárselo...al entregarlo sus manos se rosaron y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente.. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por sus compañeros de clase quienes comenzaron a dar chiflidos...( ahhh que linda pareja) ambos se sueltan sonrojados ...la maestra lanch estornuda...y siente un cambio en su humor...  
Maestra lanch: bbueno grupo de haraganes sauqen sus apuntes ...  
Las clases siguieron su rumbo...normal entre las carcajadas y los regaños de la maestra lanch... Al finalizar los chicos salen a descanso y se sientan bajo el hermoso cerezo que estaba en el jardín...videl y gohan estaban tendidos sobre la grama mirando las nubes y adivinando sus formas , mientras que milk y goku comían juntos ...y vegeta se dormía en las piernas de bulma la cual acariciaba suavemente su rostro y cabellos ...la sensación era para el muy relajante...  
Bulma: vegeta...vas a ir a mi baile de cumpleaños?  
Vegeta: abrió un ojos , mirando a bulma...es que eso no es lo mio sabes  
Bulma: pero solo quiero que estés conmigo es todo no tienes que hacer mas...decía dándole un beso en sus labios..  
Vegeta: umm esta bien , pero si me aburro y me voy no me vas a armar un lío!  
Bulma: te lo prometo...además no te vas a aburrir  
Videl: ey bulma y ddonde harán tus padres la fiesta?  
Bulma: pues a lo mejor en uno de los hoteles de uno de mis amigos de mi padre umm creo que se llama hotel pacífica  
Gohan : oh ese es uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de la ciudad  
Goku: pero lo pprincipal es bulma , habrá comida?  
Bulma: pues si mucha comida a decir verdad, jajaja  
Milk: eestaremos allí para compartir contigo ese día amiga  
Bulma: gracias a todos!  
Los chicos regresaron a la clase y al terminar estas las chicas se despidieron de ellos y se fueron a lla estética...mientras que los chicos quisieron irse a jugar bolos ...  
Suno quien iba caminando escucho accidentalmente una conversacion de un grupo de chicas que iban a la misma clase de bulma..  
Grupo: ya saben que vana ponerse ese día...dios esa fiesta sera una de de esta ciudad...que envidia me da bulma...si además de ser bella es muy rica...ummm el hotel donde lo harán es el pacífic uno de los mas elegantes de la ciudad...waww ay que estar muy lindas...  
Suno: ey chicas ...la fiesta es siempre en ese hotel  
Grupo: si por supuesto es el ppacífic..  
Suno dibujo una gran sonrisa... se estaban sirviendo en bandeja de plata para su venganza...


	16. lluvia fria sobre mi corazon

En la estética estaban platicando animada mente mientras les arreglaban ...  
Milk: chicas miren parece que tengo en cabello muy largo...jejjej creo que me lo cortare para cambiar el look  
Videl: en serio pero lo tienes muy largo ...casi como el de bulma deberías dejarlo así  
Bulma : cierto además te verías rara Jajaj yo he querido cortarlo muchas veces pero no he tenido el valor es que me ha tomado muchos años dejarlo así de largo jJaaaajaj  
Milk tomaba su cabello y lo recogía para ver como se vería con el cabello corto...pero al parecer la idea no la convencía mucho...suspiro...y decidió solo cortar un poco las puntas  
Milk: es mejor que me así !  
Bulma: si imagínate si a goku no le gusta tu "nuevo look" y te manda a volar jajaja decía en un tono burlón  
Milk comenzaba a imaginar la escena que le describía bulma y una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza ...  
Videl: bulma...jajaja ya deja de molestar estas torturando a milk jajaj.  
Las tres chicas terminaron de arreglar su cabello cúando salieron de ética todas las personas volteaban a verla sin suda parecían unas súper modelos , las tres se sentían imponentemente bellas...en eso van pasando por una boutique muy de vestidos exclusivos ... Bulma mira a sus amigas con una mirada cómplice ya que sabia que ambas querían verse bellas en la graduación que estaba próxima...  
Bulma: hey chicas...umm..umm detenganse un minuto ...  
Milk: que te pasa?  
Videl: si que sucede...  
Bulma: pues es que quiero entrar a esa boutiquene acompañan ?  
Videl: esta bien ...pero que misterio pensé que era algo mas serio Jaja  
Milk: si es verdad me asustaste con esa cara tan seria...  
Bulma: videl , milk quiero darles un regalo ...les quiero dar unos vestidos el que ustedes elijan  
Milk: pero bulma las que debemos darte el regalo somos nosotras ...hoy es tu cumpleaños  
Videl : es cierto  
Bulma: saben que a mi no me importa eso además quiero compartir esto con ustedes...  
Las chicas acceden a la petición de bulma, y entran con ella a la boutique...  
Las tres se quedan sorprendidas de los hermosos vestidos que tenían allí...las tres se separan en busca de sus vestidos ...parecía como si estuviesen de cacería ... La primera en encontrar un vestido fue milk escogió uno color azul turquesa le quedaba muy bien tenia una forma de strapless en el frente era largo ajustado en su cintura con un fajón de un azul mas oscuro con toques brillantes ...sin dudas le quedaria muy bien , la chica se lo estaba midiendo cuando escucho en el vestidor de al lado ...la lucha que tenia videl con el vestido que había escogido..  
Videl: estupido vestido...entra..entra..uff...ufff..ahh...maldición!  
Milk: ey videl por que no buscas otro hay muchos mas y todos están lindos  
Videl: maldición milk...este vestido parece hecho para un maniquí dlos!  
La chica a salio refunfuñando del vestidor y busco entre muchos vestidos hasta que encontró uno...era de un color champan con un escote en forma de corazón y la espalda descubierta hasta la cintura...muy ceñido , era largo y vaporoso...a le brillaban los ojos le encanto a primera vista y fue corriendo a medirselo...mientras bulma había hecho una montaña de vestidos y aun no se había decidido por ninguno hasta que noto uno que no había visto de la tienda...la chica lo vio detenidamente y le llamo mucho la atención..era un vestido de un corte especial insinuante , ardiente y muy sexy , color azul reaa de un solo hombro , ceñido a y con una apertura en el lado derecho que dejaba mostrar la pierna comenzó a inspeccionarlo como si fuera la evidencia de algún crimen...lo tomo fue a medirselo, las tres chicas en los vestidores quedaron impactadas con los vestidos les quedaron perfectos se adaptaban a sus cuerpos como si hubiesen sido diseñados para ellas...  
Milk: wow me quedo estupendo me siento maravillosa jajaja decía dando pequeños saltos  
Videl: gohan se va a desmayar al verme , jjJJAAA estoy tan bella que podría ser un delito jaja decia la chica con confianza  
Bulma : jajaj a los chicos les va a dar un infarto jaajj quedaran boquiabiertos jajaj  
Las tres chicas se imaginaban en el que se encontrarían con sus novios luciendo sus vestidos y se reían dentro de si mismas con una picardía sin igual...salieron de la tienda con sus vestidos y caminaron un rato mas hasta despedirse cada una e irse a sus respectivas casas...  
En eso bulma quien se iba caminando a casa ...vio de lejos a los chicos quienes salían de los bolos ...  
Trato de alcanzarlos pero no lo consiguió...así que prefirió seguir su camino a casa cuando iba por el parque su teléfono comenzó a sonar esta se detiene para contestar un poco extrañada ya que era un numero desconocido...  
Bulma: hola...con quien hablo?  
Anónimo: mañana tendrás una sorpresa en tu fiesta de cumpleaños  
Bulma: quien eres ?  
Anonimo: mañana te volveré a llamar para que sepas donde recoger tu sorpresa...  
Se cerro la llamada y bulma quedo botando chispas de la rabia...  
Bulma: dios como odio estas llamadas! pero pensándolo bien podría ser un regalo de vegeta .. Así que esta se calmo de inmediato.  
La chica llego a su casa finalmente exhausta y decidió acostarse a dormir finalmente no habían clases al día siguiente por lo que no tendría que madrugar...ceno y devoro un tazón de fresas ...se preparo para dormir y quedo tendida en su cama ... Esa noche la joven tuvo un sueño muy inquietante veía como vegeta se alejaba de ella y trataba de alcanzarlo pero no conseguia detenerlo...la joven se levanta agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos..  
Bulma: que pesadilla tan extraña ...diablos me hizo hasta llorar  
La chica volvió a dormir cuando ya amaneció sintió que algo me hacia cosquillas y abrió los ojos buscando que era y logra ver el rostro de sus amigas quienes le hacían cosquillas con una pluma en sus pies..  
Bulma: chicas que diablos...  
Videl y milk: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BULMA!  
Las dos se abalanzan sobre ella y le dan muchos abrazos ...llenas de alegría...  
Milk: vamos arreglaté vamos a ir con los chicos de picnic al parque para celebrar juntos tu cumpleaños Antes de la fiesta en la noche ...  
Bulma: pero esperen ya ustedes están listas no puede ser que tramposas  
Videl: aapurate casi es mediodía! si que dormiste  
Milk: si definitivamente , ya estábamos preocupadas pensábamos que habías muerto el mismo dia de tu cumpleaños por que no contestabas el teléfono... decía en tono sarcástico.  
La chica entró a dducharse ...y al salir se coloco un short ajustado una camisa de tiras roja y unos tenis ...  
Bulma : listo vamos  
Milk: ok que energías traes hoy  
Videl: debe ser las aansias de ver a vegeta jajaja  
Bulma: jejejj podría ser , además de que voy a a pasar mi cumpleaños con ustedes  
Las tres sales a su encuentro con los chicos que ya habían apartado un lugar en el parque bajo un árbol ya que era un día soleado...en eso las tres chicas van subiendo hasta donde están ellos...el corazón de las tres latía con fuerza cada vez que veían a sus novios..tenerlos cerca les exigía mucho control para no terminar tirándose les encima y devorarlos a la luz de los ojos expectantes de las demás personas...  
Milk: hey chicos buenos días !  
Goku: vaya si que tardaron ... Hola bulma feliz cumpleaños  
Gohan: ffelicidades!  
Vegeta: no sabia como darle a bulma el feliz cumpleaños... Así que opto por darle un beso en la mejilla que a bulma le erizo la piel...  
Bulma: gracias chicos que amables...vamos a disfrutar el día!  
Videl: esta bien , pero vamos a comer primero!  
Milk: rayos videl últimamente estas comiendo mucho jajaja...si sigues así vas a reventar Jajaj  
Videl: es que últimamente he tenido .mucha hambre ... Debe ser la ansiedad por el baile  
Gohan: ehmm videl pero creo de verdad debes escuchar a milk últimamente haz comido mucho '•_•  
Bulma: vamos chicos solo relajense decía la peliazul acomodándose entre las piernas del ppríncipe quien lucia una sonrisa que a bulma le iluminaba el alma..  
Bulma: vegeta, vas a ir esta noche cierto?  
Vegeta: ummm suspiro...esta bien ...  
Bulma le dio un beso en los labios a. Vegeta arrancándole un sonrojo ante las miradas de los demás...  
Milk: emmm...eemm...podrían dejar de dar espectáculos tan temprano ;)  
Bulma y vegeta se separan dándose una mirada queriendo desaparecer todo el publico que los rodea para dar rienda suelta a su pasión ...ambos respiran lentamente y la chica vuelve a acomodarse entre las piernas del príncipe...  
Goku: milk siempre vamos a ir al templo que me dijiste?  
Milk: si por supuesto solo quiero que vayamos luego de que terminen las clases y se acabe este ajetreo ...  
Goku le daba de comer a milk unas uvas y esta jugueteaba lujuriosamente con estas despertando unas ansias en el chico que solo lo contenía el hecho de estar en un lugar publico...a la vez videl devoraba la comida junto con gohan los cuales competían por ver quien acababa primero...  
Videl: jajaja te gane  
Gohan: solo te deje ganar...jajaja  
Videl se recuesta al lado de gohan tomándole la mano  
Videl: gohan esto es un sueño?  
Gohan: y si lo es no quiero despertar nunca...decía mirando fijamente a videl  
Los tres se quedan contemplando el atardecer juntos...bulma juqueteaba con las manos de vegeta dándole pequeños besos ...al chico le comenzaba a hervir la sangre ...esa chica era como si tuviese algo que despertaba fuego en todo su cuerpo con solo tocarlo  
Vegeta: bulma haz decidido el día de la boda?  
Bulma se puso roja de inmediato... Y volteo a ver la cara de vegeta quien estaba muy serio  
Vegeta: y bien ?  
Bulma: pues quiero que sea después que finalicemos las clases así no tendremos ningún contratiempo no te parece?  
Vegeta: y donde sera...no quiero que sea aquí me gustaría que nos casáramos en mi castillo...pero en fin dejare eso a tu elección..  
Bulma: pues no nos apresuremos ttanto...igual podemos hacerlo donde sea lo importante es que nos amamos y deseamos estar juntos...eso es lo que importa...me prometes que si algo no te gusta cualquier cosa por favor dimela!  
Vegeta: no tengo necesidad de hacerlo igual te lo diré te guste o no!  
Bulma: ahh que considerado su majestad ajajja pero prefiero eso a que me digas mentiras...no soporto a los mentirosos  
En eso a vegeta se le cruzan los recuerdos de lo sucedido con suno y goku...y sobre no haberle dicho lo sucedido a bulma...  
Vegeta: bulma se hace tarde no crees que debes irte a arreglar ya!  
Bulma: solo unos minutos mas extrañaba tu calor...me hace sentir tan bien ...tan viva...te amo como no tienes ni idea!  
En eso videl mira el reloj y ve que van siendo mas de las 8 de la noche !  
Videl: QUE DEMONIOS...CHICAS VAMOS A ARREGLARNOS SE NOS FUE EL TIEMPO!  
milk: ay videl no te preocupes después de todo la cumpleañera esta aquí con nosotros así que sin ella no hay fiesta jajaja  
Gohan: es cierto aunque de todas formas vamos a ir recogiendo nuestras cosas para tener todo listo ...videl ayuda a gohan a recoger ...mientras milk, goku , vegeta y bulma contemplan el cielo estrellado..  
Bulma: este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos...gracias chicos  
En eses instante las parejas se levantan y se van caminando videl, milk,gohan y goku se marchan a sus casas mientras vegeta acompaña a bulma hasta su casa...una vez allí los dos parados en la puerta de la casa se daban besos de incrolable deseo...  
El príncipe paseaba sus manos por la cintura de bulma mientras esta le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos... La temperatura de sus cuerpos se estaba elevando y en eso a bulma le comienza a sonar el teléfono... Por lo que la escena se interrumpe y ambos se despiden no sin darse un beso de despedida...  
Bulma: no llegues tan tarde...guiñándole el ojo al príncipe  
Bulma iba a contestar pero el teléfono deja de sonar y decide subir a cambiarse... Contempla el vestido que compro para su cumpleaños era fabuloso...comienza a desvestirse y se lo coloca viéndose al espejo llenando con una sonrisa de satisfacción su rostro...  
Bulma: diablos bulma brief vas a dejar a mas de uno con la boca abierta jajaj  
La joven sale de su casa rumbo al hotel sin embargo esa noche estaría llena de muchos sinsabores...  
Los invitados comienzan a llegar al hotel todos muy elegantes y con un montón de regalos en eso hace su entrada una invitada imprevista ...suno...quien pasa desapercibida y se oculta esperando la llegada de vegeta...los invitados siguen llegando el salón del hotel estaba llenándose en eso llegan milk y videl ...todos los chicos voltean a verlas parecían sacadas de una revista...cuando un grupo de chicos comienza a acercarse les llegan goku y gohan con cara de pocos amigos y se llevan a las chicas...ambos estaba muy formales con sus trajes enteros ...  
Gohan: emmm ...emmm..videl estas hermosa!  
Goku: milk pareces un ángel...decía dándole un abrazo  
Las dos chicas quedaron flotando en el aire por unos segundos hasta que hace su aparición bulma quien estaba radiante con su vestido y su cabello suelto ...los invitados comienzan a rodearla para darle el feliz cumpleaños...cuando logra zafarse del mar de invitados busca a las chicas y se reúne con todos  
Videl: hey te ves espectacular amiga jajaja  
Milk: si , si no fuera por que soy mas linda que tu me daría envidia decía en tono burlesco jaja  
Bulma: Jajaj ya quisieras querida jajajaj repondiendo la broma  
Bulma saluda a gohan y a goku dándoles un cálido abrazo...y buscaba con sus ojos a vegeta  
Goku: aun no ha llegado jeejj  
Bulma: ahmm le dije que no se retrasara !  
En eso una mano envuelve la cintura de bulma y le da un beso en el cuello...  
Vegeta: quien dijo que llegue tarde...es que tu llegaste muy temprano jeje  
Bulma sintió como si sus cuerpos se complementaran a la perfeccion..abrazo la mano de vegeta en eso los padres de la joven la llaman a subir al escenario para partir el enorme pastel de cumpleaños ...bulma sube con ellos y una vez arriba su madre nota la sortija que esta lleva en la mano..y se emociona mucho..  
: ohh cariño al fin encontraste a alguien ...que felicidad decía soltando lágrimas que secaba con sus manos de la emoción...y dime algo en donde esta ? Esta aquí?  
Bulma señalo con el dedo donde se encontraba vegeta... de la joven dibujo una sonrisa ...vaya es un chico muy guapo pero lo principal es que te veo feliz...  
En ese instante bulma comienza a cortar el pastel y eso vegeta se sienta en una de fuera del salón observando a bulma sonreír ...pero su vista fue interrumpida por suno quien se sentó frente a el ...los chicos no se dieron de cuenta de la presencia de la chica ya que estaban entretenidos en la pista de baile...  
Suno: vaya pero que bonita fiesta la de tu novia ...  
Vegeta: que haces aquí...no te quedo claro que note quería ni a kilómetros de mi  
Suno: www que grosero...y yo que venia a hacer las pases contigo..  
Vegeta: note creo nada ...personas como tu no hhacen las paces solo les gusta fastidiar...  
Suno: pero que carácter tan pésimo tienes jajaja  
Vegeta: en serio he venido a hacer las paces ...soy una buena chica sólo que no empezamos bien nota mental " lo de buena chica es en el fondo muy muy en el fondo"  
Suno: oh que mal y yo que te traje un obsequio...en eso saca una pequeña caja , la abre y sopla de ella un polvo al rostro de vegeta ...  
Vegeta sentía que su cuerpo se le estaba quedando dormido...solo alcanzaba a ddivisar el rostro de suno frente a el y justo antes de desvanecerse escucha las ultimas palabras de suno...  
Suno: te dije que me las pagarías...no me gusta la gente que se interpone en mis planes...uhhh va a ser un regalo muy grande el que le vamos a ddar a tu novia ... sabes ella también me cae pésimo  
Suno le hace señas a un par dde chicos que se llevan a vegeta una de las habitaciones del hotel pasando desapercibidos ...la chica sonríe retorcidamente mirando a donde estaba bulma...y se marcha tras los chicos y vegeta...  
En eso milk , videl ,gohan y goku bailaban divertidos en la pista de baile... Bulma estaba tan contenta que entro a la pista bailando con ellos y gran parte de los invitados cuando colócan una musica lenta bulma comienza a buscar a vegeta...pero no lo encuentra...le pregunta a uno de los chicos de su clase, si lo habían visto pero este le responde que no...la...chica se sienta en una de las mesas lejos de la pista de baile viendo a sus amigas bailar con sus novios...dando un suspiro melancólico...  
Bulma: vegeta por lo menos te hubieras despedido de mi...la chica comienza a devorar los postres cuando suena su teléfono y esta ve que es el numero que antes le había marcado...  
Bulma: que quieres?  
Anónimo: sabes tu novio te tiene una sorpresa muy grande en la habitación 303 del hotel  
Bulma: a así que de eso se trata jajaj voy enseguida..nota mental " vaya vegeta que detallista eres, realmente eres un príncipe "  
Se cuelga la llamada y a bulma le brillan los ojos de felicidad sin duda era al parecer quería estar a solas con ella por eso se había ido...la chica comienza a subir por el ascensor dandose retoques a su maquillaje ...en eso suno le quita el seguro a la puerta y se desviste quitándose el vestido que traía puesto dejando al descubierto su ropa interior de encajes rojos acostándose al lado de vegeta quien estaba poco consciente solo alcanzaba a ver borroso a suno...trataba de articular palabra pero no podía ...esta le susurra al oído: no te preocupes eso solo es un sedante inofensivo solo estarás así una media hora...solo suficiente para enseñarte a no meterte con una chica apasionada como yo y el chico que le gusta jajajaajjaja...suno le quito el saco y la camisa a vegeta dejando su pecho al descubierto...esta sonrio con locura y se coloco sobre el fingiendo que estaban teniendo sexo ferviente...  
Suno: ensayemos pronto llegara tu novia y la escena que encuentre debe ser digna de un premio jaja...umm como debo gemir sera así : ahhh..o Ummm..Siii Ahhhhhh si! Creo que me salio bien tu que dices o cierto no puedes hablar jajaj  
Vegeta la miraba con gestos de asco... Suno le toma la cara y lo hace verla a los ojos...  
Suno: jajaja estas molesto cierto...así í cuando me quitaste la oportunidad de estar con goku...www que malo fuiste ...pero ves te dije que me las pagarías y yo se cumplir mis promesas jajaja luego de esto quedaremos a mano jajajaajja... Sigamos ensayando creo que debo ser actriz jajajaj sigamos con los gemidos owhmm ...siii..siii..jjajaja que buena soy!  
Bulma llega al piso de la habitación y comienza a buscar la habitación en eso llega al final del pasillo y se para frente a la puerta ...suspira de nerviosismo y se dice a si misma " bulma controlate sera una noche mágica " estaba muy nerviosa no sabia que sorpresa le tenia su novio tras la puerta ...pensar en ello hacia que un calor recorriera su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza... La chica respira hondo y exhala lentamente para controlarse no quería parecer tan ansiosa... eso la chica reúne valor y gira la perilla de la puerta con los ojos aun cerrados cuando los abre contempla una escena que le congela el corazón... sintió como si un proyectil atravesara su pecho y volara su corazón en mil pedazos ...su cuerpo no respondía..estaba congelada...solo lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos incontrolable mente.  
Bulma: esto no puede ser...no es verdad...no..es...verdad...


	17. recogiendo estrellas en el cielo

Bulma estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación, sus piernas temblaban sentía un nudo en su garganta, le costaba respirar la presión en su pecho era insoportable sus manos temblaban ya no podía soportar mas...su cuerpo se desplomo en la puerta quedando sentada mirando la escena en la que suno estaba sobre vegeta gimiendo y moviéndose sobre las piernas de el.  
Suno: fingiendo asombro "oh no vegeta es tu novia , me dijiste que ella no se daría cuenta...oh cielos que vergüenza"  
Suno mira a. Vegeta quien estaba recobrando su consciencia y le señala con su dedo la puerta donde estaba bulma sentada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos, vegeta gira su rostro hacia donde le señala suno y contempla a bulma destrozada en llanto en la puerta...suno esboza una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro y se quita de encima del príncipe dejando a este con la respiración contenida...aun no podía moverse del todo... La chica le susurra al oído antes de salir " estamos a mano" esta recoge su ropa y pasa al lado de bulma no sin antes terminar de sembrar odio en su corazón " sabes deberías de procurar no enamorarte tanto de hombres mujeriegos , supe que tu antiguo novio te fue infiel muchas veces...pobre " bulma se levanta con colera en sus ojos y le da una cachetada a suno en la cara que la deja perpleja jamas espero esa reacción ...  
Bulma: LARGO...FUERA DE AQUI !  
esta sale de la habitación y se marcha finalmente... Vegeta trata de levantarse aunque esta muy mareado solo alcanza a sentarse en la cama ...bulma aun llorando desconsolada pasa sus manos temblorosas de la impotencia y la rabia por su cara tratando de limpiar su rostro ...levanta con fuerza su rostro Y mira fijamente a vegeta ...quien aun le costaba respirar ...  
Bulma: esto es lo que me amabas ! Solo fuiste un canalla...jugaste cconmigo solo fui tu juguete...para que te molestaste tanto ilusionandome...la chica le da un golpe a la puerta con su puño...sniff...sniff...yo quería pasar mi vida contigo...te di mi corazón ,lo tuviste en tus manos y solo lo pisoteaste! Tuviste que haberte divertido mucho conmigo!  
Vegeta: nota mental " bulma jamas te haría daño jamas...te amo y es verdad ...se que esto se ve muy mal pero es una mentira es una vil mentira...si solo pudieras escucharme"  
Vegeta: trataba de hablar...pero solo alcanzo a decir el nombre de la joven débilmente...bulma...no..es..  
Bulma: que , no es lo que parece...esto no necesita mas explicación por que si lo necesitara seria un grandisima IMBECIL!  
No puedo creer como ...ahsss...es increíble... decía colocando en sus caderas...y echando su cabeza hacia arriba para poder contener las lágrimas y poder hablar...

Bulma: Ya me harte de todo...me harte de creer en ...me harte de las mentiras...estoy cansada...te creí como a nadie...te di mi amor ...vegeta pudimos haber sido muy felices...pero botaste todo a la basura...me lastimaste como nadie...ESTO SE ACABO!  
La chica termina dándole la mirada mas fría que vegeta pudo sentir antes en toda su vida...la chica salio de la habitación sintiendo que su pecho estaba vacío...  
Bulma: es hora de seguir adelante...bulma..sniff..sniff..adelante...sniff...la chica se agarraba con fuerza su pecho empuñando su mano sobre su corazón...sniff corazón hoy estas oficialmente muerto...sniff  
La chica bajo nuevamente en el ascensor destrozada en llanto...que trataba de contener con sus manos...  
Vegeta...no podía mantenerse consciente tiempo...quedo desplomado sobre la cama ...pensando en bulma esperando que se pasara el efecto del somnífero para buscarla y arreglarlo todo...  
Los chicos seguían bailando en la pista muy animados...  
Milk: jajaja goku que divertido ha sido todo...mañana iremos al templo ser hermoso  
Goku: en serio jajaj ya quiero conocer ese lugar y sobre todo pasar el día contigo  
El joven agarra a milk por la cintura y la acerca a el bailando juntos entrelazados..  
En eso videl y gohan los separan bailando con energía...  
Videl: goku prestame a milk un segundo  
Goku: emm esta bien `-_-  
Gohan: ey goku y ya sabes que vas a llevar al baile?  
Goku: ni idea , tu sabes que soy pésimo para escoger la ropa jeejje  
Gohan: jajaja entonces ni modo tendré que ayudarte ...solo falta vegeta... ósito donde esta lo haz visto?  
Goku: no hace rato no le veo...debe estar con bulma dándole su regalo...decía guiñando el ojo..  
Videl: milk mira ya conseguí nuestro presente para bulma ...la chica saca una caja que contenía una pulsera muy linda que traía grabado en su reverso amigas por siempre BMV  
milk: esta hermosa menos mal y la terminaron a tiempo...vamos a esperar a bulma y se la daremos...jajaj le va a ísimo!  
Videl: ya veras la cara que pondrá cuando la vea jajaja...vamos a buscarla  
En eso el ascensor llega al piso donde estaban todos los invitados...bulma parecía ida con un rostro nostálgico...se acerca a su padre...  
Bulma: papa tenemos que hablar un segundo por favor  
Sr. Brief: claro hija de que se trata?  
Bulma: aceptó ser la nueva presidenta de la compañía...al finalizar la fiesta me iré de inmediato a la la sede de la compañía no quiero esperar mas  
Sr. Brief noto la tristeza con la que hablaba su hija pero prefirió no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su hija, ya que confiaba plenamente en ella y sabría que lo que fuera que la estuviese molestando ella lo superaría...así que acepto dándole el cargo a bulma...  
Videl y milk que buscaban a bulma finalmente la encuentran abrazada con su padre...  
Videl: bulma..ven..ven..  
Milk: vamos ...ven..  
Bulma dirige su mirada a tratando de no arruinarles su alegría conteniendo las ganas de llorar...  
Milk: que te pasa bulma estas bien  
Bulma: si no todo esta bien...ahora todo esta bien  
Milk se queda observando el rostro afligido de su aamiga, sabia que había sucedido algo...pero prefirió callar.  
Videl: cierra los ojos...y abre tus manos ...este es nuestro regalo para ti..  
Bulma siente como algo cae sobre sus manos ...al abrir los ojos observa una hermosa pulsera en sus manos con un mensaje en el y las iniciales de sus amigas...  
Bulma: chicas gracias...gracias..sniff..sniff...gracias por estar siempre conmigo...sniff...la conservare como mi mas grande tesoro...sniff..hay algo que debo decirles...me voy hoy , mejor dicho ya debo irme...acepte el cargo de presidenta en la compañía de mi padre...así que me voy...  
Videl: pero bulma y tu boda...no puedes dejar todo así sera muy difícil...la chica fue interrumpida por que bulma sello sus labios con su mano..  
Bulma: shhhh... Videl no habrá boda...se acabo...decía la chica ...con la cabeza abajo y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas...  
Milk: bulma que paso...por que ?  
Bulma: pues digamos que soy una de esas personas en el mundo con pésima suerte para el amor...jeje.  
Videl abrazo a su aamiga...y milk se unió al abrazo...  
Milk: bulma te vas a perder ón y la coronación de videl  
Videl: cierto...debes venir me conformo con solo verte aunque sea de lejos  
Bulma : no sse preocupen voy a tratar de llegar jajaja pero me tengo que ir ahora...  
Videl no aguantó mas y le pregunto directamente a bulma lo que había pasado...  
Videl: yo no creo lo que nos dijiste hace unos minutos ... Dime que te hizo vegeta por que es obvio que estas así por el..DINOS SOMOS TUS AMIGAS!  
Bulma: rompiendo en llanto...estaba...en un suno...y ya no me pidan mas no lo soporto..  
Milk: suno?  
Videl: perdoname no debí presionarte lo siento  
Milla: tomate todo el tiempo que necesites ...se que vas a estar bien.  
Bulma: me siento fatal...lo único que me da fuerza para seguir son ustedes...  
Milk abraza nuevamente a bulma ...consolándola ...finalmente las chicas se despiden y bulma se va a casa ...  
Videl y milk se quedan en la fiesta sentadas en una mesa tratando de armar el rompecabezas de lo que le había sucedido a su amiga..  
Milk: esto debe ser muy duro para bulma...dos veces lo mismo  
Videl: no hay algo que se siente raro en todo esto...sabes debemos tratar de ver mas allá de lo que bulma vio...y para eso debemos tratar de buscar información  
Milk: sabes a lo mejor gohan y goku saben algo ...digo después de todo viven con vegeta...algo debieron ver  
Videl: sabes si ellos llegasen a saber algo así de delicado como que suno y vegeta estaban saliendo a espaldas de bulma y no dijeran nada ... dejaría a gohan porque callar algo así implica que tu también eres cómplice y quizas haces ...  
Milk: ay videl no te adelantes a las cosas ...mira hay vienen...actúa normal ...  
Goku: milk vamos a casa ? Ya todos están empezando a irse  
Milk: emm si claro... Videl vámonos juntas  
Goku: no quieres que te acompañe...  
Milk: no tranquilo igual mañana nos veremos en el instituto ...la chica le da un beso en los labios y se despide de el..  
Videl: hasta mañana gohan que ddescanses le da un beso ...  
Los chicos se miran desconcertados ...y finalmente se van a buscar a vegeta para irse juntos a casa... Lo buscan por todo el lugar pero no lo encontraban ...deciden ir a la recepción y pedir ayuda...  
Gohan: hola señorita seria tan amable de ayudarnos es que nuestro amigo estaba con nosotros en la fiesta de la señorita brief pero no le encontramos ...podría ayudarnos..  
Empleada : y no sera que se marchó ya ?  
Goku: enmm no lo creo  
Empleada : podrían decirme su nombre  
Goku: vegeta,...es mas bajo que yo lleva el pelo de punta y tiene una expresión de enojo en su cara..  
Empleada : sabes me pareció ver a un chico así hace un rato subir...pero creo que no ha bajado ...iba con una chica pelirroja muy linda ...  
Gohan: en sserio, podría por favor decirnos si ya la chica salio?  
Empleada: emm si de hecho ya se ffue...estaba en la habitación 303 ...si su amigo esta allí pues pueden subir a ver  
Goku mira a gohan con gran consternación ...  
Goku: vamos gohan tengo un mal presentimiento...esa debió ser suno...  
Gohan: dios que chica tan problemática...vamos a lo mejor metió en algún problema a vegeta...  
Los chicos suben rápidamente por el ascensor hasta el piso en el que estaba la habitación...una vez el ascensor abre las puertas los chicos salen disparados hacia la habitación ...notan que la puerta estaba abierta al entrar la habitación estaba a oscuras y ven a vegeta en la cama profundamente dormido...  
Gohan: hey goku...Vegeta esta profundamente dormido...  
Goku: rayos trata de despertarlo...vamos  
Los chicos comienzan a zarandear a vegeta pero en vista de que no funcionaba deciden meterlo en la regadera...cuando vegeta sintió el agua fría caer sobre su cabeza recupero su consciencia pero aun estaba débil...los chicos lo llevaron hasta la cama nuevamente...  
Gohan : toma un poco de agua ... Que te paso?  
Vegeta: fue la maldita de suno...finalmente se vengo de mi...me separo de bulma...MALDITA SEA!  
Goku: como asi? Que hizo ? sintiendo una gran culpa en su corazón  
Vegeta les relato lo sucedido a llos chicos , estos estaban sorprendidos de la mente retorcida de suno...  
Goku: diablos vegeta lo siento mucho si esa chica no se me hubiera acercado nada de esto estaría sucediendo..  
Vegeta: ya no hay nada que hacer respecto a eso...solo quiero levantarme de aquí e irme a buscar a bulma y explicarle todo.  
Gohan y goku ayudan a vegeta a levantarse de la cama y le ayudan a colocarse su camisa...  
Gohan: vamos es mejor que le expliques todo ella debe estar aabajo aun...las chicas ya se fueron...  
Goku: yo te ayudare a explicar todo este enredo es lo menos que puedo hacer  
Los chicos bajan hasta el piso donde estaba la fiesta y comienzan a buscar a bulma ...pero no la encuentran ...  
Mientras en la casa de bulma , la joven estaba empacando a toda prisa sus cosas... Cuando termino de hacerlo se quitó su vestido y lo arrojo con furia a un lado de su cama...luego miro su cuello y arranco la cadena con tanta fuerza que se lastimo el cuello y se saco el anillo de su dedo...los coloco en la mesa de noche mientras estaba colocándose sus jeans una camisilla blanca y su chaqueta ajustada color negro y unos botines altos ... Al terminar de vestirse suspira viendo su pequeño maletín en la cama y los regalos que vegeta le había dado con amor y que para ella eran unos tesoros sin embargo esto había cambiado hacia unos minutos...  
Bulma: sera mejor que le devuelva sus mentiras a lo mejor algún día encuentra a alguien que se las aguante sniff...sniff..nota mental"diablos bulma ya calmate de una buena vez" se decia la joven secándose las lágrimas con sus manos desesperadamente.  
La chica saca de su mesa un sobre en blanco en el deposita la cadena y el anillo colocándoles una nota: te devuelvo lo que una vez me hizo sentir inmensamente feliz , espero te hayas divertido mucho ilusionandome...  
Cierra el sobre y baja a la sala y le entrega el sobre a uno de sus sirvientes...  
Bulma: este sobre debe llegar a esta dirección y entregenlo a su destinatario directamente...  
Sirviente: señorita va a regresar ppronto?  
Bulma: no lo creo esta casa esta tan vacía como mi corazón no creo que vuelva en un tiempo...decía dándole una leve sonrisa a su sirviente...bueno debo irme ya..colocándose el casco de la motocicleta  
La chica salio de su casa a toda velocidad en su motocicleta ...tratando de huir de todo que sentía...el viaje sería largo...  
Mientras los chicos finalmente decidieron llevar a vegeta a la casa ya que no lograron encontrar a bulma por ningún lado...  
Vegeta entro en su habitación y se acostó tratando de no pensar en las lágrimas de bulma...jamas pensó que podría llegar a pasar algo así...perderla significaba un dolor indescriptible para el sentía su alma incompleta...como si un frío se apoderara de el y le congela el corazón ...  
Vegeta: bulma..rayos no voy a perderte así de fácil...y menos de esta manera ...  
El chico se quedo profundamente dormido en sus sueños veía a bulma llorar y alejarse de el ...ssentía que su corazón se contraía hasta el punto de dejarle sin aire...en eso se levanta sobresaltado..  
Vegeta: que diablos fue eso...que clase de pesadilla es esa?  
En la mañana goku se levanta temprano a barrer la puerta en eso ve que viene un joven con un sobre en la mano...este se detiene frente a la casa de los chicos ...  
Sirviente: emm...emm buenos días podría decirme si esta es la casa de el joven vegeta..  
Goku: pues si ...claro para que lo necesitas?  
Sirviente: si ...he traído un paquete para el señorita brief h debo entregarlo personalmente...podrías llamarle por favor es que la señorita me exigió que lo entregara personalmente.  
Goku: si aguarda un segundo...  
El chico sale disparado hacia la habitación de vegeta donde este ya se había bañado y se estaba colocando su uniforme ...VEGETA..VEGETA... llamaba al joven insistente  
Vegeta: que diablos te pasa por que tanto alboroto...  
Goku: es que bulma te mando un paquete...debes recibirlo abajo  
VVegeta: de que hablas ? El joven bajo a toda prisa hasta la entrada de la casa...  
Sirviente : joven vegeta..esto es para usted..que tenga buen día  
Vegeta: un momento en donde estaba bulma  
Sirviente: pues ella se fue ...acepto el cargo de presidenta en la compañía de su padre y no parece que volverá , según me lo informo su padre ayer...por lo que me pidió encarecidamente le entregara esto personalmente... Que pase un buen día!  
Vegeta quedo frío ... Bulma se había ido, y no va a regresar ...el príncipe tomo el paquete entro a la casa y se desplomo en á ...coloco el paquete en la mesa...no podía abrirlo...en eso gohan se despierta y baja buscando a sus amigos creía que lo habían dejado solo...cuando llega a la sala ve el rostro afligido de vegeta ...y mira a goku buscando una respuesta pero no logra nada...  
Gohan: chicos que les pasa?  
Goku: bulma le envió un paquete a vegeta y se fue de la ciudad al parecer  
Vegeta: lo peor es que no pude explicarle nada...decía dándole un golpe a la mesa...DIABLOS!  
Gohan : y que contiene el paquete? Abrelo  
Vegeta abre el paquete presintiendo lo que ya había dentro de el, abrió el paquete y encontró el sobre ...lo abrió y saco de este el anillo y la cadena...junto con la nota que había escrito bulma..  
Vegeta leyó rápidamente la nota ...sintió que había sido atravesado por un rayo...arrugo y lo tiro al suelo...  
Vegeta: nota mental " como crees que voy a dejar que te alejes de mi...no quiero a nadie mas a mi lado sino a ti...y vas a tener que escucharme quieras o no , estés donde estés"  
El joven subió a su habitación y guardo los obsequios que bulma le había devuelto...mientras que goku y gohan se arreglaban para irse al instituto ...una vez listos se .marcharon juntos...una vez en el instituto milk y videl ya estaban dentro del salón cuando llegan los goku y vegeta ...las chicas se sientan saludan a los chicos ...vegeta no les contesta solo se sienta como si no importara...  
Milk: ey goku que sucede?  
Goku: es que bulma para siempre de la ciudad y rompió su compromiso con vegeta por un mmalentendido  
Milk: nota mental" si claro un malentendido"  
Cuando milk se disponía a interrogar a goku el maestro piccoro entra e inicia la clase...dando un aanuncio solo faltan unos días . así que esfuercence en los exámenes de hoy, la señorita brief por motivos personales no asistirá en lo que restan de clases en el instituto, mantuvo un excelente promedio no necesita los exámenes...deberían aprender de los buenos ejemplos saquen sus apuntes " a los chicos la noticia le cae como un balde de agua fría , sin embargo la clase continua con normalidad...  
en esos momentos bulma quien había manejado toda la noche y aun no llegaba a la sede de su compañía...estaba atravesando una zona montañosa ...los arboles y los campos estaban florecidos era una mañana tenue poco soleada, la chica los observa unos segundos ...el sueño y el cansancio la estaban venciendo en un momento quedo dormida y su motocicleta se salio del camino ... salio volando de la motocicleta hacia un campo de flores bajo un barranco...

Bulma: mi cuerpo flota...el tiempo se detiene , veo toda mi vida en un instante y allí esta el...vegeta...por que me hiciste algo así...lágrimas ...siento lágrimas en mis ojos...veo a mis amigas sonreir...siento que caigo ...umm solo espero que el golpe sea rápido...siento cuando mi cuerpo cae al suelo y mis huesos se rompen como el cristal pero ya no me importa ...parece que hoy voy a morir... quedo mirando al cielo por unos instantes , contemplo las nubes tan altas y el cielo azul , creo que alcanzo a ver las estrellas... Mi alma se elevo mas allá de mi cuerpo... En cual de esas estrellas quedaron los pedazos de mi corazon...veo pétalos de flores volando sobre mi...diablos parece que moriré cubierta de flores...jemjem por sera un buen sitio para morir y olvidar el dolor...mi cuerpo no responde mis vista se oscurece veo una imagen borrosa... una chica rubia...me grita que me quede...quien es? ... eres un ángel ?...ya no oigo su voz...su voz se pierde en el silencio de mi dolor ... la chica llora...le pregunto por que lo hace...ella habla pero ya no la escucho...veo sus lágrimas caer en mi rostro ...el casco ...pero no mas corazón... jugaron conmigo ...me usaron...se burlaron de mi amor...amor ...al final solo fuiste una ilusion que se me escapo de las manos...aunque te senti en mi pecho te destrozaron con furia desmedida...aunque en algunos momentos me hizo feliz...el amor...me mato...al final..me mato. La chica rubia me mira con ojos que piden que me quede...en mi ultimo esfuerzo le pido que no llore...ya estoy perdiendo su rostro en la oscuridad de mis ojos ...solo le pido que me deje morir en paz... Estoy cansada mi cuerpo se duerme entre las flores...siento frío...hace frío...mi respiración se acorta...siento frío...mis ojos se cierran ...se hacen pesados.

En el instituto las chicas estaban sentadas bajo el cerezo de jardín mientras los chicos acompañaban a gohan a su entrenamiento de beisbol...milk lloraba sin saber por que...las.lágrimas salían de sus ojos y una opresión crecía en su corazón...  
Videl: milk por que lloras que te pasa te sientes mal?  
Milk: no lo se solo quiero llorar...mis lágrimas salen sin control videl...  
Videl: sabes hace unos minutos me sentí igual ...no se que me paso...a lo mejor ya estamos extrañando a bulma  
Milk: si , ya la extraño mucho ...mas tarde llamaremos a ver como esta  
Videl: si , ya debió haber llegado ...jaja con lo que le gusta correr en su motocicleta jajaj debe estar bien...a lo mejor ya debe estar tomando un baño con burbujas!  
Milk: si, a lo mejor . Nota mental" ojala este bien , tengo una extraña sensación en mi pecho...  
Vegeta que estaba en las gradas de la pista.. sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda...y un extraño nudo en su garganta que no sabia como explicar...trataba de llamar a su teléfono pero este estaba fuera de servicio  
Vegeta: rayos bulma...solo quiero poder explicarte todo contestame!


	18. renaciendo de las cenizas

Las clases habían terminado videl y gohan se habian marchado a buscar sus vestidos de el baile ya faltaba solo una semana ...a su vez que vegeta regresaba a casa con el ánimo suelo pero con su cara de orgullo ya que no .demostraría a nadie...mientras que milk aun sentía una sensación rara en su pecho... Estaba parada en la salida del instituto esperando a goku para irse con el al templo que estaba fuera de ...la joven estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando la mano de goku se poso en su hombro ...esta salto del susto  
Goku: que te pasa milk por que estas así?  
Milk: eemm no se desde hace rato me siento algo extraña...pero debe ser de los exámenes ...decía sacando su mejor sonrisa.  
Goku: si a lo mejor...yo espero que me haya ido bien...uff los últimos estaban muy difíciles  
Milk: goku tu confías en mi cierto? decía la chica con cara seria  
Goku: por que la pregunta ?  
Milk: contesta me  
Goku: ssi, milk confió en ti  
Milk: y si ocurriera cualquier cosa me ías difícil que fuera de comprender?  
Goku: nota mental" dios tengo que hablar con ella sobre lo que paso con suno...no quiero qque se den malos entendidos entre nosotros" ... Claro milk de hecho tengo que contarte algo que sucedio hace poco...  
Milk: así y que es? Nota mental "lo sabia sucedió algo y no me lo quiso contar huyyy que tonto"  
Goku: quiero contarte esto en otro sitio no aquí, vamos siempre al templo fuera de la cciudad?  
Milk: si, creo que hay hablaremos mejor jeejj  
Ambos se van caminando juntos hasta la parada de autobuses entrelazados de brazos...sin embargo milk seguía sintiendo una extraña tristeza en su corazón

Horas antes una escena impactante llenaba los ojos de una dulce joven de cabellos rubios llamada marron quien habia estado recogiendo flores en el campo y al encontrar a bulma trataba de que esta no muriera...trataba desesperadamente de mantenerla con vida...gritaba pidiendo ayuda pero nadie respondía  
Marrón: AYUDENME POR FAVOR! AYUDA...no te preocupes voy sacarte de aquí...pero por favor quedate conmigo...vamos quedate...no te mueras...no te mueras aun...VAMOS! decía con lagrimas en sus ojos...aferrando la mano de bulma  
La chica comienza a gritar desesperadamente que bulma se desangraba rápidamente... Se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y había quedado inconsciente ...se fracturo un brazo y una pierna...y al parecer tenia varias costillas rotas  
marrón: POR FAVOR !QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE ! decía llorando  
.sniff..ahhh...sniff.. AUXILIO...ALGUIEN POR FAVOR...AYUDENME!  
En eso sus gritos son escuchados por una oficial de policía que vigilaba la zona...  
A marrón se le iluminaron los ojos al ver que la oficial que venia en su ayuda era su hermana A18 ...  
A18: marrón calmate...mirame...decia agarrando por los hombros a su hermana...hace cuanto se accidentó?  
Marrón: no lo se ...yo solo estaba recogiendo flores y la encontré aquí...he tratado de mantenerla despierta pero se murió..sniff...waaaww...se murió...decía la chica con las manos de temblorosas cubiertas de la sangre de bulma...  
A18: calmate dejame verla hazte a un lado...la oficial le toma los signos a bulma...aun esta con vida que chica mas resistente...otro ya estaría muerto en su estado! pronto busca al abuelo roshi y dile que prepare una habitación le llevare un herido ...APURATE MARRON O DE VERDAD SE VA A MORIR NO LE QUEDA MUCHO!  
Marrón : por que no a un hospital...sniff..sniff  
A18: marrón a duras penas podrá llegar a la casa del abuelo roshi con suerte !APURATE VE YA!  
Marrón sale despedida corriendo a la casa de su abuelo roshi...este al escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo sale con ella y llega hasta donde estaba A18 al lado del cuerpo de bulma quien estaba tratando de contener la sangre para que la chica no muriera...  
A18: roshi...apurate debemos llevarla a tu casa ya ...ya  
Roshi ayudo a cargar a bulma y la lllevaron a su casa...

Despues de un corto trayecto milk y goku llegaron al templo ...contemplando la hermosa vista que este ofrecía, sin duda era un lugar donde paz en todas partes...  
Goku: waaaww que grande es este lugar milk...  
Milk: si, aquí vengo a practicar artes marciales cuando tengo algo de tiempo ...y hoy quise venir contigo a entrenar juntos...jeje  
Vamos a cambiarnos para entrenar si?  
Ambos ingresan a los vestuarios ...goku miraba por llas pequeñas rejillas de su vestidor a milk ...quien se estaba sacando su uniforme...el joven miraba con deseo la imagen que tenia ante sus ojos, la chica se había sacado su falda y estaba de espaldas a el sacándose el brasier...goku suspiro pidiéndole control a su cuerpo para no hacerla suya en ... Sentía la necesidad de partir las rejillas vestidores y devorarla ...pero prefirió salir rápido de los vestidores y esperar a milk afuera; finalmente la chica salio con su ropas de entrenamiento un pequeño short ajustado y una camiseta roja  
Milk: estas listo? Decía la joven esbozando una sonrisa tan fresca y relajada..  
Goku: pero no íbamos a hablar?  
Milk: podemos hacerlo mientras entrenamos.o hacerlo? Decía en tono retador  
Goku: jajaj me estas retando ...de acuerdo en posición  
Los chicos comienzan a iintercambiar Golpes ...milk le da un golpe a goku en que lo sienta en ...el chico se levanta con fuerza y se abalanza sobre ella...comenzando una conversacion  
Goku: ahh...ahh...milk debo decirte algo que sucedió mientras estuvimos de viaje...ahh...ahhh  
Milk: pues comienza de una buena vez...ahhh...decía la joven comprimiendo el brazo de goku con sus piernas  
Goku: conoces a una chica llamada suno? Pues resulta que ella esta un poco mal de la cabeza sabes? ayy ...ahhh duele ...duele  
Milk: suno...claro que se quien es es una grosera que también estudia. En el instituto...y se que por ella bulma rompió su compromiso ...así que te escucho  
Goku: pues veras eso fue un gran malentendido lo que le paso a bulma y vegeta , me siento culpable por eso...sucede que ehmm...ahhh...milk me vas a partir el brazo!  
Milk: tu sabias lo que estaba pasando entre vegeta y suno ? Te quedaste callado!  
Goku: es que entre ellos no sucedió nada milk...  
Milk: entonces que fue lo que vio mi amiga ...HABLA YA !  
Goku logro zafarse de la llave que le había hecho milk en su brazo y la coloco boca arriba sugetantole con fuerza las manos ...  
Goku: milk ...suno iba tras ...no de vegeta ...lo que paso es que ella me beso a y me quiso chantajear con una fotografía para que estuviera con ella...  
Milk: TE BESO...ACABAS DE DECIR QUE TE BESO!  
goku: si pero fue a la fuerza :(  
Milk tenia una mirada amenazante y con una gran fuerza tumba a goku quedando este boca abajo...en un movimiento rápido le sujeta el brazo haciéndole una gran llave...al chico le corría sudor por su cuerpo...mas de temor que de cansancio  
Milk: goku dime algo cuando pretendías decirme de suno, ella le hizo mucho daño a mi amiga...  
Goku: ese el problema ella no entendió que te amo a ti...y como vegeta me ayudo...ella se vengo y armo todo ese teatro que vio bulma...es mas un somnífero a vegeta...milk debes creerme no tuve nada con ella ...ahhh..www..mi brazo... "•_•  
Milk: por que no confiaste en mi...DEBISTE DECIRMELO ANTES...DIABLOS SOY TU NOVIA...IDIOTA! por quedarte callado esa loca nos hizo daño a todos...en especial a bulma  
Milk suela a goku y queda tendida de este boca arriba...respirando con dificultad...gira su cabeza y mira a goku fijamente a los ojos... te creo eres un pésimo mentiroso...ya estaba sospechando pero gracias por decírmelo tu mismo!  
Goku: lo peor es que bulma se fue y vegeta no pudo decirle nada ... fatal por eso...dde verdad ... trato de quitarme a suno de encima y por mi culpa termino teniendo problemas con bulma...decía suspirando con puesta al cielo..  
Milk: pues ni modo...ya no se puede hacer nada ...tendré que ayudarte además no me gusta ver a bulma triste ...y se que se fue muy mal por que lo pude ver en sus ojos.  
Goku: milk te amo...de veras te amo...y no ía  
El joven se gira y coloca su cuerpo sobre el de ella dándole un beso apasionado...sabes si no estuviéramos aquí te haría mía ahora mismo...  
Milk: jajajaj no me digas , sabes vamos a regresar antes anochesca jajaj quiero bulma a lo mejor ya llego y me contesta su teléfono...voy a ayudarte con todo este lío  
Goku: esta bien ...suspirando sobre el pecho de la chica ...pero antes ...dejame besarte un poco mas  
El chico pasa su mano debajo de la camisa de milk sintiendo su piel ...su cintura...  
Ambos quedaron fundidos en un beso que se extendería por unos minutos mas...en la ciudad gohan y videl se median varios vestidos escogiendo el indicado para la fiesta de graduación ...finalmente luego de muchos intentos encontraron .adecuada... videl consiguió un vestido largo con escote straples color azul adornado con pierdras en su cintura...le quedaba muy bien...al abrir la puerta del vestidor se topa con gohan quien lucia realmente atractivo con un traje entero color negro ...de saco ajustado con una camisa blanca debajo..el chico se apoya contra del vestidor mirando provocativa mente a videl ...  
Gohan: y como me veo linda?  
Videl: umm...no se dejame ver mas de cerca...  
La chica se acerca a gohan y lo toma por el saco halándolo hacia ella dándole un beso cargado de ansias por estar solos...  
Videl: te ves bien...pero esa ropa nos va a estorbar en de graduación ...decía la joven besando el cuello de gohan.  
Gohan: entonces debemos salir rápido de allí...por que quiero estar contigo esa noche sin interrupciones...estos días que no hemos dormido juntos me están matando...extraño tu piel...tu aroma...tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo... comenzaba a subir la falda del vestido de videl tocando sus piernas abrazándolas con ansias ...videl te deseo tanto...  
Coloco a la joven contra la pared del vestidor y la subió cargándola hasta su cintura...sosteniendo sus piernas...respirando agitado en de la chica...la temperatura de los dos estaba al borde cuando gohan estaba a punto de bajar la corredera del vestido de videl...son interrumpidos por la empleada del almacén quien toca a la puerta del vestidor...los chicos se separan sonrojados y tratando de normalizar su respiración para evitar un escandalo...  
Videl: guardemos estas energías para esa noche...decía dándole un beso en los labios a gohan que lo dejo flotando  
Gohan: esta bien ...esperare con ansias cada segundo para besarte de los pies a la cabeza...  
Ambos salen del almacén...gohan acompaña a videl a su casa despidiéndose de esta con un beso hasta quedar sin aire ...la chica a entra a su casa y se va a su cuarto desnudando su cuerpo para colocarse su pijama y desplomarse en la cama ...la chica no dejaba de pensar en gohan  
Videl: gohan te amo tanto...suspiro...en eso volteo a mirar a de noche y vio la foto que tenia con sus dos amigas...nota mental"chicas esperó que nunca nos separemos...bulma espero verte pronto " sus ojos se cerraron y se quedo dormida...  
Milk regreso a su casa y busco de inmediato poder hablar con bulma pero el teléfono salia fuera de servicio...eso ñ ...usualmente bulma cuando veía el numero de sus amigas contestaba de inmediato...además por la hora ya debería haber llegado a la sede de ñía de su padre...milk volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación en su pecho...decidió llamar a goku para comentarle lo que estaba sucediendo..  
Milk: hola ...goku...estoy llamado de bulma desde que regresamos y no me contesta ...su teléfono sale fuera de servicio...me preocupa que se hubiera retrasado ya debería estar con su padre...no se he tenido un mal presentimiento desde esta mañana ...no se como explicarte  
Goku: tranquila , ella debe estar bien, solo que aun no esta lista para hablar con nadie...debe ser eso...no te preocupes.  
Milk: es que ella no es así...goku y si le paso algo...dios espero que este bien  
Goku: mañana vas a ver que ella te llama a es que tuvo mucho trabajo es todo...bueno es mejor que descances ...hasta mañana ...  
Milk: ssi, esta bien...que pases buenas noches..  
La conversación estaba siendo escu hada por vegeta quien al ver que goku colgaba el teléfono lo arrinconó para saber lo que había hablado sobre bulma  
Vegeta: habla ahora mismo, sabes donde esta bulma?  
Goku: wwaaaw vegeta calmate...sólo hablaba con milk...me decía que ha estado llamando a bulma pero su numero esta fuera de servicio...además estamos tratando de ayudar para que ella comprenda lo que paso hoy le dije todo a milk...aunque se molesto lo comprendió y me dijo que me ayudaría  
Vegeta: donde esta ella? HABLA AHORA MISMO!  
Goku: no lo se ...se supone que debía estar en la compañía de su padre pero aun no contesta así que no sabemos exactamente donde esta...es todo lo que se!  
Vegeta: nota mental" algo esta pasando...esta bien si ella no me quiere contestar a mi...por que debe estar furiosa...pero a su amiga ?"  
Vegeta lo deja y se va a su habitación a tratar de dormir y buscar de contactar a bulma...sigue teniendo sueños en los que ve a bulma llorar y desaparecer frente a sus ojos

Bajo la luz de una chica ía entre la vida y ...  
Pensamiento de bulma" siento voces a mi lado...no puedo ver nada...hay un olor a alcohol insoportable...mi cuerpo no responde...en donde estoy?...no recuerdo nada... mucho el pecho y mi cabeza, trato de recordar pero solo veo el rostro de dos chicas que me sonríen en mis pocos recuerdos...me dicen que vamos a estar juntas siempre...quienes son? veo en la lejanía alguien parado que me extiende la mano tiene una mirada profunda... es un chico...no se quien es? ... quien soy?...ahhh..me siento cansada...mi mente se pone en blanco...otra vez ...mi cabeza me da vueltas ...escucho voces... No se de quienes son ...definitivamente estoy muerta...me siento sola...siento que floto ...mi cuerpo esta desconectado de mi alma...estoy muerta...miles de imágenes hacen una avalancha en mi mente...veo sonrisas...lágrimas...flores...un anillo?...no se de quien es? ...Por que siento esta tristeza inconsolable...quiero llorar...pero no siento lágrimas en mis ojos...ya no siento nada todo se llena de luz...  
A18: oh no...no te vas a morir ahora...AAGUANTA UN POCO MAS MALDICION!  
roshi: la presión esta bajando mucho...la estamos pperdiendo!  
A18: OH NO ROSHI...ESO NO ...ESTA CHICA VA A VIVIR...YA VERAS...  
Roshi: A18...se nos fue...no resistió...  
El monitor dejo de sentir los latidos de bulma...quedo en blanco...y con un sonido que a todos les congelo el corazón  
A18: roshi...quitate...voy a reanimarla...despeja...1,2,3...VAMOS CHICA DEBE HABER ALGO POR LO QUE QUIERAS VIVIR...AUN ERES JOVEN...MALDICION REGRESA VAMOS!  
Roshi retira a A18 del cuerpo de bulma...la oficial aun tenia la esperanza de que viviera...le da la espalda a roshi...quien le da un abrazo tratando de consolarla  
Roshi: calmate...hiciste todo lo que pudiste...ella no podía soportar mmas :(  
Pensamiento de bulma" Escucho una voz que me llama me dice que viva, que debo tener algo por que vivir...pero no se que es ?...su voz se aleja de mi...sigo caminando por un túnel tratando de llegar a la luz que sale de el...eescuchó la voz VIVE...VIVE...VIVE... Esta voz hace eco en mi corazón ...siento que esta latiendo...ya no siento frío...quiero abrir los ojos pero aun no puedo mi cuerpo aun esta cansado..."  
El monitor comienza a registrar latidos roshi y A 18 voltean a ver sorprendidos...  
Roshi: vaya parece que alguien te escucho!  
A18: esta viva...rayos esta viva roshi  
Ambos comienzan a estabilizarla ...parece que bulma regresara de un largo viaje...su rostro estaba sereno aunque lucia exhausto...  
Roshi: es una chica muy linda...pero aun veo como si estuviese muy triste por dentro...debió pasarle algo muy fuerte para sentir tanta tristeza...  
A18: dejemos la descansar por lo menos regreso...diablos me asusto de verdad...solo esperemos que logre despertar pronto debemos saber quien es ...y comenzar a buscar sus familiares, amigos , yo que se! ahh por cierto roshi tuve que cortar parte de su cabello podrías emparejarlo un poco no quiero que se aterre si se levanta y ve lo pésima estilista que soy!  
Roshi : jajaja pero que nieta tan considerada...esta bien , ahora ve a descansar y a cambiarte esa ropa llena de sangre...asustaras a marrón..  
A18: esta bien abuelo roshi voy a cambiarme de todas formas debo ir a la estación a reportar el accidente de la chica...  
Roshi: no te preocupes ella estará bien , si regreso de muerte debe tener algo o alguien muy importante para vivir  
Así que ve tranquila yo la cuidare con marrón.  
A18se cambia su ropa y baja a la sala de la casa donde esta marrón sentada en un sofá con los nervios de punta...  
Marron: y bien esta viva? Logró sobrevivir?  
A18: si , parece que al final tenia algo pendiente y regreso...decía guiñando el ojo  
Marrón: pero ahora que haremos con ella? No sabemos quien es, y su equipaje quedo esparcido en el campo solo encontre un símbolo de la corporación cápsula en lo que quedo de su chaqueta y una pulsera que traia puesta ...mirala ...tiene un mensaje ...pero eso no puede ser mucho  
A18: voy a la estación a reportar el aaccidente...de igual manera se quedara hasta que se recupere...entendido!  
Marrón: por supuesto yo ayudare al abuelo roshi a cuidarla...note que cuando llego le habías cortado algo de cabello  
A18: si es que me estorbaba mucho para ver la herida en su cabeza, además el casco se destrozo y su cabello estaba lleno de sangre además...de todas formas le crecerá...así que no te preocupes...jaja  
Marrón: ummm ...':( nota mental" esa sonrisa no me convence hermana"  
A18 se marcho y dejo a marrón en la casa con el abuelo roshi cuidando de bulma quien estaba en inconsciente y aun en un estado grave ...sin embargo lo peor había pasado .los días transcurrieron y finalmente curso la primera semana de la desaparición de bulma, en el instituto ese dia era la graduacion sus padres estaban preocupados ...no había señales de bulma en la ciudad ...sus padres sabían los caprichos de bulma y que a esta le gustaba irse de viaje de imprevisto pero nunca se iba sin hablar con ellos ...esto los extraño mucho y decidieron llamar a sus amigas a lo mejor estaba con ellas y se había arrepentido de tomar la presidencia de ñía...esa mañana el teléfono en de milk suena muy temprano...  
Sra. Brief: hola...buenos días hablo con milk?  
Milk aun somnolienta...apenas y reconocía la vvoz de la sra. Brief...le costaba mantenerse despierta...  
Milk: si señora brief...buenos días en que puedo ayudarla ajjjawwm  
: emm pues veras querida quisiera saber si bulma esta contigo ...ella nunca llego a nuestra casa ni a la compañía y me preguntaba si ella se había quedado con ustedes ...  
A milk se le heló la sangre en un segundo...  
Milk: como así? Ella nunca llego...pero si ella se fue hace varios días por que nos dijo que iba a dirigir la compañía de su padre...  
Sra. brief: pues se suponía que ella llegara a la compañía pero nunca llego...tratamos de llamarla pero su numero esta fuera de servicio...cariño te agradezco profundamente si ella esta contigo o favor diganmelo...sniff...sniff...yo me siento muy triste ...es como si mi corazón me quisiera advertir de algo... ...por favor ...  
Milk: sra. Brief si sabemos algo de ella se lo diremos de inmediato...bulma se fue día de su fiesta de cumpleaños...desde ese día no he vuelto a saber de ella...sniff...espero que este bien...yo también me he sentido rara ...es como si mi corazón también me quisiera gritar algo...yo quiero creer que mi amiga esta bien...sniff...decía la joven conteniendo las.lágrimas para no empeorar a la sra. Brief.  
Sra. Brief: cariño, suspiro ...si ella no aparece voy a informar a la policía...alguien tuvo que verla...necesito saber de ella...por que si no me voy a morir de tristeza...sniff...sniff...ay milk , mi hija...mi hija ...en donde esta ? Dios...sniff..  
Milk: ccalmese sra brief voy a decirle a videl lo que esta pasando, si tenemos información no dudare en hacersela saber...pero por favor mantenga la calma.  
La sra. Brief cuelga el teléfono ...abriendo en llanto...milk quedo iimpactada, aun no concebia la idea de que bulma estuviera desparecida...por su mente pasaban muchas situaciones por las que podría estar pasando su amiga...una última imagen acechaba su mente ...bulma muerta...milk sacude su cabeza negando rotundamente la posibilidad...cualquier cosa menos eso...eso no...se queda repasando cada ultimo instante en el que estuvo con su amiga ...buscando cualquier pista que indicara que su amiga se iba a ir a otro sitio tal vez para alejarse ...algún lugar que ella no conociera pero no había nada...nada..la chica se enfada consigo misma...y aprieta las sabanas de la cama ,mordiéndose los labios conteniendo un grito de impotencia...  
Milk: lo sabia ...algo le sucedió...lo sabia!  
Milk se cambia determinada a buscar a su amiga ...donde fuera que estuviera ...se marcha al instituto cuando va llegando se encuentra con videl quien iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ...ese.día importante para ella...  
Videl: hey...milk...buenos días ...sabes hoy es un día maravilloso sabes? Además es nuestra graduación ...ehmmm por que estas tan seria...que te sucede te levantaste de mal humor jajaj  
En eso milk jala con fuerza a su amiga y lla coloca contra la pared de la entrada al instituto...la chica respira agitada mente... Agarrando a videl por los hombros con la cabeza gacha y lá por sus ojos...levanta su mirada y encuentra los ojos de videl sorprendidos por su actitud...  
Videl: milk que sucede...  
Milk: bulma...sniff...bulma desapareció videl...nunca llego a su destino...algo malo sucedió, lo se lo puedo sentir...sniff  
Videl queda congelada ante la confesión de milk...un escalofrío recorre se cuerpo ...y comienza a desprender lágrimas de sus ojos... aabraza a milk consolandola...  
Videl: milk ella debe estar bien...es una fuerte e inteligente ...no pienses lo peor aun ...aun..no !  
Ambas se miran tratando de calmarse...suspiran juntas y entran a la clase...  
Los chicos ya habían llegado...goku estaba hablando con vegeta tratando de calmarlo ya que este estaba desesperado por no saber nada de bulma ...mientras que las chicas se acercan donde estaban estos  
Milk: vegeta , se todo lo que paso ...se que nunca hiciste nada para lastimar a mi amiga...se que la quieres de verdad y eso lo puedo ver en tus ojos...pero tengo que darte una noticia sobre bulma  
Vegeta se levanta exaltado de la silla...y sujeta a milk hombros mirándola fijamente...  
Vegeta: que paso...dime sabes donde esta? ...por favor DIMELO!  
Milk comienza a llorar...y vegeta siente su corazón contraerse...  
Milk: chicos bulma esta desaparecida...nunca llego con sus padres...su mama me llamo esta mañana para decírmelo... ían que ella estaba con nosotros aquí...pero no han sabido de ella en todo este tiempo...su numero aparece fuera de servicio ...  
Vegeta se desploma en la silla ...parecía como si el mundo se hubiese detenido ...no escuchaba las voces de sus amigos...en su mente solo veía a bulma...recordaba su sonrisa...su mirada y todo lo que habían pasado juntos...un nudo en su garganta apareció ...lo asfixiaba...no lo dejaba respirar...solo siente la mano de goku en su hombro ...este seriamente  
goku: vegeta...ella esta bien...ya veras que va a aparecer...  
continúan con una tristeza palpable y que hacia que el aire se sintiera tan pesado que a todos les costaba respirar...  
Maestro piccoro: chicos quiero felicitarlos a todos ...hoy es su graduación ...deben cambiarse pronto para la ceremonia en la noche sera la fiesta quiero anunciarles que fue un excelente trabajo el realizado por ustedes...  
terminan y los chicos se van a cambiar...vegeta mostraba una cara enojada con el ceño fruncido ...finalmente no soporto mas y le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared de los vestidores ...metiendo su cabeza entre los brazos recostando su cuerpo a la pared..  
Vegeta: MMALDICION!  
Goku: calmate no ganas nada con desesperarte , vas a ver que ella esta bien...cuando este día aacabe iremos a buscarla donde sea que este...te lo prometo  
Vegeta: si ella no aparece ya nada tiene ssentido para mi!  
Los chicos terminan de colocarse sus togas y salen al auditorio del iinstituto...todos se sientan juntos ...milk ,goku,videl y vegeta... En las sillas estaba el espacio vacío de bulma..todos con gran nostalgia...la ceremonia continua...todos reciben cuando llega de entregar el de bulma ...videl sube al atrio y recibe el diploma en representación de ella con lágrimas en sus ojos...baja rápidamente y abraza a milk...  
Milk: calmate..la vamos a encontrar y ccuando lo hagamos nos la va a pagar por hacernos preocupar tanto jajaja...decía secando con sus manos las lágrimas en el rostro de videl.  
Videl: si a nos estamos adelantando a las cosas...además  
Goku: milk vas a ver que todo saldrá bien ...además ella querría que no se perdieran este día por nada...  
Vegeta: es verdad a lo mejor regresa ...para la fiesta..  
Videl: ella me dijo que trataría de venir a lo mejor nos da una sorpresa!  
Los chicos salen a su casa a comenzar a prepararse para la noche...videl y milk se van a preparar para la noche juntas...  
Videl se coloca el vestido que habia elegido junto a gohan...estaba radiante aunque su felicidad no era completa se acerco a su tocador , abrió un cajon y saco la flor que bulma le regalo el día de su primera cita con gohan... suspiro ...la tomo entre sus manos la flor y se la acomodo en su cabello...dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro...al salir de la habitación milk ya sentada en la sala ... cuando esta voltea a la escalera observa detenidamente a videl...  
Milk: DIOS VIDEL ESTAS HERMOSA ...JAAJAJ GOHAN SE VA A INFARTAR CUANDO TE VEA  
Videl : ay milk no exagered tanto jajaj mas bien vamos...tu también te ves linda con ese vestido rosa  
Milk: si vamos...no quiero que llegues tarde además la coronación es a las 9 apuremonos no nos queda mucho  
Videl mira unos instantes a milk...y aprieta sus labios al preguntarle  
Videl: milk tu crees que ella llegue?  
Milk: pues si nos quedamos aquí nunca lo sabremos... Vamos!

En la casa de los chicos gohan estaba hecho un caos ...estaba vistiendose a prisa...mientras goku y vegeta lo esperaban impacientes en la sala...  
Vegeta: ese idiota aun no esta listo...va a llegar tarde  
Goku: no se por que se complica tanto...  
Vegeta: ni por que le destruyan la cara quedara presentable jajaja  
Goku: si es cierto...jajajaj ...  
Gohan finalmente bajo de su habitación luciendo un traje iimpecable y con una elegancia sin par...  
Gohan: emmr...emmr...y bien como me veo ...decía dando una mirada de " como digan que mal los mato"  
Goku: emm...pues...emmmm...bien  
Vegeta: para mi estas igual que siempre...con la misma cara de tonto  
Gohan: suspiro...sabes hoy es tendré una velada tan divertida que no me afectan tus comentarios jajaja...  
Vegeta : bahh! ya callate ...y vamos de una vez  
Los tres chicos salen de su casa elegantes ...goku se fue con su traje de gala color gris...vegeta vistió un traje entero de sacó ajustado color negro muy formal...y gohan con su traje parecía resplandecer de la emoción por estar con videl ...  
Finalmente llegaron a la fiesta todos sus compañeros de clase estaban allí...las chicas llegaron y captaron la atención de los demás chicos...a lo que goku y gohan se les acercan alejando a los demás chicos con cARA de pocos amigos...mientras que vegeta paso al lado de ellos y busco con su mirada entre las personas a bulma pero no la encontró decidió sentarse en la mesa reservada para los chicos ...  
GGoku: cielos vegeta esta mal...ojala bulma llegue a la fiesta  
Videl: no te preocupes eella vendrá...decía con una sonrisa en el rostro...  
transcurre entre bailes ...risas y Finalmente videl y gohan suben al escenario y son coronados frente a todos sus compañeros sin embargo gohan haría algo que a todos dejaría boquiabiertos...una vez les colocaron la corona del rey y la reina de la graduación ...gohan se arrodilla frente a videl...y saca de su saco una pequeña caja y toma la mano de videl...mirándola fijamente  
GGohan: videl...desde que te conoci...te he amado...y ..suspira...quiero que pasemos lo que nos quede de vida juntos...quiero que vivamos juntos esta aventura...deseo ser siempre tu apoyo y la persona que este a tu lado todo el tiempo...  
Videl miraba completamente sonrojada...su corazón sentía como la intensidad de su amor estaba por explotar...  
Gohan: videl te quieres casar conmigo?  
Videl: ssi...sii...SI..CLARO QUE SI!  
Gohan le coloca el anillo y la levanta del suelo abrazándola con gran fuerza...sus besos son acompañados por los aplausos de sus compañeros de clases quienes los felicitaban entre chiflidos ...mientras que milk abrazaba sentada a goku...dándole una gran sonrisa a su amiga..vegeta que estaba a su lado dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro...por lo menos la noche tendría un buen momento para todos...  
Milk: ay que feliz estoy...sniff...videl...se casara...sniff...estoy mmuy feliz por ella...  
Goku: no llores milk...ellos se aman mucho...jajaja..  
Vegeta: no esperaba esta actitud tan sorpresiva de ese tonto...pero bien por el...si la ama es mejor que no desperdicie ni un segundo con ella  
Goku: cierto es mejor no perder ni un segundo ...por que nunca sabemos lo que puede pasar en un futuro...  
quedo en silencio...los tres se miran con nostalgia  
Milk: goku acompañame mañana a preguntar en todos los hospitales de la ciudad...a la estación de policía ...a todos los sitios donde puedan tener información de bulma...  
Vegeta: te agradezco tu ayuda de verdad...y esto no es algo que digo frecuentemente... Pero gracias...  
Ambos se quedan mirando a goku quien les sonríe...la fiesta termina goku y milk se van junto a vegeta...mientras que videl y gohan deciden ir a celebrar su compromiso en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad pasaron toda la noche envueltos en un tornado de pasión...estar separados tantos días era una tortura para ellos...  
Al.día siguiente milk sale junto con goku y vegeta preguntando en todos los hospitales ...estaciones de policía...e incluso en la morgue pero no había nada...caminan hasta una pequeña plaza y se sientan en una banca mirando al cielo...haciéndose todos la misma pregunta...en donde estas bulma? los chicos siguieron buscando pistas pero todas los llevaban a callejones sin salida, era como si el tiempo hubiera borrado a bulma...  
A partir de ese día transcurrirían dos meses sin saber de la chica ...videl y gohan estaban ajetreados con los preparativos de la boda ...planeaban realizarla en un mes..con la esperanza de que bulma apareciera...goku , milk y vegeta , trataban de mantener sus mentes ocupadas para evitar sentir el vacío de bulma, los padres de bulma habían sacado volantes y anuncios por la tv en caso de que alguien la viera...para vegeta la ausencia de ella resultaba una tortura...sentía como su corazón iba perdiendo las ganas de vivir día a día... para el traían el recuerdo del aroma de bulma ...extrañaba su calor ...ahora de su cama estaban frías ante la ausencia de ella..

Mientras en la casa de roshi marrón y A18 seguían cuidando de bulma quien no había recobrado la consciencia...pero sus heridas habían sanado satisfactoriamente... Sin embargo esa mañana les traería una gran sorpresa...  
Pensamiento de bulma" mi cuerpo se siente cálido...siento que he recuperado energias... He salido del abismo...donde todo era oscuridad"  
Bulma abrió los ojos ...sintió la suave brisa que entraba por una ventana ...la habitación era blanca ...mira a todas partes expectante de reconocer donde estaba...trata pero su cuerpo aun estaba algo adormilado...se recuesta en la cama y levanta sus brazos observando sus manos ...se toca la cabeza y siente el vendaje ...se agita de nerviosismo...y quita bruscamente la sabana que la cubre...observa su pierna también vendada...aunque no le dolía se impresionó al verla...comenzó a gritar...  
Bulma: AHHHHH...AHHHH...QUE ME PASO...DONDE ESTOY? AHHHH!  
A 18 y roshi suben a prisa las escaleras hacia la habitación donde estaba bulma...abren la puerta y la encuentran despierta aferrando con fuerza la sabanas de la cama ...mira agitada a A18 y a roshi...  
Bulma: QUIENES SON USTEDES...DONDE ESTOY...QUE ME HAN HECHO?  
A18: calmate ...respira hondo acabas de salir de un coma no es bueno que te exhaltes...tuviste un accidente en motocicleta  
Bulma: coma?...accidente? De que me hablas no recuerdo eso...  
A18: calmate...trata de rrecordar...sabes como te llamas ?  
Bulma se agarra su cabeza...y la agita fuertemente... La sujeta con ambas manos ...  
Bulma: NO ...NO..SE...COMO ...NO RECUERDO NADA.. Decía entre lágrimas  
Roshi: vamos relajante son muchas preguntas en poco tiempo ...  
A18: he reportado tu accidente pero nadie ha preguntado por ti en este tiempo...debias venir de otra ciudad...  
En ese instante bulma recuerda cuando venia conduciendo...  
Bulma: es cierto...yo iba a un lugar...venia de la ciudad al norte de aquí..nota mental " no se por que pero me sentía muy triste...por eso venia a tanta velocidad"  
A18: es perfecto eso es de mucha ayuda...si allá te están buscando deben haber informes sobre tu desaparición ...por favor trata de recordar tu nombre!  
En eese instante marrón entra al cuarto y mira a bulma consciente ...esto la alegra mucho... Y la saluda..abrazando a su abuelo roshi? Bulma la mira extrañada  
Bulma: y ella quien es ?  
A18: es mi hermana menor marrón, ella te salvo la vida ...sino hubiese sido por ella hubieras muerto desangrada...  
Bulma: gracias...esbozando su primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo...  
Marrón: de nada...la chica se a pena un poco y saca del bolsillo de su vestido una pulsera y se la entrega a bulma..  
Bulma: y esto que es? ...cuando toma la pulsera una serie de imágenes recorren su mente en un segundo...ve la inscripción de la pulsera amigas por siempre...y dice en voz baja bulma..milk..videl...LO RECUERDO MI NOMBRE ES BULMA...BULMA BRIEF...pero de quienes son los otros nombres  
A18: fantástico y recuerdas algún ffamiliar...amigos o novio..?  
Bulma: no a duras penas pude recordar eso...yo traía esta pulsera cierto?  
Marrón: ssi, fue lo único que sobrevivió en tu accidente jeje  
A18: te salvaste por poco...incluso te moriste unos minutos..cuando creímos que te habíamos perdido regresaste...  
Bulma: recuerdo una voz que me decia que viviera y por eso regrese...  
RRoshi: bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy apenas acabas de despertar...aun debes reposar...marrón vendrá mas tarde con algo de comida  
Todos salen de la habitación y bajan a la sala...se sientan con sonrisas llenas de esperanzas al fin la chica despertó...  
A18: mañana iré a la ciudad de donde dice venia cconduciendo...la policía de esa ciudad deben tener información..si espero a que ellos me la manden creeme la chica envejecerá en esta casa jaja  
Roshi: si esta bien ...además sus heridas sanaron por completo gracias a dios ...es una chica fuerte ...mas tarde la ayudare a caminar cerca de aquí, marrón me acompañara para que respire aire fresco ...a lo mejor logra recordar algo mas no crees?  
A18: por ssupuesto pero cuida que no se agite mucho...a por cierto deje algo de ropa para ella creo que tiene la misma talla que yo í que marrón cuando salgan dasela por favor!  
Marrón: esta bien hermana ...además no es seguro que una chica tan linda este en bata caminando la casa con el abuelo roshi cerca...jaja  
Roshi: pero que cosas dices niña ...tratas a tu aabuelo como un mismo pervertido :(  
Marrón y A18 se miran sabiendo la triste verdad de los malos hábitos de su abuelo roshi y se ríen de esto..  
La tarde llega y bulma se levanta de su cama con marrón y roshi...marrón la ayuda a quitar los vendajes...para que esta se duche...una vez en el baño bulma se mira extraña en el espejo y pregunta desde adentro..  
Bulma: HEY MARRON..MARRON..YO TENIA EL CABELLO CORTO?  
Marrón: no de hecho lo traías mas abajo de la cintura pero como te accidentarse tuvimos que cortarlo un poco...  
Bulma: jajaja acabo de recordar algo...yo lo traía largo es cierto y lo cuidaba mucho ... En eso una imagen se cruza por su mente... Ella estaba sentada entre las piernas de alguien que le acariciaba el cabello y jugaba con este entre sus dedos...nota mental" es el mismo joven que vi en mis sueños o bueno cuando estaba muriendo...quien sera?  
Marrón: bulma estas bbien...  
Bulma: si estoy bien ...no te preocupes  
La chica termina su baño y sale cambiada con un vestido azul cielo hasta sus rodillas...marrón la mira con gusto..  
Marrón : cielos eres muy linda...bulma te quedo bien el vestido que te dio mi hermana  
Roshi aprovecho el descuido de bulma y comienza a acariciar sus ppiernas...  
Roshi: si y también tienes buenas piernas...ay pero que lindas  
Bulma indignada un coscorrón a roshi en la cabeza...y marrón le da una patada sacándolo del cuarto..  
Marrón: ABUELO RROSHI ERES UN PERVERTIDO...NO TE PERDONARE QUE HAGAS SENTIR INCOMODA A BULMA!  
Roshi: jejeje lo siento solo quería cortar un poco la tensión jejeje las espero abajo para ir al jardin  
Bulma comenzó a reír ..hacia mucho que no sentía ganas ír pero marrón le ayudaba a recobrar las energías de vivir  
Bulma: jajajana marrón eres muy graciosa...gracias por hacerme reír jajajaj  
Los tres ssalen casa y caminan hasta el jardín estaba lleno de flores de colores bulma se sienta con ellos dos entre las flores ...  
Bulma: saben recuerdo qque...yo tenia amigos pero no los recuerdo aún ...espero poder hacerlo pronto ...cuando cierro los ojos puedo ver sus rostros pero no recuerdo como llamarlos...no recuerdo sus nombres  
Marrón : bueno eso es normal en la cabeza muy fuerte ...si no hubiese sido por tu casco creeme hubieras muerto en ese mismo instante  
Bulma: jajaj ahora recuerdo tu eras el "ángel" jajaj recuerdo que lo ultimo que sentí fueron tus lágrimas en mi cara...  
Marrón guarda silencio unos instantes agachando la cabeza...y le pregunta a bulma... Me dijiste que te dejara morir en paz... Por que me pediste algo así?  
Bulma: pues eso aun no lo mente esta aun desordenada ...tengo muchas imágenes en mi cabeza y aun no logro ordenarlas para entender ...para recordar...lo único que te puedo decir es que aun siento tristeza pero no se por que...  
Marrón: no te preocupes bulma mientras estés con nosotros vas a sentirte bien...haré que esa tristeza se vaya..decía dándole una sonrisa sincera a bulma la cual correspondió...  
Roshi: oh...que linda es mi nieta...saben chicas son muy hermosas tomen les regalo una flor...roshi le dio una flor amarilla a marrón y una roja a bulma ..  
Bulma: me gusta este color...otra imagen invadía su mente " un ramo ...un camino en ...una hhabitación" la chica continua contemplando la flor ...gracias señ  
La noche llega y bulma descansa en la habitación ...comienza a tener sueños agitados ... Veía constantemente imágenes que ella no lograba comprender...un joven la abrazaba y la besaba...luego solo recordaba lágrimas ...ella se alejaba del joven ... este le gritaba algo pero ella no lo escuchaba!  
La chica se levanta de un salto de la cama respirando agitada en la cama empapada en sudor...marrón quien se quedo con ella se percata de el sobresalto de bulma  
Marrón: bulma que sucede te sientes bien? Dejame ver decía tocando su frente...dios tienes fiebre..toma esto para que se pase..  
Bulma: marrón llevo tiempo soñando con un chico pero no se quien es ...cada vez que lo veo me siento triste y comienzo a llorar ...  
Marrón: a es alguien que. Conoces...pero no te preocupes pronto recordaras ...decía extendiéndole un vaso de agua y la pastilla...  
Bulma vuelve a dormir ...marrón y sonríe levemente volviendo a quedar dormida... llena la habitación donde descansa bulma  
A18 habían salido desde ...hacia la cuidad de donde decía bulma había salido...al llegar el sol comenzaba a traer esperanzas para todos en la ciudad...la oficial A18/llega a la estación central policía cuidad y da toda la información sobre lo sucedido en eso le facilitan el domicilio de bulma con el fin de poder contactar a alguien...la oficial sale...hacia la dirección del domicilio...en su llegada se topa con una joven de cabellos negros parada en la puerta era milk quien había ido a buscar una fotografía de bulma para llevarla a un periódico y publicar su anuncio de desaparición ...la joven seguía insistente al igual que vegeta y los demás de encontrar a bulma...en eso la oficial A18 detiene su patrulla frente a milk...  
A18: buenos días señorita...podría decirme si esta es la casa de bulma brief  
Milk: si es esta por que ?  
A18: pues tengo que darle una noticia a sus familiares  
A milk se me heló la sangre...comenzó a sudar frío del nervio de pensar que era una mala noticia ...  
Milk: pues sus padres no están pero yo soy su amiga desde hace muchos años , la estamos buscando desde hace tiempo no sabemos de ella y estamos muy preocupados...  
La oficial esboza una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro...y mira a milk  
Milk: por que se ríe no tiene nada de gracioso que mi amiga haya desaparecido jjmmp  
A18: pues chica tengo que darte una noticia sobre ella ...decía colocando una cara sumamente seria  
Milk se asusto y pensó " diablos espero no hayas muerto bulma"  
A18: tu amiga sufrió un terrible accidente...y ...la oficial no pudo terminar de hablar por que tuvo que correr a agarrar a milk quien se impresiono .mucho...nota mental" diablos la próxima mejor digo las cosas sin misterio" HEY chica a responde ...milk abre los ojos y se incorpora sosteniéndose en la oficial,  
Milk: que le paso a mi amiga...DIGAMELO...DIGAMELO YA...  
En ese instante vegeta y goku miran de llejos la escena corren hasta donde estaba milk y la oficial, y alejan a milk de la oficial  
Goku: calmate...milk...oficial ddisculpela ha estado un poco estresada últimamente...  
Vegeta: milk que sucede?  
Milk: ella vino a dar una noticia sobre bulma pero no me ha dicho nada ...DIGAME QUE LE PASO A MI AMIGA? ESTA MUERTA CIERTO sniff..sniff POR ESO NO ME LO QUIERE DECIR  
Los tres chicos quedan con un aire congelado en sus pulmones pensar que todas sus esperanzas se venían al piso los desmoralizaba  
esboza nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro...y le contesta : es todo ..jjeej  
Si quieren verla vamos ahora mismo...a mi me ayudara mucho para resolver este caso...vamos o se van a quedar viéndose las caras como unos tontos...


	19. el chico de mis sueños?

Una noche llena de ía para bulma quien tenia que seguir adelante con su nueva condición ... Vegeta no hallaba de verla nuevamente... Las horas le parecían eternas era un viaje largo hasta donde se encontraba bulma, milk se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de goku quien estaba tratando de calmarla...en eso la oficial quiere romper el hielo y tratar de conseguir mas información que le permita ayudar a bulma...  
A18: y bien , chicos hace mucho que estaban buscando a su amiga?  
Milk: si oficial , llevamos buscándola varios meses  
A18: que bueno ver que tiene buenos amigos...saben ella tuvo un accidente muy serio casi muere hace poco despertó...ya les avise a sus padres estaban muy contentos...decía antes de ser interrumpida por vegeta.  
Vegeta: que le sucedió? Esta bien ?  
A18: mira con picardía a vegeta ...deduciendo en segundos lo que el sentía por ella con la forma de preguntar ...umm ella esta bien en cierta forma  
Vegeta : a que se refiere con "en cierta forma"  
A18: pues a que a pesar de haberse roto 3 costillas, la pierna, el brazo y golpeado la cabeza esta bien ...logro recuperarse, es una chica fuerte...RAYOS OTRO HUBIERA MUERTO AL INSTANTE..decía volteando a ver al joven...con una sonrisa  
goku: y usted considera que eso no fue grave -_•  
A18: jajaj no, para nada lo grave es lo que le esta pasando en estos instantes...saben perdió la memoria parcialmente, a duras penas logro recordar de donde venia y su nombre...del resto es un libro en blanco por ahora...decía dando una leve sonrisa...pobre chica no recuerda nada mas  
Milk: no puede ser...ella no nos recuerda ? decía con voz entrecortada ...  
Vegeta: y cuando podrá recordar? Decía el príncipe angustiado  
A18: pues mmi abuelo es medico y me ha dicho que es un proceso largo...lo bueno es que ha recuperado ciertas escenas de su accidente lo que nos da un buen indicio de que ella va recuperar pronto la memoria : ) así que no te preocupes...a lo mejor y cuando te vea te recuerde decía guiñándole el ojo ...lo que provoco en vegeta un sonrojo de vergüenza y este aparto la mirada de la oficial.  
Milk: donde la encontraron oficial ?  
A18: quien la encontró fue mi hermana marrón , ella le salvo la vida...lo triste es que según lo que me dijo mi hermana ella antes de perder por completo la memoria ...estaba llorando y le pidió que la dejara morir...fue en un campo de flores cerca de la casa de mi abuelo por fortuna...  
A los tres chicos se les detiene la respiración...un nudo en la garganta quiere asfixiarlos  
Vegeta: le dijo por que ? Decía con sumamente triste por saber la respuesta...  
A18: pues ella no alcanzo a decirle nada ... a duras penas tenia fuerza para respirar...saben esa chica si que me asustó cuando murió ... Que o quien la hizo regresar no se pero se lo agradezco...decía mirando por el retrovisor a vegeta...tratando de subirle el animo.  
Goku ve el rostro desencajado de vegeta , que trataba de mantenerse sereno y no explotar...  
A18: y ustedes saben por que ella estaba así...a lo mejor la podemos ayudar ...  
Goku: pues es algo complicado...el joven comienza a relatar lo sucedido...mientras vegeta ve por la ventana las montañas recordando los momentos que había pasado con bulma...  
A18: DDEMONIOS...ES ALGO MUY DURO ...POBRE CON RAZON !  
Milk: oficial cuanto falta por llegar ?  
A18: pues llegaremos dentro de tres horas ...se que estan cansados salimos desde la mañana ...jajaj...así que tratemos de idear algo para que bulma los recuerde...les parece?  
Milk : claro que si! decía dándole una sonrisa a la oficial

En en la casa de roshi las chicas estaban charlando en la cocina ...cuando roshi coloca un tazón de fresas en bulma comienza a devorarlos junto a marrón...roshi se queda sorprendido.  
Roshi: vaya parece que te gustan mucho las ffresas ;)  
Bulma: si... Si hay algo que puedo recuerdo con facilidad son las fresas ...mnnmmm...recordar su sabor y lo bien que me hacen sentir jajaj recuerdo que devoraba muchas en casa jajaja  
Marrón : hey bulma te gustaría salir conmigo un rato a la villa que esta aquí cerca quiero enseñarte unas tiendas para que escojas algo de ropa..  
Roshi: si y yo las acompañare para ayudarlas a escoger...decía mostrando una cara totalmente pervertida..  
Marrón : en tus sueños abuelo...te quedaras además mi hermana debe llegar pronto así que te quedas a eesperarla! jump!  
Bulma suelta una carcajada ver a los dos pelear le recordaba una sensación familiar...justo en ese momento una imagen se cruza en su mente "ella estaba discutiendo con el joven de sus sueños..le decía que era un patán y le lanzaba hojas de arboles enojada "se agarra la cabeza y suspira ...nota mental" quien es el...diablos por que siempre estoy pensando en el"  
Las chicas se visten para salir ya estaba anocheciendo...marrón le da a bulma una minifalda a cuadros roja y una camisa strapless color negro como si hubiese sido mandado a hacer para ella...marrón se queda viéndola sorprendida...  
Marrón: diantres...bulma debiste ser modelo o algo así ttienes un buen cuerpo jajaj ojala cuando crezca un poco mas logre una figura así...ser una adolescente plana no es algo fácil jajaj  
Bulma: jajaja pero que dices marrón eres muy linda además no te preocupes por eso jajaj  
Marrón: esta bien vámonos entonces ...decía dándole una sonrisa cálida a bulma...emm por cierto bulma como te sientes con tu nuevo look?  
Bulma: pues aaunque traigo el cabello por los hombros aun esta bien jajajaj...decía colocándose un poco de maquillaje  
Marrón: ya estamos listas ...vámonos  
chicas salen de la casa despidiéndose de roshi quien quedo un poco resentido por no poder llevar a cabo sus planes de elegir la ropa de bulma...cuando las chicas llegan a la villa todo era como un sueño , los edificios y los parques llenos de luces y arboles ...ambas caminan por las avenidas contemplando los almacenes, , los restaurantes ...  
En esos minutos los chicos llegan por fin a su destino...todos bbajan de la patrulla y caminan junto a la oficial hasta la entrada de la casa...  
A18: TTOC...TOC... Roshi abreme ya regrese traje visitas  
Roshi: si un segundo...el viejo baja a prisa a abrir la puerta...recorre con sus ojos la visita...ummm nieta+ chico+ chico+ una chica! y se abalanza sobre milk abrazándola de la cintura recorriendo en un segundo las piernas de la chica...vaya pero que chica tan linda :)  
En eso milk le da una cachetada a roshi que lo tumba al suelo ?...y le deja la marca de su mano enrojecida en la cara...mientras goku mira sorprendido la escena tratando de contener la risa  
Milk: viejo verde...alejese de mi ujmph ! decía enojada colocándose tras goku.  
Roshi: ay pero que niña tan mal geniada si solo te estaba saludando:(  
A18: roshi comportaté...vamos a ddentro, ellos han venido a ver a bulma...son sus amigos y este chico es algo mas decía agarrondo a vegeta por los hombros...emm..emm..  
sonroja de vergüenza a vegeta...quien disimula volteando ...  
Vegeta: hey pero que diablos dices, además eso es asunto mio! grr  
Roshi se sorprende y los invita a seguir dentro de la casa...  
A18: MARRON...BULMA ...ya regrese bajen por favor traje visitas  
Roshi: emm...las chicas no están ?  
A18 agarra por la camisa a roshi con ganas de despellejar lo y los chicos lo miran con igual intención  
A18: y se puede saber donde esta mi hermana y bulma a estas horas? Además que bulma acaba de salir de un COMA y no debe agitarse tanto ...uhss que descuidado eres roshi ?  
Roshi: jejeje calmate nieta te van a salir arrugas jajaj...además ellas salieron solo a dar una vuelta y no le vi nada de malo además eso le hará bien a bulma ...talvez recuerde algo mas si sale a tomar aire fresco  
Vegeta no puede esperar mas ...ya ha esperado mucho por ver a bulma...  
vegeta: a cuanto esta la villa desde aquí ?  
A18: vas a buscarla ...y si no te reconoce ? Solo harás que empeoren las cosas si te presipitas  
Vegeta: ya he esperado mucho ...quiero verla ya ! Así que me voy a buscarla y punto !  
A18: como quieras pero te lo advertí..la villa esta a 15 minutos de aquí solo sigue aquel camino de piedra y llegaras sin pierde...estas seguro de ir ?  
La respuesta de la chica quedo inconclusa vegeta había salido a toda marcha hacia la villa a buscar a bulma...sus pies parecían querér volar y desaparecer la distancia que lo separaba de bulma  
Milk: oficial podremos quedarnos aquí mientras se solucionan las cosas?  
Roshi interrumpe alegremente la pregunta...abrazando a milk por la espalda..  
Roshi: CLARO QUE SI ! SE PUEDEN QUEDAR TODO EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERAN !  
Milk: AHHHH viejo verde ya le dije que no me toque ! Le hace una llave a roshi y lo manda a volar contra la pared  
A18: jaja jajaj ...ves lo que te buscas abuelo jajaja...ahhh al fin la casa tiene acción jajajaj...milk serias una excelente oficial de policía  
La chica se sonroja de la vergüenza agachando su cabeza ...  
Milk: disculpame ...he sido un poco maleducada  
A18: jajaj pero que dices chica jajajaj me haz caído muy bien así que cada vez que el abuelo se quiera pasar de listo dale su merecido..jajaja decía guiñándole el ojo  
Goku: emm oficial me podría prestar su teléfono es que quiero aavisar en casa que no regresare y dar la noticia de la aparición de bulma :)  
A18: por ssupuesto ... Por cierto ustedes dos son novios cierto? Pueden compartir la habitación del fondo  
Los chicos se miran con sonrojo total...recordando la ansiedad que sentían por estar nuevamente juntos en el mismo espacio  
Goku: emm...hola gohan ...ejjej ...si lo siento por no avisarte...jeje es que bulma apareció y vinimos a verla ...jeejj si al parecer esta bien solo que perdió un poco su memoria...si..del resto esta bien al parecer..  
Gohan: por que diablos no nos avisaron a videl y a mi...nos hubiera gustado también estar allí...en fin prepararemos una bienvenida para bulma cuando regresen...por cierto los preparativos de la boda van bien tu y vegeta serán los padrinos así que...quiero que todo salga bien ...  
Goku: jajaj todo saldrá bien...bueno te dejo le comentas a videl...debo volver ya con milk...

A lo que goku cuelga el teléfono y voltea a ver se da cúenta de la batalla campal que sostenía milk y roshi...ya que este quería que milk se midiera un bikini para ir a una piscina...a goku todo eso le provoco risas...hacia mucho que no se divertía tanto...  
A18: chicos acompañenme les enseñare su habitación ...es por aquí siganme  
Ambos se quedan mirando sonrojados...hacia tiempo que no compartían una misma habitación , y el deseo era algo que se plasmaba en sus ojos y su piel...la oficial les enseña la habitación una sola cama y pequeña a decir verdad pero con una ventana que daba una vista hermosa al jardín...  
A18: bueno chicos se que deben estar cansados , mi hermana y bulma deben regresar pronto , si todo sale bien a regresan con vegeta..así que por que no se refrescan un poco, umm milk creo que te vendrá bien un cambio de ropa te dejare algunas para que elijas y te cambies...y goku , mas tarde comeremos algo así que relajense un poco...la oficial sale de la habitación y deja a chicos con las respiraciones entrecortadas mirándose tratando de contener las ganas de entregarse nuevamente en cuerpo y alma...  
Goku: milk si gustas puedo dormir en el suelo para que estés mas cómoda  
Milk: no es necesario además quiero dormir a tu lado...decía mirando provocativa mente a goku  
Goku: entonces compartiremos la cama ...y tal vez algo mas ?  
El chico jalo una silla y se sentó frente a la cama ddonde estaba milk cruzada de piernas con sus brazos hacia atras sosteniendo el cuerpo...el chico comienza a juguetear con los cabellos de milk Enredandolos en sus manos ...mientras ella lo mira furtivamente como esperando una señal que de inicio a una fusión de cuerpos...la chica se levanta de la cama y goku la mira provocando el fuego del deseo en el cuerpo de su novia...milk coloca su pie en medio de las piernas de goku quien estaba espectante de la escena que tenia enfrente de sus ojos sentado en ...cuando trata de levantarse la joven lo detiene con sus manos y le dice que no con su dedo..el cual humedece con sus labios y lo coloca sobre los labios de goku...y comienza a desabrochar lentamente su camisa dejando entrever su lencería blanca..y parte de sus pechos , en un movimiento rápido la chica se sienta abriendo sus piernas sobre el chico, goku sentía que su sangre se iba a evaporar ante la actitud atrevida de su novia...el joven comienza a acariciar y apretar con fuerza los bien formados glúteos de la joven provocando en esta una sobre excitación que termina en un gemido lleno de deseo... ella no pierde el tiempo y termina de encender la velada quitándole a su novio...al terminar la excitación estaba al limite y la joven hacia movimientos sugestivos sobre las piernas de su novio a la vez que este besaba ardientemente sus pechos...  
Milk: goku no aguanto mas...ahhhmm  
Goku: yo tampoco...te deseo ...tengo ansias de ti...necesito sentir tu calor ...tu aroma (aspirando el cuello de la joven), necesito sentir tu piel...tu suave piel ( acariciando con su mano el abdomen de la joven del ombligo hasta sus pechos) necesito estar dentro de ti (bajando sus manos a la entre pierna de milk)  
Ambos no soportaron mas y el joven se arroja sobre cargando a milk quien estaba aferrada a el con sus piernas, goku saca rápidamente la poca ropa que le quedaba a milk y baja su mano a la entrepierna de ella sintiendo la humedad en ella...comienza a estimularla haciendo que ella se retuerza de la excitación y el placer...le encantaba mirar el rostro ansioso de su novia ,.continua excitandola mientras sus labios muerden suavemente los pechos de ella...haciendo que esta le ruege con hundir sus cuerpos en la ola de placer que experimentaban ...el no quiso esperar mas se saco sus pantalones y la chica miro con ansias locas la notable erección de su novio... se lamia sus labios y lo miraba con desesperación pasional...el chico se introduce en ella y ambos gimen de placer... con un poder erótico comienzan a marcar el acelerado ritmo de los dos amantes quienes se entrelazan en una vorágine de sentimientos y pasiones durante un rato...cuando terminan exhaustos deciden darse un baño juntos para bajar a comer algo con sus anfitriones...  
Roshi: chicos bajen lla cena esta lista ...milk...hermosa milk baja ..ven..vamos a  
A18: roshi pero que molesto eres!  
Ambos bajan de ón con energías renovadas y luciendo un rostro relajado  
A18 : chicos sientense por favor ...cenemos juntos por que no sabremos a que hora llegaran los demás  
Roshi aprovecha un descuido de milk y vuelve a abrazarla provocando en ella un escalofrío ...  
Milk: diablos viejo , te lo advertí...la chica le da una cachetada a roshi que casi me arranca ...  
Goku y A18 se reían sin parar ... Comenzaron entre los abrazos de roshi y los gritos de milk...

En la villa marrón y bulma se estaban divirtiendo mucho haciendo compras ... En eso pasan por una de las joyerías y marrón le señala a bulma un anillo ...awww que lindo...esta comienza a tener recuerdos " un anillo...yo tenia un anillo , pero lo regrese? era de ese joven? ...quien es por que no puedo recordar su nombre?" tocandose la mano, sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear ...por que me siento así ...dios quisiera recordarlo todo...  
Marrón se da cuenta de la mirada triste de bulma y decide llevarla a beber algo a una cafetería cercana desde la cual se podía ver todo el valle...llas dos chicas se sientan en la cafetería que estaba iluminada con luces tenues entre los arbustos ...a bulma una serie de imágenes le atacan incesantemente... "Estoy observando la ciudad...alguien esta conmigo ...esta muy cerca de mi...recuerdo que mi corazón se aceleraba y el de el también...es el chico nuevamente" si tan solo pudiera recordar tu nombre...suspiro...en eso marrón le brinda un te caliente a bulma...y se sientan en uno sofas de la cafetería contemplando todo el valle iluminado en la noche...marrón se recuesta en el hombro de bulma contemplando el paisaje  
Marrón: es hermoso...este es uno lugares favoritos  
Bulma: sabes tengo la sensación de haber estado en un sitio así antes...  
Marrón: con el chico de tus sueños?  
Bulma: si , creo que lo conocía o algo así...  
Marrón: y a un no recuerdas su nombre ?...sabes mi abuelo una vez me explico que en casos como el tuyo a veces bloqueamos nuestra mente para no recordar sucesos dolorosos y simplemente nuestra mente los trata de ocultar ...no ssera que te paso algo con el y tu mente esta tratando de esconder sus recuerdos para que no sufras?  
Bulma: no lo se...y si paso algo desagradable mejor es que no lo recuerde...decía la chica dando una sonrisa ligera ...nuevamente una oleada de imágenes cruzaban su cabeza " una habitación ...hay dos personas en una cama...yo estoy parada en la puerta ,siento un gran dolor en mi pecho, quien son los que están allí, no los veo esta oscuro solo alcanzó a distinguir que son una pareja a .por eso están en ...cielos pero que hacia yo allí parada, no logro entender estos recuerdos" la joven da un largo suspiro mirando al cielo...  
Marrón: bulma ...bulma ...jaja estas distraida...sabes creo que es mejor que recuerdes ttodo o una parte quedara incompleta, sabes a mi me gusta que siempre me digan . y nunca huyo de las situaciones por muy dolorosas y difíciles que sean jajaja, ojala pronto encuentres a tu familia o amigos que te ayuden a recordar...aunque si no sucede puedes quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras...decía aferrando de bulma.  
Bulma: jajaja sabes a pesar de ser joven tienes mucha madurez y eso es muy bueno para ti creeme te va a servir mucho en ...decía sonriendole a la chica.  
Ambas se quedan contemplando unos minutos mas el paisaje del valle iluminado .miles de luces ...  
En esos momentos vegeta llega a la villa y comienza a buscar a bulma por todas partes...estaba exhausto decidió sentarse y tomar agua en uno de los supermarket de la villa...siguió...caminando con la esperanza de encontrar a bulma ...  
Vegeta: bulma...cuando te encuentre nunca mas te separaras de mi...lo juro!  
Mientras tanto las chicas se levantaban después de haber contemplado el valle en la cafetería y regresan a caminar por las pequeñas calles de la villa...  
Marrón: bulma crees que me quedaría bien ese vestido amarillo?  
Bulma: umhh...creo que mejor pasas jajajaj  
Marrón: ahss que mala...entonces entra conmigo én y busquemos uno plisss!  
Bulma: esta bien vamos!  
vegeta venia caminando por la acera contraria ..cansado y con cara de pocos amigos , con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans  
Vegeta: donde diablos ppuede estar ? ya he caminado media villa y aun no tengo ni rastro de ella...demonios ...decía empuñando la mano.  
El chico se detiene ...se cruza las manos tras la cabeza y respira hondo tratando de calmar su ansiedad, cierra los ojos unos instantes ..pensando en bulma ..en ese momento su atención se centra en unas risas al otro lado de la calle...al abrir los ojos ve a bulma sonriendo acompañada chica rubia ...sentia que su corazón iba a estallar de la emoción sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa...al fin la había encontrado... sin embargo quería lucir normal para no provocar una reacción negativa en bulma..  
Vegeta: nota mental" comportaté normal..se normal...no lo Arruines has esperado este momento mucho tiempo...diablos no lo Arruines...bulma estas ...estas tan bella como siempre"  
Las chicas iban sonriendo caminando por la acera...cuando vegeta se arma de valor para cruzar la calle y encontrarse con bulma el semáforo cambia de color y su paso es detenido por los autos... Su vista es tapada por un camión ...  
Vegeta: demonios...estoy perdiendola de vista...maldito semáforo cambia ya ...grr  
Bulma y marrón entran a una tienda de ropa...tomadas .mano sonriendo ...la estaban pasando muy bien  
Marrón: mira bulma que tal me queda...decía la chica desfilando un vestido largo rojo frente a bulma quien estaba sentada en un pequeño sillon.  
Bulma: no va contigo ...jajaja...marrón no tienes que buscar ropa de adultos aun ...mira coloca te este vestido y veras lo que te digo  
Marrón : emm esta bien jej  
En eso vegeta logra cruzar la calle y comienza a buscar a bulma desesperadamente... Hasta que fija su vista en una tienda de rropas...era como si su sexto sentido le dijera que ella estaba alli, decide entrar y busca a bulma detenidamente ...  
Vegeta: maldita tienda por que tienes que ser tan grande!  
Marrón sale ddel vestidor luciendo un traje estampado en flores con fondo negro ...resaltaba su piel y su cabellera rubia..  
Marrón: waww me quedo hermoso bbulma.. Tienes buen ojo para la ropa..  
Bulma: jjejejej no exageres es que ese diseño te iba muy bien. Ahora yo escogeré el mio...la chica toma un vestido rojo ajustado al cuerpo y de escote con strapless y entra a cambiarselo  
Vegeta seguía ccomo loco buscando a bulma dentro del almacén... Hasta que una de las empleadas .acerca a ayudarle ya que lo nota refunfuñando ...  
Empleada: caballero en que le puedo ayudar?  
Vegeta: nota mental" ahss ahora viene esta idiota a hacerme perder el tiempo" en nada estoy buscando algo especial  
Empleada : a que bueno fijese esa camisa es muy elegante le vendría bien si se la probara ...jalo a vegeta por el brazo y lo metió en el vestidor...vendré en unos minutos a ver como le queda...  
En eso el príncipe sale del vestidor dándole un golpe con su mano a , realmente estaba con un genio .mil diablos... observa a una chica rubia sentada de espaldas a el...su voz le sonaba familiar...era la chica que estaba con bulma !  
Marrón : bulma ya terminaste sal ya , quiero ver como te quedo ;)  
Vegeta se queda atónito tendría a bulma de frente...sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho , la respiración se le agitaba , cuando sintió que la puerta del vestidor se abría...contemplo a su amada de los pies a la cabeza , sintió como si su. Cuerpo fuera cruzado por electricidad , sentía inmensas ganas de besasrla en ese mismo instante...se queda mirándola fijamente , y en ese instante su mirada se cruza con la de bulma ambos se miran fijamente el príncipe sentía la necesidad de abrazarla y recorrer con sus manos y labios todo su ser, la chica le sonríe  
Bulma: y bien .veo ? preguntando con una gran sonrisa a marrón  
Vegeta inconscientemente .. si hechicera con su presencia ...te ves hermosa...  
Bulma ojos y nuevamente hacia algo sonrojada... nota mental" ese chico se parece al de mis sueños, que extraño"  
Pensamiento de vegeta: al fin te encontré...espero no estar ssoñando, desde que te fuiste sentía mi corazón apagado sin ganas de vivir , ahora con solo verte no quiere parar de latir velozmente me devolviste la vida...nunca a mas te vas a separar de mi!"  
Marrón quien contemplaba la escena extrañada ve que bulma mira fijamente al chico y queda congelada en su mirada, y camina hasta donde esta bulma...  
Marrón : bulma..yuju...pasando frente a bulma...yuju...bulma..tierra a bulma..chasquea sus dedos frente a bulma y consigue hacerla reaccionar..  
Bulma: marrón tu conoces a ese chico que esta allí atrás ? Me esta mirando fijamente y no se por que pero siento que me es familiar además mira...coloca la mano de marrón sobre su pecho...mi corazón se quiere salir con solo mirarlo.  
Marrón voltea a ver donde esta vegeta...y regresa su mirada a bulma  
Marrón: no. No se quien es nunca lo había visto! Pero por la forma en como te mira parece que te conoce...ay además es muy atractivo...la chica .reojo y ve a vegeta acercarse a ellas...diablos bulma ahí viene no te pongas nerviosa...  
Pensamiento de vegeta "me miras y no se si acercarme...estoy a tres segundos de sentir tu calor, tu falta fue una tortura para mi...pero si voy a prisa como quisiera se que todo se vendrá al piso y te volveré a perder y eso no lo voy a permitir!"

Vegeta: ummr...ummr buenas noches  
Bulma: bu...buenas nnoches dándole una sonrisa timida  
Vegeta: sabes ese vestido te queda muy bien  
Bulma: emmm..si gracias.. decía agachando  
Vegeta: les gustaría tomar algo ,Las invito que dicen ?  
Marrón y bulma se miran el rostro no sabían ni que decir estaban escandiladas ante la presencia imponente de vegeta así que no tuvieron mas opción que aceptar..  
Marrón : esta bien...pero iremos aquí cerca aun no te conocemos. Bien y no es correcto que dos chicas lindas como nosotras estemos de noche. Con un extraño  
Vegeta : me parece bien ...dándoles una sonrisa retorcida mente sexy...  
Bulma: jajaja pero que maleducadas hemos sido ...mucho gusto mi nombre es bulma y ella amiga marrón decia extendiéndole a vegeta  
Vegeta: un placer en cconocerlas mi nombre es vegeta..decía dá beso a de bulma..  
Bulma ó por completo ese cchico ponía su corazón a bailar al ritmo de su mirada...el nombre del príncipe retumba en su corazon , la chica a se agarra la cabeza con su mano...sentía una fuerte presión en ella..." vegeta"  
Marrón: bulma estas bien ?  
Bulma: emmm si , no te preocupes es solo que me sentí un poco mareada..este todo  
Vegeta: y a donde quieren ir...  
Marrón: pues estamos cerca de una heladería ...vamos allí...decía mirando con perro a bulma...quien en un suspiro acepto la invitación..  
Bulma: esta bien iremos allí, pero tengo que preguntarte algo antes tu y yo nos hemos visto antes? Es que me resultas familiar... como si ya te conociera decía al momento en que acercaba su mano para tocar de vegeta como si este fuese una ilusión...pero cuando desperto de la atracción que le generaba el joven retiro bruscamente su mano...Disculpame no debí...ella es interrumpida ya que vegeta su mano con delicadeza sosteniéndola...  
Vegeta: si, la respuesta es si...tu y yo nos conocemos  
Marrón: CIELOSS PERO QUE NOTICIA! ? eso es muy bueno podrás ayudar a que mi amiga recupere su memoria...  
Un silencio se apodera de centímetros que separan a bulma y vegeta ...ambos fijo...bulma separa su mano de vegeta..  
Bulma: vamos por los helados ssi? su corazón iba a explotar nota mental" el es el chico de mis sueños...lo puedo sentir"  
Vegeta asiente con su cabeza y marrón detenidamente  
Marrón: nota mental" wow este chico se ve a leguas que es un amigo para bulma...cielos ...pobre bulma no puede recordar aún , pero haré Todo para ayudarla!"  
Los tres llegan a la heladería y se sientan en para ordenar...  
Mesero: hola bienvenidos a la mejor heladería de la zona ...que vana a ordenar ?  
MMarron: yo quiero un helado superbig de chocolate ! ;)  
Bulma: umm no se que pedir aun  
Vegeta: mesero traigale a ñorita un batido de fresas ...a ella le encantan decía mirándola seductora mente...  
Bulma se sonrojo y desvío de la de vegeta...armándose de valor para sacar a flote miles de preguntas que le invadían su corazón  
Bulma: como sabes que me gustan las fresas ? Es mas como mme conoces?  
Vegeta quedo impactado no pensaba que bulma empezara a hacer tantas preguntas de repente  
Vegeta: emm ...pues ...se que te gustan las fresas por que una vez me lo dejaste muy claro, y con respecto a lo otro creo que es mejor que vayas despacio...  
El chico fue salvado ddel bombardeo de preguntas de bulma por marrón...  
Marrón : es cierto bulma es mejor que vayas despacio hace poco que saliste de un coma ?  
Bulma: uummm rayos esta bien...decía mirando con recelo a vegeta...  
Vegeta: solo te puedo decir que cuando nos conocimos fuiste muy amable conmigo ..y yo fui tanto ( voz baja)  
Bulma: ummm no se ? Aun no logro recordar bien...pero sabes tu cara se me hace familiar...decía acercando su rostro al del príncipe...provocando en sonrojo total  
Marrón miraba ansiosa al ver la palpable atracción que se tenían los dos con sólo mirarse!  
Bulma retira su rostro que ya estaba a centímetros del de vegeta, contenía la respiración ...había recordado el sentimiento de sentirse acorralado por los ojos de bulma..  
Bulma: umm y de donde eres vegeta? :  
Vegeta: pues vengo del extranjero... además soy un príncipe  
Marrón casi se ahoga ante ... cierto que eres un príncipe?  
Bulma: umm no pareces sserlo... Además siempre estas así de serio? decía cruzando sus manos y reojo a vegeta  
Vegeta: claro que soy un príncipe...y si siempre estoy serio..  
Bulma y marrón detenidamente como examinando ...esto incomoda al príncipe...quien comienza a exasperarse ante la mirada curiosa de ...  
Vegeta: YA PUEDEN DEJAR DE MIRARME COMO SI FUERA UN RATON DE LABORATORIO! dijo dándole una palmada a .  
Marrón: uyy que carácter ...además necesitamos saber mas así podremos ayudar a que bulma recuerde es todo !  
Bulma: si al parecer de príncipe solo tienes el titulo..grosero! las palabras que bulma había pronunciado le hacían eco en la cabeza, era como si ya las hubiese dicho antes ..la chica dice en voz casi inaudible deja vu  
Vegeta: esta bien , rayos...que mas quieres preguntar pero sólo te permitiré 3 preguntas es mejor que no la sobresfuerces !  
A marrón le brillaron los ojos estrellas y acercó su silla a la del príncipe...  
Vegeta: te diré lo que necesites cuando vea que estas mejor jmp! Decía cruzando sus brazos  
Marrón: y tu tuviste algo mas que una amistad con bulma? Dijo sin mas reparo...  
Bulma y vegeta se miraban completamente rojos como un tomate...sus corazones estaban a mil...  
Vegeta: emm pues ...suspiro ...si  
Bulma: COMO TU Y YO? dijo totalmente sorprendida  
Vegeta: si,así es tu y yo...por que te sorprendes tanto además estabas muy feliz por estar de alguien tan increí yo jajaj decía burlonamente  
Bulma: no creo haber estado tan loca...además muy engreído jummp! decía cruzando sus brazos y recostándose sobre la silla...  
Marrón : ahhh...bulma...dejame terminar me faltan dos preguntas mas...y tu amas a mi amiga?  
Vegeta se sonrojo ...no daba para articular palabra ...llas palabras se le hacían un nudo en la garganta!...no podía hablar tener a bulma cerca lo tenia muy nervioso así que opto por afirmar con , esto disgusto a marrón...  
Marrón: y por que no ? Es que no eres lo suficiente valiente para decirle ...decía retandolo  
El chico agacho la cabeza empuñando la mano..respirando con dificultad..no estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas en publico...  
Bulma: y bien ? no escucho la respuesta ...  
Vegeta levanta hacia bulma y le dice en un tono lleno de seguridad...el tan anhelado si en respuesta  
Marrón y bulma se miran sorprendidas ...ambas miran a vegeta quien estaba sonrojado y esquivando las miradas de las chicas...  
VVegeta: y bien te falta una pregunta, hazla rápido se esta haciendo tarde...  
Bulma: por que la prisa jajaj no me digas que te sientes intimidado jajaj  
Vegeta: bah, a mi no me intimidan dos chicas como ustedes , ya quisieran shhp!  
Marrón: ultima pregunta entonces? Hasta donde llegaste con bulma?  
Vegeta: ehhh a que te rrefieres ? No puedes hablar de aquello o si ?  
Bulma le da un pellizco a marrón en emm cachete...  
Bulma: pero que clase de pregunta es esa! ?  
Vegeta: en fin ya terminaron sus pedidos vamos ! Decía tratando de evadir mas preguntas de ese tipo  
Bulma: a ver me dijiste que tu y yo tuvimos una relación ...lastimosamente no puedo recordar aun ...Me dices que me amas pero te cuesta decirlo...ummm sin embargo me conoces según parece... Tu rostro lo he visto en mis sueños desde que tuve ese accidente...pero no se por que cuando trato de recordar me siento triste...vamos dímelo sabes que antes del accidente? Sabes por que me siento así? por que tu y yo nos separamos o así ? Vamos dimelo  
Vegeta: pues es complicado...creo que es mejor que te lo diga luego cuando estés mejor...decía dándole una sonrisa leve a bulma  
Bulma: AL ESO ! NECESITO SABER QUE ME PASO ...NECESITO RECORDAR ...ODIO ESTAR ASI ! ODIO NO PODER SABER NADA DE MI PASADO...ASI QUE DIMELO, QUIERO RECORDAR , QUIERO RECORDARTE ! decía la chica sujetando a vegeta por el cuello de su camisa...  
Marrón: bulma calmate te vas a poner mal! :(  
Vegeta la miraba fijamente y .corresponde con una mirada fiera dispuesta a todo...  
retira de bbulma lentamente, sin dejar tratando de calmarla...  
Vegeta: vamos las llevare a casa ya es tarde...  
Marrón : cómo , tu sabes donde vivimos?  
Vegeta: si de hecho yo me quedare en tu casa junto a otras dos personas que han venido a ver a bulma...tu hermana nos trajo hasta aquí.  
Marrón : entonces no hay problema , si mi hermana los trajo podemos confiar en ti... vamos bulma?  
Bulma aun miraba con furia a vegeta ...se levanta de y camina hasta la salida sola...vegeta y marrón se quedaron mirándose asombrados , se levantan de y caminan tras ella, quien iba refunfuñando por la calle, estaba vuelta una furia...encontró una lata y con fuerza...marrón y vegeta iban caminando tras ella sin pronunciar palabra...hasta que bulma voltea y mira a vegeta con frialdad...  
Bulma: vegeta...tu y yo fuimos fuimos novios ?  
Vegeta se sorprende y , así es tu y yo fuimos novios antes de tu accidente ...por q ?  
Bulma: pues es por que tuve que ser muy idiota de tener un novio tan tonto y poco sincero como tu, que no es capaz de decirme ! ...bghhh decía sacándole la lengua a vegeta  
En eso a vegeta se le enciende y comienza a caminar mas a prisa para alcanzarla...  
Vegeta: vuelve aquí dímelo en mi cara...eres una grosera!  
Bulma: buggghh decía haciéndole muecas mientras corría  
Marrón : bulma ...no ccorras ! Jejeje que divertidas son las peleas entre novios jejeje  
Vegeta logra alcanzarla  
Y se coloca a la par de ella mirándola ...con ganas de tirarsele encima..  
Vegeta: que ya te cansaste tan rápido jajaja  
Bulma: callate ...ttonto, nota mental" diablos si que corres rápido"  
Marrón: ey chicos cuidado ...ay adelante hay una caída !  
Ambos voltean ...tratando de escuchar en un solo tono le gritan a marrón QUE ..QUE..DILO MAS FUERTE!,  
Marrón: CUIDADO ADELANTE ! AY DIABLOS MUY TARDE!  
Vegeta y bulma caen dando vueltas del camino una vez tocan suelo ...vegeta abre los ojos , estaba sobre bulma quien llevaba unos segundos observándolo con ón en la mano ... vegeta acerca su rostro al buscando sus labios...pero es interrumpido por ella..quien fijo  
Bulma: emmm..emmm que crees que haces ? podrías quitarte de encima  
Vegeta se sonroja y se levanta quitando su cuerpo del de la joven...  
Bulma: emmm...eemmm..."príncipe" podrías ayudarme  
Vegeta la levanta con cuidado..mientras comienza a sacudir el polvo de sus piernas...vegeta acerca su mano al rostro de bulma y le quita una hoja que esta tenia en su cabello..la chica le sujeta la mano al príncipe...ambos sentían de besarse...cuando vegeta pasa su otra mano por .chica sus labios estaban a solo centímetros pero bulma lo detiene  
Bulma: no sigas...no que pero quiero que te detengas ahora  
Vegeta: esta bien ..decía controlando su respiración ...no te hiciste daño?  
Bulma: no para nada...  
Marrón : ey chicos están bien ? Cielos casi me da un ataque al corazón  
Bulma: jajaj si estamos bien en un segundo subimos...  
Los chicos regresan , ya les faltaba poco para llegar a , ahora un silencio incomodo se apoderaba de bulma y vegeta..marrón .de bulma viendo de reojo algo compungido de vegeta..  
Marrón : ey vegeta...vas a quedarte con nosotras cierto?  
Vegeta: si, así es...por que ? Decía secamente  
Marrón se despega de bulma y deja que esta siga caminando sola hacia ...mientras agarra a vegeta por el brazo y en voz baja: pues obvio, vas a tratar de reconquistar a bulma ya que ha perdido su memoria o no?  
Vegeta: si, pero tan fáciles como parecen...sucedió un gran malentendido entre nosotros dos por eso ella termino sufriendo ese accidente y ahora no recuerda nada ...así que si ella en algún momento recupera infierno, así que es mejor que vaya despacio...en eso bulma voltea a verlos de reojo a ambos...nota mental"de que diablos estarán hablando ese par"  
Marrón : no importa lo que haya sucedido debes ser positivo, además le gustas mucho eso se ve a simple vista  
Vegeta: ummm no se ...hace unos segundos Estuvimos a punto de besarnos pero ella me alejo...suspiro...creo que en su mente me rechaza...  
Marrón : no te preocupes , todo saldrá. Bien ya veras jajaja  
Los tres llegan hasta y escuchan risas tras la puerta ...al parecer milk, goku roshi y A18 estaban divirtiéndose mucho ...  
Marrón abre la puerta con sus llaves y se queda sorprendida al igual que vegeta y bulma de ver la escena que tenían een frente ...todos estaban bebiendo ...milk estaba roja y medio dormida mientras goku a duras penas se podía mantener despierto...roshi estaba sobre la mesa cantando y A18 servía los tragos a los chicos entre risas...  
Marrón: HERMANA ...ABUELO QUE ES ESTO? ?  
Bulma comenzó a reír sin parar jajajanaaj colocando ssus manos sobre los hombros de vegeta... Jajajjaa  
A18: ohh hermanita ya regresaste...mira te presento a milk y goku amigos de bulma y ahora amigos mios hip! pasen ohhh vegeta veo que lograste encontrar a bulma hip! Hip!  
Bulma: mira a vegeta con total curiosidad , ummm tu me estuviste buscando desde que llegaste ? Decía con una sonrisa en su rostro  
Vegeta: si...si..quería verte de inmediato...  
Goku se levanta y toma a vegeta del brazo y lo jala a la sala...  
En eso milk abre los ojos y encuentra a bulma parada en la puerta sus ojos se humedecen...  
Milk: BULMA...BULMA ERES TU JAJAJAAJ QUE ALEGRIA VERTE AMIGA! la chica le da un abrazo asfixiante a bulma que la deja morada unos segundos  
Bulma: emm...emm..podrías soltarme un segundo no puedo respirar ?  
Milk comienza a inspeccionar a bulma...la revisa de los pies a la cabeza cuando pasa su mano por la cabeza de ella, la chica se contrae de dolor  
Bulma: auch! jejeje por favor se un poco delicada es que allí con fuerza y aun esta sensible...  
Milk le da nuevamente un abrazo a bulma ccon lágrimas en sus ojos  
Milk: no sabes cuanto te buscamos y lo preocupados que estuvimos...solo dime algo me puedes recordar? sabes quien soy?  
Bulma: no, aun no ...pero se que pronto lo hharé..decía secando con sus manos . dándole una gran sonrisa  
Milk: de acuerdo, pero para que empieces a recordar mi nombre es milk y somos amigas desde hace tiempo...  
Bulma: milk? ...milk ?.no aun rrecordarte!  
Milk: esta bien vamos con calma, decía agarrando a .los hombros ...mira el es goku mi novio también ías y el chico de atrás es vegeta el era tu novio antes del accidente...  
a ver a vegeta ...perdiéndose en de sus ojos negros...  
En ese instante roshi se lanza sobre dándoles un abrazo...  
Roshi: oh que maravilla la casa esta llena de bellezas debe ser un sueño  
En eso bulma contra la pared de un golpe  
Bulma: si roshi...y creo que debes despertar  
Todos alrededor de la mesa envueltos en risas...cuando va milk y goku se retiran a ssu habitación , marrón ,A18 y roshi también se retiran...  
A18: emm...bulma compartirás tu habitación con vegeta , yo dormire com marrón ...hasta mañana dijo rápidamente antes de escuchar cualquier objeción de parte de bulma..  
Bulma: EH? Como así ...oye espera un momento! rayos  
La joven voltea a ver al príncipe quien estaba sentado mirándola provocativa mente...  
Bulma: ya deja de mirarme así!  
Vegeta: por que ,te asusta? No que te estoy intimidando  
Bulma : jajaja que engreído eres definitivamente... Ccruzándose de brazos y colocándose contra la pared...cierra los ojos y al abrirlos estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de vegeta..  
Bulma: ahh que crees que haces tan cerca...  
Vegeta la encierra entre sus brazos y al oído que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos  
Vegeta: desde que desapareciste me sentí morir , nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguien ti, bulma yo te amo , te necesito, estar un segundo ti ( aspiraba el aroma de su cuello) te extrañe mucho...no me importa si aun no me recuerdas se que en algún momento lo harás y si ese momento no llega entonces haré lo imposible por que estemos juntos otra vez...  
Bulma: no..se que decir , yo siento una cantidad por ti pero aun no se por que, no puedo recordarte...quiero hacerlo! Quiero saber por que me siento triste o con rabia o totalmente enamorada cuando me miras o te acercas a mi, es muy difícil...sniff...sniff..es difícil...desde que te vi sentí que mi corazón se iba a explotar .si dar una señal ...  
Vegeta la abraza unos instantes mientras ella se tranquiliza...  
Bulma: vamos a dormir me siento algo cansada  
Vegeta: esta bbien, debes estarlo haz recibido mucha información hoy, vamos a dormir  
Ambos suben hasta la habitación y se detienen en la puerta antes de entrar se miran fijamente... Bulma gira la perilla de la habitación ,entra en ella y voltea a ver a vegeta, quien había cerrado a sus espaldas...  
Bulma: emmm...dormiremos juntos? " siento .en todo esto"  
Vegeta: no , quiero que estés cómoda yo dormire en el suelo no tengo problema en eso  
Bulma: en serio? No te quiero incomodar ademá que la cama es grande podemos dormir bien ...digo  
Vegeta: umm me estas invitando a dormir contigo? decía en un tono seductor  
Bulma: callate .dije en ese sentido idiota! arrojándole una almohada...sabes es cierto mejor duerme en el suelo jmpp!  
Vegeta: pero que genio ! perfecto dormire en el suelo  
Bulma: BIEN ES EXCELENTE !?  
Los chicos eran espiados tras la puerta por todos ya que ninguno podía dormir ante la expectativa ddel encuentro entre ellos...  
Milk: rayos que ...pensé que podían progresar mucho esta noche para que  
Goku: milk .ansiosa a ella lo va a recordar todo ya veras  
Marrón: es cierto además si fuerzan a. Bulma a lo mejor los manda al demonio a todos..  
A18: rayos vegeta ...por que no todo de una vez !  
Roshi : yo no quiero que recuerde nada , así la podre invitar a salir y que se ponga uunos de los bikini que tengo para ella..  
Todos lo voltean a ver con ganas de matarlo...pero en eso la puerta se abre bruscamente apareciendo vegeta y bulma con cara de pocos amigos  
Bulma: VAYAN A DDORMIRSE , DEJEN DE ESPIAR UHSS!  
Los chicos desaparecen en un segundo ...  
Vegeta: jajajaj pero que curiosos  
Bulma: si no se que esperan que pase...  
En eso la chica cierra y mira a vegeta quien estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados mirándola ansioso, bulma sentía que ón en la garganta ...camino hacia donde estaba íncipe de pie , vegeta sentía que su respiración ..pero a su lado sin ningún interés en iniciar nada .que íncipe suspiro hondamente  
Bulma: voy a colocarme así que voltea te y no mires entendiste  
Vegeta: que crees que soy ? Un pervertido  
En eso siente . bulma cae al suelo ...sentía que su corazón estaba al.límite si el volteaba un milímetro la devoraría por completo así que prefirió cerrar y respirar controlando sus ansias ...pero bulma quien ya estaba cambiada decide torturar a vegeta acercándose a el por la espalda y susurrándole con sensualidad al oído..  
Bulma: ahora puedes abrir ...  
Vegeta aabrió sus ojos y volteo a ver a bulma y esta traía un conjunto de dos piezas con una camisa semitransparente y un pequeño short de encajes...  
Vegeta: umm..ves que no soy ningún pervertido...ahora cierra tu los ojos...me voy a ropa...  
Bulma: esta bien ! cerrando sus ojos  
Vegeta : ...  
Bulma: umpp! puedes quedarte desnudo tonto !  
Vegeta quien se había colocado un pantalón largo y una camisa manga larga blanca ...mira con cara maliciosa a la chica y decide molestar a bulma acercándose a ella...y susurrándole al.oído...esta bien me quedare desnudo  
Bulma: QUE...QUE..COLOCATE TU ROPA AHORA MISMO!  
Vegeta: no lo haré " .ganas de reír"  
y al ver que vegeta le estaba pasando una broma le da un empujón...  
Bulma: uhhhss eres un ...suspiro...en fin buenas noches  
Vegeta: no aguanto mas la risa y comenzó a reír ...jajaja  
Bulma : callate quiero dormir tonto  
Vegeta: esta bien ...buenas noches ...el chico dibuja una sonrisa grande en su rostro al igual que bulma.  
Ambos se miran antes de quedarse dormidos ...al fin se encontraron ... almas gemelas que ansiaban experimentar nnuevamente el éxtasis de estar juntas...


	20. leccion de amor

En ñana un nuevo ajetreo...bulma duerme placidamente sintiendo un calor confortante abrazar su cuerpo, abre los ojos lentamente y contempla de vegeta a su lado...  
Bulma: vegeta? ...ummm vegeta...VEGETA QUE DIABLOS HACES EN MI CAMA ! abriendo los ojos como platillos .  
Vegeta se levanta sobresaltado por el grito de bulma...  
Vegeta: umm y donde quedo el buenos dias ahhss...ademas de que diablos hablas si eres tu la que estas en mmis cobijas ... decía dándole una sonrisa retorcida mente sexy..  
Bulma mira rápidamente en la habitación y ve que es eexactamente como el decía, al parecer su subconsciente la traiciono en la noche y se paso al piso con vegeta, durmiendo a su lado sintiendo el calor del principe...al parecer su cuerpo lo buscaba aun si su memoria no estaba recuperada del todo..  
La chica se arrodilla frente al joven que aun estaba acostado ...lo mira con curiosidad...antes de hacer lo que seria el primer interrogatorio del día...  
Bulma: dime la verdad , tu y yo estuvimos juntos cuando fuimos novios?  
Vegeta: mirándola seriamente... Si ...y fue una experiencia inigualable...acercando su rostro al de la chica buscando sus labios , tratando de encender nuevamente el fuego en el cuerpo de ella..  
Bulma: entonces tu y yo , fuimos pareja!  
Vegeta: bingo ! acercando sus labios peligrosamente a bulma...  
Bulma: no tienes que ser tan sarcástico, además eso me ayuda a recordar cosas y a organizar los pocos recuerdos que tengo... decía retirando su cara de la del joven .  
Ambos se sientan sobre las cobijas , envueltos en un silencio tras el intento de beso de vegeta, bulma se levanta de su lado pero su brazo es retenido por el joven quien la mira reclamando su compañía...  
Bulma: vegeta, quiero que te quede claro que si no me ayudas a recordarte, no voy a poder dar un paso aunque mi corazón lo exija entendiste  
Vegeta: jmmp! aunque te resistas tu cuerpo te traiciona, para la prueba un botón, lo que sentimos el uno por es mas fuerte que tu perdida de memoria...además el día que estuvimos juntos jure que serias mia., solo mía...decía acercando su mano a la joven quien estaba helada de los nervios...  
Bulma: solo tuya! Eso lo recuerdo...jajaja recuerdo el día en que estuvimos juntos , decía con ojos iluminados de alegría...lo recordé, recuerdo que fue en...en nuestro paseo escolar...y que una sorpresa jajaja fuimos todos juntos milk , videl goku y ...y...diablos no recuerdo aun el nombre del otro chico , recorde a mis amigas jajaja  
La chica inconscientemente abraza a vegeta con mucho entusiasmo y este corresponde el abrazo como si su alma se completara...cuando se pasa la euforia ambos contemplan sus rostros...bulma se sonroja y se despega de vegeta con algo por su reacción , en lo que el joven no soporta mas la tortura de no besarla y sujeta a bulma de las manos dandole un beso que transmitía todo lo que la había extrañado , ella relaja sus manos quedando hechizada en el beso y el sigue subiendo su mano al cuello de la joven ...se besan hasta casi asfixiarse y se separan a la falta de aire, la chica lo mira con respiración entrecortada con ón queriéndose salir del pecho...el la mira con intenciones de volver a besarla... Pero la chica se levanta bruscamente y sale de la habitación , el joven se desploma sobre sus cobijas sintiendo aun de aquel beso, dibuja una sonrisa picara en su rostro...nota mental " aunque tu mente me rechace tu cuerpo me recuerda"  
Bulma: que diablos me acaba de pasar? por que si lo quiero besar aun me resisto..decía tocándose ...suspiro..  
A18: buenos días bulma, como te sientes hoy?  
Bulma: emmm muy bien gracias, y en donde están todos?  
A18: abajo deben estar desayunando , por que no vas a darte un baño y bajas ? Decía con la doble intención de hacerla estar mas tiempo con vegeta  
Bulma: esta bien, emm...en un momento bajo de acuerdo _  
A18 se la queda mirando curiosa por que bulma no entraba a la habitación , en lo que presiona a bulma con su mirada , girando de la puerta obligandola a entrar en ella nuevamente.  
Bulma entra a la habitación , vegeta ya había recogido la cama y se disponía a bañarse por lo que lo encontró sin camisa de espaldas...ella se queda atontada unos segundos viendo el cuerpo del príncipe, antes de que este se percate de su presencia, el se voltea a mirarla y íe malicioso, la chica se sonroja por completo y trata de salir de la habitación..  
Vegeta: a donde vas? No te vas a bañar acaso ? O piensas andar semidesnuda por toda la casa con esa pijama  
Bulma: no sabia que te estabas cambiando , disculpa, dándole la espalda al príncipe, te esperare afuera un poco mas ...dando un suspiro agitado.  
Vegeta camina hacia ella y pasa sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, colocando su rostro cerca ...  
Vegeta: quedate conmigo le susurro al oido  
Bulma temblaba de los nervios...respiraba entrecortada ante la sensación de tener a vegeta tan cerca  
Bulma: emm...debes bañarte así que esperaré a que lo hagas, afuera de la habitación.  
Vegeta: por que no lo hacemos juntos? cerrando los ojos al aspirar el aroma de bulma en sus cabellos  
Bulma se sonroja por ccompleto...pero su razón la domina en ese momento y zafa su cuerpo del abrazo de vegeta.  
Bulma: no lo haremos juntos, por lo que te dije antes...así que suerte con tu baño...la chica sale de la habitación y espera en plena quietud fuera de esta a que vegeta se bañe y arregle...  
Mientras en la cocina todo era un caos marrón trataba de prepararle el desayuno a todos y milk colocaba la mesa dándole una sonrisa sexy a goku por la noche que habían pasado juntos , roshi estaba sentado esperando el desayuno en eso suena el telefono y este se levanta a contestar...  
Roshi: buenos días, si, si aqui están ...oh maravilloso sera una grata sorpresa...esta bien los estaremos esperando, es la primera casa luego de ...si, si así es..hasta pronto..  
Goku mira curioso a roshi quien cuelga el teléfono con una sonrisa de par en par...y decide preguntarle que había sucedido?  
Roshi: llamaron unos amigo suyos ...emm gohan y videl...me dijeron que vienen hacia acá ...AHHHH la chica tenia una voz encantadora debe ser muy linda! Nota mental" jejejeji otra belleza para mi edén jejeje, tengo que llevarlas a la piscina con los bikinis, si...jejej" colocando una cara lujuriosa que le hizo sangrar la nariz.

Milk: se levanta de sobresaltada de ón , en serio vienen hacia acá...que buena noticia  
Goku: si es una buena noticia...a con videl aquí bulma recupera su memoria mas rápido y podremos volver todos juntos jeje  
En eso todos se sientan contentos en la mesa, A18 quien venia bajando las escaleras observa un tanto extrañada las caras alegres de todos ...  
A18: que les sucede? Por que ttan contentos?  
Milk: es que nuestra nuestro amigos gohan y videl vienen hacia aquí ...sin duda vamos a poder ayudar a bulma a recobrar la memoria rápido!  
A18: que bien, entonces los dejo debo irme a trabajar ...roshi te encargo a los chicos...y ccomportate, adios marrón!  
Marrón: un momento hermana te vas sin desayunar , me he esforzado mucho por preparar ...vamos quedate  
A18: lo siento hermanita el deber me llama...adiós , la chica sale despedida como un relámpago para escapar de la insistencia de su hermana  
Marrón: cielos ella es todo un caso uhyyyss!  
Los chicos terminan su desayuno , en lo que milk y goku salen al jardín y se desploman entre de flores que habían en el suelo...  
Milk: goku ...quiero estar contigo siempre!  
Goku: yo también no concibo un día sin ti...decía volteando su cara para ver a milk...  
La chica toma la iniciativa y se abalanza sobre el dando vueltas sobre las flores presos en un beso de gran ternura que se extendió durante unos minutos, ambos se separan con dificultad para controlar las ansias que tenían de estar juntos...  
Milk: qquiero que este momento no acabe nunca..  
Goku: yo también deseo lo mismo...acariciándole la espalda a su novia  
Milk: que haremos cuando Regresemos a la ciudad ?  
Goku: he estado pensando en algo? Milk que te parecería si vivimos juntos?  
La chica se sonroja totalmente esa pregunta la dejo sin palabras ...  
Goku: y bien que dices ? decía el chico bajando su mano por las caderas de la chica...  
Milk: emmm...goku aun no lo sse, me gustaría que viviéramos juntos pero..  
Goku: pero que ? Que te hace detenerte?  
Milk: es que me da miedo , digo te amo mucho si , de eso no no tengas dudas ...es que yo quiero hacer algo con mi vida antes de tener un hogar propio , no se quisiera salir al mundo conocer lugares ...explorar nuevas cosas  
GGoku: ummm era eso, haberlo dicho antes entonces cuando Regresemos a la ciudad , planearemos un viaje para los dos ...prometo que sera una aventura..excitante...divertida e inolvidable, decía dándole besos a su novia en el cuello apretando su cuerpo al de el.  
Milk: jeje esta bbien, pero no te apresures ...estamos a plena luz del día...decía masajeando con Sus manos la entrepierna del chico.  
Goku: ahhh...y tu me dices que no me apresure...ahhh  
Los chicos se quedan consumiendo sus labios a plena luz del día entre las flores del jardín..

En la habitación que bulma compartía con vegeta había un silencio sepulcral bulma esperaba fuera de la habitación con el corazón lleno de preguntas ...en eso una avalancha de recuerdos invade su mente , la chica respira con dificultad agarrándose la cabeza callendo lentamente en el suelo de rodillas, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear...la joven se levanta con la cabeza gacha mirando la puerta de la habitación...diciendo en voz baja...vegeta ya te recordé, abre habitación ,vegeta se estaba terminando de colocar su suéter cuando bulma cierra tras de si la puerta de la habitación ...el chico voltea a verla mientras su suéter termina de caer sobre su cuerpo..  
Vegeta: bulma que sucede? Pregunta intrigado al ver que ella traía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y respiraba aceleradamente mirándolo con furia  
Bulma: sucede...sucede...que ya puedo recordar...decía dándole una mirada fría a vegeta sujetándose la cabeza...  
Vegeta: recuerdas todo...eso esta bien, se acerca a ella envolviéndola en sus brazos...vamos respira con calma  
Bulma: recuerdo que estabas en la cama con otra...decía dándole un empujón con sus manos...recuerdo que fue el día de mi cumpleaños!...dándole una cachetada que casi le voltea la cabeza Sniff..sniff...recuerdo que ella estaba sobre ti y que no hiciste nada! Eres un idiota !..decía al darle una cachetada otra vez.  
Vegeta: bulma yo no tuve nada que ver con esa chica todo fue un gran malentendido ... Ella me drogo y se invento todo para separarnos por que ella intento chantajear a goku con una foto y yo no lo permití... se vengo de mi haciendo todo eso... Vegeta abraza con fuerza a bulma...yo solo te amo a ti...si no fuese así no estaría aquí...no te hubiera buscado todo este tiempo  
Bulma: si es así, por que no lo que había sucedido, por que no confiaste en mi? decía con la mirada perdida en nostalgia  
Vegeta guardó silencio unos minutos ...es que no te quería perder...pero aal final solo conseguí lo que temía ,te perdí , decía dándole la espalda a bulma  
Bulma: ahora entiendo por que me sentía triste cada vez que veía una imagen tuya en mi mente...era por eso...la chica se separa sw el con brusquedad...SAL DE AQUI ! FUERA!  
Vegeta: bulma, calmate ...suspiro...esta bien estaré afuera por si necesitas... fue interrumpido por un fuerte jalón que le dio bulma para sacarlo del cuarto..  
Bulma: no necesito nada...y menos mucho menos de ti...sniff...sniff ...cerro la puerta en la cara de vegeta  
Vegeta se quedo petrificado frente a la puerta de la habitación, nota mental" ahora si al demonio" jmpp! no pensé que fuera a recordar tan pronto.

Bulma se desplomo en el suelo habitación de rodillas llorando sobre la cama...  
Vegeta sintió su llanto y comenzó a tocar la puerta de la habitación con prisa  
Vegeta: bulma abre la puerta ...tenemos que hablar  
Bulma: vete al diablo, no tengo nada que hablar contigo!  
Vegeta : abre ahora ! maldición!  
La habitación se queda en silencio ...vegeta pega su oído a la puerta de la habitación , pasaron minutos y no se oía nada... se impacienta ..vuelve a tocar la puerta de la habitación ...abre la puerta bulma ! Reclama el príncipe con fuerza...bulma estoy perdiendo la paciencia empuñando la mano en la puerta...abreme  
Bulma: pudrete! decía con fuerza lanzando una almohada hacia la puerta  
Vegeta: nota mental "se acabo la delicadeza" abreme ...decía golpeando la puerta con fuerza...el chico pierde los estribos y abre la puerta de un golpe...entra a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si...se para a espaldas de bulma quien tenia la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos..la mira fijamente... Y la jala con fuerza por el brazo levantándola del suelo y girando su cuerpo para que quedara frente a el .  
La chica queda sorprendida ante la actitud agresiva del príncipe y le dedica una mirada llena de rabia...trata de zafar su brazo del agarre del joven pero es inútil.  
Vegeta: sabes , he tratado de ser amable, paciente y delicado , y ahss dios sabes que no soy de esos...pero se me acabo la paciencia...ahora tu vas a entender que tu y yo vamos a estar juntos por que nos necesitamos ...nos amamos ...  
Bulma: a si , no me digas y como se supone que me vas a hacer entender eso? Decía sacando su brazo del agarre del principe dándole la espalda  
Vegeta la abraza y la tumba sobre la cama con una pasion salvaje mirándola a los ojos, la chica siente como su cuerpo es recorrido por electricidad...el chico toma la mano de ella y la coloca sobre su pecho...  
Vegeta: SIENTES ESO !...es mi corazón a todo ritmo por ti...y también puedo sentir el tuyo latiendo al mismo ritmo que el mio ( colocando su mano sobre el pecho de ella)...y aunque lo rechaces ...tu me amas y lo sabes ...NO LO PUEDES NEGAR!  
El príncipe le da un beso de gran intensidad que deja sin respiración a bulma...la mira a los ojos y la vuelve a besar... Dime bulma ...dime que me amas, HAZLO !  
BBulma estaba en shock ...aunque estaba furiosa hace segundos ahora su mente estaba en blanco, cada beso del príncipe le borraba las imágenes que le causaban dolor.  
Vegeta: dímelo...volviendo a besar los labios de ella...bulma este tiempo que no estuviste ...el chico es interrumpido ya que la chica lo silencia colocando sus dedos sobre los labios del príncipe...mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de recorrer su rostro...  
Bulma: shhhh...ya callate príncipe , yo ...yo aun te amo ...aunque no te garantizo nada, aun hay cosas que están en blanco...pero aun te amo...y por mas que quiera arrancar esto de mi pecho, estas grabado en todo mi ser y ni siquiera perdiendo la memoria te pude arrancar de mi por que mi amor va mas allá de cualquier cosa...las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos..  
Vegeta: tenerte es todo lo que necesito...decía apoyando su frente a la de la chica...podía sentir la cálida respiración de bulma relajarse...  
BBulma lo abrazo fuerte a su cuerpo, lamento haberlos preocupado a todos...es que pensar que jugaste conmigo me partió el corazón en mil pedazos ...perdoname  
Vegeta: shhhhh...ya todo paso...tonta...decía dándole una leve sonrisa a bulma  
Bulma lo mira con intensidad y comienza a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de su ppríncipe el cual acaricia los cabellos de su amada con ansias de iniciar su primer encuentro luego de tanto tiempo...el la mira con fuego en los ojos, la tenia nuevamente entre sus brazos...ambos se pierden en sus miradas..

Pensamiento de bulma: estoy profunda e incondicionalmente enamorada de el y es irrevocable, ya no puedo mas el amor ...el amor esta por encima de todo, es como el oxigeno no podemos vivir sin el, nos eleva a nuestra esencia ...todo lo que necesitamos es amor...  
Pensamiento de vegeta : si hay algo que se es que te amo y que te deseo intensamente con cada fibra de todo mi ser, deseo desaparecer en tus besos, fundirme en ti, si muriera en este momento no temería pues nunca había experimentado esta sensación de plenitud al estar aquí contigo , envuelto en tu calidez,amando el olor de tu aliento, contando los latidos de tu corazón"

El chico comienza a besarla lentamente ...jala sus labios con suavidad , saboreandolos como si fueran de miel, baja al cuello de ella lamiendo con su lengua cada espacio de este para terminar en un beso húmedo en su garganta... nuevamente seduciéndola con la mirada comienza a ahogar a la chica en pasión con solo sus ojos, sigue decendiendo llega a los pechos de esta , comienza a desnudar su dorso rasgando con fuerza salvaje la camisa de la pijama, los pechos de la chica quedan expuestos a los deseos carnales del príncipe quien comienza a besarlos y a masajearlos con intensidad...posa la punta de la lengua sobre uno de los pezones de la chica torturándola de placer, los succiona haciendo movimientos con su lengua que despertaban un tornado de sensaciones y sentimientos dormidos por la amnesia en el corazón de la chica.  
Bulma: mgh! Vegeta se un poco mas delicado AHHHH...ahhh  
Vegeta: no, me niego rotundamente, no sabes la tortura que fue tenerte lejos...decía besando el ombligo de la chica...además te dije que mi paciencia llego a un limite y no deseo deternerme por nada...  
La chica sentía el cálido aliento de su príncipe sobre su abdomen recorriendo cada centímetro de este...hasta llegar al punto de comenzar a desprender gemidos cargados de..mucha excitación ...el príncipe la miraba con unos ojos llenos de pasión retorcida, quería hacer que bulma enloqueciera de placer...  
Se acomoda sobre ella aprisionando las manos de esta y llevándolas hacia arriba de su cabeza dándole unos besos cargados de magia que el tiempo pasaba tan despacio que parecía detenerse en cada uno de ellos, la chica mira con intensidad perdiéndose en sus ojos ante la demanda de un sexo ardiente y detenido por el tiempo; las manos de el la sueltan y comienzan a apretar las piernas de la chica con fuerza salvaje ...se levanta un poco y la camisa dejando expuesto el pecho musculoso y perfecto en cada linea...con un dedo de su mano recorre desde los labios de bulma hasta su vientre, .mirándola deseoso de consumir sus deseos...en un arrebato de pasión arranca con fuerza los pequeños shorts de la chica demandando su cuerpo, bulma se retuerce de excitación ...el chico se saca sus pantalones dejando al descubierto su masculinidad en máximo punto de excitación , abre lentamente las piernas de bulma entre respiraciones agitadas,besos fervientes y manoseos de un tinte ya indecente ...se introduce en ella , arrancando un gemido fuerte en ella como señal de la intensidad de sentimientos que se mezclaban en un coctel altamente embriagante de pasión...  
Vegeta: ahhh bulma ahhh...decía haciendo movimientos pelvicos con un ritmo erótico que parecía estar nadando sobre el cuerpo de la joven...  
Bulma: vegeta..ahh..si..sigue..ahhh  
Vegeta mira la cara de bulma que despedía un brillo intenso en sus ojos de deseo desmedido...se separa de ella un instante y con fuerza gira el. Cuerpo de bulma quedando esta boca abajo en , a acomodarse sobre la espalda de esta...sube un poco o sus caderas y nuevamente , con embestidas fuertes y aceleradas...  
Bulma: estas muy...ahh..aah..kyaaa!  
Vegeta: así es, estar lejos de ti, de tu cuerpo despertó mi apetito animal... Decía el príncipe aferrando sus manos a la espalda de una sonrisa retorcida en .  
Ambos reponen ssus respiraciones y la chica se cambia de posición con el quedando ahora ella sobre las piernas de el, podía sentir como la masculinidad de vegeta volvía a emerger y en un movimiento rápido agarra su miembro con la mano y lo introduce en ella con ansias...dando un gemido largo de placer al sentir nuevamente ese calor dentro de si , comienza a cabalgar sobre las piernas del príncipe mientras este besa sus pechos acercándola con su abrazo el cual la chica corresponde aferrando y hundiendo la cabeza de su amado entre sus pechos con fuerza...  
Bulma: ahhh...vegeta..ohmmm...si...hazmelo!  
Vegeta: ammm eestas sumamente caliente bulma...ahhh  
La chica agita su cuerpo en embestidas rápidas y desbocadas de placer llegando a un clímax con los cuerpos empapados en sudor envueltos en una atmósfera de máximo erotismo...

Era una posición de sensaciones extremas...la chica con cada embestida se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama mordiendo sus labios del deseo...sentía su cuerpo en plenitud, invadido de un calor indescriptible...ambos llegaron al máximo punto ímax vegeta se desplomo sobre de bulma agarrando con una mano de esta y con la otra su cintura...la chica respiraba agitada estar con el era una experiencia alucinante hacia que su cuerpo recobrará sus energías ...  
Vegeta: bulma...ahh..ahh..quiero desgarrar todo tu ser con mis manos y mis besos...se que te excita pensar hasta donde lllegare...eres una condena agradable , mas que un deseo...eres parte de mi...eres mía..decía al oído de la joven..  
Bulma: vegeta...ahmm...arrancame ón , saca de mi todo este deseo , todas estas ansias de que me poseas, llevame a las estrellas...  
La chica se da vuelta y encierra con sus piernas al príncipe , dándole besos llenos de obsecion carnal...  
Bulma: hazme tuya tantas veces quieras! Haz conmigo lo que quieras! ya no puedo mas... Me rindo a ti...lo comprendo tu y yo nos amamos mas allá de cualquier cosa  
Vegeta la mira con lujuria desmedida, bulma despertaba en el un deseo intenso de tenerla incontables veces...ssabes las noches sin ti me mataban, cuando te encontré no sabes el control que tuve que tener para no abalanzarse sobre ti y devorar todo tu cuerpo.  
Bulma: sabes en lo profundo de mi corazón en ese momento también tuve ese mismo deseo...decía pasando su mano por el cuello del príncipe...

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos volvieran a encender nuevamente la pasión en la habitación , finalmente ambos quedan rendidos en la cama ella abrazando de el ,y este rodeando con su brazo a su amada con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro...  
Vegeta : ves que te hice entender...  
Bulma: umm aun no me quedan claras ciertas cosas...en tono pícaro...podrías hacérmelas entender? moviendo sus dedos sobre el pecho del príncipe...  
Vegeta: claro que si , no descansaremos hasta que entiendas que somos uno solo... Además mi método es muy efectivo o no? Decía dándole una sonrisa y mirándola de reojo..  
Bulma: ummm ven y demuestramelo príncipe...decía jalando al príncipe robándole un beso con energías renovadas.

Ambos se quedaron "arreglando" sus tropiezos bajo la mística del amor...que una vez mas los coloco bajo cobija..


	21. noticia inesperada

Videl y gohan iban camino a la casa de roshi, vídel devoraba una caja de galletas con ansiedad, mientras gohan la miraba sorprendido  
Gohan : emm vídel no crees que últimamente haz estado comiendo mucho? `•_•  
Vídel: pero de que rayos hablas es solo que estoy algo nerviosa sabes , decía tragando las galletas  
Gohan: es que antes de salir comiste una gran cantidad de dulces , frutas , pasabocas y aun no te llenas ?  
Videl: jaja , pero que cosas dices, no exageres , es que últimamente he tenido muchas ganas de comer es todo ...debe ser los nervios por la boda y por volver a ver a mi amiga  
Gohan: jej debe ser cierto...decía pasando su brazo alrededor de la chica...  
En eso vídel comienza a sentir una gran repulsión por la loción del chico y lo aparta bruscamente...  
Videl: buaghhh esa loción apesta gohan no la uses mas :p  
Gohan extrañado. Comienza a olerse notando con extrañeza que vídel podía percibir el olor de su loción que era muy suave como algo muy fuerte..  
Videl: ahhhss señor cuanto falta para llegar este viaje se me ha hecho una eternidad! decía la chica acercándose a la espalda del conductor con cara de pocos amigos.  
Conductor: señorita ya nos falta poco '°_°  
Gohan: umm nota mental " videl ha estado actuando raro últimamente "  
Videl: gohan , aun crees que soy bonita? Decía mirando el paisaje por la ventana del auto  
Gohan: claro...claro que ssi  
Videl lo mira con una cara un tanto triste ...la chica estaba con constantes cambios de humor...de repente mira a los ojos de su novio con gran amor y se le abalanzo encima dándole un abrazo.  
CConductor: chicos ya hemos llegado...  
Gohan y videl se bajan del auto y caminan hasta la entrada de la casa ...la chica toca la puerta TOC...TOC... De inmediato la puerta se abre y aparece un viejo con una cara libidinosa que asusta a la chica...  
Roshi: vaya si que se demoraron para llegar ...awww tu debes ser videl...decía dando vueltas al rededor de ella como inspeccionándola , en un momento con suma rapidez comienza a tocar de la chica...awww que piernas tan hermosas no se quien las tiene mejor si bulma , milk o tu?  
Videl completamente avergonzada le da un puñetazo a roshi que le saco un gran cchichón dejándolo en el piso, en eso marrón quien estaba contemplando el " recibimiento" de su abuelo los invita a pasar...  
Marrón: pasen adelante, sean bienvenidos , disculpen a mi abuelo  
Videl: gracias , umm por cierto donde están mis amigos?  
Gohan: es cierto la casa esta en silencio  
Marrón : jejj es que todos están en el jardín , estábamos haciendo una parrillada , para esperarlos a ustedes , vamos! Decía la chica con una gran ssonrisa  
Videl y gohan caminan hasta el jardín junto a marrón ...todos se encontraban allí, goku y milk preparaban el almuerzo mientras bulma y vegeta colocaban ...  
Los ojos de videl de alegría al ver a sus amigos nuevamente, la chica corrió a donde estaba milk y le dio una gran abrazo.  
Milk: vaya pensé que nunca llegarías jejeje  
Videl: te extrañe mucho...dime bulma ya puede...ya nos recuerda?  
Milk mira a bulma quien le da una sonrisa ccómplice a milk  
BBulma: y quien dijo que no te recordaría querida , jajaj lo que jo recuerdo es que estuvieras mas rellenita jaja  
Videl se abalanza sobre ella pasando por encima de vegeta quien fue apartado a un lado por .  
Videl: que bueno ,es maravilloso que recuerdes...que nos recuerdes ...buaa... ...  
Bulma la abraza ccalmandola , la estrecho entre sus brazos dejando asomar unas lágrimas...lamento no haber podido verte en la graduación, debiste estar hermosa ...jej  
Videl: no sabes lo mal que me sentí, por no saber de ti todo este tiempo...gracias a dios estas bien snifff  
Milk: ya, ya videl vamos bulma esta bien ! Decía dándole una sonrisa a ambas chicas...  
Luego de estar separadas por un lapso de tiempo las tres se sentaron a charlar poniéndose al día en todas las cosas mientras que gohan, goku y vegeta terminaban de preparar la comida con marrón ...  
Milk: Saben chicas ...goku y yo hemos planeado irnos de viaje una vez Regresemos a la ciudad...  
Bulma: ahhh como así ! Se van a recorrer el mundo, que romántico!  
Videl: pues gohan y yo seguimos con nuestros planes de boda, en los que a propósito son las madrinas ...y solo falta una semana para la boda así que creo que es urgente ir a buscar los vestidos de madrina ejej  
Bulma: solo falta una semana? Vaya como pasa el tiempo, decía mirando de reojo a vegeta...  
Milk: a propósito bulma , recordaste por completo tu historia con vegeta ?  
Bulma: si, aunque aun hay espacios en blanco vamos a ir descubriendolo juntos...decía apoyando su cabeza sobre la mano...  
Videl: y que piensan hacer luego de mi boda, bulma vas a retornar tus planes de boda?  
Bulma se sonrojo por completo...pensar en una boda con vegeta hacia que su cuerpo vibrara... Además sus planes habían sido interrumpidos  
Bulma: pues el aun no me ha dicho nada apenas nos reconciliamos  
Milk: www pero que tierno , al fin mi amiga tiene dueño para su corazón jjaja  
Bulma: ummm tu también tienes a alguien como dueño de tu corazón o no? "Goku" ;)  
Milk: www ya callate me averguenzas , además goku es tan tierno, sensible y muy amoroso conmigo...  
Videl: ahhh yo aun no creo todo lo que gohan y yo nos amamos, jajaj y pensar que estábamos tan cerca y no nos conocíamos...en fin chicas solo quiero que nunca nos alejemos tanto snifff  
Milk: videl por que estas tan sensible?  
Videl: sniff...no lo se últimamente me he estado sintiendo rara, he tenido muchos cambios de humor, hambre todo el tiempo, unos antojos extraños y mareos ...menos mal y gohan es muy comprensivo conmigo..  
Bulma y milk se miran con asombro guardando silencio y vuelven a mirar a videl con cara de sospecha, a lo que milk rompe el hielo y decide preguntar.  
Milk: videl te haz cuidado cuando estas con gohan, emmm tu sabes , protección !  
Videl se congela ante la pregunta y comienza a respirar rápido un sudor frío le recorría la sien...no daba para hablar en ese momento su mente estaba invadida de recuerdos de todas las veces que había estado con gohan...  
Bulma: emmm videl dinos te cuidaste? Vamos es importante...podrías estar...la chica fue interrumpida por gohan quien le traía un postre , la chica no era capaz de voltear a mirarlo , por lo que bulma decidió intervenir pidiéndole que le regalara un vaso de agua para que este no sospechara de la cara petrificada de videl, el chico se aleja con una gran sonrisa a donde estaban los demas ...  
BBulma: videl, reacciona dinos... La chica mira a videl con sus ojos azules desesperados por una respuesta...temiendo en el fondo lo que ya cruzaba por su mente.  
Milk: tierra a videl...chasquea sus dedos delante de la cara de la chica ...videl...videl..  
Videl: chicas yo...yo..no estoy segura, no lo recuerdo bien, hubo momentos en que si pero otros no recuerdo bien...diablos chicas y si estoy ...ahhw diablos sera posible que este embarazada  
Bulma: pues solo lo sabremos si te haces una prueba ...decía tratando de calmar a videl con una sonrisa...  
Milk: es cierto puede que sea que solo estés ansiosa por la boda, es todo...pero como dice bulma es cierto es mejor que te hagas una prueba y saldremos de duda...te acompañaremos a comprarla...  
Videl : buaaa...mgh..gracias chicas...  
Bulma se queda pensando unos instantes , nota mental " ser madre" en eso sus ojos instintivamente se fijan en vegeta , lo miraba suspirando de amor por el, en lo que milk la regresa a tierra halándole los cachetes ...  
Milk: bulma debemos salir sin levantar sospechas...no queremos que gohan o los chicos se den cuenta , así que le pediremos a marrón que los entretenga un rato mientras buscamos la prueba  
Videl: umm chicas y como haremos luego ? Si sale positivo ? Dios como se lo digo ? :(  
Milk: no te adelantes a las cosas videl...jajajaj aun no ha pasado nada jejj cierto bulma ...  
Bulma : claro , vamos no pienses en cosas que aun no suceden...  
En eso vegeta se acerca donde estaban las chicas...y las llama para que se acerquen a la mesa y coman juntos, las tres se levantan y caminan hacia la mesa sentándose al lado de cada una de sus parejas...marron y roshi comienzan a servir la comida sonriendo muy divertidos, todos disfrutaban de una comida juntos ...en eso marrón comienza a preguntar sobre los planes de los chicos, a lo que ellos comienzan a relatar lo que pensaban hacer, en eso la chica mira a videl y hace una pregunta inocente pero de difícil respuesta para ...  
Marrón : videl y tu quieres ser madre pronto...digo por lo que te vas a casar..  
Las tres chicas casi se ahogan con la pregunta de la joven , a lo que los chicos las miran extrañados...  
Goku: emmm milk que te paso ... Decía con cara de susto  
Milk: emmm no nada ...es que tome muy rápido el jugo! Jeje '•_•  
Vegeta: bulma,bebe despacio casi te ahogas, dandole leves palmadas en la espalda...que descuidada jmpp!  
Bulma: jejje es que esta muy rico jej  
Roshi al ver la reacción de las tres chicas aprovecha el momento para hacerles una broma...  
Roshi: ummm no sera que las tres quieren ser madres ya , waaww que chicas tan apresuradas Jajaj no quieren perder el tiempo con sus novios de seguro!  
Los chicos se miran de inmediato ...con cara de sorpresa  
Bulma: PERO DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS VIEJO!  
Milk: eso no es verdad, aun no !  
Videl: es cierto , uhss que pesado...  
Marrón: emm chicas jajja mejor sigamos con la comida jeje  
Todos siguen la comida con alegría en eso los chicos se levantan de la mesa y se ponen a hablar bajo la sobra de los arboles en eso roshi se sienta al lado de ellos y comienza a hacerles preguntas un poco pasadas de tono...aprovechando que vegeta es de poca paciencia para hacerlo enfurecer...  
Las chicas ven ese momento como de salir desapercibida, agarran a marrón y le piden que entretenga a los chicos en lo que ellas van a buscar a toda prisa un "encargo"... La rubia les ayuda encantada sirviendo unas bebidas y llevándolas a donde estaban los chicos...  
Las tres amigas salen como alma que lleva el diablo corriendo a toda prisa, sus pasos se aceleraron tanto que llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la droguería...pero había un gran problema las tres estaban paradas en la puerta de la droguería pero ninguna era capaz de entrar y comprar lo que necesitaban...  
Videl: emmm milk entra , eres mayor que yo jeje  
Milk: pero que haz dicho solo soy mayor que tu unos meses mejor que entre bulma...decía cruzando sus brazos  
Bulma: QUE ! ni de broma!  
Videl: vamos chicas ccompren eso si no no podre tranquilizarme ...decía la chica con cara de cachorro ...  
Bulma: suspira hondo...y las mira a las dos ...rayos esta bien yo lo haré..  
Milk y videl le dan un abrazo que casi le rompe nuevamente los huesos...  
La peliazul entra a la droguería y camina tan tensa que parecía un robot...  
Vendedor : buenos días señorita en que le puedo ayudar?  
Bulma: emmm...este..sonrojo total...es que necesito...  
Vendedor: que dijo no la escuche ...podría hablar mas alto  
Bulma: necesito una ...una..prueba de embarazo...decía en un tono totalmente aapenado y muy bajito...  
Vendedor: emm disculpeme no la escucho...  
Es eso a bulma se le acaba y le pone fin a la discreción  
Bulma: QUE NECESITO UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO MALDICION !  
Todos los que estaban dentro de la droguería voltean a ver a bulma...quien quedo petrificada luego de reaccionar ...nota mental" tragame tierra y no me escupas ni en un millón de años"  
El vendedor le entrega el pedido a bulma conteniendo la risa ante la cara apenada de bulma quien aun estaba roja como un tomate...la chica sale de la droguería y le entrega a videl su pedido... Milk extrañada por la cara que traía la chica pero prefirió no preguntar no quiso ni imaginar lo difícil que fue ...  
Las tres regresaron con la velocidad de un rayo a la casa ...en donde los chicos aun estaban "charlando" con roshi y marrón.  
Milk: bueno videl ahora debes subir y usarla ...  
Videl: emmm y como lo uso ? _'  
Bulma: a ver , esto debe traer instrucciones o algo ... eexamina la caja y le describe las instrucciones a videl en eso ... sube a hacerse la prueba...pero los chicos entraban a la casa con cara de pocos amigos ante los consejos románticos de roshi ...  
Milk y bulma quienes esperaban afuera del baño a videl se dieron cuenta de los chicos quienes venían subiendo hacia las habitaciones ...en eso milk toca a prisa la puerta...  
Milk: videl apurate los chicos vienen ya !  
Videl: es que aun no se ha coloreado nada !  
Bulma: apurate videl ahí vienen...  
En eso la chica sale a prisa del baño h se le cae la prueba en el suelo en eso bulma reacciona rápido y la esconde dentro de su bolsillo... se miran asustadas...en eso los chicos ya estaban prácticamente delante de ellas ...  
Goku: hola chicas en donde han estado?  
Gohan : es cierto desaparecieron...decía el chico abrazando a vvidel.  
Vegeta: bulma ...por que estas con esa cara como agitada, te sientes bien?  
Bulma: eemmm si no te preocupes...quiero cambiarme de ropa hace calor no crees? ...  
Vegeta : pues si vamos a cambiarnos ...te quiero llevar a caminar mas luego no se tomar aire fresco  
BBulma: esta bien , no hay problema  
Milk mira con ojos dándole señas a bulma para que no se dejara ver la prueba , y videl parecía un papel de los nervios...  
Milk: emm bulma nos vemos abajo luego de que te cambies  
Bulma: esta bien ...  
Goku: milk quiero dormir un rato ...tengo sueño  
Milk: esta bien vamos ...  
Videl: ahh yo también quiero descansar ...gohan vamos...  
BBulma: diablos que lío, si vegeta ve esto se armara un escándalo

Los chicos se retiran a sus habitaciones y bulma entra a la suya con vegeta...  
Bulma: emm me voy a cambiar para ponerme algo mas cómodo, esperarme un segundo, la chica entra al pequeño baño de la habitación y comienza a agarrarse la cabeza por buscar un sitio donde esconder la prueba ...se calma y entra a la ducha ...dejando en el lavado junto a su ropa...  
Vegeta quien no resistía la tentación de sentir de bulma decide entrar al baño , abre lentamente la puerta, la chica que estaba bañándose no sintió la puerta...en eso vegeta mira un extraño un pequeño resalto en la ropa de bulma y encuentra ...una vez queda azul de ón...mandando su mirada a donde se estaba bañando la chica de espaldas...  
Vegeta: no puedo ccreerlo...esta ...esta...  
En eso reacciona y sale del baño con sumo cuidado, dejando la prueba en su sitio... se desploma sobre la cama mirando al techo con la mirada ida... respiraba con dificultad sentía un gran peso en su pecho... se impresiono mucho...  
Bulma sale del baño envuelta en su toalla y con la ropa en sus manos le dedica una sonrisa a su amado..quien entra al baño sin decir palabra...  
La chica se viste rápido y sale a tocar en la puerta de videl pero quien abre es gohan...  
Bulma: emmm...hola gohan me podrías llamar a videl..jeje  
Gohan : pues con gusto lo haría pero esta profundamente dormida..  
Bulma : esta bien...sera mas ttarde jeje  
Gohan : para que la buscas , si necesitas algún favor con gusto te ayudo.  
Bulma: jej no tranquilo...nota mental " ay videl en que lío estas mmetida , vas a tener que hablar con gohan muy pronto, así que mejor descansa "  
En eso se despide de gohan quien cierra y esta se dirige rápido aa la habitación de milk quien le abre la puerta con nervios...  
Bulma: gguardala, videl se durmió, y no se la pude dar...  
Milk: esta bien, tratare de que goku no la encuentre...la chica guarda la prueba en su cajón rápidamente.  
Bulma se retira a su cuarto con velocidad para que vegeta no sospechara nada...  
Milk se queda sentada en la cama mirando el cajón donde estaba la prueba ...en eso comienza a pestañear y se queda dormida en la cama al lado de goku...quien se levanta buscando una goma que le había dado marrón ...el chico abre lentamente el cajón que estaba al lado de la cama mete su mano y comienza a urgar todo el cajon.  
Goku: umm...llápiz labial, ummm un cepillo, unmm jn espejo...un mi .mascar !...al jalar . se sale la prueba callendo al piso, el chico un tanto extrañado..pero cuando la..mira con detenimiento ... heló la sangre y quedo viendo con. La boca abierta a milk quien dormía plácidamente...  
coloca en ón y se acuesta al lado de milk ...estaba en shock...su cabeza daba vueltas , sentia tantos nervios que le estaba dando nauseas...  
Se queda inmóvil en la cama apenas podía respirar ...era una sorpresa un inesperada para eeste...voltea a ver el rostro de milk con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa...  
Por la cabeza de vegeta y goku pasaba el mismo pensamiento " voy a ser padre, pero como ?"


	22. ahora somos tres?

Goku y vegeta habían recibido una " noticia " que los tenia totalmente anonadados sus novias estaban embarazadas ? ambos sentían como si su alma se les hubiera salido del cuerpo...  
Goku quien había quedado dormido al lado de milk estaba en un sueño un tanto perturbador..."llegaba a la casa y al abrir la puerta un extraño humo inundaba total la casa...caminaba por la casa buscando a milk cuando entra a la cocina encuentra a milk con los cabellos revueltos sus ropas sucias de comida para bebe una montaña de platos sucios y un bebe en los brazos de ella...de inmediato la chica comienza a gritarle...toma aquí esta tu hijo tenlo tu un rato estoy cansada blah ..blah..blah goku se hacia diminuto y milk se hacia gigante junto al bebe, de repente el comienza a huir ya que milk intenta pisarlo con sus pies ...el chico entra en una habitación y esta estaba repleta de bebes que se le abalanzan cubriéndolo por completo mientras el gritaba auxilio!" el chico se levanta sobresaltado de la cama gritando nooo ! Con los ojos abiertos como platos , sudando y respirando agitado...mira a su lado buscando a milk pero al parecer esta se había levantado antes y había salido de la habitación , el chico abre el cajón al lado de la cama y nota que la prueba no estaba, al parecer milk se la había llevado...  
Goku: vaya sera que todo esto es solo un sueño :(

Mientras vegeta se había cambiado y quedado sentado en la cama esperando a bulma... El aun seguía en shock su cabeza estaba llena de muchas imágenes de su vida familiar con bulma imaginaba " que el llegaba de noche a y al subir a la habitación encontraba a bulma dormida , cuando trataba de abrazarla esta se levanta bruscamente y le reclamaba por que llegaba tan tarde, hablando sin parar , de repente ve que bulma traía dos bebes en sus brazos y comienza a perseguirlo por toda la casa hasta que queda acorralado y esta a los bebes para que los cuide...en eso uno de los bebes le mira al rostro y le dice "pupu" vegeta da un grito NOOOO! se retuerce al pensar en que tenia que cambiar los pañales sucios y siente un escalofrio recorrer su espalda...  
Vegeta: diablos que fue eso! Mejor me calmo y espero a que ella me ...así es no haré nnada, ni pensare nada hasta que me ...además esto de ser padre no puede ser así de espantoso... sin embargo la mente del chico aun seguía asediada por un montón de imaginaciones sobre su papel como padre...  
En esos momentos gohan se estaba despertando al lado de videl...contemplando su rostro tranquilo y plácido de dormir ...se quedo mirándola un largo rato luego decidió levantarse y cambiarse para ir abajo a buscar a los chicos para dejarla dormir; milk y bulma se habían encontrado en la cocina de la casa con total discreción para guardar la prueba hasta que videl despertara...  
Milk: bulma , lograste que vegeta no se diera cuenta de la prueba  
Bulma: pshh...relajate el no vio nada jeje...y tu, lograres que goku no la viera...  
Milk: claro...además el estaba dormido así que fue muy sencillo jje mostrando una cara confiada.  
Bulma: uff menos mal ...pero sabes videl debe decírselo a gohan pronto es mejor que el sepa todo no crees?  
Milk: claro además debe ver como va a reaccionar ...jajaj  
Bueno milk te encargo la prueba por favor, voy a salir un rato con vegeta a caminar ...  
Milk: esta bien además voy a hornear unas galletas para todos con marrón  
La peliazul sube al cuarto y al abrir la puerta ve a vegeta tendido en la cama como si estuviese muerto...  
Bulma: ummm ummm vegeta vamos a salir siempre? Te sientes bien?  
Vegeta al escuchar la voz de bulma dirige su mirada a la chica la mira de pies a cabeza...era una belleza sus piernas definidas, sus curvas peligrosas y sus ojos azules tan profundos que parecían ahogarlo cada vez que lo miraban fijo...suspira y vvuelve a la tierra...  
Vegeta: si, vamos ...a donde quieres ir ?  
Bulma: pues no se vamos por allí...decía dándole una sonrisa picara a su novio...  
Esta bien decía el joven devolviendo la sonrisa con unos ojos provocadores...ambos salen a dar una caminata...en ese momento goku baja a la cocina y encuentra a milk junto a marrón Preparando galletas ...el chico abre una silla de la mesa y las observa en silencio ...veía a milk embelesado con su belleza...le encantaba tanto verla sonreír ...en eso la chica voltea y lo mira sorprendida no había notado que este la estaba viendo desde hace unos minutos...  
Marrón : ohh goku , mira estamos haciendo galletas ...milk es una buena cocinera...  
Milk: jejje no exageres ...de todas formas goku no quieres nosotras?  
Goku: no para nada ...no soy tan buen cocinero mejor las sigo viendo jejej  
Marrón : esta bien ...decía dándole una gran sonrisa...sabes milk seras una gran madre algún día jajaj se ve que te gusta mucho hacer las cosas del hogar jejej  
Milk se sonroja por completo y voltea a ver a goku quien había quedado blanco como un papel ante el comentario de la chica...  
El joven no resiste mas y sale de la cocina hacia el jardín sentándose bajo un á si su alma se hubiera salido del cuerpo nuevamente ...  
Marrón : emm...milk dije algo malo, por que si es así Disculpame!  
Milk: jeje no para nada debe ser que goku esta cansado jeje nota mental "ahh debe estar cansado , a lo mejor no durmió bien "  
Gohan quien se había cambiado dejando a videl en el cuarto baja buscando a los chicos pero encuentra a roshi sentado frente a la tv viendo un programa de chicas haciendo ejercicio...  
Roshi: oh...gohan por que no me acompañas a ver el programa, mira que chicas tan lindas...decía abrazando la tv..  
Gohan: emm no , tranquilo paso, EH por cierto donde eestan ...  
Roshi: pues bulma se fue con su novio y los demás estaban en la cocina...pero ven acompañame ?  
Gohan: emm no tranquilo...voy a buscar a goku jeje  
Roshi: por cierto donde esta la hermosa videl?  
Gohan: esta dormida creo que esta cansada por el viaje es todo...  
Roshi: jeje sabes tienes una novia muy bonita jeje debes ser muy cuidadoso o te quitar jejej  
Gohan salio disparado de la sala ante de roshi...entra a y encuentra a marrón y milk horneando ggalletas...  
Gohan: hola milk, has visto a goku?  
Milk: si esta allá afuera descansando bajo aquel árbol...  
El chico sale y camina hacia donde estaba goku, quien se encontraba de muerte súbita al pensar en el hecho de llegar a ser padre, gohan se sienta al lado de el tocandole el hombro lo cual vuelve en si a goku quien da un brinco a gohan...  
Goku: rayos gohan casi un infarto!  
Gohan: conteniendo la risa... Que te pasa por que estas aquí ...pshhh jajaj los siento es que tienes una cara muy chistosa!  
Goku: ya deja de burlarte, además tengo que preguntarte algo muy serio...  
Gohan: ah si y eso que es ? Decía con ojos curiosos...  
Goku: dime algo tu haz pensado ser padre algún día?  
Gohan : Jajaa que pregunta tan chistosa, claro que no , y menos en estos momentos jajj además pronto con videl quiero disfrutar un poco mas sin hijos jejej...decía con una cara totalmente relajada cerrando los ojos... Y bien por preguntas eso?  
Goku: es que creo que milk esta embarazada ...  
Gohan casi se desmaya de la impresión ante la confesión de goku... y sabia que esto era algo serio por la cara que este tenia..  
Gohan: pero estas seguro, ella te lo dijo ... A lo mejor solo son suposiciones ..jejeje  
Goku: vi la prueba en ón de la habitación...decía con lla mirada perdida en las hojas de los arboles ...  
Gohan: pues no te lo ha dicho en si , cierto? No te adelantes además yo no confió del todo en esas pruebas dicen que a veces fallan jajaj...  
Goku seguía como muerto en vida , sentía que su cuerpo era tan liviano como las hojas del árbol que le daba sombra...nota mental:" ammfff solo espero que ella me diga que es una broma, realmente esto de ser padre es algo muy serio"  
En esos momentos milk sube rápidamente a la habitación de videly abre la puerta encontrando que videl estaba despierta mirando por la ventana a goku y gohan sentados bajo el árbol...  
Milk: videl...tenemos que hablar  
Videl: salio positivo cierto?  
Milk: si , apretando los labios ...videl puedes contar con nosotras no te preocupes por nada...  
Videl: entonces ahora seré madre... la chica sentio un balde de agua fría recorrer su cuerpo...  
Milk: si...pero no vas a estar sola ...lo importante ahora es que se lo digas a gohan , el debe saber que va a ser padre.  
Videl esboza una pequeña sonrisa llena de nerviosismo ...milk pero como se lo digo, y si el no quiere ser padre? Y si no estamos listos?  
Milk abraza a videl calmándola, vamos a bajo es mejor que hables con el a solas, yo voy a salir con goku un rato tratare de encontrarme a bulma en la villa, quieres que te traiga algo?  
Videl: si quiero pastel , uvas, chocolates, y ...y arroz chino y...  
Milk: jajaja si sigues así vas a reventar jajaj  
Videl: lo siento es que me da mucha hambre jajaj

Ambas salen de la habitación caminando hacia donde se encontraban los dos chicos, milk llama a goku con señas para que la acompañara a lo que el chico atiende dejando a gohan sentado bajo el árbol junto a videl...  
Milk: goku vamos a tomar aire fresco... Además quiero comprar unas cosas antes de regresar a la ciudad , decía abrazando a goku por la cintura mirándolo con sus insistentes ojos negros..  
Goku: esta ...bien jaajjan  
Milk: emmm goku por que estas tan tenso...el chico le responde nervioso...no por nada vamos ...decía fingiendo sonreir con naturalidad.

Mientras en la villa vegeta y bulma disfrutaban de una caminata ...llegaron a un mirador desde el cual se podían ver las majestuosas montañas y el hermoso valle...habían muchas personas y niños juganddo en el lugar...  
La pareja se acerca a la baranda para observar juntos el paisaje...  
Bulma: vaya que vista tan hermosa...decía acercándose peligrosamente al príncipe.  
Vegeta: umm pero yo tengo algo mas bello que este paisaje ...tu...decía acercando sus labios a los de la chica , justo cuando están a punto de besarse una pequeña niña se tropieza en las piernas del príncipe ...  
Niña: aauchhh oye grandote fíjate donde te paras...  
Vegeta voltea a ver quien le habla pero no ve a nadie hasta mirar a bajo...  
Vegeta: ummmm que mal educada...ve a jugar con tus amigos anda shuuu...shu...  
Niña : que grosero bughh decía sacándole la lengua!  
En lo que ambos se miran como retandose a un duelo...en lo que la situación es interrumpida por la risa de bulma quien los mira a ambos con ternura jajaj  
Bulma: ajaja vegeta pareces un niño pequeño jajaj decía secándose las lágrimas de la risa...  
Vegeta: jmpp ! Yo no opino lo mismo! Y deja de Reírte  
Niña:señorita bonita podrías ayudarme a bajar mi gatito de árbol, es que esos niños hicieron que se subiera en el arbol...  
Bulma: esta bien ...vamos...la chica toma de la mano a vegeta arrastrándolo junto con ellas...vamos vegeta comportate!  
La niña le señala a bulma la rama donde estaba el pequeño gatito!  
Niña: mira allá arriba esta! Decía con una gran sonrisa...  
Bulma : de acuerdo voy a subir para bajarlo de acuerdo...  
Cuando la chica estaba intentando subir el árbol , es detenida por vegeta...  
Vegeta: dejame hacerlo a mi, yo bajare al gato y punto!  
Bulma lo mira con admiración ...y aaccede a la petición dejándole el paso libre al príncipe quien con gran habilidad sube al árbol y toma al gato , sin embargo no contó con. Suerte ya que la rama se quebró y cayo al suelo con el gato sobre su pecho...  
Vegeta: nota mental" maldito gato" abriendo los ojos contemplando a. Bulma y a la niña quienes estaban de rodillas a su lado...  
Bulma: vegeta estas bien ? No te lastimaste? Decía tocando la frente del príncipe...  
Vegeta: no para nada solo fue ...el chico es interrumpido por un pequeño beso en de la niña quien se lo da en agradecimiento...  
Niña: gracias ...muchas gracias por ayudar a bigotes a bajar del árbol...  
Vegeta queda frío ante el agradecimiento de la niña ...quien se marcha corriendo con su gato, en eso el voltea a ver a bulma quien lo mira tiernamente y le da un beso lleno de un calor que le traspasa la piel, el chico acerca mas sus rostros sugetando con sus manos el rostro de la joven...luego de ese beso se separan y la chica le da una gran sonrisa..  
Bulma: sabes seras un gran padre algún día...decía dándole una sonrisa tan hermosa que dejo a vegeta congelado...  
Vegeta: bulma tu quieres ser madre...digo algún día?  
Bulma suspira , aprieta los labios y mira fijamente a vegeta unos instantes  
Bulma: es que no se si seré una buena madre, decía desviando la mirada ...es algo que me da miedo sabes  
Vegeta: lo seras ... y con. Respecto a eso de ser madre no tienes nada mas que decirme?  
Bulma extrañada con la pregunta ...responde un Ingenuo no, que hace que el príncipe se moleste y se levante bruscamente de su lado... a lo que bulma no le presta mas atención  
Ambos continúan su cita ccaminando por la villa ...en esos momentos milk y goku se encuentran con ellos ...  
Goku: hey vegeta...esperamos ...jejej...bulma !  
Bulma voltea a ver y nota que goku y milk venían subiendo por la acera... En lo que a vegeta se le nota molesto por no poder estar mas tiempo a solas con bulma y que esta le dijese la verdad de si el iba o no a ser padre!  
Bulma: hola chicos, que gusto que salieran un rato vamos juntos por un café les parece?  
Milk: estupendo decía sugetando a bulma de sus brazos , caminado sugeta a esta mientras los chicos seguían sus pasos tras eellas...  
GGoku: ehy vegeta, por que luces molesto ? Peleaste con bulma?  
Vegeta: no es eso , es que simplemente quería una respuesta y ahora va a ser difícil poder conseguirla  
Goku: vegeta, tu y yo siempre hemos podido hablar con facilidad y necesito un consejo !  
Vegeta: a que te refieres ttorpe?  
Goku quedo observando a milk quien caminaba junto a bulma sonriendo de par en par, parecía como si cada vez que ella sonriera todo se iluminara, el chico fue despertado de su fantasía por una palmada de vegeta en la cabeza , quien con seriedad  
Vegeta: dime lo que me tienes que preguntar ya...decía metiendo sus manos en los jeans...mirando con tranquilidad a goku.  
Goku: pues...suspiro...creo que voy a ser padre...y no se que hacer  
Vegeta frena en seco su caminar...y mira a goku fijamente...pero que diablos te pasa estar así de tranquilo idiota !  
El príncipe jala por a goku y le dice al oído, callate y sigueme la corriente ...  
Vegeta: hey chicas...podrían seguir adelante ya las alcanzamos queremos comprar para nosotros de acuerdo.  
Bulma: pero que ccosas...esta bien. Pero no se demoren estaremos en aquella cafetería  
Vegeta y goku fingen seguir caminando hacia una tienta de ropa masculina ...cuando se introducen en un callejón y vegeta pone contra la pared a goku...  
Goku: emmm. Vegeta dime que debo hacer? Ella aun no me ha dicho nada pero vi la prueba y dio positivo...  
Vegeta: pues debes hacer lo que hace un hombre , asumir las consecuencias de sus actos...eso si primero haz lo posible para que ella te , es mejor estar seguro ...jejeje sabes ...decía sacudiendo su cabeza ante la casualidad en la situación...yo también estoy atravesando este mismo problema, al parecer bulma esta embarazada y no me lo quiere decir , no se por que .  
Goku quedo con la boca abierta mmirando a vegeta quien mantenía ante todo, sabes no te sientas solo, yo te apoyo le decía el joven a vegeta...con una sonrisa marcada de par en par  
Vegeta: se quedo mirando a goku con una vena marcada en la frente ante la molestia de lo que le decía goku...como que no te sientas solo y me lo dices con esa cara de tonto! Se supone que eres tu el que necesita la ayuda ...grrr  
Goku: jeejj vegeta no te enfades, uyyy pero que genio, jejej...y cuando crees que bulma te lo diga?  
Vegeta: umm suspiro...no lo haré todo lo posible para que me lo diga pronto y terminar este ssuspenso incomodo...además no seas idiota sabes que puedes contar conmigo decía extendiendo su mano a goku quien la estrecho en agradecimiento.  
Ambos chicos alcanzaron a sus novias en ... Y en eso ellas al verlos los llaman a ...  
Milk: ey chicos por aqui! Batiendo su mano al aire...  
Bulma: por que se demoraron tanto?  
Vegeta: es que debíamos hablar unas cosas de hombres !  
Bulma lo mira curiosa y no soporta la idea de no saber de que hablaban  
Bulma: umm umm y cuales son esas cosas de hombre ...  
Vegeta: la mira con una sonrisa retorcida...de verdad quieres saber...pués no te lo diré y punto...cruzando sus brazos.  
En eso milk ve como los ojos de bulma arden sin ccontrol y decide desviar el tema para que esta no termine peleando con. Su novio.  
Milk: vamos a ordenar ...mira aquí hay unos postres que se ven deliciosos ...emmm mesero por favor traigame todos estos postres  
Goku: ? vas a pedir todo eso milk?  
Milk: si últimamente he tenido mucha hambre :)  
Bulma: mesero quiero el doble ddel pedido de ella y traigame varios postres con fresas ...decía con. Una cara de mal genio  
Vegeta: vas a reventar con todo eso...jmpp!  
Bulma: aww debo comer por dos !  
Vegeta y goku quedaron congelados ante lo dicho por bulma...  
Vegeta: a que te refieres con comer por dos?  
Bulma: obvio tonto no pediste nada ahora me lo comeré por ti jajaj...deberías ver tu cara ...por cierto por que luces algo asustado!  
Vegeta: no por nada...debe ser tu imaginación, mejor sigue comiendo  
devoran sus postres y los chicos beben sus cafés mirándolas y buscando el momento para que estas les dijeran por su propia boca que serian padres sin embargo el tiempo seguía pasando y las chicas solo hablaban de la boda de videl , en lo que vegeta pierde la paciencia y decide preguntarle a bulma la pregunta que tanto lo atormentaba...se levanta bruscamente de la silla y le da una palmada a la mesa captando la atención de bulma quien lo mira algo extrañada...  
Bulma: vegeta que te pasa, te sientes bien ?  
Vegeta: bulma quiero que seas sincera conmigo...dímelo voy a ser padre o no?  
Bulma y milk se miran con total asombro y desconcierto ...bulma se da una palmada en la cara al descubrír que vegeta había visto la prueba y ahora creía que era de ella...  
Bulma : pues ...pues ...no, no estoy embarazada...decía con cara atemorizada al ver los ojos asesinos de su novio .  
Vegeta: como diablos, me dices eso...me estas diciendo mentiras...el chico se exaspera y se aleja totalmente ofuscado de la mesa, en lo que. Bulma se levanta y va tras el a toda prisa...  
Milk quien aún estaba tratando de bajar los postres que se había comido...era acosada por inclemente de goku...  
Goku: y bien ? Podrías explicarme que es lo que sucede...tu también estas embarazada o no ?  
Milk sentía como el postre le raspaba la garganta al tratar de bajarlo a pprisa...miraba con ojos de borrego a goku...  
Milk: pues veras, la verdad es que no ...no lo estoy ... Decía mostrándole una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro...  
Goku: pero yo vi la prueba ! Decía con ojos desesperados buscando algún atisbo de nerviosismo que delatara la mentira...el chico se molesta , se cruza de brazos y le desvía la mirada.  
Milk al ver que goku estaba sumamente molesto decidió contarle lo que sucedía ...pero el chico estaba en una actitud cerrada, fría como nunca milk lo había visto...  
Milk: goku...lo que viste no era mio...era de videl...pero por favor mantener el secreto...ella aun no le ha dicho a gohan por que estaba muy asustada , bulma y yo guardamos la prueba por que ella no quería decirlo aun ,y lamentablemente tu la encontraste ..pero quiero que sepas que yo no estoy embarazada, y si lo hubiese estado te lo habría dicho...decía extendiendo su mano tratando de despegar los brazos cruzados de goku...pero este seguía mirando a un lado...  
Goku: como crees que me sentí al encontrar eso en el cajón ! No me gusta que me ocultes cosas ...suspiro ...voltea a ver a milk quien estaba con una cara desanimada...vamos ya , no pongas esa cara ..mejor tomemos otro cafe...solo te pido que seas sincera cconmigo, por lo menos yo lo he tomado con mas calma pero vegeta se que esta con el genio de los mil diablos...jjeje pobre bulma...  
Milk: umm por que lo dices?  
Goku: es que vegeta considera la paternidad algo muy serio, al igual que yo ,de hecho el siempre nos ha guiado a mi y a gohan como si fuese una especie de padre, aun con su mal genio creo que es algo que el espera algún día.  
Milk: ummm eso es algo de admirar sabes , ahora que lo dices goku, que piensas de ser padre?  
Goku: emmm...pues creo que es algo muy bueno pero aun lo creo estar listo y tu milk estas lista para ser madre?  
Milk se sonrojo a mil, y miro totalmente apenada a goku...solo afirmando con su cabeza en señal de si a la pregunta que el chico le hizo...  
Goku toma a milk de la mano y le pregunta con un tono de voz muy atrayente ...milk quieres ser la madre de mis hijos algún día?  
Milk queda en blanco unos segundos esa pregunta no la esperaba venir...al reaccionar ve a los ojos de su amado y le entrega una sonrisa y un gran SI!

Mientras tanto vegeta caminaba con un genio de los mil diablos ...tratando de sacar de la respuesta que le dio bulma ...en el fondo el esperaba un si...lo de la paternidad era algo que para el en el fondo le era muy importante ya que había perdido a sus padres desde muy joven por lo que tener una familia le resultaba algo gratificante ...  
Bulma: hey vegeta detente, por favor ya te explique todo lo que paso por que no te detienes ! MALDICION PARA YA ...la chica le sujeta fuertemente el brazo en lo que el se detiene y no le da cara...vegeta mirame...por favor...vamos tu crees que si supiera que fuésemos a ser padres no te lo diría...te amo y jamas haría algo asi...simplemente trate de ayudar a mi amiga es todo.  
Vegeta se gira sobre si y lla mira con ojos llenos de nostalgia...  
Vegeta: bulma cuando yo te pedí por primera vez que te casaras conmigo fue por que no podía soportar un minuto sin ti y por que en el fondo quería formar algún día la familia que nunca tuve a tu lado.  
Bulma: lo se y quiero que mas adelante retomemos todo lo que se interrumpió decía acercando su mano a la del chico...quiero cumplir el sueño de ser tu esposa...  
Vegeta: suspiro...esta bien y quiero que sepas qque...  
El chico fue interrumpido por un abrazo de bulma quien entre lágrimas se acurrucaba en su pecho y le susurraba ... Quiero estar por siempre a tu lado...  
VVegeta: yo también ...le decía encerrando con delicadeza a bulma entre sus brazos... Sabes ser padre es algo que aunque te cueste creer espero algún día...decía mostrando una leve sonrisa.  
Bulma: entonces si quieres podemos darnos a esa tarea , para mi seria algo emocionante, crecer contigo y descubrir todo esto de ser padres...la chica se acerca a íncipe y le da un beso tan vibrante que a vegeta se le escapa un gemido de placer...  
Vegeta: entonces tomemos en serio la tarea ...decía dándole una mirada picara y provocativa a la chica.  
En esos instantes en la casa de roshi gohan recibía una noticia impactante que hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera frío, escuchaba la voz de videl lejos como si el entrara a un vacío enorme ...su corazón quedó contraído sentía como si fuese atravesado por un cuchillo...  
Videl: gohan que piensas al respecto..decía dándole una sonrisa tratando de aminorar el impacto de sus palabras sobre el chico...  
Y bien que piensas de esto vamos a ser padres..  
Gohan : yo...yo no quería eesto ...dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible.. Levantando su cuerpo como si pesara una tonelada...caminando como un zombie entro a la casa dejando a videl sentada bajo el árbol con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse...  
Videl: nota mental " lo sabia el no quiere ser padre...y ahora que haré" las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos mojando su rostro...


	23. medida exacta

Videl había el corazón desecho...haber recibido aquella reacción de gohan la habia dejado con la mente en blanco solo las lágrimas recorrían su rostro...la chica lloro incesantemente durante unos minutos luego de eso una gran rabia hizo que esta saliera de aquel trance , se levanto con fuerza y miro con coraje hacia la casa ...  
Videl: gohan me vas a decir si de verdad cuento o no contigo!  
La chica camina furiosa, sus ojos parecían perder aquel azul calmado y convertirse en un rojo vibrante de la furia... al entrar en la casa roshi y marrón estaban tranquilos viendo una película , en lo que roshi invita a videl a verla pero queda con la palabra en la boca en esos instantes solo existía gohan en su mundo, la. Chica pasa de largo , sube las escaleras y comienza a golpear con fuerza la habitación que compartía con gohan..  
Videl: GOHAN DA LA CARA...NO SEAS COBARDE! COMO PUDISTE DEJARME ALLA ABAJO SSOLA! ES QUE NO TE IMPORTO LO QUE TE DIJE?!  
la chica pega su oreja a la puerta pero no escucha nnada...vuelve a golpear con mayor rapidez...  
Videl: ABRE LA PUERTA! SE HOMBRE Y DIME EN MI CARA QUE NO ME QUERIAS LO SUFICIENTE ...sniff...sniff...SE HOMBRE , DIMELO...sniff ...sniff.  
La chica comienza a llorar pero con fuerza retiene su llanto...al no escuchar respuesta por parte de gohan se sienta al pie de la puerta a esperar a que salga.  
Videl: TE ESPERARE ESPERANDO AQUI HASTA QUE DECIDAS SALIR JMPP!  
mientras tanto en la habitación gohan sentía pánico de enfrentar a videl...caminaba de un lado a otro agarrándose la cabeza, sentía que el mundo se le venia encima no sabia como hacerle frente a su nueva situación y peor aun videl estaba sumamente furiosa...  
Gohan: nota mental " DIOS ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA , COMO PUEDE PASARME ALGO ASÍ AHHHHH"  
El chico se sentó mirando hacia la puerta indesiso sobre en si abrir la puerta o no !  
Pasaron varios minutos y la situación seguía igual, roshi y marrón quienes estaban medio asomados en lla escalera no se atrevían a subir , videl tenia unos ojos asesinos...  
Roshi: marrón por que no vas a ver como esta videl ? :(  
Marrón : jeje abuelo buen intento pero no subiré esas escaleras ni por un millón de dolares ...  
Ambos estaban tan concentrados que no escucharon la puerta abrirse, loc chicos habían regresado y miraban extrañados a roshi y marrón quienes estaban tan pendientes al pie de la escalera ...bulma los mira maliciosa y camina en puntilla hacia ellos dándoles una palmada en la espalda ... ambos se sobresaltan de la impresión tanto que marrón da un brinco que roshi la termina cargando con los ojos cerrados y con las piernas temblosas.  
Bulma : Waajajajajaja pero que chistosos decia secándose las lágrimas de la risa...pero que les pasa ...jajaj por que están así?  
Marrón : bulma ! No nos asustes asi!  
Roshi : lo que pasa es que videl esta muy extraña ...estaba sentada con gohan en el jardín y de repente al poco tiempo subió el chico y mas atrás ella con una cara de demino...www bulma salvamos de la furia de videl...decía el viejo lanzándose a las piernas de bulma para manosearlas libidinosamente... A lo que la chica le da un golpe que lo deja fuera de combate...  
Los chicos se miran adivinando la razón de la furia de videl...goku y milk toman la delantera y suben a prisa la escalera, encontrando a videl con un genio de los mil diablos, sentada al pie de la puerta de su habitación...  
Milk: emmm videl linda...levantaté vamos...estas bien ?  
Videl no decía nada seguía con la cara llena de furia  
Goku: videl...vamos calmate se ve que estas .muy agitada ...y.. furiosa ! decía extendiendo su mano hacia la chica , pero esta le da una palmada alejándola con brusquedad ...  
Videl: si piensan que voy a levantarme e irme como si nada están locos así que DEJENME EN PAZ!  
Vegeta quien ya había subido las escaleras junto a bulma eescuchó todo lo que esta dijo... Y decidió intervenir  
Vegeta: ya la eescucharon dejenla en paz, es mas deberíamos ayudarla a obtener su respuesta decía con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro..  
Bulma: emm vegeta que vas a hacer ? decía con voz tembloza al ver el rostro de su novio...  
Vegeta: pues lo que debemos hacer en una situación así tomar medidas drásticas...emm videl podrías apartarte de la puerta un segundo.  
Videl: miro extrañada a. Vegeta pero intuyo lo que este quería hacer así que se aparto... Esta bien , te agradezco lo que piensas hacer, así que hazlo de una vez...  
Vegeta le da un grito al viejo roshi quien seguía abajo de la escalera junto a marrón ... Hey viejo te pagare la puerta mas tarde ejej dando una sonrisa retorcida le da una patada fulminante a la puerta derribándola en el suelo...  
Bulma: OYE PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA VAS A DESTRUIR LA CASA HMPJ!  
vegeta: ya, ya calmate ahora vamos a. Buscar la respuesta que necesita videl...  
Todos entran en la habitación detrás de vegeta pero se quedan congelados ante lo que eencuentran ...gohan se había escapado por la ventana ...todos corren a la ventana a ver si lo alcanzan a ver y solo divisan la figura del joven a lo lejos corriendo a toda prisa como alma que lleva el diablo entre los campos de flores ...  
Goku: ahss gohan por que no aceptas lo que pasa! Lo estas complicando todo, que idiota!  
Milk: pero que se ha creído ese cerdo al dejar en esta situación a mi amiga ...  
Vegeta: goku vamos a buscar a ese idiota no debe llegar muy lejos !  
Videl: NO , DETENGANSE AMBOS , NO QUIERO QUE LO BUSQUEN ESTA CLARO...SNIFF...SNIFF...QUE EL NO PIENSA IGUAL QUE YO...ESTO VALE MAS QUE MIL PALABRAS ES UN COBARDE! Buaaaa !  
Las chicas abrazan a videl consolándola , tratando de calmarla... Mientras goku y vegeta deciden ir a buscar a gohan.  
Gohan corría a prisa por el campo de flores ...corrió por varios minutos y ya cansado se sentó sobre una gran roca desde la cual podía ver a lo lejos la casa de roshi...el chico suspiro ante la presión que estaba sintiendo.  
Goku y vegeta caminaron tratando de encontrarlo ya estaba anocheciendo.  
Goku: baghh ese gohan cuando lo encuentre le voy a dar un golpe tan duró que quedara mas idiota de lo que ya es!  
Vegeta: ese insecto, pero que idiota...ni siquiera esta 100% seguro era mejor que hablara...ahora nos tiene buscándolo en medio de la nada, con hambre y frío...ese grandísimo imbécil me las va a pagar...  
Los chicos caminaron durante varios minutos ya exhaustos decidieron detenerse al lado de una gran roca recostándose en ella...en eso escuchan un estornudo al otro lado de la roca...era gohan al parecer se había quedado dormido...ambos chicos con cara de asesinos golpeando sus puños , a punto de darle una paliza, en eso gohan abre los ojos al sentir las presencias asesinas de sus amigos...al abrir bien los ojos , los abre como platos y da un gran grito de sorpresa AHHHHW!  
Goku: ummm ummm hola grandísimo idiota , dándole un golpe en ...  
Vegeta: y bien volverás por las buenas o por las malas ! Nota mental" por favor escoge la forma difícil"  
Gohan comenzó a retroceder sentado en lo que los chicos avanzaban sus pasos .  
Gohan : JJEJE EMMM CHICOS EMMM ...CHICOS !  
El joven fue capturado por sus amigos quienes lo amarraron con los cordones de sus tenis ... Goku encendió una pequeña fogata een lo que vegeta se paseaba frente al fuego con unos ojos de juez maniático...  
Vegeta: y bien nos puedes explicar que diablos es lo que te pasa?  
Gohan : chicos ustedes no pueden juzgarme , no saben el miedo que sentí al escuchar que iba a ser padre...ponganse en mi lugar unos segundos no harían ustedes lo mismo ?  
Ambos chicos se miran y le contestan en un solo tono un gran NO!  
Goku: huir es de cobardes, además que hay de videl ...es decir solo y ya ? ?  
Vegeta: ccierto, como crees que se siente ella, al ver que la persona que ama huye al primer problema y la deja sola...dios eres un caso! decía empujando la espalda de gohan con los pies hacia el fuego...  
Gohan : pero que puedo hacer...yo no quería esto...es decir ...yo ...yo no quería ser padre tan ppronto...decía agachando la cabeza, en lo que una chispa de la fogata salta a su cabello y comienza a quemarlo... se comienza a revolcarse en la tierra a toda prisa..AHHHH, ME QUEMO...IDIOTAS...AYUDENME ME QUEMO AHWHWH! AUXILIO AWWW...ME QUEMO!  
Vegeta: jaajja es lo que te mereces jJJaajaj  
Goku: wajajja mira como le quedo el ppelo vegeta...jajaja decía apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro de vegeta ...  
Gohan: dejen de reírse  
Goku: pero es mejor que hubieses hablado con ella, y no haber hecho semejante bestialidad...decía secándose las lágrimas de la risa...  
Vegeta: se supone que además de ser parientes somos tus amigos inutil...no te íbamos a dejar solo.  
Gohan: chicos pero que puedo hacer ...digo es una gran responsabilidad ...como voy a poder cuidar de un bebe ?  
Vegeta: pues si te quedas aquí nunca lo sabrás...decía mirando fijamente a gohan...SE UN HOMBRE.  
Estas palabras retummbaron en la cabeza del joven y lo hizo reaccionar del gran error que estaba a punto de cometer...  
Gohan: es cierto seré un hombre y voy a darle la cara a videl!  
Goku: jeje eso va a ser divertido ella te quiere despellejar vivo jeje  
Vegeta: jajaj si es cierto si ese idiota no sabe como hablarle le va a arrancar la lengua jajaj  
Gohan sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, había dejado a videl envuelta en una cólera indescriptible... Dios solo nos faltan unos días para y yo prácticamente la deje plantada y embarazada ?  
Vegeta y los chicos comienzan a caminar hasta la casa de roshi.  
Goku: gohan una vez llegues habla con ella , no dejes que te consuma el miedo.  
Vegeta: si, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como eesto...o si no te matare y al fin descansaremos de tus tonterías!  
mientras tanto videl y las chicas estaban sentadas en la sala con roshi tratando de calmar a videl quien estaba en un shock profundo...  
Milk: videl , cariño respondenos ...chasqueando sus dedos frente a ella.  
Bulma: milk creo que es mejor que primero tratemos de relajarla, decía colocando la cabeza de videl en sus piernas , masajeando con sus suaves manos la cabeza de la chica...  
Videl: por que me hiciste algo aasí gohan yo te amo...decía en un tono de voz bajísimo...  
Marrón: ehhb que dijiste videl?  
Roshi mira a la chica y decide contarle la historia de sus nietas..  
Sabes hace mucho tiempo cuando mi qquerida hija estaba viva ella quedo embarazada muy joven y su novio no quiso saber mas de ella y la abandono ...ella sufrió mucho sin duda...mas siempre me tuvo a su lado y nunca se sintio sola, asi que decidió convertirse en madre finalmente nacieron mis dos nietas pero ella falleció y no pudo verlas. Crecer, yo las cuide desde que nacieron ...por eso videl quiero que sepas que no estas sola mira todas las personas que estos a tu lado te apreciamos mucho y si el no reacciona que ojala lo haga y vuelva...todos estaremos contigo linda.  
Videl estalla en lllanto y se abalanza a llorar sobre roshi...  
Milk: ahhw por lo menos parece estar mas tranquila.  
Bulma: nota mental : "rayos chicos por que tardan tanto"  
En eso se abre y entra vegeta con cara de pocos amigos ,tras de el goku con igual expresión y finalmente gohan ...los tres venían empapados por que había empezado a llover a cantaros...  
Bulma: emm vegeta que sucedió por que esa cara ?  
Vegeta: que no ves estoy empapado y con hambre ? además de que camine durante un buen rato buscando a este insecto estupido jmhhp!  
Bulma : y por que diablos me hablas así jmmp! Y yo preocupada por ti ...grosero...  
Ambos se miran retandose queriendo darle pie a una de sus discusiones ...en lo que milk los separa con una sonrisa  
Milk: emm chicos no es momento para discusiones maritales...jeje  
Bulma y vegeta se miran sonrojados de la pena y se sientan en el sofá con la boca cerrada.  
Gohan no daba para ver a videl al rostro en lo que la chica despega su rostro del hombro de roshi y lo mira queda fría al tenerlo enfrente..  
Todos se miran fijamente era una situación muy tensa, en lo que marrón rompe el hielo...EH chicos por que no pasamos a comer algo?  
Milk: es cierto vamos a la cocina todos a ppreparar algo de comer les parece...  
Bulma: si es cierto además ciertas personas parecen hambrientas ...decía burlonamente mirando de reojo a vegeta ...  
Goku: milk que vas a preparar ...tengo muchisima hambre decía caminando al lado de su novia...  
Marrón : abuelo vamos te preparare te, decía la chica al ver el rostro un poco triste de roshi...quien estaba reviviendo en su interior lo que le había sucedido a su hija...  
Todos se sientan en ... estaban ppreparando comida para todos...en lo que milk voltea a ver a gohan con cara de "eres de lo peor" a lo que bulma se une en la mirada " despreciable ojala te partiera un rayo" marrón es la única que compasiva , ya que videl no lo quería ni ver...  
Roshi se sentó al lado del chico ...tratando de darle consejos para que pudiera arreglar todo con videl... Goku y vegeta estaban tan hambrientos que todo lo que veían les parecía comida ...en eso bulma voltea a ver a vegeta quien. Estaba sumamente hambriento y al ver el rostro de bulma la imagen de un pedazo de pizza ocupaba la cara de bulma...la chica como adivinando el pensamiento le hace un gesto con amenazándolo con golpearlo si la sigd viendo así...  
Goku: chicas me muero de hambre...parece que hubiera comido hace siglos ... :(  
Vegeta: sirvan lo que sea ...me comeria hasta uun elefante si fuera necesario !  
Bulma: ya par de llorones...decía la cchica colocando los platos sobre la mesa...cuando llego al puesto de gohan la chica coloco el plato con suma frialdad..gohan se sintió congelado por los ojos de bulma quien le desvío la mirada de enfado y siguió colocando los demás platos...marrón y milk colocaban los alimentos en la mesa ...milk comienza a repartir la comida , gohan sin duda también estaba hambriento pero la chica en castigo le sirve una pizca de comida que no llenaría ni a una hormiga...la chica lo mira con desprecio...milk nota mental "vamos cucaracha rastrera di algo...vamos" pero el chico agacha la cabeza temiendo las ganas asesinas que le tenia milk , la chica se sienta al lado de videl quien hacia un verdadero esfuerzo por no llorar ante gohan ...  
Todos comían con pocas ganas a excepción de goku y vegeta quienes arrasaron hasta los platos de las cchicas... Fueron minutos en los que gohan se sentía morir por dentro , tener de frente a vídeo y no ser capaz de decirle nada era fatal para el...  
FFinalmente todos terminan de comer y se van para dejarlos solos la pareja se pasa a la sala quedando en el silencio mas incomodo que se podía imaginar...  
Gohan estaba sentado en el ssuelo, con la cabeza gacha no sabia como hacer para empezar a hablar con videl...pero toma la delantera...  
Videl: que tienes que decirme? Vamos , por que te escapaste de esa forma?.decía sentada dándole la espalda a gohan.  
Gohan no sabia por donde empezar las palabras se le hacían un nudo en la garganta...y se sentía asfixiado nnuevamente, en lo que se levanta dándole la espalda a videl...  
Gohan : videl lo siento , de verdad lo siento..decía dando pequeños pasos hacia la puerta..  
Videl: detente ahí un segundo...mirame, se hombre y mirame ...GOHAN.  
Gohan no la miraba no era capaz aun habían muchos miedos en sus interior y al parecer todos esos temores habían vuelto al entrar a la casa..  
Videl: gohan mirame...por favor ...no estamos solos ...por favor..  
El chico no respondía , se acerco a la puerta y con su mano en la perilla aun estaba indeciso sobre su situación ...sus manos sudaban al tiempo en que sacando las pocas fuerzas que tenia en su interior se levanta del sofá y mira con gran fuerza a gohan...  
Videl: GOHAN SI CRUZAS ESA PUERTA JAMAS REGRESES!...POR QUE SI LO HACES YO NO ESTARE ESPERANDO POR TI !  
Gohan sentía una gran presión en su pecho...su mano aún estaba en la perilla de la puerta...por su cabeza cruzaban muchas inseguridades...Videl sentía como un gran vacío se apoderaba de su corazón, de repente todos los recuerdos de aquellos momentos que había pasado al lado de gohan invadían su mente ...

Gohan: videl lo siento... decia mientras estaba a punto de abrir la puerta...  
Videl: gohan tu aun me amas ?decía la chica arrastrando sus pasos  
Gohan: si...si aun te amo.  
Videl: y eso no es suficiente para seguir adelante?  
Gohan: videl, quizás yo tengo mas miedo que tu, perdoname...  
Videl : gohan vamos a intentarlo, pero primero quiero comprobar que de verdad que aun me amas...mirame  
Gohan seguía estático ..giro lentamente y comenzó a mirar a la chica de los pies a la cabeza..respirando ppausado...hasta llegar al rostro de videl...la miro y la chica parecía un ángel ...  
Gohan: videl ...videl pperdoname decía abalanzándose a abrazarla con gran fuerza...  
Videl lo estrecho entre sus brazos como si su alma volviera ...  
Videl: gohan tu no eres el único que tiene miedo...pero si estamos juntos podremos superar cualquier cosa...decía dándole una sonrisa entre lágrimas..

Los chicos que no se habían perdido ni un segundo de la escena entre los dos se alegraron al ver que gohan estaría con videl...  
Milk: al fin parece que después de todo si habrá boda.. Decía con los ojos listos para llorar...solo espero que ese tonto no vuelva a hacer algo así o si no yo misma ...uhss es que aun recuerdo todo y lo quiero matar con solo verlo !  
Bulma: emm por cierto solo faltan unos días para eso jeje...así que es mejor que lo dejes con vida decía en un tono burlón  
Vegeta: por cierto quisiera hablar contigo mas tarde sobre eso bulma...  
Bulma: eehh? Esta bien ..  
Goku decide interrumpir la escena y va a felicitar a la pareja por seguir adelante...  
GGoku: que bien que pudieron arreglar sus cosas chicos , emm todos vengan aquí por favor quiero hacerles un anuncio...decía el chico mirando quien estaba extrañada  
Todo volvía a su curso por ...


	24. compitiendo por ti

Los planes de la boda seguían su rumbo las parejas estaban reunidas en la sala junto a roshi y marrón quienes eran testigos de la reconciliación de videl y gohan, quienes habían superado su pequeña crisis...ahora goku era quien recibía la atención de todos al hacer su anuncio un tanto inesperado para milk...  
Goku: emm emm bueno chicos como saben solo faltan pocos días para la boda y la verdad creo que ambos deben ahorrar todo lo que puedan para el bebe que viene en camino...es por eso que creo que hay algo que debemos hacer juntos y es ...decía tartamudeando mirando a milk con un tanto de seriedad en su mirada...milk..se que ya habíamos acordado lo que queríamos hacer una vez pasara la boda pero...milk decía acercándose a la chica y tomándola de las manos ...la mira fijamente como si el mundo se detuviera en ese instante, toma fuerza para hablar y con calma suspira y le pregunta: milk quieres casarte conmigo, prometo hacerte muy feliz, emm que dices ? Se que es un poco apresurado pero quiero formalizar todo antes de ...el chico fue callado por un beso vibrante de su novia quien ya entre sollozos tomo fuerza y le dio un gran si en respuesta.  
Todos estaban contentos sobre bulma y videl saltaban junto a ella de la emoción ...  
Videl: AHHHHH ! nos casaremos día sera estupendo !  
Bulma: jajjaja felicidades milk !  
Videl se acerca a bulma y le dice en broma,ey solo faltas tu jajaj, bulma se sonroja automáticamente y voltea a ver a vegeta...recordando sus planes de boda frustrados anteriormente.  
En eso roshi se levanta de su silla y va a donde esta goku...para felicitarlo, marrón estaba tan emocionada que aun estaba en shock de la alegría por milk...  
Roshi: emm chicas en vista de los planes que tienen quisiera que pasáramos el.día de mañana en el parque acuático que tiene la villa...que dicen vamos si ? decía roshi con una cara de angelito a la que ninguna se pudo reusar a aceptar... nota mental " ejjene ninguna se ira sin que las vea en vestido de baño, www sera épico las curvas de bulma, las piernas de milk y los pechos de videl, juaaww hermoso...  
Los chicos se quedan unos minutos platicando en la sala mientras que bulma se había ido a la cocina a tomar su medicamento... Se sento arrodillada abriendo la puerta de la nevera bebiendo agua y pasando su medicina de un golpe...cuando termina se levanta cerrando de la nevera en eso encuentra repentinamente a vegeta..  
Bulma: ahhh me aasustaste!  
Vegeta: jmph! Que grosera y yo que vine a ver si estabas bien! Decía cruzando los brazos.  
Bulma: bahh! Ya no empieces, disculpame es que me sobresalte pensé que estabas con todos en ...decía la chica con cara de arrepentimiento pasando ya sus brazos por el cuello del chico...dándole un ardiente beso.  
Vegeta: ehh bulma que piensas de lo que hizo goku?  
Bulma: pues que es lo mas sensato, además yo se que el puede hacer muuuuuy feliz a mi amiga además de que si ambos se quieren lo suficiente para que esperar a dar ese paso , no crees ? decía mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.  
Vegeta: y tu crees que debemos dar ya ese paso, digo antes lo habíamos hecho pero pasaron muchas cosas y pues se interrumpió todo...quisiera saber que piensas sobre eso.  
Bulma: pues por mi lo haría en este instante pero no puedo decidir por ti...e jejeje  
Vegeta: pues yo no quiero perder mas tiempo, ni un segundo mas ,y tampoco quiero que nos vuelvan a interrumpir, por eso quiero preguntarte, bulma tu quieres ser...mi...la cara de bulma se iluminaba con cada palabra y justo cuando vegeta estaba por terminar la frase fue interrumpido por gohan quien entro en el peor momento...  
Gohan: vegeta apresurate vamos a ensayar para la boda, vamos que haces? No perdamos tiempo...  
Vegeta se paso las manos por la cabeza respirando hondo para no matar al impertinente de gohan ...miro a bulma quien ya sabia que se había perdido y decidió darle un beso a vegeta en la mejilla y subir a su habitación.  
Bulma: voy a adelantarme a la habitación tengo un poco de sueño...suerte con , decía dándole una pequeña sonrisa a vegeta.  
Cuando la chica subió vegeta agarro a gohan y casi lo estrangula , estaba realmente furioso...  
Vegeta: maldito imprudente no podías esperar un poco para abrir la bbocota !  
Gohan : jeje lo siento, lo siento de verdad ahhww no me mates voy a ser padre , además soy muy joven y guapo !  
Vegeta: ahhh lo siento por videl pero debo matarte eres un caos ambulante !  
Goku entro a la cocina viendo la escena ,gohan saltaba de un lado a otro con gran agilidad mientras vegeta le arrojaba las frutas de un canasto que estaba en el mesón.. comenzó a reír sin parar. ..  
Gohan: de que te rries tonto ayudame este príncipe psicópata me va a matar ! no lo dejes que se acerque a los cuchillos wahhhh ! grito el chico al ver cuando un cuchillo paso cerca de su cabeza.  
Goku: jajaja parecen dos niñas chiquitas, y después dicen que el inmaduro soy yo ,jajajja  
Gohan y vegeta lo miran con intenciones maliciosas ante el comentario que había hecho el chico pero este fue salvado por marrón quien entraba en esos momentos a la cocina y contemplaba el caos que habían hecho los chicos al pelear... en eso la. Chica estalla con una reprimenda gigantesca que deja a vegeta y a gohan diminutos ante el regaño recogiendo y limpiando todo en un segundo, los tres chicos desaparecen de la cocina con la velocidad de la luz antes de que marrón los desollejara. Vivos...  
Marrón : jmph estos chicos son un ccaso!  
Los chicos comienzan el ensayo ...gohan, videl , goku y milk practicaban la entrada , en lo que roshi hacia de juez y marrón de pajecita ... Vegeta supremamente aburrido era el padrino de ambas parejas... Cuando estaba por terminar el chico estaba completamente ido y no se dio cuenta de que las chicas ensayaban del ramo...cuando el siente que algo le cae en las piernas y mira extrañado el ramo de flores ...mientras los chicos se ríen a carcajadas ...  
Milk: vaya aquí esta el próximo a casarse !  
Gohan: jaja j pero ni cuenta se dio del ramo eso no vale  
GGoku: contemos a que no espere a que para casarse ,decía guiñándole el ojo al príncipe...  
Vegeta suspiro , se levanto de la silla y en un segundo exploto ...  
Vegeta: vete al diablo ! Además quien dijo que yo me quería casar así! ( decía en referencia a lo de esperar el ramo de flores )  
El chico con un genio de los mil diablos a su habitación...refunfuñando por , en lo que se quedan eextrañadas...  
Milk: vaya pero que genio el de este chico, decía colocando sus manos en las caderas.  
Videl: jeje comprendelo es que ha pasado por mucho, además debe querer pedirle matrimonio a bulma otra vez pero no sabe como hacerlo, bueno digo yo jeje  
Gohan: ahhhw. Dios que error tan grande cometí, decía dándose una palmada en la frente.  
Goku: a que ?  
Gohan : es que el de seguro estaba tratando dde pedir de bulma cuando llegue a a buscarlo, a por eso casi me mata! Si debió ser eso ...umjumm...si eso fue...decía tranquilo el chico golpeando la mano con su puño...  
En eso todos con ojos asesinos...videl lo agarra y lo tira al suelo quedando este boca abajo, en lo le hace una llave en el brazo izquierdo y goku en el derecho, roshi y marrón le dan pisotones junto a videl...el chico grita pidiendo auxilio !  
Milk: gohan eres un desastre ! ?  
Goku: no puedes ser prudente por una vez en tu vida!  
Videl: siempre dañando los momentos de los demás que malo eres...toma, toma para que aprendas , decía retorciendo sus pies sobre la espalda del chico.  
En eso A18 pasaba a visitar unos momentos a su familia encuentra la escena de ttortura...  
A18: emm se puede saber que hacen ? Decía mirando extrañada  
Los chicos y en eso marrón lo que el chico había hecho ese día y la joven se une a la ttortura...pasaron hasta que gohan ó y todos terminaron riéndose de lo sucedido...  
Milk: uhmmn se que vegeta quiere mucho a bulma pero sera que se decidirá la mano mañana cuando vayamos al parque acuático ? Aww seria maravillosos si las tres. Nos casáramos día :) decía la chica suspirando con su rostro entre las manos.  
Videl: yo creo que aambos se aman , además han superado muchas cosas, yo creo que si lo haran. Si no interrumpiendo decía dándole una mirada castigadora a gohan quien estaba deprimido en una esquina de  
Goku : bueno chicos no se preocupen además vegeta lo hará a su manera , y se que no quiere perder la oportunidad de tener a bulma como esposa...  
Roshi: bueno si ella lo rechaza aquí estoy yo, jejej ay que novia tan linda tendría , con esas curvas y esos ojos tan bonitos...aww seria un sueño hecho realidad ! Decía el viejo bulma dándole besos... con una cara totalmente pervertida.  
En eso sus dos nietas le dan un golpe fulminante y lo mandan junto a gohan al rincón.  
A18: pues que les parece si mañana , ya que el abuelo nos invito a salir les ayudamos un poco a que den el paso además falta muy poco ya para la boda y seria genial celebrar todos juntos jeje.  
Marrón: y como haremos para ayudarlos?  
Milk: no te preocupes ...este es el plan ...la chica les cuenta a todos como harían para que finalmente la pareja decidiera dar ese paso tan importante... el plan se llevaria a cabo en el parque acuatico, todos escuchan atentos y asienten afirmando las instrucciones del pplan,en eso milk dirige la mirada al rincón donde estaba gohan y roshi exiliados...Y MAS LES VALE A USTEDES DOS NO DAÑAR EL PLAN, ENTENDIDO!  
Gohan y roshi responden un diminuto si...con caras de ángeles.  
Videl: bueno ya todo esta decidido mañana haremos todo para lograr nuestro plan..  
En eso el grupo se queda platicando un rato mas en la sala , hablando de los arreglos para la boda; en la habitación bulma estaba ya dormida en , vegeta la contemplaba a su lado...ver el rostro de era algo relajante para el, sentir su respiración era Algo que le despertaba unas ansias de convertirse en aire y ser respirado por ella...en eso acerca lentamente sus labios a los de bulma y la besa suavemente, en ese instante bulma abre lentamente los ojos y abraza a su amado atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, ambos se miran en un instante fugaz antes de que el chico comience a pasar sus manos por debajo de la camisilla de la chica buscando sus pechos y apresándolos con suavidad,la chica desprende pequeños gemidos que dan inicio a un intercambio de caricias...vegeta deciende por el abdomen de la chica dándole besos provocando pequeñas contracciones en de la chica, el joven hechizado por los ojos de ella comienza a sacarse su camisa dejando al descubierto el cuerpo que a bulma enloquecía , la chica recorre con sus manos el pecho del chico deliniando cada musculo con sus dedos...ambos se envuelven en un tornado de pasión bajo las cobijas de la cama, durante toda la noche...

En la mañana todos estaban preparándose para su ida acuático sin duda se veían hermosas...  
Videl llevaba un traje de baño enterizo color rojo con pepas blancas , la chica aun conservaba su figura ya que llevaba pocas semanas de embarazo...milk por su parte lucia un bañador de dos piezas tipo animal print que resaltaba su hermosa piel y cabellos negros, bulma opto por un vestido de baño insinuante un bikini color turquesa que resaltaba su piel y sus ojos ,lo llevaba cubierto con una salida de baño semitrasparente... A18 usaba un bañador color amarillo neón muy atractivo y marrón usaba un bañador enterizo rosado algo conservador para su edad...  
Mientras que por el lado chicos estos lucían pantalonetas cortas no eran partidarios de vestidos de baño que les marcaran sus partes...vegeta llevaba un chaleco manga larga color rojo vino y camisilla blanca con pantaloneta gris, gohan solo llevaba una camisilla roja y pantaloneta negra en lo que goku se vistió con pantaloneta amarilla con algunos diseños de flores hawaianas y camisa blanca , y roshi opto por un vestido de baño enterizo hasta las rodillas de rayas rojas y blancas...

Los chicos estaban en la sala impacientes por salir hacia ...aun no habían visto a las chicas quienes venían bajando a prisa por las escaleras...cuando las vieron quedaron con la boca abierta...roshi en un segundo actuó por reflejo y salto a abrazar a las chicas pero fue detenido por una patada de A18 quien lo mira con cara de pocos amigos y lo agarra por el cuello...  
A18: mira abuelo, hoy vamos a disfrutar el día en paz, osea sin nada de manoseos, comentarios xxx o cualquier intento de propasarte con ...además no puedes dañar el plan lo recuerdas le decía en susurro al oído.  
Roshi: aww cierto , pero no puedo tocarlas ni un poquito?  
En eso todos le dan un gigantesco NO!, el grupo se pone en marcha al parque acuático todos iban en parejas , habían muchas atracciones, gohan y videl se separan del grupo sin ser descubiertos...videl le da una señal a milk con iniciando el plan; milk y goku toman unos asientos junto a vegeta y bulma cerca de , mientras A18 y marrón preparaban un escenario para llevar a cabo el plan, A18 conocía al dueño del parque así que este le permitió llevar a cabo el plan.  
Milk: waaaw que día tan hermoso, no crees bulma?  
Bulma: si parece un sueño, decía mirando a vegeta estrechando su mano cálidamente, lo que provocó un sonrojo del chico difícil de disimular.  
Goku: ey vegeta estas bien , pareces un tomate jejej  
Vegeta: callate, no digas nada ! decía totalmente apenado.  
Bulma y milk comenzaron a reír en esos momentos videl y gohan salen en uno de los escenarios del parque ...  
Bulma: pero que diablos hacen ese par?  
Milk: ni idea sabes que ellos no son normales jej nota mental " bien chicos así se hace"

Videl: buenos días damas y caballeros espero se encuentren super , el día de hoy realizaremos un concurso de belleza para todas que se encuentran aquí...y cual sera su premio dinos gohan!  
Gohan: su premio sera el titulo indiscutible de la chica primavera!  
Bulma: bahh! Paso que aburrido  
Gohan: y por su puesto el beso de mi buen amigo vegeta.  
Bulma: QUE, QUE NI DE BROMA !  
Todas las chicas que estaban en el parque voltearon a ver a vegeta...quien estaba que se lo llevaban los diablos  
Grupo de chicas: umm vaya es muy aapuesto...ahh es tan lindo...mira ese cuerpo parece un sueño...vamos a participar corran *_*  
Bulma se levanta exaltada y mira con extrañeza a vegeta, quien estaba mas sorprendido que ella, en eso la chica camina a prisa y se inscribe en la lista...  
Bulma: ey chicos como se atreven a ofrecer a mi novio de premio, están locos !  
Videl: vamos bulma no seas tan neurótica además no me digas que no confías en ti misma!  
Bulma: demonios, solo lo haré por que no quiero que ninguna idiota bese a mi novio !  
Videl: esta bien , jejeje  
Los chicos inician el concurso cada participante iba pasando al escenario y desfilando ante el publico...  
Goku: oh mira vegeta ahora le toca a bulma!  
Milk:que emoción , te aseguro que ella gana !  
Vegeta: mas le vale no pienso besar a ninguna chica loca, decía en joven con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados...  
El público enloqueció cuando salio bulma sin duda era una de las mas bonitas del concurso y el jurado le dio un diez que la dejo de finalista, el concurso siguió su rumbo... Ahora solo quedaban tres finalistas incluyendo a bulma...  
Videl: y ahora vamos a decidir quien. Es la chica primavera!  
Gohan : y el jurado decidió que la ganadora es ...es...es...la señorita bulma!  
El publico aplaudió y bulma sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima, en eso goku jala a vegeta hacia la plataforma y bulma le da un beso delante de todos...el chico quedo frío, aunque fuera con bulma no le gustaba exhibirse de ese modo delante de nadie... termina el beso rápidamente.  
Milk: jejej hora ddel gran final, le hizo una seña a goku y a gohan  
Gohan: ohhb querido publico ahora que tenemos a la chica primavera debemos escoger al chico que sera el rey del parque y además podrá casarse con la señorita bulma...  
Los chicos que estaban en el público enloquecieron y se armo una turba pues querían inscribirse de inmediato...  
Bulma: vegeta anda apresurate no dejes que esos tontos se adelanten!...por cierto gohan COMO SE ATREVEN A OFRECERME DE ESA MANERA! ACASO ESTAN LOCOS!  
Vegeta: maldito gohan siempre con sus disparates !  
El chico corre a inscribirse en el concurso...en lo que videl sienta a bulma en una especie de trono donde esperara el resultado..  
Bulma: videl estas loca y si algún idiota de esos gana. No me casare ni loca entendiste...de quien fue esta extraña idea...  
Una voz se escucha a la espalda de bulma...  
Milk: pues fue mi maravillosa idea jeje!  
Bulma: lo sabia , dios lo sabia, milk si algo sale mal te mato ! :  
Milk: callate y solo disfruta , decía la chica con rostro totalmente relajado...  
Gohan : bueno ya que todos los participantes están listos demos inicio a la competencia, si bien saben que el concurso tiene como premio la mano de bulma...deben superar una serie de pruebas !


	25. adios a la solteria

Las pruebas iniciaron y vegeta no despegaba los ojos de bulma, no concebía la idea de que algún idiota le ganara el concurso...  
Videl: la primera prueba es una carrera alrededor del parque superando obstáculos...y una prueba sorpresa al final para el ganador...vamos con gohan!  
Gohan: todos los participantes están muy emocionados por la competencia...voy a preguntarle a algunos de ellos como se siente... de algunos participantes y comienza a preguntarles por que quieren competir...  
CCompetidor 1: pues vamos hombre, esa chica es una belleza, mira esas piernas...ufff es una delicia ! *_*  
Competidor2: esa chica sera mía jajaj...perdedores es mejor que se rindan esta competencia será mía.  
En eso la sombra de vegeta se posa tras los dos competidores y les da un golpe que los deja fuera de la competencia instantáneamente...gohan salio corriendo al sentir la furia asesina del príncipe.  
Vegeta: INSOLENTES...ELLA ES MIA ! Decía mirando hacia donde estaba Bulma.  
Gohan: competidores vayan a sus puestos! En sus marcas listos fuera.  
Todos salen corriendo como bestias sedientas ...vegeta comienza a tomar la delantera , al sentirse confiado voltea a mirar y ve que viene un grupo muy cerca...en eso de repente comienzan a disparar chorros de agua a gran presion...  
Marrón: hola y adiós chicos jajaja ...decía la chica riendo con entusiasmo disparando los chorros de agua a los demás participantes para que vegeta empezara a tener el camino libre...  
Gohan: vaya , muchos competidores quedaron fuera ! Vegeta sigue corriendo , va tomando mucha delantera ...oh no se acerca otro grupo parece que lograron pasar el infierno de la señorita marrón.  
Al parecer un grupo de chicos seguia corriendo tras vegeta...  
Vegeta: diablos pero que persistentes!  
Los chicos iban corriendo cuando el camino cambia y ahora debían saltar sobre algunas plataformas que estaban sobre el agua para llegar al otro lado del camino...vegeta salta ágilmente las plataformas y goku comienza a lanzar balonazos a los demas... Vegeta logró esquivar algunos...ya que el chico tenia una puntería terrible.  
Vegeta: OYE TORPE TEN MAS CUIDADO DE QUE LADO ESTAS !  
En eso el grupo que seguía compitiendo se hace mas pequeño... continuaba a gran velocidad ...en ese instante A18 descubre varias trampas de arena para que los demás quedaran atrapados ...vegeta quedo atrapado pero solo fue cuestión de segundos para que lograra superar las trampas ...ahora solo quedaban 10 competidores pero había uno muy particular...  
Gohan: publico esta carrera esta muy reñida solo nos quedan 10 concursantes ...quien se quedara con la mano de la hermosa bulma?!  
Vegeta: jummm jumm jajaj si sigo así esto sera pan comido, el chico acelera el paso...sin prever que caería en la prueba de los pastelazos de milk...el chico se descuido un instante y le dieron un pastelazo en la cara que lo tumbo al suelo...unos instantes y fue rebasado por uno de los competidores ...el príncipe se limpia la cara y sigue corriendo con crema de pastel por toda ...  
Videl: oye milk por que no te fijaste...casi le arrancas la cabeza a. Vegeta con ese pastelazo!  
Milk: jej lo siento es que no le iba a dar a el sino al otro...oye fíjate. Bien en ese tipo se parece a ...  
Videl: no puede ser maldito roshi !  
MMilk comienza a gritarle a vegeta que se apure pues el que lo rebasó era roshi y ahora el era el que iba en la delantera...  
Vegeta: grr que viejo mañoso, pero ni sueñe que va a quedarse con bulma...  
acelera y se coloca a la par con roshi...  
Roshi: ohh vegeta eres tu , que casualidad! Decía el. Viejo acelerando el paso...  
Vegeta: viejo ni creas que me vas a ganar!  
Roshi: jejej eso lo veremos ...en eso roshi hace un movimiento rápido y enreda a vegeta con el chaleco que este traía puesto y lo hace detenerse unos segundos lo que aprovecha para seguir corriendo...el príncipe logra desenredarse y se quita el chaleco dejándose solo la camisilla, realmente estaba furioso sus ojos emanaban un deseo de matar al viejo ... retoma la carrera y alcanza nuevamente a roshi...  
Roshi: ahhss que persistente eres muchacho pero pierdes tu tiempo bulma sera mía jejej  
Vegeta: primero muerto !  
Ambos siguen corriendo con los otros competidores y llegan a un tunel que estaba oscuro...  
Videl: ohhh los chicos han llegado al túnel de la perdición si salen por el lado equivocado quedaran fuera de la ccompetencia! Que emocionante...en eso la chica le da una seña a goku para que prepare el camino a. Vegeta...  
Goku sale corriendo y entra al túnel con unos guantes de box para noquear a los otros participantes.  
Gohan: cielos los participantes deben estar atentos o serán víctimas de goku el aniquilador !  
EEn el túnel los competidores iban corriendo a prisa tras vegeta y roshi quienes iban a la cabeza ...  
CCompetidor : cielos...estoy viendo la luz jajaja gane ...en eso el chico cae por un tobogán...noooo eso es trampa decía al caer :(  
Mientras que los demás participantes iban caminando con cuidado dentro del túnel , pues estaban temerosos de alguna trampa eescondida...  
En eso goku encuentra al grupo de competidores...  
Competidor: ey escucharon eso...todos se voltean a ver pero no había nada...esto da miedo waaaa me siento asechado...  
En eso goku les da un golpe fulminante a los competidores ... bang, bang, paff, snashh..bang, bang !  
Goku: nnk jaj que fácil fue ajajaj decía el chico quitándose los guantes de box, el chico sale del túnel y milk lo agarra por el cuello agitada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par...  
Milk: dime que noqueaste a roshi! Decía la chica zarandeándolo  
Goku: emmm no no me encontré a roshi allí adentro solo noquee a los demás participantes  
Videl: milk ya salieron corre...vegeta va corriendo delante de roshi vamos ven!  
Vegeta seguía a pasos frenéticos la meta estaba mmuy cerca...cuando escucha una voz a su espalda!  
Roshi: jejej crees que me ganaras, jajaja podrás tener tu juventud pero no tendrás mi experiencia mocoso ! Roshi se quita una de sus sandalias y se tira a vegeta , por poco casi le da en la cabeza!  
Vegeta: jajaja fallaste viejo loco ! Conformate con verme ganar jajaj  
Gohan: oohh los competidores que lograron superar los obstáculos son vegeta y el señor roshi, wao esta carrera es estupenda ! Ahora ambos entraran a la ultima etapa de la carrera el campo minado de marrón ...  
Vegeta : QUE !QUE MALDITOS LOCOS ! el chico comenzó a correr con cuidado  
roshi: jajaj si yo no gano esto no tiene ssentido! El viejo acelero el paso esquivo las primeras minas  
Marrón: lo siento abuelo pero por hoy te has divertido mucho!  
Roshi: jajaj no querida nieta , aun me falta por divertirme  
Vegeta saltaba ágilmente para evitar las minas pero roshi lo jalo por el brazo y lo tiro hacia una de las minas y este cayo de pecho sobre esta pero no exploto, lo que no se dio cuenta roshi era que las bombas eran controladas por marrón  
Roshi: diablos pero que chico suertudo ! decía chasqueando los dedos  
Marrón: abuelo eso fue bajo hasta para ti toma! La chica detono una de las bombas que roshi accidentalmente había pisado! el. Viejo salio disparado por los aires como un cohete refunfuñando por haber quedado fuera de la competencia ?  
Roshi: nieta ya veras cuando llegues a casa, eso es traición buuuuaa !  
A18: vaya marrón si que lo mandaste lejos jeje  
Marrón: se lo merecía! Jmmph!  
Vegeta siguió el camino llego a la meta , estaba agotado que cuando cruzo la cinta de llegada se desplomo en el suelo, en ese instante gohan se acerca a el y lo ayuda levantar ...  
Gohan: y el ganador de la competencia es vegeta ! Decía alzándole al exhausto príncipe !  
Videl: un momento gohan el aun no ha ganado! le falta una ultima prueba...y es la que mas vale!  
Gohan : a si querida videl y cual ees! Decía el chico fingiendo sorpresa  
Videl : dile a bulma lo que no has podido decirle! esa es la prueba  
Vegeta tomo aire y se incorporó en sus pies camino hasta donde estaba bulma...y se hinco delante de ella...bulma, desde que la primera vez que te vi me senti acorralado por ti, cuando te conocí me perdí dentro de tus profundos ojos y cuando te perdí por un tiempo me sentí morir, por eso no quiero perder mas tiempo, quiero pasar cada minuto a tu lado...por eso...bulma te quieres casar conmigo y ser mi esposa.? decía el chico tratando de mantenerse en pie estaba exhausto  
Bulma estaba tan emocionada que estaba llorando ante el cuadro que tenia delante de si...que tomando fuerzas contubo su llanto y se agacho junto al príncipe dándole un gran si entre lágrimas..  
Bulma: te amo...y yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre!  
Gohan y videl se acercan a la pareja para terminar el concurso  
Gohan: y bien ya que ambos se han comprometido ahora es oficial...demos la bienvenida a la señorita primavera y al rey del parque! Todos aplaudieron mientras bulma le robaba un beso a. Vegeta...  
Los chicos términaron de disfrutar el día, al regresar a la casa roshi estaba con una depresión inmensa se sento en un rincón oscuro de la sala, los jóvenes al ver la cara de roshi no podian aguantar la risa pero supieron disimular ante el, goku sintió pena por roshi por lo que espero a que subieran a cambiarse y se sentó con vegeta y gohan en la cocina...  
Goku: ey chicos que les parece si organizamos una despedida de solteros ...decía mirando de reojo a roshi quien ya estaba prestando atención disimuladamente.  
Gohan: ummm no es mala idea, de hecho no suena mal ...que sugieres?  
Goku: pues no se si tan solo supiera de un sitio DONDE NOS PUDIERANOS DIVERTIR , UNOS JOVENES COMO NOSOTROS ! Decía con fuerza para que roshi escuchara  
En ese segundo roshi ya estaba sentado en la mesa...gohan y vegeta casi se ahogan con el refresco que estaban bbebiendo...  
Gohan: roshi, emmm no pensaras aacompañarnos o si , jeje ?  
Vegeta: viejo es mejor que te quedes , a lo mejor te DA UN INFARTO Y NO QUIERO CARGAR CON MUERTOS A ESTAS ALTURAS JAJAJA!  
Roshi molesto por empina la botella de refresco qque el príncipe se estaba tomando y casi lo ahoga...  
Vegeta: pshuuu ! Pshuu! Viejo casi me ahogas pero ya veras ...ven aquí decía tratando de alcanzar a roshi quien ya se había escondido tras goku  
Gohan: ya calmense los dos...y bien roshi a donde iremos , conoces de algún sitio?  
Roshi: que si conozco, jajaja son solo unos principiantes... Hoy vamos a ir al bar de la tortuga es el mejor y las chicas que están allí son muy lindas ...decía dibujando con sus manos las caderas de las chicas...  
Goku: esta bien entonces iremos a ese bar en la noche y haremos nuestra despedida de solteros jajaj  
En esos instantes las chicas estaban justo detrás de goku...  
Milk: así que una despedida de solteros ? decía enredando sus manos con suavidad en el cabello de su novio.  
Videl: vaya pero si que tienen energías ...decía la chica caminando hasta una silla del comedor  
Bulma: vaya pero veo que que quieren hacer de todo hoy!  
Marrón : y a donde irán? Pregunta inocente.  
Goku: pues iremos al...el chico fue callado por roshi de un coscorrón  
Roshi: sbhhh ! No les digas a donde vamos inconsciente o de no nos van a masacrar antes de salir! Decía en voz baja al oído del chico.  
Roshi. Pues vamos a un restaurante es todo jeejje...decía con una risa nerviosa y poco convincente...  
Bulma: umm esta bien , además si ustedes van a hacer eso nosotras también tendremos nuestra despedida de solteras...  
Vegeta: QUE QUE NI LO SUEÑES!  
bulma: Y POR QUE DIABLOS NO PODEMOS, USTEDES TENDRAN ! sostenía la peliazul con ojos retadores  
Milk: ya bulma calmate, dejemos que tengan su despedida en paz...decía con una sonrisa tan calmada...que a todos extraño  
Goku: bien entonces chicos vamos a cambiarnos y salgamos temprano para no regresar tan tarde ...guiñándole el ojo a milk.  
Los chicos suben y se cambian de ropa colocándose algo mas casual y salen junto a roshi quien. Estaba demasiado contento, en lo que se quedaron en la cocina armando algo para su despedida de solteras pero no se les ocurría nada marrón quería hacer karaoke y A18 tomar un whisky que tenia escondido para ocasiones especiales... Milk, videl y bulma suspiran sin ideas para hacer...  
Milk: cielos los chicos deben estar divirtiéndose a montón , que envidia!  
Bulma: si ese restaurante que menciono roshi debe ser muy lindo  
Videl: vamos chicas pensemos en algo, no dejemos que la diversión sea solo de ellos...  
A18: pues podríamos ir a el bar de la tortuga es muy popular, ohhb y ahora que lo recuerdo es noche de damas así que la entrada es gratis jaja eso eso vamos a ir allí...decía la chica con ojos brillantes de la emoción  
Videl: umm esta bien, después de todo es mejor que quedarnos aquí  
Bulma: entonces vamos a cambiarnos ya es de noche y vamos a regresar antes de que lleguen los chicos  
Marron: esta bien, vayan yo me quedare además no me dejaran entrar jeje  
Milk: ay marrón prometo que mañana pasaremos el día juntas vale  
Las chicas subieron y se cambiaron colocándose ropas muy sexys  
Bulma iba con un traje corto negro ajustado al cuerpo , videl iba con una minifalda roja y una camisa blanca mientras que milk se coloco unos jeans ajustados con. Rotos y una camisa de tiras verde verde y finalmente A18 opto por unos shorts grises y una camisa azul 3/4 ...todas salieron con destino al bar de la tortuga ...  
Mientras en esos momentos los chicos estaban pasándola muy animados en el bar...roshi había contratado un numero especial para los chicos en su despedida pero debían esperar unos minutos...gohan , vegeta y goku tomaban muy alegres cerveza en unas de las mesas del bar ...


	26. Noche con aroma a problemas

En el bar de los chicos se divertían de par en par Junto a Roshi ... y las chicas de Estaban un punto de Pasar una noche inolvidable.

Gohan: hip ! Saben Que ustedes son mis Hermanos de la cadera !

Goku: Y Tu Sabes Que Te Queremos Mucho idiota! ¡Hip hip! Decia golpeando su vaso de cerveza al de gohan

Vegeta: Malditos espero Que Nunca nos separemos somos de sangre ... hip..que no se les Olvide ! Decia uniéndose al brindis

Roshi: jejej chicos sin Tomen tan aprisa El Numero Apenas this Preparándose ... hip! Decia con una Sonrisa retorcida

Gohan:. De que hablas ... rayos no te entiendo nadaa ! Hippp Decia con el rostro sonrojado ya poco de la ONU En ESE instante Comienzan a salir Varias bailarinas al Escenario y Comienzan a bailar Haciendo streaptes ...

Goku: wow ... Roshi no Me Digas Que esta era tu sorpresa ... jajaj ... si las chicas nos Vieran nos matarían con los ojos jejej aplaudiendo con Entusiasmo

Roshi: no solo de chicos Esto Es de el abrebocas, en UNOS Minutos tendran mi sorpresa jejej!

Gohan: wuuujj vamos chicos disfrutemos de Nuestra ultima noche de solteros ! Decia desabrochándose Un poco La camisa Roshi se sube en de los chicos y Comienza a Hacer todo un showw, vegeta no podia Contener la risa y estalla en carcajadas junto con Gohan y Goku ... Las Chicas del baile les tiran parte de Su ropa ... un vegeta le cae la ONU Brasier Este rosa y lo bate con SUS manos, una Gohan le cae una braga azul y Este de la sarandea con SUS manos de Como Si Fuera pañuelo de la ONU ... una de ellas Se acerca Donde ESTABA goku Y le Hace Movimientos Sumamente excitantes pidiéndole dinero al chico, Este SE REVISA Pero no traia Mucho en ESO vegeta le da UNOS Cuantos BILLETES Y SE Este a la chica en de Sus piernas ... sin Duda los chicos se divertían en grande ... Finalmente las chicas Llegan al bar Pero CUANDO van a entrar el Guardia de Seguridad Las Detiene ... Guardia: Señoritas momento ... Primero Deben Pagar la Entrada A18: Que no Se Supone Que Hoy es noche de chicas?

Guardia: ESO Fue Ayer ... Hoy Deben Pagar

Leche: Vamos chicas no hay problema yo pago..la chica Reviso su bolso Pero al Notar Que se le habia Olvidado La Cartera empalideció

Videl: no te preocupes yo pagare leche ... paga y pasan al interior del bar ..

Bulma: woww es muy grande ... ey A18 Que Hay en section ESA?

A18: Es La section de Hombres, Alli Deben Estar los chicos ..

Bulma: ummm con razon el escandalo Que se oye ... ey chicas ya consegui Una mesa de vamos!

Videl: un Bulma Momento Vamos a espiar un los chicos ... jeje

Leche: si vamos sueros divertido ... Decia la chica con ojos brillantes

Bulma: umm No Se ELLOS DEBEN Querer solos pasarla ademas Es Su despedida ... mejor disfrutemos La Nuestra ...

Leche: al diablo con eso Primero espiaremos Y LUEGO nos divertiremos ... vamos Decia jalando una Bulma por el brazo .. Las chicas se colocan en uña de Las Puertas Que Daba a la section de Hombres from podian ver todo Lo Que Dentro de pasaba

Videl: ey. Los chicas ven en Alguna parte?

Leche: no, no los alcanzo a ver ... vamos Acerquémonos un poco mas de la ONU ... Creo Que ESE De Alla es goku ...

Bulma: emm chicas estan seguras con de eesto?

A18: vamos Bulma no seas cobarde broncean ... Decia jalando a la chica Todas Estaban acomodadas Mirando Por una Pequeña abertura en la puerta. CUANDO es Eso Se abre La Puerta Que ESTABA una SUS espaldas .son jaladas Con Fuerza Y Todas Caen Dentro de la ONU Camerino Que ESTABA ALLI ... Justo Personal: oh! Cielos. Gracias a Dios chicas aparecieron ..dense prisa cambiense su numero va a empezar en Minutos UNOS

Bulma: ehh espere nosotras no somos ... la chica es interrumpida por las Naciones Unidas Grupo de maquilladoras Que Jalan A Cada Una de las chicas a ANUs sillas y una Comienzan las maquillar Y vestirlas ...

Videl: Momento UN No Me Voy a eso ... Poner la chica es vestida a la fuerza ...

Bulma: ahh Que rayos a mi cabello (le hicieron Unas Pequeñas ondas)

Leche: wahh no me toques Alli, ... Quita tus manos Decia peleando por Ponerse el traje ...

A18: diablos que es eso ... no me lo voy a Poner ni loca ... En UNOS Minutos las chicas sufrieron Una ttransformación total de ... Todas Lucian pequeños vestidos de marinera muy cortos y ajustados, medias veladas CON TIPO rojos tacones Y. Altos rojos ... Pero para Proteger su identidad aal lío Que se ía armar optaron por Ponerse UNOS antifaces Que encontraron miembro en un cajón ...

El personal: mis amores Bueno, Salgán un brillar al Escenario ... anguila hombre voltea y ve un poco las chicas dispuestas a salir Así Que chasquea los dedos y con ayuda de dos asistentes empujan Prácticamente al Escenario ... Todas se quedan Mirando las caras de Estaban muertas de pánico, de espaldas al publico ... en eso Comienza un sonar la Típica Canción de la pantera rosa en un tono muy atractiva ... Ninguna Daba párrafo Moverse ... en el instante en que trataron de Huir la Luz del reflector se encendio Sobre ellas ... y los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir ya silbar ...

Gohan: Vamos chicas mmuestrenos Lo Que Tienen ... fiiiiwww Silbando Con Fuerza ...

Vegeta: si no hay VAMOS Vinimos a VVER estatuas En El Escenario !

Goku: wowoooowwww vamos chicas !

A18: chicas Es Mejor Que se muevan Rápido ... Decia Comenzando un mover las piernas de la ONU Lado A Otro Tratando de Seguir la canción

Bulma: jejej mis piernas estan Temblando ... A18 CREO Que se los pies " _

Leche: dios si goku me Descubre estoy muerta! Comenzando un mover las piernas

Videl: waa chicas tratemos de bailar vamos ... Decia la chica Tratando de Seguir a A18 ... si no hacemos nada sospecharan

Bulma: rayos sin TENEMOS por Donde Escapar ESTAMOS rodeadas :( Al Mirar TODO , habian chicos por todas contradictorio Y Sus novios Estaban justo en frente.

Leche: chicas recuerdan el baile Que hacíamos CUANDO cantábamos en mi casa, este es Un buen Momento para recordarlos jej • _ • 'Las chicas se Alinean y un motor Comienzan las caderas De Una forma atractiva, agachándose Apoyando Una Mano en la anguila ... Todas se Quitan el gorrito de marinero al Tiempo Y Lo Lanzan una Estaban los chicos Quienes frenéticos ... Comienzan un motor SUS caderas SIGUIENDO la canción, Levantando Las Manos y Dando una media Vuelta se dan una palmada en sus pompis .. .en eso uno de los asistentes del personal un látigo ONU leche, una Bulma ONU fajón de satén, un Videl una regla ya A18 una pistola de juguete

Leche: Y Que Se Supone Que rayos del haga con ESTO? • _ • '

Bulma: jeje. chicas Esto Es divertido ... Solo Sigan la Canción y no se Dejen Descubrir ...;) menos mal mis piernas responden jeje

j Todas Comienzan Una. Coreografía muy erótica se abrazaron y alzaron al compás de la cancion, Dando Vueltas sexys, azotaba el látigo de la leche en el suelo provocando un Los Chicos Presentes, Bulma agitaba el fajón pasándolo Por Sus caderas, Videl Movía la Regla en sus manos acompañando un A18 Moviendo SUS PIERNAS insinuantemente ... ESO es uno de los de personal les Hace Sena de Que bajen a la mesa Donde Estaban los chicos ... (Ellas Eran el número especial de Roshi) Todas se miran El Rostro presas del nerviosismo ...

Videl: WAAA chicas actúen naturales Decia sujetando con fuerza la regla de Entre SUS manos Vamos a Darles un Nuestros chicos su despedida!

Bulma: Cierto vamos, decia Perdiendo sujetando el fajón de satin ... Mirando un vegeta.

Leche: Cierto vamos ... Decia desenrollando el.látigo moviéndose muy provocativa, ya bajando del Escenario y Caminando hacia la mesa de los chicos. Roshi Aprovecha y sube una prisa Donde ESTABA EL animador pidiéndole ONU Anuncio ... un Que Lo EL Dándole el animador accedio Micrófono ...

Roshi: Momento de la ONU chicas detenganse Ahí !

Videl: ! Diablos nos descubrieron ?

Roshi: quisiera hacerles ONU Anuncio, Hoy es una noche especial para mis muchachos, ya Que hoy dejan su soltería y por eso Quiero Que ... QUE LOS HAGAN PASAR UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE ! Decia con lágrimas asomándose En sus ojos de la emoción.

Leche: cne ffiuuuww salvamos, me asuste por Diablos Momento de la ONU

Bulma: Bueno. Chicas cumplamos El Deseo de Roshi ... Decia con una Sonrisa pícara ...

A18: Acuerdo de bajemos y por nnada se Dejen Quitar los antifaces ! O ESTAMOS muertas

Estaban los chicos en la mesa Sumamente animados ... Junto a Roshi Que Bajo A Toda Velocidad Para No Perderse El show Las chicas se acercaron a la mesa con mucha sensualidad ato la leche con su latigo un goku por Acercando su rostro al Cuello Haciendo del Chico ... Que Se Le a Este Erizada la piel ... pensamiento de goku "dios si no supiera Que la leche esta en Casa juraría Que es ella la que me hace esto" ... Bulma Se acerca un vegeta y con Fuerza Coloca su pastel de Derecho Entre las piernas del chico moviéndose de una forma excitante ... que Puso un sudar al Príncipe ... LUEGO en un movimiento Rápido se Sienta en las piernas of this Usando el fajón le tapa los ojos y Do about Rostro col of this casi rosandole los labios, Pero se levanta y vuelve a subir al Escenario PENSAMIENTO de Bulma "diablos casi caigo en la tentación" El Principe levanta Lentamente el fajón Descubriendo Sus Ojos "se Parece a. .. Bulma bahhh imposible .. Ser .debe la cerveza, ella esta en casa "Videl por Su parte Suena la regla de la ONU Golpe en sus manos Delante de Gohan y colocándose Detrás de el Le Coloca La Regla cerca al cuello y le dados ardientemente al oído: te haz portado bien esta noche ? Gohan tartamudeando Responde Un si Totalmente intimidado, la chica Contiene la carcajada y le masajea los Hombros De Una Manera provocativa, lo deja regalándole una Sonrisa Antes de subir al Escenario ... Los Tres se quedan agitados Minutos UNOS los antes De que les disparara A18 Agua con Su pistola de juguete y subiera con las chicas ...

Goku: ehhy chicos eesas bailarinas se parecían un Nuestras chicas no creen el?

Vegeta: Callate ESO ni de bromas ! Ellas: Además Están en casa ... jajaj Decia Tomando ONU vaso de cerveza

Roshi: Vieron chicos AES muchachas hijo bombones de UNOS!

Goku: Pero No Más Que NUESTRAS chicas jmph ... tomemos ... Decia Alzando su vaso al aire párr brindis de la ONU!

Las chicas siguieron bailando y en la leche descuido de la ONU se ESTABA agachando Pero se tambaleo Un poco jalo un Videl ya Bulma de la Pequeña camisa de marineras Que Traian cubriendolas Dejando expuestos los pechos de las chicas Cubiertas solo por su lenceria. Todos los chicos Que Estaban alli Presente comenzaron a emocionarse Y Sus narices comenzaron una ssangrar ...

Videl: leche awww Que hhaz de Hecho! Decia cubriendo con Rapidez SUS pechos con las manos ...

Bulma: rayos por poco nos ddesnudas diez Más Cuidado !

Lograron arreglarse las Pequeñas Camisas MIENTRAS A18 Bailaba para distraer al publico, Cuando la cancion ESTABA A punto de Akbar cayo ONU Cordón del techo del Escenario El Chico de personal le Hace seña una leche De que los neumáticos de este, las chicas se agacharon sensualmente Y Cuando se habian Puesto de pastel comenzaron a juguetear masajeando un poco SUS pechos Pero la leche jalo inocentemente del Cordón y Cayó Sobre las. Chicas Agua Fría Que las dejo empapadas ... Todos Los asistentes del salón enloquecieron ... quedaron en Shock y voltearon a ver un con leche ganas de ahorcarla, Se acabó la Presentación y Salieron del Escenario ... no antes sin Recibir aplausos y ovasiones del Público, Roshi quedo muerto ante la Presentación de las chicas

Roshi: FUE el mejor espectáculo Que He visto en mi vida! decia limpiando la sangre de su nariz.

Goku: rayos que buen Número Roshi ?

Vegeta: eso si fue una sorpresa, vaya Que viejo mañoso los eres ... jaja Decia Tomado su cerveza para bajar el Calor

Gohan: cielos ESO FUE memorable párrafo Nuestra despedida! Decia Agitando una cerveza y rociándola a los chicos :) Los chicos siguieron disfrutando de su ddespedida, MIENTRAS Que las chicas Estaban Entrando a los vestidores ...

Bulma: LECHE POR QUE EL CORDON JALASTE ESTAMOS EMPAPADAS INCONSCIENTE !

Leche: lo siento, jejej Es Que Me pidieron Hacerlo y no sabia era Que jeje ... _ '

Videl: fiuuuww chicas de La que Salimos jaja ! Decia Mirando Por una Pequeña abertura en la cortina del Camerino una los chicos.

Leche: cielos CREI Por Un Segundo Que Nos ddescubririan !

Bulma: jejej Saben al Principio ESTABA muy nerviosa Pero LUEGO se me paso ejejje Decia entrelazando las manos ...

A18: cielos chicas Y ahora que hacemos ...

Bulma: Pues Terminar. Nuestra despedida sin Creen?

Videl: Vamos a cambiarnos si? Este vestido de marinera Me Esta incomodando ESOs chicos de Allá no dejan de mirarnos ...

A18: esta bien Vamos a cambiarnos y Volvamos a la section dde chicas ! Las chicas se colocaron Nuevamente su ropa y regresaron desapercibidas a la section de chicas, tomaron su mesa y se sentaron a beber Menos Videl quien ESTABA Sumamente hambrienta ...

Bulma: jammmm Viva Nuestra última noche de solteras ! Decia Alzando su copa de cerveza

Leche: jjeje chicas esta noche una muy ddivertida Sido, Pero Pasado mañana regresaremos a la Ciudad Para La Boda, A18, Marrón y Roshi Séran Nuestros invitados especiales El jeje.

Videl: ni Que Lo Digas NOS busque han del Tratado Muy, gracias por TODO A18 ... la chica ya comenzaba un Ponerse sensata ... sniff

A18: Vamos chicas no se Pongan Así, deberiamos: Además de Pasar mañana Por una de llas tiendas de novia Que Hay Que escojan here for SUS Vestidos de novia, Por Que No les Dara Tiempo LUEGO o no?

Bulma: No te preocupes mañana estaremos Como Nuevas y buscaremos Nuestros vestidos jeej Pero Ahora sigamos disfrutando de Nuestra despedida.

A18: mesero traiganos otra ronda de prisa ! Paso de la Primera Hora Desde Que las chicas iniciaron su despedida LUEGO del show de Roshi ... ya Estaban Bastante Tomadas ... y Videl Junto a A18 tenian Que cargar con ellas. Bulma: VEGETA TE AMO ! Decia quedando medio dormida en la mesa. hipp ! ?

Leche: JAJAJA GOKU ERES lo maximo ! Decia Alzando su copa de cerveza ! ? Ambas Esteban Rojas tragos Así Que decidieron marcharse a casa ...

CUANDO Bulma ve el reloj se le hiela la sangre ... los tragos Que se tomaron revolvían en la Cabeza ... y agarra una leche y la jala Para Que See La Hora ... leche Abre los ojos de la impresión !

Leche: Dios mío chicas ya Paso de la media noche, los chicos Deben Estar Camino a CCASA ... hipp ! Hipp !

! A18: rayos, no dejemos Que lleguen Primero vamonos hipp !

La pagana. Cuenta y salen despavoridas Hacia la casa de Roshi ... sin embargo do carrera sin Tenia Razón AÚN los chicos seguían divirtiéndose ... Las chicas corrian por v llegar a casa, en la ESO. Bulma y la leche se Detienen a Estaban muy Tomadas y les dio ganas de vomitar ... buaghhb ! Videl ... Ahora Tenia Que cargar con sus amigas Quienes Estaban poco cooperativas párrafo Regresar a casa, A18 Fue En busca de la ONU en taxi por de las chicas ... En eso Videl Sienta una sus amigas En Una Banca para Esperar El taxi, Pero para su mala suerte al otro lado de la calle Vendian UNOS postres Que se veian Deliciosos y la chica no aguanto la tentación ...

Videl: aprovechare que estan dormidas ... ey chicas ya no se muevan Regreso de Aquí ... Decia susurrándoles al oído ... ESO Escucha ONU mmmm ummjjmm de parte de Sus amigas y ella Acepta ESTO Como una excusa para ir a comprar UNOS pastelillos ... la chica cruza la calle y entra en la pastelería ... MIENTRAS Que .milk y Bulma Sentian Que su cabeza iba a estallar ... y se levantan de la banca.

Leche: waaawwww bulma..sacudiendo una amiga Do ... ey despierta Videl y A18 se were Es Mejor Que Nos Vayamos a casa ... hipp

Bulma: yo ESCUCHE algo dde quedarnos Pero No se En Donde, hipp Es Mejor Que Nos Vayamos ... hipp ! Ambas se levantaron Como pudieron caminando es zigzag aceras se escaparon de la Vigilancia de Videl ... In ESOs instantes Videl venta con Una gran sonrisa de la pastelería cargando su paquete de pasteles y cruza CUANDO ENCUENTRA La Banca vacia se le cae la Caja Y Comienza una agarrarse la cabeza ..

. Videl: diablos, Por Que siempre me pasan Estas Cosas a mi ! En El Momento Preciso Llega con A18 El taxi y ve un Videl Dando Vueltas cerca de la banca ... maldicendo Con Fuerza

A18: Que Paso ?

Videl: Las Deje Un Segundo y desaparecieron ... diablos A18: Pues no hay problema, sube sin Deben Estar Lejos: Además con lo Tomadas que estan sin Deben Estar Lejos, una duras penas Deben Poder Ponerse en pastel.


	27. licor adrenalina y mas problemas

Videl se sube al auto, y comienza a buscar a sus amigas con A18, la joven sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla del taxi llamando a bulma y a milk para ver donde estaban ...  
En el club los chicos se estaban preparando para ir a casa...la habían pasado fenomenal ...  
Goku: vaya que buena noche pasamos !  
Vegeta: sin duda, fue una gran noche jejej  
Gohan : gracias , roshi fue una gran sorpresa decía colocando su brazo por el hombro de roshi  
Roshi: pues es para que vean que los aprecio mucho ... decía caminando junto a los chicos rumbo a la casa.

Mientras en la villa bulma y milk caminaban buscando el camino a la casa, aunque sus cabezas parecían les iba a estallar deciden entrar a una droguería pero terminaron entrando a un casino por error, las chicas entran y uno de los que atendían el lugar comienza a mostrarles los juegos en eso milk ve el juego de la ruleta y jala a bulma hacia el juego...  
Milk: (hablando ebria) -vaya bulma hipp , mira cuantos números a cual le vamos ? Hippp!  
Bulma: pues apostemoshhle al siete rojo hipp!  
Apostado: todo al siete rojo, vaya que chicas tan valientes , veamos como va su suerte ! Comenzó a mover la ruleta y ganaron  
Bulma: jajjaa visshhte ganamos! Somos las mejores  
Milk: jeje busquemos otro juego...pareshhe que tenemos suertes jejej  
Las chicas se cambian de mesa de se van a jugar a los dados...  
Apostador: a que número apostaran ?  
Las chicas se miran y dicen en un sólo sonido todo al siete !  
Muchas personas se acercaron a ver la apuesta...en eso milk le pasa los dados a bulma para que esta soplara sobre ellos de buena suerte...la chica soltó el tiro y salio el siete ganador  
Milk: urra ganamos otras vezz !  
Las dos chicas sin querer habían ganado mucho dinero, pero como eestaban tan ebrias sólo se reían y lo lanzaban al aire, provocando que muchos de los que estaban presentes se abalanzaran sobre el piso para recogerlo mientras las chicas daban unas fuertes carcajadas ...  
Bulma: jajajajaj mira milk parecen palomas comiendo alpiste jaja  
Milk: si mira como se pelean hipp ! Jajajajaj decía aventando puñados de dinero al aire.

Vídel y A 18 se rompían el cráneo pensando donde podían haberse metido sus amigas...  
A18: rayos donde se habrán metido ese par ? Vídel no habrán ido de vuelta al bar ?  
Vídel: no , no creó , además con lo tomadas que estaban no creó que diesen para llegar...uhss pero deja que las encuentre !

En el casino las chicas armaban un alboroto habían ganado muchos juegos y ahora tenían un grupo de seguidores...se sentaron a jugar cartas...  
Jugador: estes es mi último movimiento...no puedo creer como me ha podido vencer tres veces, es un maestra en cartas...decía secándose el sudor del estrés por la apuesta...  
Milk: bueno...hipp! Amigo creó que llegó tu hora, mira y sufre...la chica mostró una serie de as ...gane  
Bulma: si ! Ganamos otra veshhh JAJAJA  
En eso el jugador se levanta enfurecido y comienza a reclamar ...en eso el grupo de seguidores de las chicas se levanta y comienzan a discutir con el jugador, de un momento a otro comienza un intercambio de golpes y las chicas quedan en toda la mitad de la trifulca , bulma ve que venía un chico para encima de milk y levanta su pierna dándole una soberana patada que lo dejó fuera de combate, milk a su vez le cuida la espalda a bulma dándole un puñetazo a una chica que venía tras ella...se arma una batalla campal en el casino, vuelan vasos, bandejas, fichas de juego... milk entretenida seguía lanzando dinero al aire Aumentando más la pelea...en eso la atención de bulma se centra en el escenario donde al parecer iban a presentar un show de magia y tenían a un león enjaulado el cual rugía mucho pero sus. Rugidos eran apagados por los gritos de la gente que se estaba peleando, la chica se acerca inocente a la jaula del leon...  
Bulma: hola gagito, gatito bonito, por que te encerraron ? hipp ?  
Milk se acerca a ella acompañándola hasta donde estaba el león  
Milk: ohh que maldad hipp! Bulma por que no lo ayudas hipp! decía empujando a la chica contra la jaula.  
El leon comenzo a caminar en circulos dentro de la jaula...  
Bulma: aww pobrecito debes querer salir cierto ? Bueno voy a abrirte la puerta pero te portaras bien ! Decia con una sonrisa en el rostro...  
El león sale de la jaula y pasa al lado de las chicas sin hacerles nada en eso dentro del salón se escucha un fuerte rugido y todos los que estaban allí quedaron en blanco al ver que el león estaba suelto..  
Vigilante: WAAAA CORRAN EL LEON SE ESCAPO CORRANN !  
Bulma : ahhhh milk un león esta suelto hahhaha ! Vámonos  
Milk: diablos quien sería el desquiciado que soltaria a un león en medio de una pelea ! Bahhh hipp! Corre bulma

milk y bulma salen despavoridas del casino pero uno de los vigilantes las ve cuando tratan de escabullirse ...y avisa a todos los de seguridad y comienzan a perseguirlas ...  
Vigilante: llamen a la policia ! Y a control animal de prisa !  
Las chicas corren velozmente hacia la salida y una vez fuera siguen corriendo por que son perseguidas no sólo por los de seguridad sino también por todos los que perdieron apostando con ellas...

Bulma: ahhhh milk corre...hipp...corre que nos alcanzan ! decía quitándose los zapatos y tirándoselos a la multitud  
Milk: diablos corre no mires atrás wawwww... decía jalando fuerte a bulma de las manos  
Las chicas corren como alma que lleva el ddíablo y logran entrar a un callejón oscuro ...donde ven pasar a la turba que las perseguía...ambas caminan retrocediendo de espalda por el callejón ...hasta que una voz se oye detrás de ellas...  
Ladrón: vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí ...un par de hermosas damas  
Bulma: jejej mejor nos vamos ...vvamos milk decía agarrandola de su mano para salir del callejón...pero en eso aparece otro maleante.  
Ladrón 2: upsss creó que no van a poder iirse sin dar nada a cambio..  
En eso milk reacciona y le da un puño al ladrón que tenía en ffrente, y dándose una vuelta rápida le da una patada en la entrepierna al otro ladrón ...dejándolo sin aire unos segundos...  
Milk: vamos eso es todo lo que tienen ...! hipp ! ?  
Bulma: vámonos de aquí antes de que se levanten ...la chica jala a su amiga a toda prisa fuera del callejón.  
En eso los ladrones recobran fuerza y comienzan a perseguirlas... van a toda velocidad bajando por la calle que sin darse cuenta se tropiezan con la turba y el leon nuevamente y comienzan a correr...ahora son perseguidas por un gran grupo ...  
Bulma: whaaaa en que horas se armo tanto lío! Decía corriendo y agarrándose la cabeza?  
Milk: corre...rayos corre...?

En ese instante iban bajando la calle con una turba iracunda tras ellas y a oyen a vídel llamándolas...cuando van llegando a la esquina ven el taxi y aprietan el paso...lanzándose al taxi...entrando a prisa.  
Milk: apresurese chofer arranque ! decía volteando a ver al grupo que ya estaba a pocos metros  
Bulma: QUE NO LA OYO ARRANQUE! ?  
El chofer sintió un gran pánico al ver que tras las chicas a lo lejos venía bajando una turba...así que aceleró a fondo sacando a de aquel lío...sin embargo la turba los seguia y dos de los apostadores lograron sugetarse de las ventanas del auto...  
Milk: kyaaaaa! Le machacó los dedos a uno de los apostadores con sus tacones...y este cayó rodando por la vía...  
Bulma: ahhhh sueltame idiota Hippp! El chico le había prendido de un mechón de cabello...en eso la joven le da un mordisco y este la soltó de inmediato cayendo a la vía...  
Vídel: dios, esto sólo pasa con ustedes ! No se podían quedar quietas un segundo  
Bulma: es que creímos que te habías ido hipp! oh cielos todo me da vueltas hipp!  
Mikk: es cierto! Hipp nos dejaron solas en la banca y creímos que se habían ido a casa...auch me duele la cabeza  
En eso son silenciadas por un gran coscorrón de vídel  
Vídel: como diablos se les ocurre que las dejaríamos ebrias en la banca de un parque PAR DE INCOSCIENTES!  
en eso el taxi llega a un semáforo las chicas discutían dentro del taxi, en ese segúndo A18 logra divisar a los chicos que iban a cruzar la calle pasando frente a ellas...  
A18: chicas abajo ya...ya !  
Las chicas se agachan sin pensar ...  
Bulma: que pasa? Pregunta en un tono bajo a A18  
A18: los chicos están cruzando la calle así que queden se agachadas !  
Las tres chicas se acurrucan tratando se hacerse diminutas en el asiento trasero del taxi..  
Milk: estupido semáforo cambia ya hipp !  
En eso los chicos cruzan la calle sonriendo muy animados ...el taxi sigue su rrumbo..sin embargo la noche no terminaría ahí. Cuando el taxi va cruzando una esquina había una patrulla de la policía y estaba conversando con uno de los apostadores que perdieron contra las chicas en eso el taxi pasa al lado de la patrulla y el apostador alcanza a ver a milk antes de que esta se cubriera el rostro...  
Milk: ehh chicas creó que estamos otra vez en problemas jeje hipp!  
Apostador: policía ahí va la chica que causó todo ese desastre en el casino vayan tras ella debe estar con su cómplice !  
La patrulla sale a perseguir el taxi...en eso inicia una persecución por las calles...el taxi le llevaba una ventaja a la patrulla pero el chofer estaba muy asustado...en eso A18 hace un rápido cambio con el conductor y toma el control del taxi...  
A18: chicas sujetense !  
La chica pone en marcha el taxi a toda velocidad tratando de evadir a la patrulla que ya había conseguido refuerzos ...  
Milk: dios ...ahora son cuatro patrullas las que nos persiguen ...waahhhh no quiero ir presa el resto de mi vvida !  
Bulma: vamos a morir...buaaa...hipp  
Vídel: ya callense ustedes dos ! La chica asoma la cabeza por la ventanilla del taxi y de repente una luz la alumbra del cielo...ahhhh chicas ahora nos persigue un helicóptero ...  
El chofer del taxi estaba sumamente nervioso y saca su cabeza y brazos por la ventana pidiendo auxilio..  
Policía: mira, parece que han secuestrado a una persona!...hablaré por el alta voz : detengan el auto ahora mismo...he dicho detengan el auto ahora mismo y suelten al rehén ! Detenganse  
Vídel: rehén ? Bahhh creen que secuestramos al chofer dios...  
En eso la persecución se había hecho una noticia de último minuto y estaba siendo transmitida por televisión !  
Noticiero: buenas noches cciudadanos, noticia de último minuto hay una persecución intensa en las carreteras de la villa al parecer se trata de una banda de terroristas que han causado una gran revuelta en un casino de la localidad y ahora han robado un taxi y secuestrado a su dueño...la polícia esta en persecución para detener a esta peligrosa banda ...  
Los chicos que iban pasando tranquilos por un almacén de equipos electrónicos ven las escenas de la persecución en varios televisores que estaban de exhibición...  
Goku: vaya que buena película de acción! Hipp  
vegeta: si se ve estupenda, consigamos el nombre para comprarla hipp...decía apoyándose en GOKU...  
Gohan: rayos que bien se ve...jejeje mira parece que la protagonista se peina igual que vídel...jeej hipp  
Goku: vamos a casa las chicas deben estar aburridas a morir...  
Roshi: cierto además se quedaron sin hacer nada las pobres...decía empujándose un trago ...

En esos instantes las chicas gritaban dentro del taxi...  
Bulma: dios no quiero morir! Lloriqueando  
Milk: ahhhh no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en una prisión ...buaawww hipp!  
Vídel: MALDICION NO DEJAN DE PERSEGUIRNOS !  
A18: tranquila conozco un desvío ya falta poco...decía acelerando a fondo!  
Chofer: dejenme ir, quiero vivir auxilio!  
Vídel: oiga callese no me hemos hecho nada malo!  
En eso A18 hace sun giro brusco y sale de la vía tomando un camino diferente al de la policía...entra a un callejón oscuro ..apaga las luces esperando haber pasado desapercibida...pasaron varios minutos ...las chicas estaban en un silencio incómodo dentro del taxi...al parecer la policía se había desviado de la persecución, las chicas se bajan del taxi y el chofer quedó inconsciente en el asiento...las cuatro jóvenes comienzan a caminar a pie hasta la casa tomando un atajo por el campo que A18 conocía.  
Bulma: dios siento como si me hubiera pasado un tren encima...ahh mi cabeza quiere estallar...y buaggghh ( vómito)  
Milk: cielos tomamos mucho bulma! Hipp!  
Vídel: jejej no importa sin duda fue una noche divertida , ya falta poco por llegar a casa cierto A18?  
A18: emm si ya falta muy poco ...pero cuando lleguemos a esa cerca que ven a lo lejos debemos saltaría y correr mucho...jeje allá hay pperros y debemos cruzarla para llegar a casa rápido...  
Milk: que otra vez tenemos que correr !  
Las chicas continuan su caminata y cuando llegan a la cerca milk le hace palanca a bulma para que salte y pase al otro lado de la cerca...vídel salta junto a A18 y milk pasa de último...  
Milk: ey A18 no hay ningún perro ejejje al parecer ya los tragos te hicieron efecto ejje  
A18: no esta es la cerca ...en serio  
Bulma: ahss como sea chicas sigamos!  
Vídel: vamos ..andando decía empujando a milk...  
En eso las chicas escuchan un gruñido que va aumentando de tono y de distancia  
Bulma: waaahahha chicas ...chicas...esos son los perros whaaaa ...CORRAN...  
Milk: ahhhh perrito bonito dejanos en pazzz! Decía corriendo alcanzando a bulma...  
Vídel: ahhhh corran ...esos no parecen perros sino unos monstruos!  
A18: CORRAN ...decía jalando a vídel del brazo  
Las chicas son perseguidas por los perros furiosos...y con una agilidad saltan el otro lado de la cerca con un gran parecido a las medallistas olímpicas, dejando a los perros atrás de la cerca ...lo único que no calcularon fue el aterrizaje pues cayeron una sobre otra como bultos de papa.  
Milk: auchh...EH vídel podrías mover tu pierna a me estas asfixiando  
Vídel: ahmm bulma podrías quitar tu trasero de mi espaldao me estas matando !  
Bulma: jeje A18 emm podrías quitar tus manos de mis pechos me haces cosquillas JAJAJA  
Las chicas se levantan ,sacudiéndose el polvo y siguen caminando hasta que logran ver la casa a lo lejos...y comienzan a correr frenéticamente...  
Una vez llegan a la puerta tocan el timbre, tratando de arreglarse un poco...marrón abre la puerta y queda perpleja ante que encuentra a las chicas parecía que les hubiera pasado un tren por encima ..estaban sucias , sudadas y algo tomadas aún .  
Milk: marrón los chicos no han llegado aún ?  
Marrón : no aún nno...pero que rayos estaban haciendo ustedes miren como están  
Bulma: jeje es que tuvimos una despedida de solteras un tanto agitada..  
Las chicas entran a y suben a darse una ducha de inmediato.. Se ccolocaron sus pijamas y bajaron a la sala ...sentían que sus cuerpos pesaban una tonelada cuando cayeron en el sofá..  
A18: rayos estoy muerta...  
Milk: si yo también me siento fatal...decía tomando algo para la resaca  
Bulma: cielos eesta fue sin duda una noche no inolvidable...  
Vídel: rayos ya me dio hambre otra vez...  
Marrón: nos vemos una película decía la chica con cara de ruego...por fa!  
Bulma: esta bien la que quieras ...con una sonrisa algo cansada  
Las chicas apagan las luces y comienzan a ver la película en eso una a una va cayendo presa del sueño en el sofá...cuando a los pocos minutos la puerta de la casa se abre y entran los chicos quienes venían "ccantando" alegres pero al ver el rostro de sus chicas guardan silencio, las toman a cada una y las suben a sus habitaciones.

Vegeta: pobre debiste haberte quedado muy aburrida en casa...la acomoda en la cama y la besa en la frente ...mientras se va a tomar una ducha para dormir...

Goku: te ves tan frágil cuando duermes ...eres la chica más tranquila y pacífica que conozco...te amo...decía arropándola en la cama...

Gohan: oh vídel se ve que la pasaste bien con las chicas viendo la película...sabes cuando veníamos hacia acá estaban estrena do r una y veía interesante jeje curiosamente la protagonista se parecía mucho a ti...buenas noches ...decía dándole un beso a la chiica quien estaba profunda..  
Los chicos durmieron convencidos de que sus novias habían tenido una noche aburrida ...a la mañana siguiente aún seguían dormidas mientras que los chicos querían darles una sorpresa y se habían puesto a preparar el desayuno con roshi y marrón en eso marrón enciende la televisión... Y estaban pasando la noticia de la temíble banda que no pudo ser atrapada la noche anterior...marrón se queda viendo las imágenes un instante y descubre a ...la joven se pone amarilla...y voltea a ver hacia donde estaban los chicos y apaga la tv.  
MMarron: es mejor que no lo sepan nunca JAJAJA.  
Los chicos terminan y suben con. Estos a las respectivas hhabitaciones do de las chicas aún estaban dormidas...

Habitación Vxb  
Vegeta: bulma despierta...vamos decía molestándole el cabello a la chica...  
Bulma: dejenme en paz ...balbuceando...perros alejense...no! Y se levanta de repente dándose un cabezazo con vegeta...  
vegeta: dios mi cabeza...oye fíjate , no te levantes así!  
Bulma: y que rayos hacías frente a mi cabeza...auch...me duele como nunca, siento que late ...mira que tienes la cabeza dura!  
Ambos se quedan mirando fijo mientras se ssobaban la cabeza y estallaron en carcajadas dándose un abrazo de buenos días.

Habitación GxV

Gohan: videl, te traje el desayuno...despierta  
Vídel: umggmmjj ya voy...taxii...espere...umggmmjj hablando dormida  
Gohan: jeje aún estas soñando...despierta decía tocando su vientre  
Vídel abre los ojos lentamente viendo a gohan ...cuando siente elnolor del desayuno lo aparta bruscamente y comienza a ddevorarlo..

habitación GxM  
Goku: milk..despierta...haciéndole cosquillas en los pies...despierta  
Milk: ummm...jajajajaj...no...dejame dormir...decía abrazando la almohada...  
Goku: oh no hoy es un día hermoso, además de que mañana regresáremos a así que quiero que lo disfrutes ...vamos ...mira te traje el desayuno...  
Milk abre los ojos con una pereza insuperable y se sienta al lado de goku comenzando a comer...

En eso ñana transcurre con calma... Ese día las chicas debían con seguir sus vestidos de. Novia... Así que otra aventura estaba a la vuelta de la esquina...


	28. nuestra boda

Las chicas terminaron su desayuno en las habitaciones acompañadas novios, sin embargo milk y bulma tenían una resaca que les estaba taladrando la cabeza...ese día debían buscar sus vestidos de novia ya que en la noche partirían a para preparar los últimos detalles de la boda que se llevaría a cabo...

Milk: cielos me duele aún la cabeza...rayos

Goku: emmm milk hoy tenemos una mañana muy linda no quieres ir al jardín y quedarnos abrazados entre las flores...decía pasando sus manos por las piernas de la chica...subiendo sus labios por el cuello de la joven ...mirándola con un tinte de picardía en sus ojos

Milk: ummm...ahh...ggoku...dándole un beso vibrante...lo...que pasa...es que ...mghp...umm...hoy voy con las chicas a buscar nuestros vestidos por que ya no tenemos tiempo...mañana es la boda y debemos apresurarnos...mpgh!...terminando el beso con su novio.

Goku: ahss pero por que se van a complicar compren uno y ya no tienen que demorarse tanto ? Además yo quiero estar contigo :(

Milk: vamos goku...es un momento muy especial , es nuestra boda y quiero que ssea un momento mágico...

Goku: esta bbien...lo que tu quieras , como tu quieras...sólo dejame besarte una vez más ... la besa apasionadamente antes de que esta se fuese a arreglar para salir con las chicas...

Mientras en la sala A18 estaba charlando con milk y bulma sobre los vestidos de novia...

Vídel: ahh mira este es muy lindo ! decía señalando un vestido de un catalogo

Bulma: no mira este, es mmás imponente...jeeje así quiero que sea el.mío...nota mental " aww quiero que cuando vegeta me vea quede impactado *_*"

A18: chicas ...chicas vamos a ir a la villa hay una tienda especializada en vestidos de novias ...además yo debo buscar mi vestido de madrina !

Roshi las estaba espiando escondido tras á..nota mental" jejeje yo seré el primero que vea a a estas bellezas con sus vestidos de novias ejej...oh si las veré desvestirse una y otra vez...ohh será sublime" pensaba con una cara totalmente pervertida pensando en las chicas...pero no corrió con suerte de que marrón alcanzó a ver sus pies y lo jaló de estos con cara de pocos amigos...

Marron: abuelito eres increíble...que haces aallí? Esperó que no estuvieras espiando a !

Roshi: no...no..como se te ocurre...yo sólo estaba ...estaba buscando un botón que se me cayó...jeje..

En eso el viejo usa una de sus mañas y salta sobre las piernas de bulma apretando uno de sus senos...nota mental " no importa si me mata pero me iré feliz jeej" bulma auxilio mi nieta me quiere matar !

Bulma: dándole un manda a volar a roshi por la ventana de la sala...VIEJO VERDE...NO ME TOQUES ! gritaba la joven con la cara roja de la ira...

A18: ajajaa bulma pero que buen golpe...a ver si así aprendes abuelo

Marrón : ahsss que vergüenza ?

Vídel: jajajajaj bulma pareces una karateca jajajajaj pobre roshi

En eso los chicos van bajando las escaleras encontrando a las chicas riendo a carcajadas...

Goku: vaya pero que Animadas están hoy...buenos días

Vegeta: ciertamente que energías tienen...decía ya abrazando a bulma...diciéndole al oído hoy te ves radiante...

Vídel: jejej si hoy tenemos muchas energías por que vamos a buscar nuestros vestidos de novia ! WUAAAAW que emoción

Gohan: vídel, voy a llamar al servicio de bodas que contratamos en la ciudad para que tengan todo listo mañana ya que seremos tres parejas las que estaremos en la ceremonia :)

Vídel: ok amor ! Decía con gran ánimo

Bulma: emm chicos por cierto ustedes tienen todo listo ya ?

Goku: cierto parece que tienen todo preparado ...jejje y donde van a hacer la ceremonia?

Gohan: pues acordamos hacerla en los jardines de cerezos de la agencia ya que nos trajeron muchos recuerdos de cuando aún estábamos en el instituto y nos conocimos! no les parece buena idea

Goku: ahhhh árboles de cerezo en esta época deben estar en su máximo esplendor ...será una hermosa boda bajo los cerezos

Bulma: nuestras bodas serán fantásticas ! decía rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su novio

Vegeta: no creen que deben buscar ya sus vestidos ? completamente sonrojado

A18: rayos es verdad vamos ...MILK ya estas lista ?

En eso la chica venía bajando las escaleras a prisa para irse junto a las demás a la villa... las chicas salen de la casa dirigiéndose a la villa...mientras que los chicos se quedan sentados en la sala hablando tranquilamente en lo que aparece roshi con cara regañada...

Roshi: vegeta vas a tener una vida complicada, esa chica es muy malgeniada ! Decía mirando en el espejo el chichon que le había provocado bulma.

Vegeta: pues digamos que a mi me gustan las cosas complicadas viejo ajjaaj vaya que bulma tiene fuerza jajaj

Roshi: sonríe maliciosamente... inventando un plan para ver a ... Así pues esas chicas así son difíciles de complacer...además dicen las historias de esta zona que si un hombre se casa con una mujer de carácter fuerte y no le escoge su vestido de novia sera su esclavo toda la vida ...decía con cara sería mirando hacia los chicos... así que mejor prreparate para ser esclavo!

Gohan: jajajajaj roshi que historia tan tonta jajajajaj

Vegeta: JJAJAJAJAJ viejo no me mates de la risa , que historia maldita JAJAJA decía apoyándose a gohan

Goku: JAJAJA roshi como puedes creer algo así, eso no tiene ninguna credibilidad jajaj

Roshi: ah si ...gohan ,veamos cuantas veces has terminado haciendo lo que dice vídel sólo por que no te grite ? o tu goku dime que no haz sentido miedo cuando tu novia se enfada...o vegeta dime no te da miedo que bulma termine dominandote? Nota mental "vamos caigan de una buena vez quiero escabullirme en esa tienda ya "

Los chicos quedan pensativos y muerden el anzuelo de roshi...

Goku: a ver roshi , según como podemos evitar algo aasí?

Roshi: pues según las historias...tu debes escoger el vestido de novia de la chica así ella tendra un mejor carácter y siempre te obedecerá ...decía el viejo con unos ojos lujuriosos ocultos tras sus lentes de sol...nota mental "ya cayeron jeje"

Gohan: pensamiento: ummm será verdad lo que dice roshi...umm si es así debería tratar "

Goku: roshi y si no lo hacemos seremos sus esclavos ? Decía el chico en voz baja pensando en imágenes donde milk lo dominaba en todo lo que hacia

Vegeta: phsss son sólo tonterías de este viejo..nota mental " pero y si resulta verdad...ummm mejor el vestido a bulma"

Roshi: ahh veo que lo han pensado...pero vamos aprovechemos que ellas están en la villa probándose los vestidos así ustedes podrán sugerirles el que ustedes quieren y que ellas lo compren ...claro lo haremos pasando desapercibidos...

Gohan: cierto vamos chicos ...decía con cara desesperada...jalando a goku y a vegeta de los brazos emprendiendo una carrera hacia la villa junto a roshi..

Al cabo de unos minutos los chicos llegaron a la villa y comenzaron a caminar buscando la tienda de novias...

Roshi : vamos es por allí...decía con seriedad , ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones de ver a llas chicas desvistiéndose para probarse los vestidos de novia..

Gohan: ey miren es esa tienda grande que esta allí

Goku: waoooww es bien grande, seguro que encontraremos a las chicas donde este un gran alboroto jeje...

Vegeta: emmm...emm... Ya vieron que en esa tienda no hay ningún hombre sólo mmujeres, como haremos para pasar desapercibidos?

Roshi: ahhhh pero que tonto...obvio que sólo habrán mujeres es una tienda de novias ...sólo siganme la corriente.

Los chicos entran a la tienda callados y muertos de la ppena tras roshi

Roshi: señorita buenos días ...necesitamos que nos muestren unos vestidos de novia por que estos jovencitos se van a casar y quieren dárselos a sus novias...decía con una cara a la que no le podían decir que no

Vendedora: ehh...emmm...bueno señor esto no es muy usual, pero por favor pasen allá en el segundo piso están nuestras últimas colecciones ...?

Los chicos van subiendo cuando a lo lejos alcanzan a ver a las chicas bulma estaba sobre una pequeña pasarela y las demás estaban sentadas haciendo una especie de votación por el vestido... Vegeta se quedó anonadado su novia parecía un ángel , en eso roshi lo jala a un lado al ver que bulma dirigió su mirada hacia donde estos estaban...

Roshi: mira que serás imprudente , la gracia es que no los vean ...ahora dividanse y busquen un vestido para sus novias y no se dejen ver ! jjeje nota mental "si desaparezcan pronto para poder empezar mi deleite con las chicas jejeje"

Los chicos se separan y comienzan a buscar los vestidos con suma cautela...goku busca al lado de gohan ...mientras que vegeta busca en una sección donde estaban unos vestidos de alta costura...vio uno que ó la atención y cuando volteo hacia los chicos les hizo señas a estos para que fueran donde estaba, estos caminaron sigilosos hacia el principe...

Goku: eyy vegeta estos están muy lindos *w* mira gohan verdad que si ?!

Vegeta: que te esta afectando la tienda ya ! Vamos escojamos unos y los colocaremos cerca para que ellas los escojan ...

Gohan : haa este es perfecto para vídel...oh roshi que cuando voltea a ver y el viejo ya había desaparecido... Ey chicos vieron hacia donde se fue roshi ?

Goku: debe estar por allí...mira este vegeta es muy lindo

Vegeta: ahss no me lo digas a mi de esa forma nos están viendo raro... íncipe jalo a los dos y se metieron debajo de los vestidos que estaban colgados ; los tres conversaban de colocarles a los vestidos para que los escogieran ...mientras tanto roshi se había escabullido hacia los vestidores de damas por de aire acondicinado...al ver que continuaban en la cacería de vestidos...los chicos por su parte se escabulleron cerca de los vestidores y colocaron sucesivamente los vestidos cerca de los demás haciendo que estos resaltaran y fueran escogidos por las chicas...se quedaron escondidos tras los vestidos que estaban colgados en unos de los stands , respirando despacio como si tuvieran una bomba entre sus manos, en eso ven como se acercan a donde estaban los vestidos que ellos habían escogido..

Milk: miren que lindo esta este vestido. ..me lo probaré (escogiendo goku)

Vídel: rayos eeste me quedaría perfecto además con estos detalles me resalta bien ...

Bulma: ahhhh este es divino, me encanta parece como si lo hubieran hecho só mi ( escogiendo el de. Vegeta)

A18: ey chicas miren aquí hay unos más vengan ...las chicas caminan hasta donde estaba la rubia...

Goku: rayos debemos hacer que escojan sólo ...nota mental "o si no se cumplirá ía de roshi ?"

Gohan : si, además no es por nada pero tengo buen gusto y no quiero que se ponga otro

Vegeta: ya callense y vamos hacia allá...decían caminando con sigilo.

Cuando en ese instante se regresan y ellos estaban así que haciendo un movimiento ágil y rápido toman unos vestidos y entran cubriéndose con estos a los vestidores...

Goku: rayos que situación en la que nos metimos ! decía comiéndose las uñas del nervio

Gohan: esto esta mal si nos encuentran nos despellejan vivos...nos harán trizas ..decía con las manos en la cintura

Vegeta: MALDICION ...no me puede estar pasando algo así...decía al secarse el sudor frío de la frente.

En ese instante milk comienza a tocar el vestidor de goku..toc, toc...

Milk: emmm vas a salir pronto deseo probarme un vestido por favor...

Goku: (haciendo voz femenina) emm dame unos minutos es que aún no logró subirlo jejej decía el chico con un frío en su nuca y agarrándose la cabeza...

Milk: eesta bien esperaré afuera... si necesitas ayuda sólo dilo

Vídel: que paso mmilk, todos están ocupados? Prueba en este y comenzó a tocar el vestidor de gohan ... hola disculpe va a salir pronto mi amiga quiere medirse un vestido...

Gohan: (preso de pánico+ voz femenina) ya voy querida es que aun me estoy desvistiendo

vídel: esta bien no esperaré aquí ,si tienes problemas para subir el vestido te puedo ayudar !

Gohan: (voz ffemenina) cielos no jeje yo puedo gracias !?

En eso llega A18 y bulma quienes ven a sus amigas sentadas a la entrada de los vestidores ...

Bulma: chicas que sucede creí que ya se los habían medido?

Milk: estamos esperando pero aún no salen

A18: toca la puerta del vestidor de vegeta... Disculpe por favor ya se midió su ropa es que necesitamos el vestidor

Vegeta: rayos...( voz femenina) un momento me estoy midiendo varios vestidos por favor

Bulma: ok pero por favor no te demores

Dentro de los vestidores los chicos querían convertirse en magos y desaparecer antes de que los descubrieran , las chicas seguían impacientes afuera...ahora había una fila de chicas amontonadas esperando para entrar ...

Vídel: ey salga ,ya se ha demorado mucho y me tengo que medir este vestido urgente.

Gohan: (voz femenina) oh lo siento querida pero aún no me he terminado de medir mi vestido...cielos mejor me pongo el vestido por si acaso así podré salir a prisa sin que me reconozcan...el chico le da el consejo a sus amigos en voz baja...y estos comienzan a ponerse los vestidos a prisa sobre sus ropas...

A18: pues o te cambias rápido o tiramos la puerta jmph!

Bulma: si llevan mucho tiempo ahí dentro, debemos probarnos nnuestros vestidos por que nos casamos mañana así que apurate ! Decía con una cara endemoniada

Milk: YO QUIERO PROBARME MI VESTIDO YA! buuuuaaa...sniff...sniff decía con el vestido en sus manos...haciendo una pataleta

Bulma: diablos apresurense ...decía golpeando con. Apuro la puerta del vestidor...

Los chicos respiraban un aire frio presintiendo una muerte temprana a manos de sus novias, en eso una voz sale ddel ducto de aire acondicionado que estaba sobre los vestidores...

Roshi: pshh...pshhh gohan , goku , vegeta miren aquí arriba...

Roshi abre las rejillas y los chicos comienzan a escabullirse por los ductos...logrando escapar de aquella situación por unos instantes.

A18: chicas ya se nos hace tarde ...ey tu lo siento pero tendrás que salir te guste o no...la chica le da un empujón al vestidor y no había nadie..pero que rayos, en donde esta? ?

Todas las chicas que estaban allí se impresionaron ...la rubia empuja las otras dos puertas y descubre que no hay nada allí...todas quedan desconcertadas , hasta que una de las chicas presentes le sugiere que a lo mejor era uuna broma...y todas se relajan, en eso los chicos miran desde arriba del ducto como la situación se tranquiliza,.pero aún había un problema, que hacer con los vestidos que llevaban puestos...

Roshi: chicos callense una vez los. Vestidores queden vacíos pues regresan a estos y se cambian ...y ya dejen el drama parecen unas niñitas lloronas!

En eso vídel, bulma y milk entran respectivamente a los vestidores y los chicos observan a sus novias comenzar a desvestirse en eso goku mira a vegeta... Y este mira a gohan descubriendo el plan de roshi quien estaba con la cara roja hipnotizado por lo que. Veían sus ojos...

Gohan: roshi...esa tonta historia sólo fue una excusa cierto ...decía el chico con ojos endemoniados ...?

Goku: si , al parecer sólo querías ver a las chicas probándose los vestidos...decía empuñando la mano..

Vegeta: nos hiciste pasar por toda esta vergüenza sólo por tu perversión...decía quitandose el vestido de novia q llevaba medio puesto sobre su ropa, con furia

Roshi: emmm chicos veanlo del lado amable , le ayudaron a sus novias con una tarea muy difícil jeje...jejej...

En eso se arma una pelea campal dentro del ducto ,las chicas escucharon los golpes y gruñidos que provenían de este y salieron corriendo medio desnudas de los vestidores ..en instante los soportes del ducto cedieron y este cayo donde estaban los vestidores... los chicos y roshi cayeron sobre los vestidores haciendo una gran nube de polvo...lo que aprovecharon Los chicos para escabullirse llevándose a roshi a toda prisa

Milk: coff...cofff...que diablos casi nos mata ese ducto

Bulma: cielos por poco y no hay boda !?

Vídel: rayos...ccoff...que habrá hecho que se cayera eso...coff...ustedes escucharon los ruidos antes de que cayera...coff

A18:así es vídel y creó que hay algún pervertido espiando en la ttienda...así que estemos atentas y si lo encontramos le daremos su merecido !

Mientras las chicas seguían midiéndose los vestidos ...las demás chicas vigilaban por toda la tienda , los chicos habían logrado escabullirse al cuarto de limpieza de la tienda...y se encerraron en el junto con roshi al cual ya habían atado de manos y pies

Vegeta: y bien que haremos con el ? Trató de ver a nuestras novias desnudas y además nos humilló haciéndonos entrar en este lugar y colocándonos es esta situación tan absurda y ridícula!/

Goku: pues creó que lo más censato es darle su merecido vamos chicos vistamos a roshi para una boda jajaj...decía el chico enrollando un vestido en sus manos para ponérselo a roshi.

Gohan : cierto, no queremos que luzca feo en la boda...decía ayudando a goku a colocarle un vestido de novia...cuando terminaron roshi lucía un traje bordado , blanco y con muchas capas ...

Vegeta: oh pero aún le falta algo...lo principal...tomó un marcador de un casillero y le puso en la frente " la reina de las bodas " jejej listo ! :)

Roshi : trataba de estaba amordazado ...

Los tres chicos le dan una mirada infernal a roshi...y el viejo comienza a sudar frío...

Vamos creó que es hora de devolverle el favor a roshi ...gohan, goku y vegeta llevan a roshi a escondidas hasta donde estaban otros vestidores del primer piso y dándole un medio empujón el viejo cae dando pequeños saltos contra uno de los vestidores en eso los chicos salen corriendo ...y las chicas que estaban allí comenzaban a darle a roshi una paliza por pervertido...en la tienda se armo un gran alboroto tanto que las chicas que ya se habían medido sus vestidos y estaban en el segundo piso se asomaron a ver lo que sucedía..

Milk: vaya parece que atraparon al fisgón !

Vídel: pues que bueno , a ver si así aprende y deja de ser tan pervertido

A18: vamos chicas unamonos a la fiesta...decía con una sonrisa de entusiasmo

Bajando a prisa con vídel de ...cuando bajan , apartan a de chicas y que era roshi las cuatro le dan un golpe que lo manda a volar hasta el cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes...

A18: cielos ese. Viejo es todo un caso...?

Bulma: cierto no aprende

Milk: chicas ya tenemos escogido todo para la boda ...sólo nos falta algo para nuestra luna ...decía en un tono sexy

Vídel: awww yo me la voy a perder por ahora claro... Pero ustedes deben escoger algo ardiente para esa noche jejeje

salen de la tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con sus vestidos ...hicieron una maratón por las tiendas de la villa hasta llegar a una sexshop, entraron y comenzaron a buscar una lencería sumamente sexy y que con sólo verlas a sus novios se les subiera a la cabeza...

Milk: tomando un diminuto conjunto de dos piezas de color lila ...se le cruzaban miles de pensamientos sobre su luna de miel que su cara se sonrojo

Bulma por su parte encontró una lencería comestible y comenzó a pensar miles de poses para usarla en su luna de miel, finalmente escogió uno de dos piezas de sabor a fresas...la chica estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos con vegeta.

Finalmente ambas chicas fueron despertadas de su trance por vídel y A18 quienes las regresaron a tierra de un jalón de orejas

Vídel: por favor chicas quiten esas caras...ya se parecen a roshi que horror !

A18: vamos compren pronto, ya es hora de irnos para poder llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia la de mañana

Bulma: jejje cierto ...oh si , chicas nosotras nos iremos a parte , es de mala suerte que los chicos nos vean antes de la boda...así que nos iremos por separado , que les parece ?

Milk: a mi me parece bien...además los chicos no comprenden lo importante de que las novias se vean bonitas antes de la boda ...decía enérgicamente

Vídel y A18 se quedan viendo a sus amigas que estaban muy entusiasmadas con la boda...ellas deciden irse a casa para termina de empacar, mientras que los chicos caminaban por las calles de la villa , pensando en ...

Goku: rayos , aún no tengo los anillos listos...chicos vamos a una joyería debo darle uno especial a milk

Gohan: mira que serás torpe , como pudiste esperar hasta ahora para comprarlo, pero que descuidado !

Vegeta: no se por que te extrañas , si sabes que el no tiene cerebro !

Goku: ya...ya...vamos chicos acompañenme

Los tres entran a una joyería y goku es atendido por una linda chica que muy amable le muestra los anillos de boda...el chico examina cada uno como si fuera un médico con su paciente...en eso encuentra uno ideal para milk delgado para que resaltará de sus manos y con una inscripción q decía para siempre...el joven compra el anillo y sale de la tienda con sus amigos ...caminando muy animados al lado de estos , cuando llegan a casa las chicas ya tenían todo listo...

Milk: vaya hasta que regresan...si que se tardaron que estaban haciendo ?

Goku: ehhmm nada...sólo dábamos una vuelta jaja...

Bulma: chicos al llegar a la ciudad las chicas y yo nos quedaremos en mi casa...para prepararnos

Vegeta: no hay problema , sólo esperó que no llegues tarde

Las parejas alistan todo y se van junto a A18, marrón y roshi hacia la ciudad para la boda.


	29. para siempre

os chicos habían llegado finalmente a la ciudad y las chicas se fueron a casa de bulma para prepararse juntas , mientras que los chicos se fueron a casa con roshi para preparar todo ...la mañana llegó y con ella una ansiedad inmensa por parte de las chicas quienes estaban hechas un manojo de nervios.

Milk: nota mental" cielos jamás creí que este día llegara tan pronto, estoy tan nerviosa que tengo náuseas" mirándose al espejo

Bulma: " suspiro... Estoy con los nervios de punta , esperó que todo salga bien" decía maquillándose con la manos temblosas

Vídel: cielos... Cielos...me caso...me caso...awww no es un sueño!

Marrón: chicas vamos apresurense sólo falta una hora y aún no se han terminado de arreglar les decía la chica en un tono apurado sosteniendo unos adornos para el cabello de milk...

A18: vamos hermana , déja el apuro ademas las novias siempre tienen derecho a llegar tarde jejej decía su siendo su vestido azul por las piernas

Bulma: cielos chicas...sniff... tan feliz...esto no parece real ; buuaaa...sniff.. Sniff Milk: vamos. Bulma no llores además estamos todas juntas y nunca nos separaremos , siempre seremos amigas decía dándole un cálido abrazo En eso vídel interrumpe la escena al baño...y las chicas detrás de la puerta escuchaban el gran BUAGGGHH! ...malditas náuseas matutinas.

Mientras en ese mismo instante en casa de los chicos ...estos parecían como si fueran a la guerra, habían cronometrado el tiempo que les llevaría prepararse y habían logrado estar impecables a tiempo...

Gohan: admirenme soy todo un modelo...decía haciendo poses con su traje frente al espejo

Goku: modelo jajaj si como no, mirándose soy tan lindo que podría ser un crimen ..jajaj colocándose al lado de gohan en el espejo

Vegeta: nota mental " dios como pueden existir dos cabezas huecas tan grandes como este par" ya callense trató de relajarme ! Decía arreglándose la corbata.

Gohan : jajaj mira íncipe aún esta peleando con la corbata... se acercó a vegeta y lo ayudó con el nudo.

Goku: emm chicos ...lo más probable es que después de este día ya no nos veamos mucho...yo voy a viajar con milk por el mundo queremos recorrer y conocer todo lo que podamos...decía el chico con fuerza para contener su llanto.

Gohan: es cierto pronto seré padre y eso cambiará todo cielos

Vegeta: pshh! No seas tan tonto , además nuestras futuras esposas parecen trillizas y siempre van a estar juntas por lo que obviamente nos vamos a ver...torpe...decía dándole una pequeña sonrisa

Gohan: yo no quiero que nos separen ...buaaa! Sniff ...snifff...ustedes son como mis hermanos ? Goku y vegeta se miran fijo y vuelven a mirar a gohan ...

Goku: rayos se te pego los síntomas de vídel! Decia rodeando con su brazo el hombro de gohan...

Vegeta: jmph! Parece que necesita su última paliza de soltero o no goku?

Los chicos se quedaron un rato jugándose y recordando todos sus buenos momentos juntos , arreglando hasta el último detalle, cada uno tomó sus anillos de compromiso y como hechizados se quedaron observándolos un rato pensando en sus novias y la nueva etapa que emprendían en sus vidas...cuando se fijaron en el reloj les faltaba tan solo veinte minutos para la boda y .pusieron pálidos como un papel tomaron los anillos y salieron a prisa para llegar a tiempo.

habían terminado de arreglarse y como cosa extraña fueron ellas las primeras en llegar a los jardines de cerezo...entraron con nupcial h al ver que ninguno de sus novios estaba esperandolas...un aire frío comenzó a recorrer sus pulmones, contrayendo su corazón y haciéndolas sudar frío mientras caminaban hacia el pequeño altar preparado para cada una de las parejas , las chicas caminaban despacio al lado de sus invitados y los ramos de flores que decoraban la ceremonia , al llegar al final las tres se miran con asombro y algo de confusion ...

Los invitados estaban esperando la entrada de pero no pasaba nada, la madre de bulma lloraba de emoción y su esposo la consolaba...pasaban y un silencio glacial llenaba los jardines Vídel: por que aún no llegan, cielos esperó que no nos dejen plantadas :(

Milk: sbhhh no digas eso ni de bromas ! Tapándole la boca a su amiga con las manos

Bulma: a lo mejor algo les sucedió , los esperaremos a que lleguen nota mental "vegeta apresurate" moviendo su pie derecho como TIC nervioso

Marron: chicas a lo mejor tienen algo preparado para ustedes por eso se han tardado ! Decía la joven tratando de animar a sus amigas

A18: vamos , a lo mejor es eso ...sostenía la rubia con entusiasmo Roshi: o a lo mejor se arrepintieron y se fugaron ...decía con una cara bromista Todas respondieron en un sólo tono: callate roshi !

En las calles los chicos corrían para llegar a tiempo, en eso se paran en una esquina y tratan de tomar un taxi sin mucha suerte...

Vegeta: MALDICION no vamos a lograrlo !

Goku: lo lograremos mira en frente ...

Gohan: es fantástico goku...vamos crucemos rápido Los chicos cruzaron la calle y llegaron a una cancha donde habían unos chicos haciendo maniobras con sus motocicletas...en eso goku negocia tres de las motocicletas y regresa corriendo sonriente donde sus amigos ...tomen chicos ponganselos ...y vámonos ya ! Gohan : que demonios , yo no recuerdo bien como manejar...ERES UN INCONSCIENTE!

Goku: ya gohan deja de quejarte además tu antes tenías una , imposible que no recuerdes manejarla ...vámonos ya Vegeta: cierto, sólo mirame y aprende mocoso jejej coloquense los cascos y largemonos o si no no habrá boda sino un funeral !

Gohan: a quien le dijiste mocoso...deja que te alcance ! Vegeta !

Goku: vamos gohan o llegarás siendo un anciano ! Decía el chico a lo lejos Cruzan varias calles a toda velocidad pasando varios semáforos en rojo , los conductores quedaban atrás envueltos en furia...mientras que los chicos sonreían a toda marcha por llegar a tiempo a la boda...vegeta en un movimiento rápido mira su reloj y ve que han pasado los veinte minutos y les hace señas a goku y gohan para apurar el paso...

Los chicos aceleran a fondo hacia los jardines de cerezo...mientras miraban con desesperación,milk caminaba de un lado a otro ,casi haciendo un hueco en el piso, vídel estaba atenta a cualquier ruido que delatara la voz de su prometido, mientras arrancaba los pétalos de una de las flore de su ramo jugando a me quiere o no me quiere y bulma miraba las flores de cerezo como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo ante la furia que la invadia...en eso las chicas son sacadas del trance por el juez que llevaría a cabo la ceremonia...umm umm señoritas ya es hora de empezar la ceremonia sus prometidos se demoran ? Es que tengo otras ceremonias ...

Bulma: Y COMO QUIERE QUE SEPA SI SE DEMORAN O NO? ADEMAS TE QUEDAS HASTA QUE LLEGUEN Y PUNTO ...decía la chica con los ojos como platillos llenos de furia...a lo que el juez se hizo diminuto y se limitó a esperar en una silla sin decir una palabra.

Vídel: snifff buaaaa nos dejaron plantadas!

Milk y bulma: ya callate no digas eso ! Decían con cara endemoniada y vídel quedó en silencio inmediatamente..

A18: chicas calmense a lo mejor tuvieron algún contratiempo

Roshi: si no se preocupen si ellos no llegan se pueden casar conmigo jeje

Marrón: ahss abuelo no pierdes oportunidad ? Paso hora... estaban desconsoladas, creían que las habían abandonado, vídel rompió en llanto mientras A18 y marrón , milk y bulma habían abierto una botella de champaña y comenzaron a brindar por su gran boda sentadas en el césped con los ojos a punto de desbordar lágrimas.. Milk: brindó por nuestra boda! Bulma

Bulma: y yo brindó por mi segundo intento de boda! Las chicas ña rápido y se quedaron sentadas en el césped mirando a lo lejos , cuando por fin ven subiendo a sus prometidos por la entrada al jardín..

Bulma: CHICAS LLEGARON ! LLEGARON ! Levantándose rápidamente

milk: rayos si que se tardaron ...decía limpiándose los ojos de las lágrimas

Vídel: que susto nos llevamos ! Menos mal y aparecieron Los chicos se dirigen a sus novias caminando arreglándose un poco sus sacos y corbatas...

Goku: chicas lamentamos la demora de verdad...haciéndoles suplica con ... Juez: bueno creó que daremos su inició a la ceremonia...comenzó .los pétalos de cerezo caían lentamente adornando la escena , cada uno de los chicos estaba al lado de su novia, sus corazones estaban a mil, había un tornado de sensaciones entre las parejas, el amor desbordaba de los ojos de cada uno y sólo los contenía el hecho de que estaban en un sitio a plena luz del día...

Goku: milk prometo siempre estar a tu lado, cuidar de ti y hacer todo lo posible por que seas feliz"

Gohan : vídel aunque esto de ser padre me tomó por sorpresa ten la seguridad que haré lo posible para ser un buen padre y esposo.. Prometo nunca más hacerte sentir triste de ahora en adelante siempre estaré a tu lado.

Vegeta: bulma sere tu apoyo y compañía por toda la vida, y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte y amarte, eres mia para siempre y seré tuyo hasta que .

estaban rojas de ón y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar para asomarse en sus ojos y cuando finalmente el juez preguntó si aceptaban ... dieron un gran SI ...así la boda concluyó y se dieron un largo beso bajo los cerezos fundiendo su alma en una sola...las tres parejas disfrutaron su velada por completo... lanzaron sus ramos y estos cayeron entre sus invitados, roshi se robo uno de ellos...las parejas bailaron lentamente varias canciones

Milk: goku de ahora en adelante te prometo que cada día será una aventura nueva...decía dándole un gran beso a su esposo.

Goku: jeje entonces nuestras aventuras serán muy...muy...intensas decía en un tono sexy al oído de su esposa ...

Vegeta: creiste que no vendría? Pero llegue, sólo un poco tarde, pero te juró que los únicos minutos que contarás de ahora en adelante serán los que pasemos juntos...(beso)...amándonos...(beso)...y deseandonos...nmp...si no estuviera toda esta gente te desnudaría aquí mismo...decía besándole el cuello a bulma y estrechando su cintura.

Bulma: umm mi querido príncipe, no comas ansias...decía la chica con una risa pícara...ya tenemos mucho tiempo para los dos...decía dándole un beso a su esposo cargado de deseo y excitacion, que logró robar un gemido de su amado...hoy es día de mi vida ...

Vídel: gohan, estoy muy feliz...muy, muy feliz, te amo y quiero que sepas que nunca dejaré de hacerlo y que cuando nazca nuestro bebe te amaré más...y mas...te amo ( beso)

Gohan: cariño yo también siento lo mismo, siempre estaré a tu lado y enfrentaremos todos los retos que nos traiga la vida juntos...jeje sabes recuerdo la primera vez que te invite a salir ...me sentía nervioso pero de alguna forma al verte se me quitaban los nervios...jej lo mismo me paso hoy ...pero cuando te vi sólo me pude decir a mi mismo rayos que afortunado soy de tener a la chica más linda a mi lado ! Decía dándole un beso tan tierno que le robo una lágrima a su esposa.

parejas se amaron, comprometiendo sus almas, pasiones y deseos , superando obstaculos y aprendiendo a crecer juntos entregando sus corazones y quedando para siempre atados a su amor, amor que es tan dulce y adictivo que los incita , llama y tienta a placeres extremos , lujuria desmedida y a despertar el fuego en sus corazones, fuego que abraza sus caricias y se contagia con besos arrebatados de fuerza y amor en cada uno de ellos.


End file.
